Thinking Too Far
by Valefor-chan
Summary: AU-You know what? I’ve been a foolish human after all…falling in love with a different species. We weren’t meant to be, Sesshomaru. We sit so close, but yet…our minds think too far.-SessRin
1. It all starts with Kagome

Faerie: Hiya people! Welcome to my second fanfic!!  
  
Mikime: We are back!  
  
Faerie: Yes, school ends soon, which means quicker updating!  
  
Mikime: That's great.  
  
Faerie: Yup.  
  
Mikime: Well, on with chapter one!  
  
I do not own any of the related Inuyasha characters, but I can dream of them.  
  
' This means thoughts.

Chapter One-  
  
Kagome walked down the street, her eyes looking everywhere. She held a black handbag, and she wore a light blue, long sleeved buttoned shirt. Her skirt trailed up only up to her knees. She admired the noise around her, the beeping of cars, and the screaming of little children. She stopped walking, and looked at her wristwatch.  
  
'Two o'clock...where is he?'  
  
She tapped her foot impatiently, and folded her arms.  
  
'He's always late for some reason.'  
  
Her face grew annoyed, and she stared up into the blue sky. Birds flew over her, when a scream was heard. Her head snapped back down, towards the scream. She looked around, afraid, and then she saw a crowd forming around something. Kagome hurried towards it. She pushed her way through the crowd, and stopped on her position. Her eyes widened, and she clasped a hand to her mouth.  
  
It was Kouga, her boy friend, and he was holding another girl's wrist. Kagome stared at the girl, and then back at Kouga, who didn't notice that she was there.  
  
"You promised, Kouga, that you would marry me! You wouldn't let yourself to another girl."  
  
The girl had tears pouring out of her eyes now, and she was begging him.  
  
"I know, Ayame baby, but I have Kagome now."  
  
"What is she to you? I am worth more than her! I lost my virginity for you, so you would marry me!"  
  
The crowd gasped, and Kouga looked around them. His eyes wandered around, and then he caught Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
Kagome shook her head, and the crowd made way for her to back away.  
  
"Is she the one, Kouga?" Ayame thrust out a finger in her direction, while she was clinging to his arm.  
  
Kouga stared at Ayame, then back at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome let me explain..."  
  
He held out a hand to grab her wrist, but she backed away violently. Kagome couldn't speak, tears from at the edges of her eyes, and then she ran off. Kouga ran after her, but then Ayame held on to him.

Kagome ran on and on, never caring about anything. Thoughts raced through her mind, memories of her and Kouga, and the ones that they spent together. Tears flowed freely, and her hair flowed freely. Her feet hurt after a while, and then she came to a full stop, stopping next to a phone booth. She caught her breath, and leaned onto the booth for support.  
  
'Who should I call?'  
  
She opened the door to the booth, and slowly stepped in. Her hair covered her eyes, and she reached for the phone. She inserted money for the call, and then tears flowed more freely. Kouga was the guy that she had loved almost all her life. They had met in high school, and they dated until now. It was already ten years. Kagome's finger punched in his number, each one shaking. It took a while, and then Kouga picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Kagome whimpered, biting back her lip.  
  
"Is this Kagome?"  
  
Ayame's voice was heard in the background, moaning.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and tears dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Kagome, where are you? I am so worried...tell me where you are!"  
  
Kagome whispered a no, and then she collapsed onto the floor of the booth, and the phone dangled from the cord. She held her head on her knees, and she sobbed. Kouga closed the phone with a click, and she sobbed harder.  
  
'No one cares for me anymore...no one does...'  
  
She sat there for a while, and then rain rained hard outside of the booth. She listened to the rattling of the rain against the booth, and watched as cars passed by.  
  
'I need to get home, Sango will be worried.'  
  
Kagome forced herself off the ground, and she picked up the phone again. She placed it back into its original place, and then she picked it up, and dialed again, this time, Sango's number. She wiped the tears on the back of her sleeve, and then sniffed as she waited for Sango to pick up on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Kagome wanted to speak, but it was stuck in her throat.  
  
"Is this Kagome? Kagome, honey, you have to go home. Where are you?"  
  
Kagome drew in deep breaths.  
  
"I-I don't know, I'm lost."  
  
"Kagome, do you want me to get to you by car?"  
  
"Thanks, S-Sango that would be great."  
  
"What street are you on?"  
  
Kagome glanced outside, and she stared hard at the street sign.  
  
"I-its 194 street." (I really don't know how Japan names its streets, so please forgive me.)  
  
"Don't move, Kagome. Miroku, Shippou, and I will get you in five minutes!"  
  
Sango closed her cell with a click, and Kagome slowly placed the phone back into the receiver. She stood in the booth and waited.

Sango came thirty minutes later, and she got out of the car quickly, and hurried towards the phone booth under a pink umbrella. She ran in front of the phone booth, and knocked on it hard. Kagome woke up, and noticed that it was Sango. Sango opened the door, and Kagome hugged her the minute she opened it. Tears welled up again, and Sango stroked her hair.  
  
"It's all right, Kagome, we are here for you."  
  
Kagome nodded, she hugged her harder. Miroku came out of the car, in a dark blue umbrella, and Shippou was on his shoulder. He walked towards, them, and then placed the umbrella over them.  
  
"Kagome, no need to cry over Kouga, there are plenty of other men in the world."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome! There are plenty of other guys that deserve you more than that Kouga!"  
  
Kagome let go of Sango and nodded. She looked at them and smiled. She sniffed, and then the rain stopped.  
  
"Thanks guys, you are always there for me."  
  
"We are your friends, you know." Sango said.  
  
"I'm hungry, where to now?" Shippou jumped from Miroku's shoulder to Kagome's.  
  
"Where else? My bar of course, we can eat something there." Miroku reached a hand out, and managed to touch Sango.  
  
Sango turned away from Kagome, and ran after Miroku, with her handbag, and then started to chase him around the block.  
  
Kagome and Shippou giggled, and Kagome ran after them.  
  
"Hey, guys, wait for me!"  
  
  
  
Faerie: I was going to introduce you guys a new character, but I didn't. I decided to hang it in the next chapter.  
  
Mikime: That's alright. As long as you write longer chapters.  
  
Faerie: Fine, next chapter, I'll try to write as long as possible.  
  
Mikime: Please review! We all know that this chapter was a bit short, but please review, and DON'T FLAME! If you're a Sess fan, wait. If you're a Inuyasha fan, then the second chapter is yours.   
  
Until Then,  
  
Laterz.


	2. Enter Rin Harada!

Faerie: I don't feel good, so I won't say anything for now...WAIT! Never mind, I need to say something....  
  
For all you people hoping that this is a Sess/ Kagome fic...that's wrong. It's a Sess/ Rin, but we have to rotate around Kagome for now. She is also important in the story...  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS...  
  
AN: ' This means thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Rin Harada! (Er, I couldn't find a last name...so I got it from D N Angel...lolz)  
  
"Kagome, wake up! Kagome!"  
  
"Leave me alone. Can't I get some rest?"  
  
"You're going to be late for your job interview!"  
  
"What interview?"  
  
"Your job at the InuGold Company....it's today."  
  
Kagome shot up from the bed, and glanced at the clock on her wall. It was already eight. She looked at Sango, and relaxed.  
  
"Don't worry, I mean, the interview's at twelve."  
  
Kagome fell back onto the bed, and pulled the covers over her bed to sleep.  
  
"Kagome, the company just called me to say that the interview was now forwarded to nine."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"They just called for you, but you were sleeping..."  
  
Sango jumped out of the way, as Kagome leaped onto the floor. She ran out of the room, and Sango looked after her.  
  
"She had ten beer cans last night, and she doesn't have a hangover?"  
  
Sango shook her head, and left the room to make breakfast.  
  
  
  
Kagome ran down the stairs, buttoning her blouse as she went. She then looked up to see Sango holding out a paper bag for her. Kagome sighed, and she walked over to get it. Sango plopped it on the counter, and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. The job's going to fit you, and they are going to hire you."  
  
"I'm going to work in one of the best jewelry designers in the world, Sango, they want to hire professional jewelry designers, and I don't think I'm up to that."  
  
Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, and shook it hard.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! Don't you dare lose your confidence! You have to get that job. You worked hard and even went through college for it!"  
  
"I know, but-"  
  
"Now, go before you're late. Here's your lunch."  
  
Kagome grabbed the bag off the counter, and walked to the door. She turned around and looked at Sango for a minute, and held a thumb up.  
  
"I promise, I'll do almost anything to get the job."  
  
"That's my Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled, and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
Kagome got off the bus, and sighed as she looked up at the tall building. She glanced at her wristwatch, and then looked at the building again. She had just made it in time. She walked up to the building and drew in a deep breath. The people entering and exiting the building stared at her, while she held onto the handle, and didn't move. This was the day she was waiting for all her life. She had the moment to seize it, but then she wasn't ready.  
  
"Breath deep breaths, Kagome. You will make it, you will get the job, you will-"  
  
"Hey woman, would you mind moving out of the way?"  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes, and looked behind her to see a guy around her age standing behind her in a business suit. He looked annoyed, and then walked up to her.  
  
"If you're not going in there, then too bad, woman. I, on the other hand, have to work in there! Now move it!"  
  
"Well, say excuse me! Don't you know your manners?"  
  
"Of course I do, what are you saying that I have no manners, woman? Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Well, I don't need to know who the hell you are, but at least treat me with respect!"  
  
"Respect! How dare you-"  
  
There was a crowd gathering around them, and it started to get bigger. Rin sighed and pushed her glasses back onto her nose. She didn't like watching fights, and today was her first day at work. She glanced at her wristwatch, and went into the building.  
  
'Someone needs to take care of that fight.'  
  
She shook her head and walked into the elevator, which was empty. Since everyone was watching the fight, the elevators would be less crowded. She looked around to see if anyone came, and she smiled. There was no one. Rin stepped back into the elevator, and she looked at the buttons. Now, which one to press? Her fingers ran over them, and pressed every single one, so that it would stop on each floor. Rin leaned on the wall, and the elevator door closed. But then it reopened, and a man stepped in and looked at her. He stepped into the opposite side of the elevator, and his expressionless face looked at the buttons on the wall.  
  
"The buttons-"  
  
"Sorry, sir, but I pressed all of them."  
  
The man looked annoyed, and the elevator doors finally closed.  
  
(Forty- floors later....)  
  
The man sighed, and his hands were kept in his pockets. He stared at Rin, and then back at the wall.  
  
"Are you new here?"  
  
Rin looked up from her daydream, and pressed her glasses back onto her nose.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You do not know who I am?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
He held an amused expression, and the elevator stopped at the fiftieth floor. Rin looked up, and got out of the elevator.  
  
"Well, this is my floor sir, have a good day. I'm sorry for my mischievous acts."  
  
He nodded, and stared as Rin walked away.  
  
'She must be the new secretary that father hired. I can't believe that she is this childish, just like Inuyasha.'  
  
The doors closed, and he stared at the vanilla envelope that he was holding. He opened it, and looked at her profile.  
  
'Rin Harada, 23 years old.'  
  
His eyes narrowed as he stared at her picture.  
  
'I'll think about it before hiring her.'  
  
The elevator doors opened to the sixtieth floor, and he stepped out of it. He snapped the envelope closed, and headed towards his father's office.  
  
  
  
Rin walked, holding her briefcase tight to her chest. She pressed her glasses back on her nose again, and she looked around at the place. It was a nice floor, and the logo of the company was before her. It was a picture of a golden dog, with his tongue sticking out. He looked weird, with an "I" on the middle of its forehead. She placed her fingers on it, and stared closer, when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Rin gasped, and turned around, only to see a woman staring at her.  
  
"You must be the new secretary for Mr. Inutashio."  
  
"Yes, I'm R-Rin Harada."  
  
"Please follow me, Mr. Inutashio as long awaited for your presence."  
  
Rin nodded, and she followed the woman.  
  
"By the way, my name is Kikyo, and I am the representing lawyer of this company."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Kikyo."  
  
Kikyo nodded, and they stepped into the elevator again. She pressed a button, and she stepped back, and neatly folded her hands in front of her. Rin pushed her glasses back onto her nose. She wanted to get contacts, but then she didn't have the time to. Rin stared at Kikyo, amazed by her appearance. She was beautiful, everything a guy wanted.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
Rin shook, and looked back at Kikyo.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But you look very pretty. I mean, any guy wants you."  
  
"Why thank you, Rin. You look pretty yourself."  
  
Rin's head lowered towards the ground.  
  
"I'm not pretty. I never had a boyfriend in my whole life."  
  
Kikyo frowned, and looked back at the walls.  
  
"Rin, you are pretty. I, on the other hand, do not wish to be."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kikyo's eyes filled with sadness and looked at Rin.  
  
"I would never know who would show their true love to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The elevator doors opened on the sixtieth floor, and Kikyo stepped out first. Rin walked in behind her, and the elevators were snapped closed.  
  
"Follow me, Rin."  
  
Rin nodded, and followed her. It was colder, and quiet here and there was no one. Kikyo disappeared behind a corner, and Rin ran after her, pushing her glasses back on. They finally arrived at the destination, and Kikyo pushed the doors open. Rin stared at Kikyo walk in. Her eyes then darted towards a table outside. That was probably where she would work. Rin then quickly walked in after Kikyo, and gasped at the room in amazement. It was beautifully carpeted, with bookcases full of books, and a bar on one end. Then in the showcases were displayed some jewelry. Rin looked at them, and watched the sparkling diamonds.  
  
"Rin."  
  
She turned around, and saw Kikyo sitting on the sofa, next to an old man, and some more people. Her eyes moved quickly. Next to the old man sat a man with black hair falling down to his back. He smiled at Rin and she smiled in return. Then her eyes flew to the last person. It was the same man that was in the elevator with her. Rin jumped slightly at his appearance, and walked towards the old man. Kikyo stood up, and held out a hand.  
  
"This is Mr. Inutashio, president of InuGold."  
  
Rin smiled, and bowed. Kikyo then turned to the man with the hair flowing up to his back. Kikyo looked annoyed, and held out a hand.  
  
"This is Naraku, vice president of the InuGold."  
  
"Rin Harada, I am pleased to meet you."  
  
Rin smiled, and tried to step back, but he caught her hand. He kissed it, and then let go of it. He returned back towards the sofa. Kikyo looked disgusted and then turned towards the man that Rin had met earlier. His golden- amber eyes stared upwards as Rin approached him.  
  
"And finally, this is Sesshomaru, CEO of the company. He is also the first son of Mr. Inutashio."  
  
Rin nervously pushed the glasses back onto her nose, and he held out a hand. She took it, and shook it lightly. Then she took it back and stepped away. Kikyo looked amazed at his action, and Rin looked around the room.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you all, but isn't there supposed to be an interview?"  
  
"There is no need for an interview, Miss Harada, I have looked at your files, and I liked the way you worked with your recent bosses."  
  
"Father, I cannot accept this woman."  
  
They all turned to Sesshomaru; his eyes were dangerously narrowed onto Rin. Rin gulped, and stared back at him with her chocolate colored eyes. Mr. Inutashio turned his gaze towards him.  
  
"And why not, my son? Is there something wrong with Miss Harada?"  
  
"She displays childish behavior, and being your secretary, father, would be unacceptable."  
  
Rin narrowed her eyes, and clenched her hands.  
  
"But Sesshomaru, this young lady has graduated from one of the finest colleges, and she is very gifted."  
  
"Father, she does not have the looks that the recent secretaries have had. Her behavior is unacceptable also."  
  
Kikyo stepped forward, and held out a hand to stop Rin.  
  
"Just because she is ugly, Sesshomaru, you cannot disagree into hiring her. She is pretty, and far better than you will ever be, Sesshomaru."  
  
"Do looks really matter, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kikyo turned around to look at Rin, who had taken her glasses off.  
  
"You have childish behavior, just like my half- brother, Inuyasha displays. And to my views, you are not "pretty" enough to be suited for this job."  
  
"Well then, Mr. I- want- a hot- secretary, you can hire me or not, but I just came here to get a job. Not to get judged by looks!"  
  
Rin walked away, to open the doors, but the doors were opening on the other side. Kikyo ran towards her, but it was too late.  
  
"Rin!"  
  
Rin was knocked onto the ground, and a young man stepped in front of her, holding an angry girl by the hand.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Then the both of them stopped, and looked on the floor. Kikyo was helping Rin up, who looked dazed.  
  
"And who is this, Kikyo?"  
  
"Rin, meet Inuyasha, head of the jewelry designing department."  
  
Kagome looked up and gasped.  
  
"You are the head of the jewelry designing department?"  
  
He looked down and smirked.  
  
"Yea, and tell me that you're the new designer here."  
  
Kagome threw on a worried look, and saw him smile.  
  
"Well, well, aren't we going to have fun."  
  
  
  
Faerie: Sorry, it took me so long to update!  
  
Mikime: Sesshy wants a hot secretary?  
  
Faerie: Apparently yes, and Rin was not up to his expectations.  
  
Mikime: That's mean.  
  
Faerie: Yes, but then as the story goes on, Kagome goes in and helps her. Also, Kohaku enters the next chapter!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter 3: Makeover!  
  
Thanks to reviewers!-  
  
Angel64: Yeh, lolz, just from reading the end to this chapter, you can tell that Inuyasha is a jerk. But I'm thinking of a way to putting Kouga back into the story....hmm...although he is another jerk. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and keep on reviewing!  
  
Animegirl007: It is interesting? I thought that no one would get hooked onto this story. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Seisenshi: Yup, we all have to feel sorry for Kagome. But later in the story, there are more problems for her to come...thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Choco-coco: Yup, it's Sess/Rin pairing. I can't stand Sess/Kag pairings either. Replacements for Kagome's boyfriends are coming soon, and it's not Inuyasha! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Until then,  
  
LaTeRz... 


	3. By the Undead Miko

Faerie: I was looking back at some episodes of Sesshomaru and Kagome...for some reason; I have a trouble of portraying Kagome. In the English episodes, she sounds so girly. But in the Japanese ones, she acts...courageous? Probably it's just the acting voices....Ah, Kikyo, one of my favorite characters...she seems out of character, but then you'll see her helping Rin along the way. Also, you'll soon see why this story is called "Thinking Too Far". It was from one of Joey Yung's songs (Cantonese singer)...although I don't think she's all great and that, but the song sparked this idea....  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY AND YOU GET MORE CHAPTERS!  
  
AN: Sorry, took me so long to update...I had to attend a wedding, then I went on vacation....sigh....I managed to grab some ideas along the way. There has also been a major PLOT CHANGE. I was not intending to stick a picture book in the story...  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: By the Undead Miko (It was called Rin's Makeover, but I thought it was too corny...agh, now this sounds scary!)  
  
"Feh, so you're the new designer!"  
  
"Yeah, you have a problem with that?"  
  
"INUYASHA! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked away from each other and stared at the direction of the voice. He dropped Kagome's hand instantly, and it went limp to her side. Everyone now stared at Inutashio, and the room grew silent. Rin was on the floor, gasping. There was a sudden glimpse of gold mixed in his eyes. Inutashio blinked and it disappeared.  
  
'Was that real, I mean, I saw golden eyes for a second... If he has it, then his son must have it.'  
  
Her eyes wandered to Sesshomaru, searching his eyes. His emotionless face turned towards her, and he glared at her. There was no golden color...  
  
'I must be dreaming...'  
  
"Do not mind Inuyasha, father, he has always been acting this reckless ever since with humans."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists together and jumped forward.  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Am I not wrong, little brother, you enjoy the company of humans. Pitiful fool."  
  
"And what do you consider yourself as, Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru snarled at him, and his teeth gnarled together. Rin furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
'Wait, did he just say human? So he doesn't consider himself human?'  
  
"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!"  
  
Everyone jumped at Inutashio's words, and turned their attention back towards them again. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to their original color, and he went back towards his normal form. Rin glanced at Naraku, who looked amused. Then she looked at Kikyo, who was silent, and was still.  
  
'Did they not hear him say...human? Or his instincts? I mean no human...'  
  
"How am I supposed to leave the company in your hands if you both dispute over every single little thing? Have you no shame? To talk in front of all these people!"  
  
Inutashio pointed out a finger towards Rin and Kagome, who backed away a little. Then he lowered the hand violently, and walked past Sesshomaru, and glared at his back. Then he walked towards Inuyasha, and stopped in front of him.  
  
"We will settle this when we come home."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his gaze, and Inutashio walked past him, and continued walking. Kikyo reluctantly followed him, and Sesshomaru stood up. He glared at Rin once more, and walked away. Rin stuck out a tongue at his back, and stood up off her knees. She dusted the front of her outfit, and Kagome rushed over to her side. Naraku walked away, and soon they were the only ones left in the room. Kagome helped Rin up, and Rin rubbed her head. There was a red spot there when she hit her head against one of the nearby tables.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Harada, but I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine!"  
  
Rin stood up, and broke into a grin. Then her eyes traveled back towards the spot on her head.  
  
"Although that's there though...."  
  
"So you're the new secretary here?"  
  
"Yeh, I guess it was better than working in a restaurant as a waitress..."  
  
"You worked at a restaurant?"  
  
"Yup, I couldn't find a job even though I graduated...so I worked in a restaurant for the time."  
  
"Don't you wear glasses?"  
  
Rin held a confused look, and picked up a hand and patted the front of her face. Her glasses weren't there, but she saw everything clearly. Rin frowned, and looked around. She could see everything far away and close up. Rin took her hand up again, and looked at it. It was clear! She had her 20/20 vision again! Kagome stood before her, and held her glasses in front of her. Rin took it, and looked at it.  
  
"Thanks, what's your name?"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
"I'm Rin Harada."  
  
"For some reason, I got my eyesight back towards normal conditions..."  
  
"That's weird...you know what? I can take you to a friend! She's an eye doctor!"  
  
Rin backed away, and held her hands in front of her.  
  
"No, it's all right, I mean-"  
  
"No, it's ok! She's a great friend, and I'm sure that she'll explain all your problems!"  
  
"But..."  
  
Kagome took her hand and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"We're not going to work yet! So come on!"  
  
  
  
Rin nervously sat on the chair as Sango reentered the room. She walked past Rin, and looked at her files. Sango frowned at something and Rin winced. Then Sango sat down, and closed the file. She turned her attention back towards Rin, and smiled.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, Miss Harada. You now have perfect eyesight, but then again, I cannot explain why. See here..."  
  
Sango reopened the file, and turned to a certain page. She turned it towards Rin and pointed a finger on it.  
  
"You started to lose your perfect eyesight at the age of 15, then the vision decreased to a very low amount that you had to wear glasses forever."  
  
Rin looked at the graph and nodded.  
  
"I remember..."  
  
"Apparently, all I can say is that your collision with the object caused an interaction with your eye."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Rin and Sango stood up, and Rin shook her hand.  
  
"So, you're Kagome's best friend, Sango?"  
  
"Yes, and from her, you must be Rin Harada..."  
  
"Yup! Rin Harada!"  
  
"I have heard of you somewhere before....somewhere....like many years ago in the news."  
  
Rin glanced at the clock, and back at Sango.  
  
"Well, Sango- chan, I have an appointment..."  
  
"Very well, come back one day!"  
  
"Bye Sango- chan."  
  
"Bye Rin- chan"  
  
Rin walked out of the office slowly, and then out the door. Sango stared at her, and looked at her file.  
  
'I have heard of her name...somewhere....'  
  
  
  
Rin pushed the door open with great effort, and slowly walked down into the street. Her eyes narrowed sadly, and she trudged her feet slowly across the concrete. Tears hit the edges of her eyes, and she lowered her head. Her hands angrily clenched at her sides, and she walked past people without caring. Rin blinked and the tears hit the pavement, and she wiped the remaining ones on her face.  
  
'Why does everyone have to remember that incident?'  
  
Her hand went back to her side, and more tears came flowing. She gritted her teeth in anger, and her body shook with rage.  
  
"Youkai..."  
  
The word rang throughout her head, never stopping. Youkai caused this pain in her life, youkai caused her to be an orphan, and youkai took away her vision.  
  
"You'll all get your revenge one day...."  
  
She walked down the street, slowly, and then relaxed. She looked up, and looked to the blue sky.  
  
'Father, mother, brother, sister....you'll get your revenge one day and I will be the one to get it for you, even if it means to take my life.'  
  
Rin looked back down, and turned her head to one side. She stopped in her footsteps, and noticed a picture book staring at her. She turned her body towards it, and stared at the book in the showcase. Her hands pressed firmly against the glass, and her eyes traveled around the cover of the book.  
  
'Thinking Too Far....by....the Undead Miko.'  
  
She jumped at the author's name, and then let her hands slide back down to her side. Rin walked away, her hopes far away. But then she stopped in her tracks, and her eyes widened.  
  
'Something's telling me to buy the book, to buy it...'  
  
"Rin...."  
  
Rin's pupils shifted to the left, and she narrowed them.  
  
"You have to buy the book."  
  
An image of woman appeared before her eyes, and she clasped a hand to her chest. The woman walked forward, and reached out a hand.  
  
"Rin...."  
  
She wore feudal looking clothing, white on the top and red on the bottom. Her face was shadowed from the bright light coming around her. In her hand, she held a bow, and she wore a basket of arrows on the back Rin nodded, and she was knocked back into reality. She gasped for air, and then turned back towards the book store. Rin walked towards it cautiously, and opened the door. The door chimed as she walked in, and she looked around the store. It was a small store, with book cases everywhere. She walked in slowly, and her eyes traveled towards the book on the counter. She walked towards it, and picked up a copy.  
  
"Excuse me miss, do you plan on buying this picture book?"  
  
Rin looked up from her inspection, and then nodded. The cashier took it, and went behind the cash register. She looked again, around the store, and her eyes fell on another picture book. Rin walked towards it, and picked it up. She flipped through the pages, and turned towards the cashier.  
  
"I would also like this one."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She placed the book on the counter, and waited. Her hands traveled along the authoress's name, and she smiled.  
  
'Happy memories...'  
  
Her hands drew back and she got out her wallet, and paid for the two books. The cashier handed her the bags, and she nodded.  
  
"Thank you for coming. Have a good day!"  
  
The door chimed again as she walked out the store. She looked at the bag, and smiled. Rin looked up towards the sky again, and breathed in the air. The youkai had caused her life drastic changes, but she managed to survive...  
  
  
  
Rin walked towards her apartment, and she took out her keys. She fumbled with them for a while, and then opened the door. She closed the door back with ease, and she flopped on the couch. Rin closed her eyes.  
  
'Whew, what an exhausting day...'  
  
Her eyes snapped back open, and she took the two picture books out of the shopping bag. She stood up and smiled at the two books. Then she frowned and noticed that she was stepping on a piece of paper. Rin bent and picked it up. She opened the envelope, and a paper came out. Rin looked at it, and gasped.  
  
"THEY CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"  
  
Her hands trembled with anger, and she shook the paper violently.  
  
"Those assholes...."  
  
She picked up the phone, and quickly punched in the landlord's phone number. She waited impatiently for five minutes, and soon he picked up.  
  
"Hiten, you can't take away the apartment now! I need it; I mean I just got a new job! I can give you higher rent pay-"  
  
"Woman, calm down. I need the apartment back, so too bad! You have to move out by this week, and when I mean this week, I mean this week. If you don't, Manten can come over and wreck your house for you."  
  
"But,-"  
  
"No buts woman. Damn, are all women like this these days? Pleading all the freaking time..."  
  
Rin opened her mouth to protest, but then he hanged up. Rin sighed, and dropped the phone back onto the receiver. She collapsed back onto the couch, and closed her eyes. Tears formed again, and she shook her head angrily.  
  
'I'm such a crybaby...'  
  
Rin looked up, and glanced at the picture books. She had to move this week...with no where to go. It was hard to find a house these days....She sighed and picked up the picture book that she bought earlier. Her hands traced over the name again, and she hugged it close to her chest.  
  
'Mother....'  
  
She removed her hands from the book, and revealed the name.  
  
'Ivy Harada....'  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
_ Rin sat on the bed, and folded her hands on her chest. She looked at her hands, and then out the window. Footsteps approached, and she gasped as the door opened. A woman stepped in. She was in her thirties, and she wore a long skirt and a sweater.  
  
"Mama..."  
  
"Rin ... I'm so sorry to keep you waiting... Mama had to write a new story."  
  
"It's all right, mama, as long as you don't leave Rin alone."  
  
"I won't. I will always be with you."  
  
She hugged the woman beside her, and buried her head deep in her shoulder.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise you Rin."  
  
Rin broke free of the hug, and stared into her mother's eyes.  
  
"Did mama write a new picture book?"  
  
"Yes...and I want you to read it first."  
  
Rin lay back on her bed and the woman pulled the covers up to Rin's shoulders. She then took out some papers, and Rin looked at it.  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"It is about a girl, who was saved by a very handsome, young man. They fell in love."  
  
"Rin is happy to hear mama's story."  
  
The woman nodded, and opened the book. She sat on a chair beside her bed, and started in a loud, clear voice.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a young princess called Midoriko, and she was very beautiful..."  
  
Rin smiled as she watched her mother read to her. She watched her face change as the story went through the different scenes.  
  
'Mama, don't ever leave Rin alone...I wish to be by your side forever...'  
  
Rin closed her eyes slowly, and fell into a deep sleep as her mother continued on with the story.  
_  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
  
Rin closed the bedside lamp, and sighed. She placed a hand under her head, and stared out the window. The moon was full tonight, and the stars shone in the distance.  
  
_"It's all right, mama, as long as you don't leave Rin alone."  
  
"I won't. I will always be with you."  
_  
Rin sighed, and closed her eyes.  
  
'Where are you now mama? Are you still with me?'  
  
_ "Promise?"  
  
"I promise you Rin."  
_  
  
  
Faerie: ER, I was gonna add more...  
  
Mikime: You promised longer chapters.  
  
Faerie: Yup, but I'm tired, and that's all I can write for now.  
  
Mikime: Alright.  
  
Faerie: PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Chapter four: Moving in to a rival's house  
  
**_Thanks to reviewers:_**  
  
Animegirl007: I know right, Sess...will pay soon, as in the next chapter. I love him too! Keep on reviewing!  
  
I want ten reviews in total! Or else...nah, you don't have to. But it'll help if people read my story.... 


	4. Moving in with a suspected rival, Part o...

Faerie: ME SO HAPPY!  
  
Mikime: ....  
  
Faerie: Heh, I got eleven reviews!  
  
Mikime: ...  
  
Faerie: ...Forget you; I can celebrate with someone else.  
  
I didn't really plan on sticking a picture book in the story, or sticking Kikyo in it either. I thought that it would be, Rin, Sess, fall in love, then happily marry. But that's too simple. Also, it's pretty hard to get a guy that's cold- hearted to like a secretary that has a painful childhood. I have a hard time thinking of how they can fall in love...heh, I'm also sticking in a character from the past....Hehe! I'm just evil, ain't I? Well, this person....she's a favorite of mine too!  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS!!!!!  
  
I would like to thank A VERY SPECIAL PERSON... all of you also have to thank her too and she is...my dear friend, Helloangelkitty...er, she helped me with the plot a bit...Hehe....(you can't find her on fanfiction...)

  
  
Chapter 4: Moving in with a suspected rival!  
  
Rin sighed, and plopped the phone back onto the receiver. She was at work now, but since there was no one looking.... She picked up her black pen again, and crossed out a box on the newspaper. Her head rested on her hand as she traced her pen on the newspaper. She was looking for a new place to live of course.  
  
'Everyone has the same excuse...I sold my house already, or, No, you don't fulfill the qualifications.'  
  
The phone rang, and she picked it up. Her hand lazily crept on the table, and she put it to her ear slowly.  
  
"Hello? This is the InuGold Company, how can I help you?"  
  
She looked at her nails for a minute, and then looked at the computer.  
  
"You need the file, Naraku- sama? Yes, I will bring the file here right away."  
  
Rin dropped it back on the receiver and sighed. So far, not good. Rin stood up, and crumpled up the newspapers on her desk. She grabbed a vanilla colored envelope, and down the hallway, towards the elevator. Mr. Inutashio was at a meeting, everyone was busy, and she wasn't allowed to the meeting because she had to look after the company, just in case anything happened.  
  
The elevator door dinged, and she walked in, without looking. She bumped into someone, and she fell backwards. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, and she gasped. Rin found herself staring into a face, full of loyalty. He had eyes...that reminded her of Sango.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Rin snapped from her thoughts, and the she stood back up properly. Her eyes traced to his hands, and she looked back up at him. He noticed, and removed his hands from her.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Rin gripped the edges of the folder tightly, and she looked towards the ground, blushing.  
  
"It's ok. I wasn't hurt. Thank you."  
  
She noticed the elevator door closing, and she walked past him and quickly into the elevator. He turned around, and stared at her. Rin waved, and disappeared behind the closing doors. The man blinked for a split second, and then smiled to himself. He walked away, his head high in the air.  
  
  
  
Rin walked into the elevator, and smiled. A new friend was good. She beamed, and put the folder to her chest. At least there were SOME gentlemen around the building....  
  
'I wonder who he works for...he does look a bit like Sango...I wonder...'  
  
The elevator came to a stop, and more people hustled in. She stepped towards a corner to make more room, and then sighed. She didn't want to see Naraku, nor did she want to get up from her comfy seat...also, if she bumped into any of those annoying brothers... Rin lowered her head, and the elevator stopped again. Rin looked up, and walked out. She looked around for familiar faces, but then no one was there.  
  
'It's so...weird here. No one works here...and I thought InuGold was a large company...'  
  
Rin continued walking, and closed her eyes. She was plain tired, looking at the newspapers, calling people.... Rin looked up at the florescent lights, and then walked into Naraku's place. The air here was less, and breathing was difficult. The young woman continued walking, trying to ignore the heavy air, and the immense feeling around her.  
  
'This feeling...it was almost like when...my parents were killed...'  
  
Rin narrowed her eyes, and walked towards his office. She knocked on the door lightly, and the door creaked open. Rin looked around, but everyone was ignoring her and busy working. She slipped inside, and closed the door lightly.  
  
'The feeling is stronger here...'  
  
Rin leaned on the door for support, and gripped the doorknob for help. She couldn't move. Rin threw the file onto the table, and turned around to open the door. But then something caught her eye. There was a mirror on the door, and it mirrored a picture. A picture that was sitting on Naraku's desk. Her eyes widened in fear, when the picture came into focus. It was...her father....  
  
'Father, Naraku...what do they have to do with each other?'  
  
The door swung open, and Rin fell onto her rear with a gasp. She gulped, and then looked up at the person who opened the door. Rin backed away in fear, and stood up. It was Naraku.  
  
"Naraku- sama, the file you asked for is here."  
  
His evil eyes locked onto her, and he glanced suspiciously around the room. Then his eyes caught the picture on the desk, and he walked quickly over to it. He slammed it hard on the desk, and looked back at Rin.  
  
"Miss Harada, I would like you to leave now."  
  
Rin nodded, and bowed. She got back up, and she ran out the room, and closed it. Naraku stared after her, and growled. He then turned his attention back to the picture, and ripped it in pieces. The pieces flew into the air, and the little pieces snowed on to the floor.  
  
'That meddling girl of Haku's....she shall not penetrate my plans.... Her father is one, but a distant memory to me. If she figures out the truth...'  
  
Naraku sat onto his chair, and sighed.  
  
'Another one to kill, again. Another Harada...how many Harada's have I killed? All but one...'  
  
He pressed the intercom button, and spoke dangerously into it.  
  
"Kanna, get me Kohaku. He has to do something urgent."  
  
"Yes, Naraku- sama."  
  
He let go of the button, and rested back onto his chair. His fingers intertwined, and a smile grazed his lips.  
  
'All I need is your soul, Rin. All I need is your soul.'  
  
  
  
Rin walked, her head with sweat. She was trapped into her thoughts again, and she played with her fingers nervously, twisting and turning.  
  
'Naraku had father's picture....were they connected in some way?'  
  
Rin continued walking down the hallway, and looked at the marble floor. It was grey, and her shadow seemed to go with it.  
  
'Could he be the one...?'  
  
"RIN! There you are!"  
  
'Huh?'  
  
She turned around, her hair whipping her face. The people in the hallway looked at her strangely, and then at the coming figure. The white hair bounced about, and her heart beat in horror. She crossed her fingers tightly, and then closed her eyes.  
  
'Please don't let it be him...'  
  
"Hey, Rin, where were you?"  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Rin opened her eyes, and she sighed in relaxation when she saw that it was Inuyasha.  
  
"I was in Naraku's office, giving him a document."  
  
"Keh, that bastard can fetch it for himself."  
  
"I was only doing my duty as a secretary."  
  
"Keh! My father treats you more than a secretary for some reason."  
  
Rin was silent, and Inuyasha walked forward.  
  
"Rin, we have to see my father, he told me that there was an important meeting..."  
  
Rin nodded, and she followed Inuyasha. Her hair bobbed up and down as she walked with her head down.  
  
'Mr. Inutashio...why does he treat me so well?'  
  
They walked for a while, and Rin looked at the walls. It took them ten minutes, and they finally arrived in a private meeting room. Mr. Inutashio was seated at the head seat, Sesshomaru sat on his left side, Kagome sat at the second seat at the right, Naraku sat next to Sesshomaru and Kikyo stood up, next to Mr. Inutashio. Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome, and Rin looked nervously around the room.  
  
"Miss Harada, sit here."  
  
Mr. Inutashio pointed to a seat next to him, which meant sitting next to Sesshomaru. Rin walked nervously, and she seated herself there. Her back was turned to him, and she focused her full attention towards Mr. Inutashio.  
  
"I have called all of you here today, because, in a few weeks, the annual InuGold Charity ball will be held. The charity ball consists of jewelry and gold, that our wonderful designers have made, and the money will be paid towards orphanages and other necessary places."  
  
His head turned towards Kagome, and smiled.  
  
"Miss Higurashi's first exhibit will be there, and it is very stunning."  
  
Everyone clapped a hand for Kagome, and she bowed, blushing. Inuyasha muttered a "keh" and folded his arms, annoyed.  
  
"I do hope that you all know that you all need partners to enter."  
  
Everyone stopped clapping, and it was silence. They stared at him with annoyance, and surprise. He chuckled, and his face eased.  
  
"I was just kidding..."  
  
But no one laughed, and Mr. Inutashio resumed towards his conversation about the ball. Inuyasha grabbed his glass of water and drank.  
  
"I do expect people to go as in pairs, but Sesshomaru, I expect YOU to at least come in with a partner."  
  
A gagging noise came from the other side of the room, and Inuyasha choked on the water. He grabbed his throat and Kagome patted his back. He was turning red, and thumping the table for help. Sesshomaru glared at him, and then turned his attention back towards his father.  
  
"It is mere nonsense, father, I do not find people worthy of being with me these days."  
  
Rin clapped a hand over her mouth to stop laughing. The image of getting a girl to go with him was just hilarious.  
  
"Sesshomaru, it is your time to uphold the family company. I am getting old, you are the heir. So therefore, you must bear and heir as well."  
  
"I can go to some orphanage and adopt someone."  
  
"It is your father's wish, and you will accept it."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, and he nodded. Rin felt the rise of revenge in her heart, and she a smile went on her lips.  
  
'That's what you get for calling me ugly...'  
  
"This meeting has come to a conclusion; everyone may now leave and do their work. Sesshomaru, Rin, you both stay. I have important things to tell you."  
  
Within a few minutes, everyone left the room, and the three of them sat in the room, quiet. Rin shifted her position, so that she could face the both of them. Kikyo was the last to go out, and the door snapped shut silently. Mr. Inutashio turned his attention back towards the both of them, and he turned to Rin.  
  
"Rin, how do you feel working at our place?"  
  
Rin held a confused look, and placed her hands on the table.  
  
"Its fine, sir."  
  
"Then how would you like to work in a more challenging environment? I know you're easily bored up there."  
  
'Wait, this better not head to where I think it's heading towards...'  
  
"I know, but that's my duty as a secretary..."  
  
"How about working with Sesshomaru?"  
  
Rin's heart skipped a beat, and she froze on the spot. Sesshomaru shifted uncomfortably, and he smirked.  
  
"It would be a pleasure, father, and an extra person to help."  
  
"NANI! I would like to work back as your secretary, Mr. Inutashio!"  
  
"Well, my son approves it, and I approve of it."  
  
"But, I like working where you work!"  
  
Rin stood up from her seat, and slammed her hands on the table. Then a thought hit her.  
  
'Wait, if I work with the asshole, then I guess...I might get a higher raise, buy a house, and get out of here! Then probably I can recover more from my father's past...revenge is so sweet.'  
  
She clammed down, and plopped back onto the office chair.  
  
"Mr. Inutashio, I agree to work with your dear son."  
  
"Agreed. Rin, starting tomorrow, you will work there."  
  
Rin smiled, and she stared at Sesshomaru. His face was expressionless so she couldn't really make out if he was angry or happy.  
  
"From now on, Rin, you will be his advisor. After all, train him to be the president of this company."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you Rin. Now if there's nothing wrong, I will proceed to lunch."  
  
Mr. Inutashio stood up, and straightened his suit. He walked towards the door, and then pulled on the doorknob. The door swung open, and then closed again with a slam. The both of them stared after him, and Rin drew out a sigh.  
  
"Don't think I'd be so easy on you, woman."  
  
Rin looked at him, annoyed, and stared. His eyes were golden- amber, and the ears were oddly shaped. Rin blinked, and touched his ears. She was amazed, and she sat back onto her seat.  
  
"You're not human."  
  
A hand came out of nowhere with lightning speed, and lunged for her neck. She soon found herself choking, with Sesshomaru's right hand grasping on her neck. The hand showed two stripes of a light purple color, and the nails at his hand were increasingly long. Rin managed to open one eye, and looked at his face. There were two stripes of the same color, coming from each side of his face. Rin didn't struggle, and she looked at his face long and hard. His face was cold, and his eyes were narrowed onto her.  
  
"Youkai."  
  
Rin managed to mutter that with great power, and Sesshomaru looked at her.  
  
"Human."  
  
He let go of her, and Rin's hands automatically reached for her neck. She gasped for air, and massaged it slowly. Rin looked up back at him, her eyes with fire.  
  
"Explain, human, how did you know that I was of youkai blood?"  
  
"The first time I ever met you. I saw it clearly, with my vision."  
  
"Only mikos can see through this barrier."  
  
"I am not miko, or am I a religious person. I just managed to see through it."  
  
He looked at her with disgust, and Rin let her hands fall back towards her sides. She stood up from her chair, and her voice went to a cold level.  
  
"I know youkai when I see one, they killed my parents."  
  
She turned around, and headed towards the door. She opened the door, but then stopped. She turned back towards Sesshomaru, and he could see tears clinging to her eyelashes.  
  
"And I will get my revenge on youkai, one day. But I'll try to hold my grudge in before I kill you. After all, we have work to do."  
  
She walked out the door, and the door slammed shut. Sesshomaru looked after her with anger, and the door opened again. His eyes traveled to the door, and he saw a short, bobbing figure coming out. Sesshomaru got up from his chair, and closed his eyes. (He looks hot when he does that!)  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
"Give me a full file on the Harada family. Especially with Rin Harada, she is important."  
  
"But, milord, the Harada family file is hard to do. Your father will..."  
  
He snapped his eyes open, and looked out the window.  
  
"Do you dare question my actions, Jaken?"  
  
Jaken ran towards him, and shook with terror.  
  
"No, milord. This Jaken will do as he requests. I will try my best to give you a full report."  
  
"Best?"  
  
Jaken smacked himself on the head, and shook his head.  
  
"No, milord, I will get every single piece of information on her."  
  
Jaken bowed, and left Sesshomaru in his room, thinking. Jaken closed the meeting room's door with a slam, and he walked along, angry.  
  
'Sesshomaru- sama has never told me to research a human before. Could it be that he has interest in the human?'  
  
He looked up, and then smacked himself again.  
  
'What are you thinking about, Jaken? Sesshomaru- sama would never fall for a human. He would merely play with her, and then go on.'  
  
He continued walking, and pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
'Well, Sesshomaru- sama has never had a true love, except once...but that was years ago...past things are too hurtful for him to remember.'  
  
  
  
Rin was furious. How dare he touch her there! No one could kill her. If she was to be murdered, she would die in front of a human enemy. Her eyes wandered around the office places, and she sighed. She would be working side by side with a demon, which was against her decisions. Rin had declined other companies for a reason; her father was connected to this company in someway.  
  
She walked down the hallway, her eyes stopped crying. She looked towards the ground, and then sighed again. There were other important things to attend to. She needed a new place to live in....and she didn't find anything yet.  
  
'I guess its back towards the newspapers we go.'  
  
"Did you hear that Kohaku is renting out a room in his apartment?"  
  
"Yea, the place is pretty big, and he's a great guy to live with!"  
  
"He's cute!"  
  
"But he works for Naraku..."  
  
Rin stared after giggling women walk past her, and an idea came into her head. Her right fist was raised, and she forgot about her past for a minute. She was going to get that room! She didn't care if he was hot or not, as long as she had a place to live in was good!  
  
'I have to find this Kohaku guy!'  
  
Rin walked into the coffee room, and then sighed. Where was she going to look? The building was full of people....  
  
"Rin!"  
  
Rin looked up from her thoughts, and she saw Kagome sitting on a table. Rin smiled, and waved. She walked over, and grabbed a chair and sat beside her. Kagome was working on a sketch of a piece of jewelry, and Rin stared at her draw.  
  
"So, how's your vision?"  
  
"Sango- chan said that my vision somehow got better."  
  
"I told you Sango- chan was a good doctor."  
  
Rin's eyes traveled towards the table, and she saw a folded piece of paper. It was crumbled up, and Rin took it.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Kagome looked up back from her drawing, and looked at the paper that Rin was holding. Then she looked back onto the sketch.  
  
"It's supposed to be origami, but I haven't mastered it yet."  
  
Rin placed the paper back onto the table, and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"So, how's working with Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome broke the pencil point, and slammed the board onto the table. Her eyebrows twitched, and Rin backed away in horror.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry to mention h-him."  
  
"He's an annoying person, that's rude, violent, and stubborn!"  
  
"KA- GO- ME! Where the hell are you?"  
  
Kagome dropped her head onto the table, and Rin saw Inuyasha walk in.  
  
"Oi, Rin, my father's looking for you. Ka- go- me. There you are."  
  
Kagome lifted her head off the table, and looked at him.  
  
"What do you want, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Where's the proposal that I told you to give me? Shouldn't you be working?"  
  
"Well, I have to work on this and that, Inuyasha; you can't expect me to work with everything at once."  
  
"Keh, I can finish that in a second!"  
  
"Inuyasha...."  
  
Kagome stood up, and Inuyasha backed away. Rin faked a smile, and stood up. Kagome was in flames now, and Rin backed towards the door, and waved good bye before anything happened.  
  
"Ah, Ka-go-me! STOP!"  
  
Rin winced in pain as the punching sounds were heard, and she ran back towards her work place.  
  
  
  
Rin sat back on her desk, her last day working there. She needed to find Kohaku, before it was too late. Saturday was coming soon, and she would have to move by then. She grabbed her neck again, and rubbed it. His finger marks were still there, and it irritated the skin.  
  
"Rin."  
  
Rin stopped typing on the computer, and looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there. She sighed, and continued to type on the computer. She had to enjoy her last day here as best as possible. Her eyes tried to focus on the computer screen, instead of watching the person beside her.  
  
His hand came shooting out of nowhere, and grabbed her left hand. He pulled her up, and Rin hurt her knee as it banged into the table. Rin looked up at him, and rubbed her knee with her free hand.  
  
"What do you want, Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
"Do not speak of my secret that I am a pure- blooded youkai."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You'll just kill yourself if you are related in anyway to me. You don't know enough about the other world."  
  
"I doubt that I'll be related to you in anyway. I just came here for revenge, nothing more."  
  
Footsteps were heard, and the both of them turned their heads towards the direction. He growled, and Rin struggled against his grip. The footsteps neared closer, and closer, and Rin's heart beat wildly. If anyone saw them like this, they would mistake them... The shadow loomed closer, and her eyes widened. He had to let go now... Rin bought up her free hand, and was about to slap him, when she saw the figure. Her hand dropped back to her side, and it limply hung there. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and looked at the figure with suspicion.  
  
"Kohaku..."  
  
Rin turned her gaze towards Kohaku and gasped.  
  
"So you're Kohaku?"

Kohaku looked at Rin with amazement, and grinned.

"Yup, I'm Kohaku, and who are you?"  
  
  
  
Faerie: Yes, this chapter sucked, I know....  
  
Mikime: ......  
  
Faerie: Anyways, the next chapter...I'm still thinking.  
  
Chapter 5: Moving in with a suspected Rival, Part Two  
  
**_Thanks to Reviewers:_**  
  
Mewchild: Lolz, yup, everyone has a weird position....Mario bombs? Well, that's interesting. Keep on reviewing!!  
  
Choco- coco- Nope, I wasn't planning on moving Sess with Rin. It wouldn't make sense to me. She wouldn't move in with Kagome either, it would make sense...but Kagome's with Sango. Thanks for recommending my story. Yup, well your wish did come true, she has started to work next to him, but whipping him into shape is going to take much more than that. Next chapter's gonna be more Rin because it talks more about her past....so keep on reviewing, and Arigatou!  
  
Animegirl007: No, Rin has to get the job...but its alrite. Sesshomaru's gonna get his revenge very soon...Hehe...remember...charity ball....mwuhahahahaha! Thanks for reviewing, and keep on reviewing!  
  
Rin6: I'm sorry, but Rin doesn't move in with Sesshy, but I'll think about it. It would be awesome...and evil...hm...well, wait until the day of the charity ball, and she'll get his revenge. Thanks for reviewing and keep on updating!


	5. Moving in with a suspected rival, Part t...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OR THE RELATED CHARACTERS...  
  
HEHE, My evil pours throughout this story! I know Kikyo haters are out there...so wait for her demise...Sadly, I myself do not hate her...  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Moving in with a suspected character Part Two!  
  
"What?"  
  
"Inuyasha, Rin has just moved into Sesshomaru's department."  
  
"Sesshomaru will kill her in a week!"  
  
Kagome smacked Inuyasha on the head, and a bump grew. She continued walking beside him, and he rubbed the spot in vain.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!?!"  
  
"Why do always look at your brother's bad side, I mean, he might have a good side..."  
  
Kagome put a finger to her lips, and held her sketches close to her chest. She turned her head to face Inuyasha, but then he was already ahead of her, walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha, wait for me!"  
  
"Keh, you're so slow. Rin might be dead by now."  
  
-SMACK-  
  
Kagome walked ahead of him, her head high in the air. He staggered behind her, afraid of her blows. There was a large, red hand imprint on his face, and his left hand blocked the view of it.  
  
"Hurry up, Inuyasha, we have to get Rin, remember?"  
  
They proceeded into the elevator, and Kagome pressed the button and the two of them waited patiently inside the elevator. Kagome turned back towards Inuyasha, and looked at him. He looked at her, and then quickly looked away.  
  
"Are you sure you saw that Inuyasha? I mean, it could've been a mistake."  
  
"Keh, my eyes don't fool me."  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
Inuyasha walked out the meeting doors, and left the room with a happy face. His brother was doomed to find a partner, and he already had a partner in mind. Inuyasha walked back towards his office, when Kagome ran up to him, huffing.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
His face turned to a frown, and he held a hand on Kagome's shoulder. She looked up, and he saw tears in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?"  
  
She wiped the tears from her eyes, and sniffled.  
  
"I-I l-lost my b-bracelet."  
  
"Keh, it's just a bracelet. I'll buy you another one."  
  
"B-But this was from my father..."  
  
"So what? Tell your father to get you another one."  
  
"H-He already died!"  
  
She burst into large tears, and hid her head in his shoulder. She clutched his clothed tightly, and he backed away. He wasn't used to crying girls. His arms were spread out, and he looked around the corridor. Whew, no one there...  
  
"How about this, Kagome, I'll search it in the meeting room, and you search up and down this hallway, all right?" (AW, He can be such a sweetie sometimes...)  
  
Kagome looked up at him, and smiled through her tears. He gulped, and she threw her arms around his neck. Inuyasha fell backwards, and landed on the floor, rear first. Kagome got up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. She dusted herself off, and Inuyasha looked up, dazed. This wasn't the Kagome he was used to...if only...she was more like this all the time...  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha. Now, I'll start searching!"  
  
She ran down the other side of the hallway, her hair flying behind her. Inuyasha got up, and sat on the floor, and shook his head. He folded his shoulders, and faced his head to one side. Like he would search for it... But then the possibilities were endless. She could either kill him, or break up in tears....  
  
-Scenario One: I hate you, Inuyasha!-  
  
Kagome came running down the hallway, her hands clenched at her sides. Inuyasha was leaning on the wall, with his eyes closed. His arms were folded, and he was in a slanting position. He opened one eye, and saw Kagome running towards him. She stopped in front of him, and her chest went up in down, drawing in deep intakes of air. Her right hand held onto the wall for support, and the other was on her chest. She looked up, and Inuyasha looked at her fully, with his two eyes.  
  
"Did, you find it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Sweat trickled down his face, and she regained her position standing.  
  
"Kagome...I didn't even bother to search for it. Just buy a new one..."  
  
"NANI?" (WHAT?)  
  
Her hands were on her hips now, and her face expressed deep anger. Her eyes vibrated with energy, and her hair flew up behind her. Inuyasha raised his hands to protect himself, and he backed away.  
  
"I mean...just get a new one, what's with the fuss?"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
He gulped, and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed, and she opened them again, revealing balls of fire in them. Flames shot up behind her back, and her hands were in fists now.  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
"DIE!!!!"  
  
She lunged at him, and he screamed.  
  
-END OF SCENARIO, ONE-  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in fear, and stood up quickly. But then there was the other way if he didn't search for it...she also had a soft side.... His head looked up at the ceiling, and the imagination took himover again.  
  
-Scenario Two, Break My Heart!-  
  
Kagome came running down the hallway, her hands clenched at her sides. Inuyasha was leaning on the wall, with his eyes closed. His arms were folded, and he was in a slanting position. He opened one eye, and saw Kagome running towards him. She stopped in front of him, and her chest went up in down, drawing in deep intakes of air. Her right hand held onto the wall for support, and the other was on her chest. She looked up, and Inuyasha looked at her fully, with his two eyes.  
  
"Did, you find it, Inuyasha?"  
  
Sweat trickled down his face, and she regained her position standing.  
  
"Kagome...I didn't even bother to search for it. Just buy a new one..."  
  
"NANI?" (WHAT?)  
  
Her hands were on her hips now, and her face expressed deep anger. Her eyes vibrated with energy, and her hair flew up behind her. Inuyasha raised his hands to protect himself, and he backed away.  
  
"I mean...just get a new one, what's with the fuss?"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
He looked down at her, and her head was bent low, and the bangs covered her face. She walked towards the nearest office door, and opened it. Her footsteps were slow, and it seemed hard to walk.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Kagome?"  
  
He walked in after her, and she turned around, tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stopped at the doorway, and crystallized tears fell onto the carpet.  
  
"You don't know how important it was to me..."  
  
His ears (Kagome can't see them yet) twitched, and his face held confusion. What was that woman doing? Inuyasha walked forward, and his hand stretched out towards her. She turned around again, and her face turned dark.  
  
"Don't come any nearer!"  
  
He stopped and his hand dropped back to his side. Kagome turned around, and headed towards the window. He was sweating heavily now, and his eyebrow now twitched. Kagome opened the office window, and his eyes widened. She can't... Kagome raised her left leg, and kicked the screen protecting it. The wind rushed in, and she stood in front of the open window, looking out below.  
  
"Inuyasha...you don't understand what this means to me... It was my last memory of my father..."  
  
She closed her eyes, and her two hands were on her heart. Inuyasha lowered his head in shame, and she looked up towards the sky.  
  
"Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault, but mine."  
  
A line of terror hit his eyes, and he looked up at Kagome. She was now holding the window ledge by one hand, and her left leg was balancing on it. If her right leg just gave a push... Inuyasha ran forward, and jumped at her. She looked back to see him jump, and her hand was held out.  
  
"Don't Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome! NO!"  
  
He screamed it with his final breath, and Kagome drew in her breath. She squeezed her eyes closed, and her hand slipped off the edge. Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha walked up to the window. Her hand was outstretched towards him, but he couldn't make it in time. She disappeared into the clouds, and Inuyasha looked from the window.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
-END OF SCENARIO 2-  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, and hit it in annoyance. Kagome wasn't that stupid to go jumping out a window. His hands folded before him, and he stopped. While he was thinking, he had made his way onto the meeting place. The door swung open, and he jumped behind a plant. His father walked the other end of the hallway, his face amused for some reason. Inuyasha crawled up to the door, and looked inside the crack. His eyes widened as he caught Rin and Sesshomaru in a "talking" situation. They seemed to be serious about something, and his ears twitched nervously. Should he be watching this?  
  
Inuyasha muttered a "keh" and he turned round. Might as well wait until the two love birds left. He waited outside the door, and leaned against it for support. But for some reason, his eyes kept wandering back towards the door. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Inuyasha heard a struggling noise, and he turned back towards the creak at the door. His eyes widened at the scene. Sesshomaru...was choking Rin!  
  
-FLASHBACK END-  
  
The elevator door opened, and the both of them stepped out carefully. Kagome walked first, and Inuyasha slowly walked behind her. There was noises of people coming down from the end of the hallway, and Kagome ran towards it. They arrived, and Kagome froze in her steps. Sesshomaru was grasping Rin's hand quite harshly, and she could see the pain embedded in her face. Kagome ran forward to stop, but then she was pulled backwards. She landed on her rear, and found herself facing Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that for, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Shhh..."  
  
Inuyasha lowered a branch down, and stared at the two figures. NO, three figures. There was one in front of them, staring at the both of them.  
  
"What the hell is he doing to Rin?"  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
They were silent again, and they stood still. Sesshomaru released Rin, and she plopped back onto her seat. Her eyes looked at him with hatred, and he glared back at her. Rin held a hand on her wrist, and rubbed it in pain. His finger marks were now red on there. He walked away from her, and then towards Kohaku. He glared at Kohaku for a sec, then proceeded onto the elevator.  
  
"That asshole... how dare he..."  
  
Kohaku walked towards Rin, and she looked up. He held a hand out, and she took it. Kohaku pulled her up, and he stared at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rin, Rin Harada."  
  
He looked around the place, and Rin tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Kohaku- kun, aren't you renting out your apartment?"  
  
A red color rose from his face, and he held his hand on the back of his head. It was a girl that was asking him! But then, Naraku...this was the girl he had to kill.  
  
"Yeh, but I never thought that a girl would ask."  
  
"So will you rent it out to me?"  
  
'How can I bear to kill her? She's so nice, and innocent. Not to mention pretty."  
  
"Sure, you want to move in when?"  
  
"How about tonight? I have to get my stuff out by tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Just drive by my house at like nine. Here's my address."  
  
"Ok, Rin- chan."  
  
He walked away, his hands stuffed in his pockets. How could he bear to kill such a girl?  
  
"WAIT, Kohaku- kun!"  
  
Kohaku turned around, and Rin ran up to him.  
  
"Where do you work, Kohaku- kun?"  
  
He jumped at the fact, and tried to keep his cool. Could this girl be smart enough?  
  
"I work for Naraku- sama."  
  
Rin mouthed an "o" and then turned around to walk away. She waved a hand, and Kohaku turned towards the elevator.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome hid behind the tree, quiet. They watched Rin walk back towards her seat, and sit down. She looked at the computer for a minute, then filed some papers. The both of them were quite, and Kagome turned to leave. Inuyasha hissed, and she ignored him.  
  
"Inuyasha, we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"I just wanted to see what the hell Sesshomaru was up to."  
  
"....."  
  
Kagome crawled away, and Inuyasha pulled onto her leg. She glared at him, and he tugged her back.  
  
"What are you doing, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Come back here, she'll notice!"  
  
Kagome kept on crawling, and Inuyasha pulled harder. Her leg inched up, and the skirt that she was wearing was showing her panties. Inuyasha stared at it, surprised. She looked back at him, and then traced his eyes towards her skirt.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Rin looked up from her work, and her pencil point broke. She looked up, and saw Kagome standing next to a tree, and she seemed to be kicking something.  
  
"You...freaking...pervert! I...knew...you...were...no...good!"  
  
"AH, DAMN IT, KAGOME, LET ME TALK!"  
  
Rin stood up from her seat, and Kagome looked towards her direction. She stopped kicking for a minute, and Rin walked towards them.  
  
"What are you guys doing behind the tree?"  
  
"Nothing, Rin- chan!"  
  
Inuyasha crawled out, a finger shaking. Rin glanced at his twitching ears, and he looked up.  
  
"Damn it, we were spying on you because we thought that Sesshomaru would kill you."  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"She has a right to know, Kagome."  
  
Rin looked at the both of them, and broke in giggles. The giggles turned into laughs, and she held a hand to her stomach. Inuyasha and Kagome stared at her as if she were an idiot.  
  
"Sesshomaru? I would never let him kill me. Even if he did, I would find my revenge on the youkai first."  
  
Kagome blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Youkai?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, and dusted himself off.  
  
"How do you know about youkai?"  
  
Rin looked at his face to Kagome's surprised face.  
  
"Oh, I know a lot about them. And you, Inuyasha, are a hanyou."  
  
  
  
I updated double, so be happy and I wants lots or reviews! LOTS! Lol. You people are lucky, I managed to get two chapters... 


	6. Nightmares and Pretty Flowers!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS!  
  
NOR DO I OWN WACDONALDS.

Chapter 6: Nightmares and Pretty flowers!  
  
Kagome sipped her drink through her straw, loudly, and stared at Rin. Inuyasha was eating a hamburger, and Rin was dipping French fries into the ketchup. They were at WacDonalds. Kagome used to spend her time here with her friends in high school. Ah, those were sweet memories.  
  
"So what are youkai?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped eating, and Rin looked at Kagome.  
  
"Youkai, in other words, are demons. They can take the form of what animal they consist of, and have powers."  
  
"But, I don't see anything weird...I don't see rats shooting out venom."  
  
"Keh, the only youkai that can exist nowadays are the only ones that take a human form."  
  
Rin dipped again, and ate the fries in her mouth.  
  
"Oi, Rin, how do you know about this?"  
  
Rin looked out the window, staring at the gray sky. It was going to rain soon...  
  
"I don't know, I wasn't supposed to be able to see this, but when I knocked my head, something happened."  
  
"Can I see them, Rin?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but since you grew up on a shrine, I'm sure that it'll work."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and focused. He stared at her with his black eyes, and folded his arms.  
  
"Keh, she can't see anything."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, and looked out the window. He was quite, and Kagome touched the top of his forehead. She rubbed against his twitching ears endlessly, and tugged on them.  
  
"Are these real? I mean, they are so...KAWAII! Oh, and all this white hair...and your eyes..."  
  
Kagome tugged hard on the ears, and Inuyasha turned towards her, yelling. He shot up from his seat, and raised a fist in her face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PULLING MY EARS?"  
  
She backed away, and Rin cowered in his anger. Everyone there was now staring at them, and scooted away. His shoulders fell up and down, and he breathed in deeply. Rin pulled him down, and he sat back onto the seat, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Shhh! Inuyasha, you're attracting attention."  
  
They settled down for a while, and soon everything turned to normal. Inuyasha was still steaming off, but Rin continued talking.  
  
"Well, since you see them now...he's not a full demon."  
  
"He's only half?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted, and turned towards them.  
  
"What did Sesshomaru say to you?"  
  
"He said that he was demon....and I needed my revenge on them. I came to InuGold in the first place because I wanted to find out my family's death."  
  
"Keh, probably Naraku did it."  
  
Kagome sipped her drink, and she looked at the both of them, confused.  
  
"Naraku has this strong jaki around him. I've felt it before." (Jaki= evil energy)  
  
"I'm suspecting that Naraku has to do with my father's death because I saw his picture in his room."  
  
Inuyasha picked up a French fry and popped it into his mouth.  
  
"There were rumors spreading about him...about him killing people."  
  
Rin looked at Inuyasha and then at Kagome.  
  
"What was it about, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Keh, no one knows if it's true or not. But it was believed that Sesshomaru had a love that Naraku killed."  
  
Rin choked on her food, and thumped the table in laughter.  
  
"NANI? That idiot had a love?"  
  
"It was true. They both loved each other dearly, and Sesshomaru wanted them to get married. But the night before their wedding, she mysteriously disappeared....then it was rumored that her body was found on the beach, all bloody."  
  
He sighed, and Kagome patted his shoulder.  
  
"Let's don't talk about that sad stuff! How about the charity ball?"  
  
"EH? What do you want?"  
  
"Who are you going with?"  
  
His face turned red, and he looked away.  
  
"No one."  
  
Rin looked at him slyly and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"IwanttogowithKikyo."  
  
"Repeat it, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
His face grew red, and Kagome giggled.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
He scratched his head for a while, and then looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Problem is that she always rejects me..."  
  
Rin glanced at her watch, and looked at the both of them. She threw some money on the table, and tapped Kagome on the shoulder.  
  
"My lunch breaks over...I have to go back to work."  
  
The both of them stopped fidgeting around, and Rin waved a cheerful goodbye. She walked out the door, and Kagome kept on fighting with Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
Rin returned to InuGold quick, and sat on her seat. Her stomach was full, and Mr. Inutaisho wanted the work done quickly. She sighed as she faxed the document to the other company. Who was the woman that Inuyasha talked about? If Sesshomaru fell in love with that woman...then...she might know about her father. But then... it was rumored that she had already died. But it was a mere rumor...  
  
Rin walked back to her seat, and sighed. There was no one that knew about her father, Mr. Inutaisho probably did, but then he was also another suspect on her list. Her eyes lowered and she stopped typing on the computer. Then what was the point of being here? But then working here was great, and her salary wasn't bad.  
  
"Rin."  
  
She looked up from her daydream, and looked into Mr. Inutaisho's eyes. They were just like Sesshomaru's...  
  
"Yes, Mr. Inutaisho?"  
  
"I need you to go over to my son, Sesshomaru, and tell him to investigate on the Australian Gold mines...there seems to be a problem there."  
  
"Hai, Mr. Inutaisho."  
  
She bowed, and headed towards Sesshomaru's floor. She just had to see the asshole again. It wasn't worth it.  
  
Rin finally arrived, and she sighed at the empty desk outside his door. She would be working there soon, and the work here was to be more complicated. She would have to make big company decisions, which often endangered the company... She knocked on the door, and waited.  
  
"Come in, human."  
  
Her eyes narrowed to slits at the last word, and she opened the door. Rin walked in quietly, and then closed the door behind her. The room was dimly lit, and he was standing before her, but with his back turned to her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I would like it if you used my name."  
  
"Humans don't need proper callings."  
  
"Then I guess, youkais don't either, do they?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned around, and he lunged for her neck. Rin dodged, but she couldn't match his speed. She soon found herself pinned to the wall, and her left hand was held by his left. His nails dug in sharply, and she winced. How many times was he going to do this to her? His eyes were a blood red now, and his teeth were bared. Sesshomaru growled deeply, and his face inched near hers. The purple stripes were now ragged, rather than perfect, straight lines.  
  
"You will treat this Sesshomaru with respect human."  
  
"And you will treat me with respect."  
  
Rin winced in pain as the blood trickled down her fingers. It fell into a pool on the floor, and the smell was overpowering him. He glanced at her pain, and then withdrew his hand. Rin collapsed onto the floor, and she clutched her left hand. There were five scratches in it, and blood was coming out.  
  
"What did you come here for, Rin?"  
  
She looked up when he called her name, and his back was turned to her again. Rin slowly got up, still clutching her hand.  
  
"Your father told me to tell you to investigate on the gold mines in Australia."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama."  
  
His head turned sideways, and his eyes glanced at her wound.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"You need to cover it up, Rin."  
  
She walked after him as he went to get something. Rin sat down, and he came back over. His face held no emotion, no surprises, no happiness, no sadness... Sesshomaru slowly bandaged the wound, and rubbed alcohol over it. Rin jumped at the touch, but then relaxed. She stared at him work. He worked with effort, and he seemed to show care for a moment.  
  
"It is done."  
  
Rin looked at her bandaged hand, and she smiled.  
  
"That's better."  
  
They stared at each other for a minute, and Rin looked away. She wanted to ask...but...it would be pointless.  
  
"What else do you want, Rin?"  
  
Rin gasped and jumped slightly. He knew what she wanted to ask...she just had to gather up her courage....  
  
"Who was the one woman that you loved?"  
  
Sesshomaru stood up at the minute, and pointed towards the door.  
  
"You are not welcome here anymore. Get out of here, Rin, before I kill you."  
  
"Demo..." (But)  
  
"OUT NOW!"  
  
Rin mumbled and ran out of the room. She just wanted a simple answer, if he couldn't say it, then say no.  
  
Jaken walked in right after she left, and Sesshomaru sat behind his desk. He bowed lowly, and placed the file on the desk.  
  
"Sesshomaru- dono, here is the file you requested this Jaken to search for."  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- dono?"  
  
"Go check on the Australian gold mines. Check if there is a problem."  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru- sama."  
  
The room was quiet, but Jaken didn't leave the room.  
  
"Jaken. What bothers you?"  
  
Jaken jumped and held his fingers tight together. He was sweating terribly.  
  
"Sesshomaru- sama, do not kill this Jaken for saying this, but that human that you told me to research on, Rin. Do you take deep interest in her?"  
  
-BONK-  
  
A pencil holder bounced off of Jaken's head, and Sesshomaru looked at him with his angry eyes. (Remember episode #35? Yup, Sesshomaru throws two rocks at his head...just think of the same thing.)  
  
"Jaken, do you fear of this Sesshomaru falling in love with a human?"  
  
"No, Sesshomaru- sama! If it is your wish, then-"  
  
"Then leave Jaken."  
  
Jaken nodded, and ran towards the door. The door closed and Sesshomaru's eyes lay on the door. His eyes were narrowed, and then he stared at the file. His hand reached for it, and he opened it.  
  
  
  
Rin plopped on her bed. She had just finished moving into Kohaku's house. It took her three hours to organize everything, and to sweep the room. It was now twelve in the morning, and Kohaku was already asleep. He helped her a lot...  
  
The view from the room wasn't too bad either. Whenever the moon was full, she would be able to see it. But there was no moon tonight. Rin looked out the window, and lay on her stomach on the bed. Her legs kicked up and down happily behind her, and she smiled happily. Everything was almost perfect in her life...except for her past....  
  
"Rin..."  
  
The six- year old girl was on the swing, kicking her legs happily in the air. It was night, and everything was pitch black. There was no moon tonight, just a bunch of clouds. It was all silence, only the sound of the cars passing by. The girl smiled, and laughed, and she looked at the voice that was calling out to her.  
  
"Mama!"  
  
The girl hopped off the swing, and she rushed towards her mother. She then stopped in her tracks when she saw the red liquid spilling everywhere. Her face grew with fear, and she backed away.  
  
"Mama...what happened to you?"  
  
"Run, away for your life..."  
  
The mother's head went limp, and her breathing ceased. Blood dripped out of her mouth. The little girl held a hand to her mouth, and she collapsed on her knees beside her mother.  
  
"Mama...don't leave Rin alone..."  
  
Tears dripped from her eyes. She couldn't save her mother...all she could do was wait by the swings. Her hand brushed over her flawless face, and her hair. The little girl looked ahead, and she heard footsteps. They were chasing, after her!  
  
"Where the fuck is that fucking bitch?"  
  
"I don't know ... there's the bitch!"  
  
Rin gasped at the sight of the men walking out of the shadows. She was now herself, no longer a little girl. Rin turned around, and ran into the darkness. She looked back at her mother's limp body, and she cried. Rin fought back the tears on her face and she ran on and on. The people were still chasing her.  
  
"Kill her! She is the last in the Harada family!"  
  
'WHY? Why me? What did I do to you?'  
  
Rin blinked tears, and gasped as she looked forward. Sesshomaru stood before her, his white hair whipping everywhere. Her hands reached out, ready to jump at him for safety. But he turned away from her, and she kept on running.  
  
"Sesshomaru help..."  
  
Her sentence stopped as she ceased running. Her hand dropped and she dropped onto her knees. Rin looked at her chest, and there was a bullet hole, straight through her chest. Rin fell onto the floor with a loud thump and her head hit the cold floor. She felt the blood drip from her lips, and she was no more.  
  
Kohaku woke up quickly. He shot straight up from the bed, and clasped a hand to his chest. That girl was having nightmares. He got out of his bed, and walked over to her room. He ran to it, and opened the door quickly. The door flung open with a bang, and he looked at her room for the stranger. But there was no one. His eyes drooped to a crying figure on the bed, and he slowly walked over to it.  
  
"Rin? Are you all right?"  
  
They were silent tears, and he sat on the edge of the bed. His hands touched her shoulder gently, and he shook it. Rin looked up, and fell into his arms. She held around him tightly, and she cried in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms protectively around her, and rocked her gently.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right..."  
  
Rin cried harder, and he ran his hand up and down her back. How could he kill such a girl?  
  
  
  
Rin sat on her new desk quietly and she sighed. Kohaku helped her through it last night...he stayed up all night with her, talking it out.... Rin yawned, and clapped a hand to her mouth. She only had an hour of sleep.  
  
"Rin- chan!"  
  
Rin looked up from her work, and she spotted Kagome running towards her. Rin waved a hand and plopped back onto the desk. Damn she was tired.  
  
"Are you ok, Rin- chan?"  
  
"I'm all right, I'm just bored here."  
  
"Look what I made."  
  
Rin looked up from her desk, and turned to Kagome. She held up an origami, and Rin smiled at the finished work.  
  
"It's pretty."  
  
"Yeah, and I decided to give it to you."  
  
It was in a shape of a sunflower, and it was multicolored.  
  
"My mama says that if you look at it for a while, and then put it down then the first guy you see will be your true love."  
  
"Sounds girly."  
  
"But it's fun! I'm not sure if it's true though."  
  
"You can have it back."  
  
Rin gave her the flower, but then Kagome pushed it back.  
  
"I already know how to make it, so you can keep it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome nodded, and walked away. Rin stared after her and sighed. She looked back at the flower... well she was bored...so she could have a try at it....  
  
Rin picked the flower up, and then stared at it for a while. She held it there, and it concentrated. But then her thoughts went elsewhere....  
  
'I saw Sesshomaru...'  
  
Her hand was getting tired, but she didn't notice.  
  
'Does that mean that Inutaisho has nothing to do with my father's death? Is Sesshomaru supposed to save me?'  
  
She sighed, and plopped her head on a free hand.  
  
'I think that Naraku has something to do with this. Then Kohaku works for him...does that mean that since moving in with him is endangering my life?'  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She turned towards the voice, with the flower still stuck on her hand. A hand grasped her wrist, and pulled the hand holding the paper slightly, revealing the face.  
  
'Then what the hell does Sesshomaru have to do with this?'  
  
"Rin, do you not respond to this Sesshomaru?"  
  
Rin snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at his face. Wait, where did the flower go? Her hand traced towards the flower to his face. His hand was holding her wrist that held the flower, and the first face that she saw was him! Rin dropped the flower, and felt something inside of her crash into pieces.  
  
  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on doing more Sesshomaru and Rin time...I think I'm doing too much on Inuyasha and Kagome. But who can forget those two?  
  
**_Chapter 7: Naraku's Desires, Kagome's feelings, and Inutaisho's Decision..._  
**  
HAH! This is a fun chapter to write.......Hehe...all that evil...mwuhahahahahahahaha! I don't really know when this is going to end. I'm thinking twenty chapters are enough...  
  
**_Thanks to reviwers:_**  
  
Keeper-of-the–triforce: LOLz, Cinderella! Sesshomaru will be a jerk, and hopefully remain as a jerk....keep reviewing!  
  
Rin6: MWUHAHAHA! You can't do anything about it! I'm evil....Rin moving in with Sesshy...lolz, ok, I'll give ya a spoiler...she does, BUT not until...LATER AND LATER ON...which is forever to me... keep reviewing! You keep reviewing, and I keep updating! Lol.  
  
Mewchild: Bomb bombs....-no comment-.....I thought that that chapter sucked...ah wells, but you enjoyed it! Me happy! YAY! Keep reviewing!  
  
Choco-coco: Oh, that part...I was a bit confused when I read your review...that part...well, Sess was trying to say that he didn't want to drag in Rin with him, as in like a "relationship" like don't get close to me....like he didn't want her to be nosy in his business....something like that...yup, Rin is a cute character.......keep reviewing! Im looking forward to reading yours soon...

More reviews equals more chapters! YAY!


	7. I forgot the title, my stupid memory

Thinking Too Far  
  
------------------------------- I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.  
  
By: UgLyDaRkFaErIe547  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Naraku's Desire, Kagome's Feelings, Kikyo's Rejection, and Inutaisho's Decision (WOW, LONG TITLE, I didn't have much of a choice.)  
  
AN: This is going to be a pretty long chapter because I want to get to the charity ball in the next chapter.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Rin stared in horror, and felt her heart shatter to a million pieces. There was something wrong there... She took in a deep breath, and then dropped the flower onto the ground. Rin angrily stepped on it, and then stared up back at Sesshomaru. Besides, it was just probably just some girly thing for girls that didn't have guys. (COUGH RIN COUGH) He released her hand, and stared back at the smashed flower on the ground. It was smashed out of shape, and it was now dirty. He bent over and picked it up, his eyes never letting go of it. Then he threw it into a wastebasket and stared at her.  
  
"Are you not working?"  
  
Rin stared at the flower at the wastebasket, and then turned towards him.  
  
"No, Sesshomaru- sama! I am doing work-"  
  
Rin adjusted her seat, and went back typing on the computer. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked at the nearby documents.  
  
"We will have a meeting in half an hour. Prepare yourself and the documents."  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru- sama." She said it without her eyes ever leaving the screen.  
  
He walked back into his office, and Rin plopped back onto the desk. She wasn't in the mood for work, not since that dream. There were a bunch of files for her to go through, and a bunch of phone calls to make. Working in Mr. Inutaisho's department was a hell lot easier. She stared at the wastebasket on the floor, and stared at the flower. Probably what Kagome said was just a stupid thing to believe in... but then, on the other hand, it could be real. Rin widened her eyes, and jumped straight up on the chair. Her hands slammed the table, and the desk shook with force.  
  
"Never! I will never like him! That jerk-"  
  
The room grew silent, and everyone stopped where they were. Papers dropped onto the floor as they stopped, and time seemed to not exist. Rin looked determined, and then stared around the room. She was being watched. Rin turned to a bright red on the cheeks, and bowed.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, everyone...I was just in my own little world."  
  
She sat back onto the chair, her head still lowered. The room regained its business, and the chattering came aloud again. She sighed, and clenched her fists on the table. Her and that youkai...  
  
"Rin- chan."  
  
Rin looked up, looking at the figure with her eyes. They were a bit blurry, and then the figure came into focus. Rin smiled at the figure.  
  
"Hello, Kohaku- kun. Why are you here?"  
  
A slight red appeared in his cheeks, as the sentence hit him. He was holding something behind his back, and his other hand scratched his face.  
  
"Well, Rin- chan, you weren't feeling well last night...so I got you some stuff to eat. It's pretty good for your illness."  
  
He held out a lunch box, and she looked inside. There was rice, fish, some vegetables, and some meat. (AWW, that's so sweet for Rin!) Rin blinked at the box, and he put the box on the table. Rin kept on looking at it, and Kohaku turned away.  
  
"See you at the meeting, Rin- chan!"  
  
"Arigatou, Kohaku- kun!"  
  
Her eyes never left the box, and she was awed by the fact that...she had something to eat! Rin picked the box up, and felt the happiness growing inside her. Last time she was treated like this was a very long time ago... Her mother was the last one to make these lunch boxes for her. Rin lifted the plastic lid, and inhaled the scent. It smelled great, and she closed the lip back on. She would have to eat it later, since she had a meeting later...  
  
  
  
Rin gathered her things, and then waited for Sesshomaru. He took such a long time.... The door swung open, and he passed by her like she wasn't there. She made a pout, and followed after him. They walked for a while, silently, and soon they arrived at the room. It was a different and bigger room, unlike the last one. Rin sat beside Sesshomaru, and across from her sat Inuyasha and a guy. He seemed new, and he seemed more mature. He turned his head around and looked at Rin. Rin looked away quickly, and then towards the end of the room. Naraku sat there, with his fingers twiddling, and Kikyo sat across him. She glared at him, and then turned towards Rin's direction. Rin smiled, and she smiled in return.  
  
Inutaisho walked into the room, and everyone stood up and bowed. He nodded and sat back down. Everyone sat after him, and he adjusted his tie.  
  
"Now we all know that Miss Harada has been appointed towards Sesshomaru's advisor."  
  
People clapped hands, and she smiled. Sesshomaru sat there with no impression on his face.  
  
"I, myself, have also found a new head secretary in InuGold. Please welcome, Miroku."  
  
The man stood up, and bowed. He looked back up at the people, and started to talk.  
  
"I am very pleased to work at InuGold, and I am sure that this company is the best. I am also very pleased if you all introduce yourselves to me, ladies first!"  
  
He sat back down, and Mr. Inutaisho nodded.  
  
"Very well, Miroku. Now, company things..."  
  
Rin stared at the people talk, and sighed to herself. There were too many things swarming in her head. Her working as Sesshomaru's right hand (LOL), Kohaku giving her the lunch box, and the flower incident. The flower... well, there was a chance it could be true... She shook her head, and pinched herself.  
  
'No, Rin, you must NOT, think about this. This is work, not home, and- "  
  
"Rin."  
  
Rin snapped out of her daydream, and noticed that everyone was looking at her. She turned to Sesshomaru, who had addressed her, and gave him a "what?" look.  
  
"The file."  
  
Rin nodded, and she looked through the papers before her. She sweated, and sighed. She could not do this anymore. Rin pulled out the file, and handed it to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Here, Sesshomaru- sama."  
  
He took it from her, and gave it to his father. Inutaisho looked through the file, and nodded.  
  
"Probably we do need a new manager there, our company there is failing terribly..."  
  
He looked up from his file, and looked at Rin.  
  
"Miss Harada, I would like to speak to you for a minute after the meeting."  
  
"Hai, Mr. Inutaisho."  
  
The meeting resumed, and Rin participated. But the two thoughts were always stuck in her head, swirling around. The flower and Mr. Inutaisho's warning. She struggled to keep her thoughts on the meeting, but the thoughts came bouncing back and forth, like a swing. The meeting ended much later, and Rin gathered up her stuff. Her hands shook terribly, and sweat appeared all over her forehead.  
  
"Rin."  
  
She turned around, and looked up at Sesshomaru- sama, a bit dazed.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
"Rin, I-"  
  
Rin tried to focus on the words coming out from his mouth, but then she couldn't hear them. His mouth moved, and she nodded to everything he said. Rin toppled forward, and went into a blanket of darkness.  
  
-------------  
  
"Inuyasha, stop cowering over her!"  
  
"EH, Kagome, why are you worried all the time? She's going to be all right!"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha, I think that you should pay attention to what Kagome- sama is saying, after all, she is a woman."  
  
"You and your lecherous jokes, Miroku!"  
  
Rin gripped the edges of the blanket, and slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't get any sleep with all these noises around her. Wait, blanket? She shot up from her spot, and looked around frantically. She wasn't in the hospital, right?  
  
"Ah, I see our lovely young lady has waked up."  
  
She looked towards the speaking person, and noticed that it was the new head secretary.  
  
"Miroku- sama...where am I?"  
  
"Ah, just in the meeting room."  
  
Her head turned around in confusion and noticed that she was in the same room, except that she was on a chair, and she was holding a blanket. The blanket dropped to the floor, and she stood up instantly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kagome ran up to her, and pushed her back down on the seat. She stuffed the blanket in her arms again, and patted Rin on the head.  
  
"You just fainted that's all...you had a fever, that's what the doctor said."  
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"Eh, the minute you fainted, my father called the doctor. He didn't want to lose his precious advisor." Inuyasha finished the last three words mocking Inutaisho's voice.  
  
Miroku pushed Kagome to one side, and kneeled in front of Rin, and took her hand. He kissed it, and looked seriously into her eyes.  
  
"It is with great duty that I ask this, but, Rin- chan, will you bear a child for me?"  
  
Rin was a little taken back, and started sweating. She wasn't used to these kinds of people. Miroku loomed in onto her face, and waved a hand in her face.  
  
"Will you, Rin- chan?"  
  
He was pushed to one side, and Kagome sat in front of her.  
  
"Never mind, Rin-chan, that's his ways of getting girls out with him."  
  
"Uh...yeah...."  
  
The door opened and everyone looked to see who it was. Mr. Inutaisho stepped in, and looked at Rin with curiosity. They stared at each other for a moment, and he stepped forward.  
  
"If you would all please return back towards your work, I would like to speak to Miss Harada myself."  
  
Everyone nodded, and silently got out of the room. The minute the door slammed shut, he pulled a chair out and sat before her.  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Harada?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Inutaisho. Why do you want me to talk to you alone?"  
  
He chuckled, and relaxed on his seat.  
  
"You see, I have a favor for you to do..."  
  
"Favor? I will do anything Inutaisho- sama wishes."  
  
"Really? Then you must keep your word then."  
  
Rin nodded, and his smile grew bigger.  
  
"As you know, the Charity Ball is held next week. And our company has to look great for this presentation."  
  
'Where is this going?'  
  
"And when I mean everything, I mean EVERYTHING, including the people attending there."  
  
"So you want me do something for someone?"  
  
"Smart girl. Of course."  
  
"Then what would that be, Inutaisho- sama?"  
  
He sat back on his seat, and looked across the table.  
  
"I would like you to be Sesshomaru's dance partner."  
  
The comment hit her ears, and she froze. Ice grew inside her, and red appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!"  
  
Rin shot up from her seat, and her voice thundered the room.  
  
"Miss Harada, calm down, all I want you to do is chat with him, bring him around to people and show off our company's things. Apart from that, you can do anything else to him."  
  
Rin looked down at him, and lowered her hand down. Hope sprung inside her.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Anything, Miss Harada, just as long as you two go around, spreading our company's things. Introduce yourselves too. Also, pick a nice thing to wear all right?"  
  
"Hai, Inutaisho- sama, this Rin won't fail you."  
  
A mischievous smile appeared on her face, and she clapped her hands together. How evil was she going to be?  
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked down the hallway, his face a little red. How was he going to ask Kikyo? She rejected him every single year, and yet she liked him. He kept trailing her scent towards the far end of his department, where it was rather dark.  
  
'Kikyo, why are you here?'  
  
He crept slowly behind a box, and spotted Kikyo. She was staring with her narrowed eyes, full of hatred. But at the same time, her face was also immersed in sadness. Inuyasha was about to jump out, when he heard a voice chilling his spine.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. Have you come to accept my offer?"  
  
She turned around violently, her hair whipping about. A shadow came out, and it came into form. It was Naraku.  
  
"What do you want, Naraku?"  
  
He stepped closer to her, and held out his hand. He tilted her chin towards his face, and leaned down.  
  
"You know exactly what I want, Kikyo. I want you." (I had a problem writing this. It made me...feel...EW!)  
  
She slapped his hand away, and backed up closer where Inuyasha was.  
  
"You are a lowly creature, Naraku. I know all the people that you killed. I would never give my love to you."  
  
His smiled faded, and his eyes turned slightly red.  
  
"Then you love the hanyou, Inuyasha, better?!?! He can't do anything for life! What can he give you?"  
  
Her hands pressed her chest, and Kikyo stepped forward.  
  
"He can give me more than you can ever give, Naraku."  
  
Anger boiled inside Naraku, and he raised a hand to slap her. But then his hand stopped in midair, and it fell back to his side.  
  
"So you love the hanyou?"  
  
Kikyo looked down, and shook her head sadly.  
  
"I cannot. For I already foresee my future. With him, he will only experience pain and sadness."  
  
Inuyasha bent his head lowly, and gripped the edges of the box. Tears surrounded the rims of his eyes, and he hit his fist silently on the ground.  
  
'My love for you was never wrong, Kikyo. I could never stop loving you."  
  
Naraku walked in circles around her, and then patted her shoulder.  
  
"One day, Kikyo, you will see your future with me. For I, will soon be president of InuGold."  
  
The hand slipped away, and he walked down the corridor, whistling. Soon he disappeared, and Kikyo sighed. She turned around and walked closer to Inuyasha's spot.  
  
"I know you're there, Inuyasha, so come out."  
  
Inuyasha stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving Kikyo.  
  
  
  
Kagome hummed as she walked. It was a fairly good day, besides the fact that Rin had fainted. Her project that she had been working so hard on would be sold next week, and the money would be given to charities around Japan.  
  
"Kagome- sama!"  
  
Her ears perked up when she heard the voice, and she turned around to see Miroku running after her. She waved a hand, and he stopped running. Miroku stopped before her, and breathed for air.  
  
"Have you seen Kikyo- sama? Inutashio- sama has important news for her."  
  
Kagome shook her head, and then had an idea.  
  
"We can spilt up and search for Kikyo."  
  
He nodded and ran off in the other direction. Kagome looked at his face and walked the other way.  
  
'He looks so serious when he's running after hot girls...'  
  
Kagome walked for a while around Inuyasha's department, looking for her. She stopped to ask some people, but they just shrugged their shoulders. Time was running out, and she hurried her footsteps. Then she stopped in a hallway she had never seen before. The lights were dim inside, and it was cold and gloomy looking. Kagome walked towards it, but then hesitated. But what if Kikyo was in there? Her head cleared and she walked in.  
  
It took a while to get in there. No one worked here. It was more like a storage room, to store useless things that the company owned. But then, why on Inuyasha's department? Wasn't their department more important than the others? Her heels bounced off the walls, making her feel scared inside. Was Kikyo even in here? Kagome's ears perked up again as she neared closer to the end.  
  
"Inuyasha... I know you have feelings for me, but I cannot return them to you."  
  
Kagome's bones chilled when she heard the voice. Should she be going in this? She hid behind a empty box, and stared at the scene. Inuyasha was standing a few feet away from Kikyo, anger on his face. Her head was bent slowly down, not wanting to stare into his eyes.  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"I know you have loved me all these years, even the first time we met, I had already fallen for you. But I knew that our lines could never be crossed once Naraku was in the picture."  
  
His fists clenched and his teeth were bared.  
  
"That damn Naraku, if we were together, he could never do anything to you again!"  
  
"It wouldn't work, Inuyasha. He would kill you. Remember what happened to Sesshomaru and Mr. Harada?"  
  
A spark hit Kagome's head.  
  
'Mr. Harada? What does Rin- Chan's father have to do with this?'  
  
"He could never separate you from me, Kikyo. I will protect you from him."  
  
Tears formed in Kikyo's eyes, and they dropped onto the ground, making small droplets.  
  
"My life is ending soon; I can feel it, Inuyasha. If you continue your life with me, you'll be dragged into emptiness and sadness."  
  
"I don't care! What makes you understand that you are more important to me than anything?"  
  
He pulled her, and hugged her tightly. One arm around her waist and one arm going through her hair. His head rested on hers, and her head rested on his shoulder. Kagome put a hand over her mouth, covering it.  
  
'Who knew that Inuyasha had a soft side? Inuyasha...'  
  
"Kikyo, stay with me."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, and cried in his shoulder.  
  
"No, Inuyasha. My life is useless already. But you can go with that girl, Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?  
  
His head picked up, and his ears twitched. Kagome....what did that girl have to do anything with him? His eyes opened, and he let go of Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome...she is the one, for you, Inuyasha. You have feelings for her."  
  
He blushed a bright red, and looked to another side.  
  
"Her, she's just another person..."  
  
Kikyo smiled, and caressed is face.  
  
"You'll see very soon, Inuyasha."  
  
Her face grew cold again, and she turned around quickly. She passed by Kagome without noticing, and soon disappeared.  
  
"May our roads never meet again, Inuyasha. For the red line has already broken." (Ok, this was in one of the episodes...I think...22...ah, my memory sucks, but she says something about red lines...it is a Chinese myth...)  
  
Inuyasha looked after Kikyo, and walked after her. But before he could walk another step, Kagome stood up.  
  
"Kagome? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Just looking for Kikyo."  
  
He was a little taken back, and he blinked for a few seconds. Kagome kicked her leg around, waiting for something.  
  
"What- what did you see?" (lol, this wasn't my scene. In episode 22, he asks Kagome what she sees...)  
  
"Oh, everything."  
  
He blushed again, and his hair went up.  
  
"Everything? Starting from where?"  
  
"Let's just say everything."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY EVERYTHING?"  
  
"EVERYTHING MEANS EVERYTHING!"  
  
She stomped away, anger boiling inside her. And why did she care for him?  
  
  
  
Rin picked up her bag, and cleared the desk. It was already six, and her day at work was done. She set the pens back into the holder, and she looked out the window. The sun was setting soon, she had to hurry home. Her eyes wandered to Sesshomaru's office door. Did he know that she was going to be his partner?  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
She headed towards his door to knock, but then took her hand back. Probably he wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Sesshomaru-"  
  
But before she could finish the door, someone else called her. Her eyebrows lowered and she appeared angry.  
  
'At this damned time...'  
  
"Rin- chan!"  
  
Rin slowly turned around to see who it was and it was Kagome. She hurried towards her, and Rin lowered her hands.  
  
"Hey Kagome- chan. What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome breathed in deep breathed and looked up at her.  
  
"I wanted to ask if you got a dress yet, for the charity ball."  
  
'Dress?'  
  
"I didn't Kagome- chan."  
  
"You know that you have to look nice for it. Especially if you're pairing with Sesshomaru."  
  
"I know..."  
  
Rin's eyes wandered around, and she sighed. He'll have to figure it out for himself then.  
  
"Want to go buy your dress with me?"  
  
Rin's eyes lightened up and sparkled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Sango knows some of the best places on Japan."  
  
"Great, let's go!"  
  
The both of them joined their hands together and walked away, into the sunset.  
  
  
  
"Nah, this one looks too expensive."  
  
Kagome flipped through the dresses on the hangers. Sango sighed, and leaned against the wall.  
  
"You're too picky, Kagome."  
  
"Well, a girl has to look her best."  
  
"Sango- chan, isn't this store a bit expensive?"  
  
Sango turned to Rin, who was sitting on a chair, staring at the dresses. She didn't even want to touch them.  
  
"Yeah they are, but you know, they are pretty good- looking."  
  
Rin picked up a price tag from a dress, and then dropped it.  
  
"It's almost a week's salary."  
  
"Come on, Rin- chan, pick something!"  
  
Rin shakily stood up, and wandered around the store. She left Kagome and Sango all alone, talking to their selves. Rin sighed as she walked down the aisle of dresses. She wasn't poor; it was just that it would be a waste to only wear it once. Her eyes stopped on a dress in the showcase. It was beautiful and stunning, but...the price.  
  
"May I help you?"  
  
A salesperson walked up to her, and Rin looked at the dress. If she could just-  
  
"That dress is one of a kind, Miss, we only have one in stock, and it's very popular."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"But you can try it on and see if it fits. I think it looks prefect on you."  
  
Rin nodded, and headed towards the dressing rooms.  
  
  
  
Rin put on the dress with great difficulty, trying not to destroy or tear it. The price tag fluttered again, and she gulped. It wasn't worth spending so much money for this dress. She threw her clothes to one side, and pulled on the dress. It took her a while, and soon it fitted her. It fitted perfectly, as if it was meant for her. She patted the ruffles coming from the dress and sighed. At least she could wear it once. She pulled on the doorknob, and walked out, her hopes low. Sango's and Kagome's faces lit up when they saw her. Sango clapped her hands and walked towards her.  
  
"Wow, Rin- chan, you look so elegant!"  
  
Rin sighed and turned around in her dress.  
  
"But what's the point of getting it if you're not gonna buy it?"  
  
Sango looked up at Rin.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Erm, I guess the dress should be returned back to its original place."  
  
"Why, Rin- chan? It looks perfect on you! You'll be stunning at the party."  
  
'All I wanted was to plot revenge, not to look perfect...all I ever wanted...was to live my life through, and that was it. I never wanted to attend parties, or go out with rich people....after all...'  
  
"Rin- chan, why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"  
  
Rin looked up, and went back to the dressing room.  
  
"I need to put the dress back, so let me change."  
  
Sango nodded, and she stared after Rin.  
  
  
  
Rin walked out of the shop, her head hung low. She didn't buy the dress, nor ended up with getting one. She let out a pout, and looked at the dress in the window. It was gone.  
  
'Someone probably already has it...'  
  
Kagome and Sango walked out of the shop, holding shopping bags. Kagome had already bought her dress, and she was like the happiest person on earth. Kagome saw Rin looking at the dress, and she shook her head. If she wanted it, then why couldn't she buy it?  
  
"Rin- chan!"  
  
Rin turned away from her gaze from the window, and looked at Kagome and Sango. They waited there for her, and Kagome made a signal to go. Rin walked after them, her heart dropping. The dress was already sold to another person...  
  
"Miss, wait!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rin turned around again, and saw the salesperson running after her. Kagome and Sango stopped and furrowed their brows. What the hell was going on? The salesperson stopped in front of Rin and held out the bag. Rin blinked, confused.  
  
"It's for you miss."  
  
Rin opened the bag, and gasped. It was the dress that she had tried on! But she didn't buy it... Rin closed the bag and handed it back.  
  
"I can never take it without paying for it."  
  
"Someone has already paid for it, Miss."  
  
Rin took the bag, and blinked confusedly again.  
  
"Who?"  
  
The salesperson pointed towards a person to the right.  
  
"Over there, Miss."  
  
Rin turned around quickly to see who it was, and her eyes widened. But then her eyes lowered again.  
  
"There's no one there, kid."  
  
"He probably left."  
  
"Thanks anyway."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
The salesperson walked back into the shop, and Rin stared inside the bag. A guy bought a dress for her...  
  
"Rin- chan, so who do you think it is?"  
  
Rin looked over her shoulder to see Sango and Kagome peering into the bag. Then she turned her gaze towards the position to where the person once was.  
  
"I don't know Sango- chan. I don't know."  
  
  
  
Faerie: EH! It's another cliffy! LOL, I really don't know who it is though. Actually I do, but it's like almost obvious. Well, keep on guessing people! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
Animegirl007: well, the woman that he "loved" was in the same era....Hehe...ain't I evil, you probably wont know until...er...a couple of more chapters. Yeh, I thought that the sunflower tale was cute too...the ball in the next chapter! WHOO HOO! Keep reviewing! Thanks!  
  
Rin6: Aw, your dad took away your computer? Mwuhahahahaha! I have to computers...so if ones messed up, I can always go on the other one! Well, tell your dad to get it back soon! LOL! You can't sleep because of the story? WOW...00...im impressed. Thanks a bunch and keep reviewing!  
  
MewChild: Well, here's your update! It was a bit slow....lol; I guess I was distracted by the "bomb- bomb" talk. It's all right. Thanks! Keep reviewing!  
  
MintlovesSR: WOW, YOU REVIEWED THREE TIMES! ME happy. Sesshomaru doesn't want other people to know because its more like a secret...like only the "youkai" world can know, not the human. He wasn't expecting Rin to know anything. I'm also sorry to tell ya that er, SHE is in the story...THAT SUCKS ASS, but trust me, Rin and Sess are together in the end. Probably you'll throw a few veggies at me when you reach to the final few chapters of TTF, but without her, this story wouldn't be interesting...lol, everyone's KAWAII! Yup, all except for Sess...thanks for reviewing and keep on reviewing!  
  
Nabila: Hey, kid, long time no see, where ya been? You're not online any more....well, thanks for reviewing! I'm happy now.  
  
Choco-coco: Eh, I didn't know what the hell a sashimi knife was until I looked on google. OW. That thing is rather long...but oh, it looks fun to kill people with it...lol. Yup, that's true...im trying to plan where they first kiss! Ah, it's an exciting chapter! You're welcome. Kohaku to me, is not supposed to be a bad character, he's just a kid in the anime/ manga with a messed up life. In my opinion, he doesn't deserve to be treated cruelly. He should be a good guy after all. Oh, someone set your house on fire? Oh...no wonder....well, get your nice computer soon, and start updating! I'll be waiting! Lol, I think torturing Sess is fun after all. I'm gonna use Inuyasha, Rin, and Kohaku power to annoy him at the most...MWUHAHAHA! Lol, I'd like to see Kohaku come in your story too!  
  
Chapter 8: The Charity Ball Begins!  
  
Ok, these dresses were chosen quickly, and I really didn't have time to over look them....so...forgive me if they look ugly.  
  
Kagome's dress: Kikyo's (Yes, I managed to find one for her....although I regret it. She's more er, cultural, so I picked something out more cultural for her...): Rin's (I really like this one....):   
  
I DO NOT OWN THE DRESSES ABOVE; THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS...  
  
I was gonna put something from the designer magazine, Bazaar, but I forgot the magazines at my aunts house....damn. They had this really nice dress... 


	8. Wishes do come true!

Faerie: I'm SOOOO bored, so I decided to update.  
  
Mikime: Finally.  
  
Faerie: -pouts- Although, I don't feel like too, but I have a lot of ideas. I need to thicken the plot somehow.  
  
Mikime: Well, get on with the story!  
  
Faerie: Right!  
  
_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.**_  
  
Thinking Too Far  
  
By: UgLyDaRkFaErIe547  
  
Chapter 8: Wishes do come true  
  
AN: I am planning to thicken the plot by adding a new character into the story. We all know who it is. Well, probably not. But this somehow, will bring Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship closer....Aww....so be happy for Rin's suffering!  
  
AN2: I got an Ayumi Hamasaki CD...its pretty good. It also has an Inuyasha theme song on it! "Dearest", well I sort of hate that one because everyone looks so freaking sad in the Inuyasha thing. ------------------------  
  
Time after Time (Earth) 

Rain falls upon my transparent umbrella  
  
I had a similar dream as a child, a shining one  
  
I'm undoubtedly fighting tears. You open your hand.  
  
Time after time, how lonely I am!  
  
I realized while I was walking  
  
In time, you become something I want  
  
Time after time this is also  
  
The time to get over it  
  
The sky, the wind, the clouds and you - I saw it all  
  
I was obedient, and discovered that  
  
I enjoyed becoming uneasy because of you  
  
And now you want to be closer to someone else  
  
Time after time, my wish will come true  
  
In the winds of eternity  
  
Being alone is irreplaceable, I wish to be alone  
  
Time after time, I gather myself  
  
And bloom like a sunflower  
  
Loneliness also shines like the morning, night and winter  
  
And now you want to be closer to someone else  
  
Time after time, my wish will come true  
  
In the winds of eternity  
  
Being alone is irreplaceable, I wish to be alone  
  
Time after time, I gather myself  
  
And bloom like a flower  
  
Loneliness also shines like the morning, night and winter  
  
**_Chapter 8: Wishes do come true_**  
  
Rin pouted and dropped herself on her bed. She had one hand behind it, and she was staring up into the ceiling with emptiness. Many things were on her mind, and she was in her pajamas. Her attention was averted when Kohaku knocked on the door.  
  
"Can I come in, Rin- chan?"  
  
"Yeah, come in."  
  
The doorknob turned clockwise, and Rin sat up, looking at Kohaku. He was already in his tuxedo, ready to go. His expression grew confused when he saw Rin sitting Indian- style on the bed. The dress was next to her, untouched. He looked from the dress to Rin. Rin looked at him and then pouted.  
  
"Why are you not in your nightgown, Rin- chan?"  
  
Rin sighed, and plopped back onto the bed.  
  
"I don't know who bought me it."  
  
She brought a hand up to her forehead, and pushed her bangs backwards, looking at the ceiling again. Kohaku shook his head, and sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"But you have to go, Rin- chan. Er, you can probably meet the person there!"  
  
She looked at him, her eyes narrowing in an annoyed way.  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Is it because of your partner?"  
  
Rin blushed a slight red, and sat up abruptly, ruffling the covers. Her eyes burned with fire, and she clenched her fists with anger.  
  
"IIE!"  
  
"What, you like him, don't you?"  
  
"NEVER! That man-"  
  
"Well, you never told him 'thank you' when you fainted in his arms."  
  
Rin blinked for a second and pointed a finger to herself.  
  
"Me? Faint?"  
  
"Remember? At the meeting..."  
  
Rin looked up at the ceiling again, deep in her thoughts. She was talking to Sesshomaru...and then she fell down...towards his chest!  
  
"I'm going to the ball, Kohaku- kun."  
  
"I'll see you outside then."  
  
Kohaku stood up from the bed with a sigh, and left the room quickly. He closed the door, and Rin got to wear her dress. She had to thank him, even though he was the enemy....  
  
(0.0)/  
  
The both of them rushed to the ball. Kohaku rode on his new motorcycle (cool) with Rin sitting behind him in the back. She clasped both arms tightly around his stomach, scared that she would fall off. The warm wind blew against their bodies as Kohaku sped down the highway. Time was running out, and Rin was getting hungry.  
  
"We're almost there, Rin- chan, hold on."  
  
She gave him an assuring nod, and they arrived there in less than ten minutes. Rin's stomach was grumbling, and all she could think about was the nice, warm food placed on the tables. Kohaku stopped in front of the five- star restaurant, and Rin got off quickly. She gave him the helmet, and he turned off his motorcycle. Rin gasped in surprise at the people attending. Everyone was wealthy, and they were all business- like looking. Kohaku walked behind her, and Rin spotted Kagome on the front steps, waiting.  
  
"Kagome- chan!"  
  
Rin waved a hand, and Kagome glanced in their direction. Kagome smiled, and walked over to them, despite the coming people.  
  
"Konbanwa, Rin- chan! Konbanwa, Kohaku- kun!"  
  
"Konbanwa, Kagome- chan!"  
  
The both of them said it at the same time, and stared at each other. Rin smiled, and Kohaku turned away, blushing. Rin ignored it, and turned towards Kagome.  
  
"You look, stunning, Kagome- chan!"  
  
"I think you're the best at the ball with that dress, Rin –chan. I checked online, and there are only a few remaining in this world. It is also made in America."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeh. Well, we got front seats, and we have to go inside, it's starting soon!"  
  
She grabbed her hand and they both ran in. Rin looked at Kohaku, who was still looking to one side. She called out to them, and he turned towards them. He slowly walked towards them. Rin turned her attention towards Kagome and laughed. She was supposed to do her work, not to hang around. But she didn't have as much fun ever since she found the job.  
  
They ran inside, and the both of them stopped in the front of the ball. Rin gasped at the sight of it. It was stunning and beautiful. It looked classic, and people were everywhere. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room, and a huge glass chandelier hung from the top. Kagome walked forward, and Rin followed her slowly. It was like a...fairytale come true. They walked down the steps slowly, and Rin stared up at the ceiling. The glass chandelier was made out of real crystal! Time seemed to stop when she walked under it. It appeared so beautiful to her. It was like the one she had when she was younger.  
  
"Rin- chan!"  
  
Rin looked back on Kagome, who was already, where the others were. If only time would last forever.... Rin's stomach grumbled, and she walked towards them. Sesshomaru got her eyes, and she stared coldly in them. He looked amused. Did he even know that she was his partner? Her head turned towards everyone and she bowed.  
  
"Konbanwa, minna." (Good evening, everyone.)  
  
They nodded in return, and Rin looked for her seat. Inutaisho pointed to a seat next to him, and she looked next to her seat. Sesshomaru sat there, but he had his attention somewhere else. Rin nodded and sat next to him, annoyed. She crossed her arms, and stared annoyed at everyone. The youki around Sesshomaru was overwhelming. He turned his gaze back towards the table, and then noticed Rin sitting next to him. He growled in response, and sat next her, emotionless. Kagome smiled falsely to the silence, and stood up with a teapot. She poured tea for everyone, and sat back down, sweat dropping. Something was going on between Rin and Sesshomaru...  
  
"So how's everyone doing?"  
  
Everyone murmured a "fine" and returned to their silence. The silence was eerily killing Kagome, and she sighed. It was a quiet group. Then they heard a chuckle, and everyone turned to see Naraku standing behind them. They nodded to him, and he walked over to Rin. Rin gazed at him with annoyance, and he bent low in her ear.  
  
"I hope you like the dress that I bought you. Think of it as, ah well, a going away present."  
  
Rin jumped in her seat, and Naraku walked away. She looked at her dress with a disgusted look, and Inutaisho looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, it's time." He grunted.  
  
He stood up, and smoothed out his suit. Then he walked towards the center of the ball room, and grunted his throat. Everyone sat down in response, and he started.  
  
"This is the tenth year that InuGold-"  
  
Rin sat in her seat, watching in silence. Naraku gave her the dress; she was sitting next to her enemy, what could be worse? The food arrived, and they dug in. Inuyasha raised his chopsticks rather quickly. Rin made a move to grab for a piece, and Sesshomaru did also. They both caught on the same piece, and the both of them glared at each other. His tight griped, and she narrowed her eyes dangerously. She wasn't going to lose to a demon; he wasn't going to lose to a demon.  
  
"Let go, Rin."  
  
"Let go, Sesshomaru- sama."  
  
"Respect your elders."  
  
"You're only older than me by two years."  
  
His eyes narrowed, and the food was going to look like it was going to spilt in half. Rin held her mouth in a thin line, anger pulsating in her. Then all of a sudden, Inuyasha came up, and reached for the piece. He pulled it from them easily, and Sesshomaru noticed. Rin's chopsticks slipped, and she fell. Her hip was going to crash with the table! Sesshomaru dropped his chopsticks, and his hands came in contact with her stomach. Rin looked at his hands, and then stood up quickly. He let go, and she straightened her hair slowly.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Sit back down, Rin."  
  
Rin sat back down without a sound and the others looked at them with interest. Kagome noticed this, and then bonked Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"Well, everyone, let's keep on eating!"  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his head in pain, and the others kept on eating. Rin was silent, and careful not to fight with another. Meanwhile, Naraku looked at the both of them with amusement.  
  
'Killing just one is no fun; why not drag the other while you're at it?'  
  
(0.0)/  
  
The jewelry was sold soon, and Kagome was happy with her design. Everyone had bids for it, and it was sold at a pretty high price. OH! How many children will be helped... Inutaisho sat back down at the table, and everyone started to dance. They filled into the dance floor, and Rin's heart thumped. It was going to be her turn... Rin sat there, staring at everyone dancing. No one was left on the table. Only Inutaisho, Naraku, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. She gulped, and shifted her hands uneasily in her lap. Inutaisho saw this and patted on her shoulder.  
  
"So are you willing to keep your promise, Miss Harada?"  
  
Rin looked down in her lap, not saying anything. She let out a breath of air, and stared at Inutaisho helplessly.  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Smart girls keep their promises."  
  
Rin closed her eyes and sighed. She shouldn't have opened her mouth so quickly... Rin stood up, and walked over to Sesshomaru and patted him on the shoulder. He stood up, and extended out his hand. Rin backed away in confusion. Then a thought hit her head.  
  
'Oh right, he's youkai. He can hear things...'  
  
Rin took it reluctantly, and he gripped it tight response. Rin gripped it too, happy. He led her off the place, and Rin followed him silently. Naraku watched them leave and sighed. Taking two down was going to be hard...but Kohaku still has to do the job right?  
  
(0.0)/  
  
Rin gulped as they walked down the place they were sitting in. Sesshomaru pulled her along, not saying anything. He was half ticked off that his own father didn't even tell him that a human was going to be his partner. The woman that jumped at his nerves, and dared to stand up to him. He growled inwardly, and his emotionless face expressed nothing. This Sesshomaru was going to keep his feelings inside, and he would have to deal with her at work. Sesshomaru walked slower, and gritted his teeth. Rin was left confused, still staring at his hand. He was grasping hers.  
  
'Am I melting towards him?'  
  
Rin shook her head, making her hair whip around. She wasn't going to fall for a youkai. The music in the ball slowed, and everyone was now dancing slowly.  
  
"Did you not wish to dance, Rin?"  
  
Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, who was gazing coldly towards the center. She broke into a smile, and nodded. He seemed to let out a sigh, and they both walked towards the center. The both of them danced slowly, and Rin was more confused. She spotted Kagome with Inuyasha near the punch bowl. Kagome caught her gaze. Kagome winked at her, and tilted her head in Sesshomaru's direction. Rin let an annoyed face out and glared. Kagome giggled, and held a hand over her mouth. Kagome made a weird gesture. She titled her own head on Inuyasha's shoulder, and told Rin to do the same. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. He seemed distracted by something else. Rin nodded to Kagome, and she placed her head on his shoulder. It felt so soft...  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
Rin closed her eyes and nodded her head.  
  
"Your mother is still alive."  
  
Rin sighed into his shoulder, and nodded.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Rin, your mother is still alive."  
  
She picked her head up at the words of hearing her mother.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that your mother is still alive."  
  
Rin broke from his grasp, and stared up at him, her eyes showing fear and betrayal.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"I have checked everything about you, Rin. Your mother is still alive."  
  
"I don't want to hear any of this. She's dead for good. I saw it with my own eyes."  
  
"She is alive, human. Your human mother is still alive."  
  
-SLAP-  
  
Rin slapped him across the face, tears forming at the edges. Her hand was now raised on the other hand. Anger formed out of her body, and she shook violently. The people around them stopped and soon the people stopped dancing. They stared at the both of them, in the center. The Sesshomaru...was slapped by who?  
  
"MY MOTHER IS ALREADY DEAD!"  
  
"She is alive Rin."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, and his did too. Rin tried to slap him again, but he caught it with his right hand.  
  
"Listen to me, Rin. It's true."  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Rin grabbed her own hand back, and stared up at him once more. She turned away, and Naraku grinned.  
  
"Miss Harada, where are you going?"  
  
Rin turned fiercely towards Naraku's direction. A smirk grew upon his lips, and the people in the ball grew to whispers.  
  
"She's the Harada kid..."  
  
"Yeah, the one that their parents were brutally murdered."  
  
Rin's face grew red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. The tears flew down her face.  
  
"WHAT? You've never seen a Harada before?"  
  
Rin ran out of the ball doors, sniffling. Kagome ran after her, but Inuyasha held her arm.  
  
"What, Inuyasha? She needs our help!"  
  
"Let her chill out for a while."  
  
Kagome stared after her, feeling Rin's sadness pour into her heart. Kohaku stood up from his seat, and ran after Rin. The people stared at him run quickly, and Sesshomaru glared. He turned his direction towards his father's face, which was looking very angry. Soon, the ball resumed its mood, and the music kept on playing.  
  
(0.0)/  
  
Rin ran down the streets, not caring about anything. The ache in her heart deepened more, and she flung her earrings onto the pavement. Then she grabbed at the necklace on her neck, and threw it on the street too. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore, just revenge was needed. She ran across some streets, with almost some cars running over her. She ignored their honking, and the people's yelling's. The moon shone brightly in the sky, and she gasped for air. She finally stopped, and kneeled for air.  
  
The waves crashed onto the shore, and Rin walked across the shore, crying. Sesshomaru was lying, her mother was already dead. Rin closed her eyes, letting tears fall onto the sand. She fell onto her knees, and looked up at the sky, wishing. The moonlight shone brightly on her, and glared at it. Why was life so cruel to her?  
  
"WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET GO? WHY MUST IT KEEP ON GOING LIKE THIS? IT"S MY LIFE, NOT YOURS!"  
  
Rin gulped some tears down, and threw her high heels across the shore, and cried harder. The shoes hit something and she looked up. It was Kohaku. Kohaku sighed and picked up the heels. He walked over to her, and knelt beside her.  
  
"Here, Rin- chan. Your things."  
  
He took out his hand, and held out her necklace and earrings. Rin's eyes filled with tears again, and her chin trembled. Rin threw her arms around his neck, and sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Kohaku brushed his hand up and down her back, sighing. He looked up towards the moon- lit sky, and sighed. This girl already had such an horrible life, and he had to kill her... What a pity. Then his eyes shone brightly and he stopped rubbing his hand up and down her back.  
  
"Rin- chan! Look up at the sky!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
Rin picked her head from his shoulder, and looked up towards the sky. She gave a out a slight gasp, and let her arms fall back to her sides.  
  
"Shooting stars..."  
  
She closed her eyes, and clapped her hands together. She murmured something under her breath as the stars fell.  
  
'If what Sesshomaru said was true...then I wish...to see...my mother once again.'  
  
Rin looked up, and the shooting stars were gone. She stood up, and brushed her dress. She looked confidently at the ocean, and placed both of her hangs around her mouth.  
  
"KOHAKU- KUN IS A GOOD FRIEND!"  
  
Kohaku looked up at her, stunned. His face was a little red. Was the only thing she saw in him was a friend only?  
  
"Kohaku- kun!"  
  
Kohaku looked up, only to see Rin gone. His gaze shifted towards the motorcycle, and sighed. Rin was there, holding a helmet.  
  
"I want to go home! Drive me home, my tomodachi!" (Friend)  
  
Kohaku stood up, and picked up Rin's belongings. He nodded, and walked towards the waving Rin. She was a strong person, able to hide her feelings so easily...  
  
  
  
Faerie: That took me so long to update! Sorry people! Well, yeah, I liked the ending...I'm sorry if this wasn't good. I rushed through it...  
  
Mikime: Well thanks to the reviewers!  
  
_**Chapter 9: Naraku's Insidious plot and Sesshomaru's Decision**_  
  
**_Thanks to reviewers! :_**  
  
(WAH! I only got two reviews! But it's alright!)  
  
Mewchild: It was Naraku! You never knew eh? Sorry took me so long to update, I was doing something important. Thanks anyways!  
  
Rin6: I was wondering if you wrote stories, and then I noticed that you do! Hehe... Yup it was Naraku. Oh well, get your computer soon!! I guess the next time you update your stories, I'll read them! Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Naraku's Insidious Plot and Sesshomaru's...

AN notes: Ah Haha…thanks animegirl007…-sweat drops- ….damn, I did really, give you guys the link to the dresses….but then again, it disappeared….ah wells, I guess ill just describe it to ya people rite here.

Kagome's dress: Has two layers. The upper layer is a heavy cloth, and it is a pale blue. It has sparkles on it, and ends at the knees in a slanted position. The second layer is a paler blue, and it sways more. It starts from the end of the first layer, and goes straight down. No sparkles on it. It is wore only by one strap on her left shoulder.

Rin's dress: Black, and straight down. Tight a little, and has ruffles going across her chest. Held on by thin straps. In the back, it opens down in a "V" and has ruffles going around the "V".

Chapter 9: Naraku's Insidious Plot and Sesshomaru's Decision

Rin moaned and pulled the covers over her head. She tried to cover out the sunlight, but it was just too strong. The covers flew off her body, and she sat up, glaring out the window. Birds stood perched on windowsill, and she sighed. If the birds didn't go away then their poop would be all over it…she didn't want to clean it.

"Go away little birdies, it's too early for you guys to be here."

Rin shooed the birds, but they merely stared at her with their orange- like eyes. She jumped out of bed, and slipped her feet into puppy slippers. A minute later, she reached the window, and pushed the window open, forcing the birds away. The curtains fluttered wildly around her, and the wind blew in her face. A knock came upon her door, and she sat on the windowsill, bored.

"Come in."

The door swung open, and Kohaku was in his business suit, ready for work. Rin sneezed, and she looked up at Kohaku with watery eyes.

"Ohayo, Kohaku- kun."

"Ohayo, Rin- chan."

They stared at each other for a minute, and Kohaku broke the silence when he saw her dress that she wore last night, stripped into shreds. The black pieces of clothing lay on the floor, shredded and swaying slightly from the oncoming wind.

"You let out your anger on the dress last night?"

Rin smiled, and turned towards the shreds.

"Yeah, you just noticed?"

She grinned and then sneezed again.

"You caught a cold."

Rin stared out the window, and brought the knees to his chest. She rubbed her nose and sighed.

"Yup, I guess the winds at the beach last night were fierce. I don't plan on going to work today."

"Then you should call the company and stay in bed."

Rin nodded, and turned towards him, grinning again. He grinned at her, and laughed.

"Daijoubou, Kohaku- kun?" (I see Kagome use that phrase all the time in the Japanese anime.)

"Yeh, I'm fine."

He glanced at his wristwatch and sighed.

"Well, I have to go to work now. There's medicine, and some food on the table if you want."

"Ja ne, Kohaku- kun."

"Ja ne, Rin- chan."

He walked out of the door, and shut the door closed. She waited until he was out of the apartment, and she hopped off the windowsill. Kohaku was a great friend after all. Rin sighed and plopped on the bed. She had to call the company… She punched the numbers in, and used her right hand to hold the phone. Her thoughts traced back to last night, and she sighed. She had made such a fool of herself at the ball, which made a bad impression on the company.

Sesshomaru looked over the document in his office, and then looked at Jaken across the table.

"Jaken, is Rin here today?"

"Ah, that annoying human, Rin? No, Sesshomaru- dono, she isn't here."

He looked over the documents carefully before signing it. Jaken gulped, and twisted his hands in sheer terror. If Sesshomaru- sama ever fell in love with that human…then…the line of pure- blooded youkais would forever fade from them!

"Jaken, what are you thinking about?"

Jaken looked up, only to see Sesshomaru still scanning the document. He had only joined him because he had saved his life once… But did Sesshomaru ever take him seriously?

"Jaken is wondering why you care about the human. After all, they are low creatures…"

Sesshomaru was silent for a while, and picked up his pen to sign the document. He closed the folder, and gave it to him.

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama?"

"Do not ask me about the human again, or you will die in this Sesshomaru's hands."

"Hai, Sesshomaru- sama."

Jaken walked out of the room, muttering to himself.

Sesshomaru leaned back on the leather chair, and pushed his bangs up. The human woman disturbed his thoughts…and yet she was the one to first slap him when he was speaking the truth. The telephone on his desk rang, and he growled. Usually the people working in his office would pick up. He leaned forward, and picked up the phone.

"Who is it?"

It was a minute of silence, when he heard Rin's voice on the other end.

"It is Rin, Sesshomaru- sama."

His eyes narrowed, and he gripped the receiver tightly. The human was calling him…

"What is it, Rin?"

Rin gulped on the other end, and closed her eyes. The flashbacks of the ball came back to her, and tears flowed freely. She sniffed, and covered her mouth.

"I-I just w-wanted to take a day off."

He noticed that she was crying on the other end, and closed his eyes in shame.

"For what reason?"

Tears came out now, and Rin sobbed silently on the other end.

"I-I just got a c-cold."

Sesshomaru snapped his eyes opened, and looked at the door.

"Fine then, take a day off."

Rin expected him to at least say, "Are you alright?" but he just stated that she could take a day off.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru- sama."

Sesshomaru refrained from saying 'sorry' to her. She had slapped him in public, and he thought that she was annoying.

"You're welcome."

Rin sighed, and wiped the tears off her face. She wasn't going to cry for this guy anymore... Sesshomaru was surprised when she laughed.

"What's so funny?" His voice became amused, and he drummed his fingers on the desk.

"Oh, it's just that I should be saying thank you to you."

"Why do you have to thank this Sesshomaru?"

"Because you saved me twice."

"Twice?"

"Yeh, once when I fainted and one at the ball." Her voice faded away when she said 'ball'.

"Is that all?"

"Yeh."

"This Sesshomaru has a lot of work to do,"

"Oh, ok. Then I guess I shouldn't be bothering you now. So good bye, and have a good day."

"Good bye."

He put the phone back on the receiver, and looked on it. Then he went back towards his work, pushing back the annoying thoughts of Rin.

Rin walked towards the kitchen, and sat on the kitchen chair. She glanced at the medicine on the table, and took it. Her hand reached out for a glass of water, and gulped down the pills. Her hand reached her head, and she sighed in annoyance. She was going down with a fever….

Rin laid her head on the table, and looked at the clock on the wall. Going to sleep was good… She pushed herself off the table, and walked towards her room.

'Sesshomaru…'

She blinked and opened the door to her room. She then closed the door, and sat on her bed.

'Why was I crying in the first place? Even worst, why did I forgive him?'

Rin fell onto the bed, and the pillow bobbed up and down. She stared out of the window, and closed her eyes.

'I never forgave him…the grudge is still in my heart.'

DREAM-

_Rin sat on the tree branch, swinging her legs. She was in a yukata, and she seemed to be waiting for someone… Rin smiled, and looked at Ah- un._

_"Hey, Ah- un, how long has it been since I followed Sesshomaru- sama? More than ten years right?"_

_Ah- un was at the base of the tree, and grunted at her as in agreement. She looked down, and sighed._

_"Do you think he loves me?"_

_Ah- un shook his head in annoyance. Rin was always pestering him with these "girly" questions._

_"Where is he, is he coming back soon?"_

_A song popped into her head, and she jumped down. The grass saved her landing, and she stood up again, brushing off the grass on her yukata. Rin sat on a stump, and stared at the sky. Then she looked at the distant mountains and then at the on coming wind. The wind brushed her hair back, and she inhaled the deep scent of lavenders._

"_Nama no naka, mori no naka."_

_Ah- un looked at her confusedly, and she patted his head._

_"Kaze no naka, yume no naka."_

_Ah- un let out a sigh, and put his head down. Rin was now a young woman, and yet she acted like a little girl. Last time she sang this song, was when she was very, very young._

_"Sesshomaru- sama, doko ni iru? Jaken- sama wo shita naete."_

_She swung her legs highly, and then pushed her hair back. _

_"Watashi wa hitori de machimashou."_

_Ah- un nudged her leg, and she looked smiled._

_"Sesshomaru- sama, omodori wo."_

_Footsteps were heard, and the both of them turned around to see Sesshomaru staring at her. Jaken stood by his side, a bit annoyed._

_"Ikuzo."_

_He turned around, and Rin hopped off the stump. She took Ah- un's reins, and walked after him. _

_'I know he'll love me some day…but for now, we'll walk on until the ends of time.'_

_The four of them walked towards the sunset, never stopping._

END OF DREAM-

Rin woke up, and sat straight up on the bed. That dream…was it considered as a nightmare, or as a pleasant one? She clasped a hand to her chest, and sweat dripped on her forehead and neck. It was afternoon now and Rin glanced at the electric alarm clock It was now four. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

'Just a nightmare, Rin, just a nightmare.'

She wiped the sweat off her brow, and felt her head. Her fever wasn't as high now, and she was now better. Her nose had stopped sneezing, and she thanked Kohaku for the medicine. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she thought about the dream. She was reading too many picture books…

Rin walked over to a bookcase in the room, and sighed. She had to pick up these books for a while now… Rin thumbed through the side covers of the books, and then ran across her memories of her mother. She smiled, and then came to the last book in the shelf. It was that book, Thinking Too Far… She never got to touch it. Her hand reached for it, and then she gasped when the telephone rang. Rin ran over and picked it up, annoyed.

"Hello?"

"Rin- chan, it's me, Kohaku."

"What's wrong, Kohaku- kun?"

"Er…meet me at the corner at 4:30 pm…"

"Why?"

"Erm…there's medicine that I managed to get! It's real good, and you have to try it."

Rin coughed, and soothed her chest.

"Yeh, my fever's coming back again. I'll meet you there soon, alright?"

"Sure thing, Rin- chan."

Rin clicked the phone shut, and yawned. She kicked aside the shredded pieces of the dress, and changed her clothes.

Kohaku waited, not at a corner, but in a café. He sipped his coffee and sighed. Rin was going to die tonight… He twirled the straw in his drink.

'You've been a great friend, Rin –chan. I couldn't kill you…'

FLASHBACK-

_"Kohaku."_

_Kohaku turned around to find an angry Naraku staring at him. His voice sent shivers up his spine._

_"You have feelings for that Harada bitch, don't you?"_

_Kohaku turned around, and tried to refrain from killing him._

_"Yes, Naraku."_

_Naraku chuckled, and then looked aside._

_"Then I won't force you to kill her…"_

_"Thank you, Naraku."_

_"But in return, you have to kill someone else."_

_Kohaku lifted an eyebrow._

_"Who?"_

_"Inutaisho, the great, almighty taiyoukai."_

_He gasped, and jumped slightly._

_"He is the president, Kohaku. I want you to kill him cleanly, like as you did with Kagura."_

_"But I never killed Kagura."_

_"I know, but you brought her back to me, in critical condition. You're meant to be an assassinator, Kohaku."_

_Naraku turned to him, and chuckled. He placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"I just need you to get a cheap car, and a simple phone call to Miss Harada."_

_Naraku took his hand back and walked away, chuckling. Kohaku stood there, his eye not blinking. He had to kill…Inutaisho instead?_

END OF FLASHBACK-

Kohaku shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and called for another cup. Who was going to kill Rin? Was it someone far experienced than him? He sighed, and looked out the window.

'I hope that Rin will be able to escape this obstacle.'

He sipped his coffee silently and stared at the setting sun.

Rin- chan waited at the corner, her hands placed calmly in front of her. She hummed the song that she sang in her dream, and looked up to the sky. Her hum caught the word, 'Sesshomaru- sama' and she instantly stopped humming.

'This song…sounds so…sweet. But then again, I hate Sesshomaru…do I?"

She let out a pout, and then looked around the corner. This was hopeless…waiting for Kohaku would take forever. Probably she could take a walk… Rin walked down the street slowly, and kicked her legs. There was no one on the street, and she wondered why Kohaku would meet her here.

'There's a pharmacy here, I didn't notice.'

Rin continued walking, and she stopped in front of an alleyway. There was long bang at the end of it, and Rin turned her heads towards it. She heard a little girl's crying, and Rin walked towards it, eager to help.

"Daijoubou?"

Then the crying stilled, and Rin furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. She walked further in, and then spotted a little girl in white cowering in a corner. Everything about her was white. Her skin was white, her hair, and even the clothes she wore. Rin even mistook her for an angel. She neared her, and knelt beside her.

"Why are you here, little girl?"

The girl was silent, and Rin frowned. Her face was covered by her hands. Rin placed a hand on her shoulder, unaware of the shadow behind her.

"I mean, I can call the police if you lost your parents."

Her hand reached for her again, and a hand went over her mouth. There was a cloth pressed over her face. Rin screamed in fear, and tried to pry off the hand. She kicked, and tried to look for help into the girl. But she stayed there, unmoved. The face pressed near her ear, and Rin stopped fidgeting.

"Ever hear the sentence, curiosity killed the cat?"

Rin's eyes closed, and she fainted in darkness.

Sesshomaru prepared to leave the office, and picked up his briefcase when the telephone rang. His ears perked up, and he glared at the ringing telephone. His hand reached for it, and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

The voice that came was muffled, and it was hard to hear.

"Is this Sesshomaru?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, Sesshomaru- sama. I am glad to hear your voice."

"State what you want."

"Patience, Sesshomaru- sama. Just come to the place, and I'll be glad."

The door opened, and he saw Jaken step in. Jaken opened his mouth to speak, but Sesshomaru silenced him. Jaken closed his beak- like mouth shut, and stared at Sesshomaru holding the phone.

"Where and why?"

"Let's just say the girl that follows you around is in my hands, and she is in danger."

Sesshomaru gripped the phone in anger.

"Her matters do not concern me."

"Fine then, if her body turns up on the beach, then so be it."

The phone closed with a click, and Sesshomaru placed the phone back onto the receiver. Jaken stared at him as he walked pass by.

"Sesshomaru- sama, are you not going to save Rin?"

"She does not concern me."

"But-"

"Silence, Jaken. What did I say earlier?"

Jaken gulped and nodded. The both of them walked out of the room, and he followed Sesshomaru. He glanced up at Sesshomaru's cold face.

'I can never see what Sesshomaru- sama is thinking all the time…it is a bit annoying…'

Sesshomaru walked to the elevator, unconcerned. But then his mind came up with the thoughts of the woman that he had shared his love with before.

'Naraku…'

His eyes glared at the door, and his anger rose within him. Naraku had tried to kill him before…

"Jaken."

"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama?"

"Go back home and tell my father that this Sesshomaru won't be returning for a while, tell him to eat dinner with the hanyou first."

Jaken bowed, and nodded. Sesshomaru stepped into the elevator by himself, and the doors closed. Jaken looked up, and then his eyes widened in fear.

"AH! Sesshomaru- sama! DO not tell Jaken that you have fallen for the human girl!"

Sesshomaru walked out of the lobby, ignoring the people bowing at his presence. He was stuck in another world. No, he didn't care about Rin being kidnapped. He just wanted to kill one person, Naraku. Naraku and his filthy henchmen were always behind everything. Sesshomaru knew that it took him years to take the Inutaisho to trust in him. But everyone was seen through his tactics. Everyone, but Inutaisho himself. He was too blinded by his wench's love.

Sesshomaru's cell phone rang and he picked it up. He flicked open the cover, and put it to his ear.

"Naraku."

"Ah, Sesshomaru- sama. Please, do not call me Naraku, because I am not Naraku."

His gaze seemed confused, as he walked out onto the street.

"Who are you?"

"Well, let's just say…that I am a detachment. My lust feelings for Kikyo, you know who I am."

Sesshomaru smirked, and he opened his car door.

"Onigumo."

A laugh came on the other end of the line, and Sesshomaru started his car.

"Smart taiyoukai, after all, you are the great son of Inutaisho."

"Where are you?"

The laugh deepened, and the phone voice switched to someone else.

"Sesshomaru- sama! Please save Rin!"

Sesshomaru froze at the same spot. The human was begging for his help…

"Sesshomaru, this woman, is waiting for your aid."

"Is Naraku there?"

"Naraku?"

"Yes."

"He is here, standing next to me…"

"Where can I find you?"

"Where you both first met."

Sesshomaru frowned, and a thought hit him. The other line closed with a click, and he snapped his cell phone shut. The car moved, and he thought about the last comment.

'Where you both first met…'

He turned the steering wheel, and turned onto the highway. There was heavy traffic, and he looked to the right, towards the ocean.

'Ocean…'

An answer hit his head, and he drove off of the highway, speeding in a different direction.

Sesshomaru stopped his car in front of a pier that was empty. It used to be full of people that were in couples. He used to spend his time here… But now, the colds wind blew the feeling of loneliness lingering. The ocean waves hit the concrete slab, and he put his hands in his pockets. Things were so different from what they were years ago.

Feet moved behind him, and he turned around swiftly. There was no one. Leaves ran across the place, and he glared suspiciously around the place. Then he turned around again, and walked towards the ocean slowly. His footsteps echoed, and he stopped at the edge of the pier. Sesshomaru stared out into the ocean, his eyes looking upon the setting sun.

'How long has it been since we first met?'

He face was etched with great thought, and he did not notice the different color of the air. It had turned to a ghastly green, and Sesshomaru stared around in anger. He was to busy thinking, instead of noticing. The smell was overwhelming, since dogs had a keen sense of smell. Sesshomaru turned around, and he saw the approaching figure. The figure jumped at him, but he dodged it with his amazing speed.

"Naraku, where are you? Show yourself."

The green gas dispersed, and a shadow came out. The footsteps stopped, and the green gas disappeared.

"Sesshomaru- sama, how nice it is for you to be here."

Naraku stood in front of him, in his armor. (Er, refer to episode…126…) The red eye in his chest blinked, and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Did you come to save to girl?"

Sesshomaru stood there, not answering.

"I take that as a yes."

Naraku turned around, and lifted his finger up towards another figure. The figure nodded, and stepped forward. It was Onigumo, and in his hands was…

"Rin."

Naraku chuckled, and turned his gaze back to Sesshomaru.

"Now, did you come here to kill me, or save the girl?"

"This Sesshomaru came to kill you, not to save the human."

Naraku growled in anger, and ran forward to attack. His arm morphed into a brown arm, and it extended and hit Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru dodged the attack easily, and his right hand turned green. His right hand hit Naraku, and Naraku gasped at the surprising attack. Sesshomaru stood behind him, his right hand still raised. He smirked, and his eyes turned to Naraku who was examining his wound.

"Without the barrier, you are easy prey."

Naraku turned to Onigumo, who was still holding Rin.

"Onigumo!"

Onigumo turned to Naraku and nodded. He turned towards the ocean, and threw Rin up high in the sky.

"Save the girl, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, and he turned around. Rin was asleep, and she was going to fall, straight into the ocean! He ran after, her, and jumped off the pier. Both of his arms went forward, and Rin managed to land safely in his arms. Her head fell onto his chest, and Rin stirred a little. Naraku smirked, and raised his hand. His hand morphed again, and went towards Sesshomaru, without him noticing. Rin blinked her eyes open slowly, and looked up. She smiled weakly.

"Sesshomaru…"

Her eyes widened, at the oncoming attack, and she lifted her finger up weakly.

"Look out!"

Sesshomaru turned around, but the arm turned around, and plunged straight through his chest. Blood splattered onto the concrete, and his grip released on Rin. Rin screamed, and fell onto the floor. Her head hit the concrete, and she plunged into darkness again.

Jaken walked up to the mansion doors, and sighed. He worried about Sesshomaru and his relationship with the human girl. He leaned on his staff, and stared into the setting sun.

'Jaken cannot assist you in battle.'

The door swung open, and Jaken jumped at the sight to see Inuyasha standing before him and staring at him.

"Eh, you came back? I was going to come and fetch the both of you."

Jaken sulked, and walked inside, ignoring the hanyou.

"Dirty hanyou…"

In an instant, his head was grabbed, and he was lifted up into the air. Jaken squawked, and came face to face with Inuyasha, who had a scary face on.

"What did you say, you little toad?"

Jaken flung his arms in fear, and he was dropped to the ground.

"Nothing of the sort, Inuyasha- sama."

"Keh, that's right."

He walked on, and sat on a couch next to Miroku and Kagome, who were discussing business about InuGold. The both of them stopped chattering when Inuyasha came back on the couch.

"Who was it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha rubbed his nose, and pointed a thumb at Jaken.

"One of Sesshomaru's gay- ass followers."

Jaken ran up to Inuyasha and bonked his head with the staff.

"I am not GAY, and how dare you bring filthy humans into the house!"

Inuyasha jumped up, and punched him in the face.

"YOU little toad, don't you dare hit!"

Kagome and Miroku smiled flakily, and Jaken squawked back at him.

"WHY YOU! IF SESSHOMARU- SAMA WAS HERE, HE'LL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!"

Inuyasha threw on a scary face, and held him by the neck.

"I'd like to see him try."

Miroku stood up, and separated the both of them. He took Jaken by the collar, and set him on the floor. Then he turned to Inuyasha, and pushed him back on the couch.

"Calm down guys, I mean, we can settle this later. By the way, where is Sesshomaru?"

Jaken ran to Miroku, and squawked at him.

"How dare you say Sesshomaru-sama's name directly!"

Miroku looked down, and sighed.

"Where is Sesshomaru- sama?" He added the end with an annoyed voice.

Jaken looked up, and slowly walked away from them. His brow was now fused with sweat, and his hands trembled furiously.

"Oi, Jaken, where's Sesshomaru anyway? Flirting around with chicks?"

Jaken narrowed his large, yellow eyes in anger, and looked at Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru- sama would never meddle with lowly humans! He is busy with saving someone!"

Jaken noticed what he said, and placed a hand over his mouth. Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched and the room fell silent.

"Oi, frog- face, what did you say?"

He sweated terribly now, making a mess on the floor. His legs shook, and he backed away. Jaken gritted his teeth and swear silently.

"ER…Sesshomaru- sama…is…somewhere with someone!"

Kagome put a hand to her lips, and looked up to the ceiling.

"But isn't Sesshomaru the type of person that is anti- social?"

Miroku turned to Kagome, and nodded.

"Kagome- sama has a point."

Jaken fell onto the floor, and Inuyasha raised a fist to his face.

"Jaken…tell me… where that bastard is."

Miroku came between them, and pushed Inuyasha to one side, and stood in front of Jaken, and held his head.

"Tell me, demon! Where is Sesshomaru? If you don't tell…"

His face turned evil, and he reached the inside pocket of his clothes. Jaken shivered, and gasped at the piece of paper that Miroku was holding. It was a exorcism spell. Jaken squealed frantically and kicked everywhere.

"You wouldn't dare! Sesshomaru- sama-"

Kagome stood up and peered over his shoulder.

"Miroku- sama, don't you think that that is a bit harsh?"

Miroku smirked, and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome- sama, this toad will not say anything unless he is threatened. Also…he's getting on my nerves."

Jaken gulped, and Miroku grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Now tell me, demon! Where is Sesshomaru? And who is he with? Is he with some pretty girls?"

Jaken glared at them suspiciously, and then sighed in defeat.

"Sesshomaru- sama received an anonymous phone call, and he went to save Rin, that human girl, who was kidnapped."

Miroku released his grip on Jaken, and stood up.

"Oh my."

Inuyasha ran to the door, and Kagome followed him.

"Where are you going, Inuyasha?"

"Where else? To find that bastard!"

He ran out the door, and Kagome ran after him. Miroku turned to go, but then stared at Jaken, who was lying on the carpet peacefully. He bent down, and picked him up by the collar.

"What are you doing, human!"

"Heh, you are one of his followers, and we would think that you would have most information on this event."

Jaken muttered an "hmph" and was complaining all the way Miroku dragged him.

The sun's setting rays went through the car window, and hit Rin's eyes directly. She stirred, and moaned in pain. Her head hurt incredibly. Her body tensed, and she couldn't move her arms and legs.

'Where am I?'

Her head shifted to one side, and she felt the softness of the thing she was sleeping on.

'What am I sleeping on? Am I in the hospital?'

Rin blinked her eyes open slowly, and tried to adjust the image before her. The image swirled a little, and she finally caught hold of it.

'I'm in a car…'

She groaned, and forced herself up with out the movement of her legs and arms. It was painful, because the cords tied around them cut into her skin. Rin looked around for a bit, and blinked her eyes continuously to keep herself awake.

'I'm in a car…'

Rin turned around, and spotted Sesshomaru, who was also unconscious. He was sitting upright, and she noticed that she was resting on his lap. Thoughts swam in her head, when she noticed what they were going through. Her eyes widened.

'NO! I was kidnapped, and Sesshomaru came to save me, and now we're stuck in a car!'

Rin grunted, and nudged his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru! Wake up!"

The ocean waves hit the pier, and she looked forward. The windows were all rolled down, and the ocean stood before them.

'Wait, why are we here?'

She turned back to Sesshomaru, and noticed that there was blood coming out of his chest.

"You're bleeding! Sesshomaru, wake up now, dammit!"

She gave him a final nudge, and the car lurched forward. Rin fell backwards on the other side of the car, and wriggled free from the cords on her wrists. She sat up, a little dazed, and the car started to move. Her eyes widened, as it went closer and closer to the ocean.

'The car…it's going into the ocean!'

Rin moved quickly forward, and used her hand to press the brake. The car kept on moving, and she scrambled back to her seat.

'Chikuso! The brakes cut!'

She turned to Sesshomaru, who was still unconscious. They were going to die together…

"Hey, Sesshomaru, I don't want to die with you! Wake up, and get us out of here!"

Rin shook his shoulders, and tears came from the corners of her eyes. He was too heavy to carry out the car door, and if she opened the car door, then it would be too late to save herself! Now and then, Rin would glance from the ocean to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, wake up soon!"

The car tipped over the edge, and fell into the ocean.

Inuyasha was driving fast now, 90 mph on the highway. Cars beeped at him, but he didn't care. He turned the steering wheel wildly to avoid cars in his way. Jaken was in the front seat, and his heart beat quickly, worrying about Sesshomaru. Miroku and Kagome sat in the back, afraid if they were too late. Kagome sprang forward, and shook Inuyasha's shoulders.

"Hurry, Inuyasha! We have to save them!"

Inuyasha growled, and turned the steering wheel wildly again. His eyes turned to Kagome in anger.

"Kagome, sit down! You're gonna get hurt!"

Miroku held her by the shoulders and pushed her down back on her seat. At least this time he wasn't getting perverted.

"Kagome- sama, do not lose faith, we will get there in time."

Kagome looked in her lap, her hands folded neatly together.

'I know, but what if it's already too late?'

Faerie: HAH! I managed to leave you on a cliffhanger!

Mikime: So do you people think that the Inuyasha gang will make it in time? See and find out!

Thanks to reviewers:

Animegirl007: GOMEN NASAI! The dresses, I did give images, but the links disappeared….well now you know. Sesshomaru was also trying to emphasize the fact how he hated humans….so he wanted to say something, like what he says about Inuyasha. But she is human. NO! Rin's mother is in no way related to Sess in any way, the story wouldn't make any sense! Rin's feelings for Sess don't come in until the next chapter, which is up there . I hope this chapter cleared some things up! Thanks for reviewing!

Keeper-of-the-triforce : Lol…nah, the Cinderella story wouldn't work in it. Thanks for reviewing!

MewChild: Yes, I thought that Naraku would make all you people jump in your seats. Also, Sess is saying the truth, but we don't know until later chapters. She is the new character meant to torture Rin btw. Thanks for reviewing!

Rin6: Lol, Rin didn't burn the dress…although…it would be a great idea too. I guess I can read them for now and wait until you update! Well get some time on the computer soon! Thanks for reviewing!

Spirit Demon: I forgive you, anyway, I like the fact that you like the story. Yay! A new reviewer! Yup, they do soon, and I'm trying to plan it somewhere later in the chapters. Hah! You can't haunt me if I keep on updating, lol. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings (preview)-

The water rushed in from the windows, the coldness hitting Rin. She gasped, and held on to Sesshomaru's hands.

"Wake up! Wake up soon."

Rin closed her eyes, and fell into darkness once more.


	10. Mixed Feelings

AN: Yay! I like the way the story is going so far....I would never let SESSHOMARU- SAMA DIE! I just love him too much! Rin too! She's KAWAII! LOL. Inuyasha inherited his father's behavior and Sess inherited his looks... I MIGHT plan on putting Jakotsu and Bakotsu in the story...who could forget those two guys? SO KAWAII! .  
  
**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.**  
  
Chapter 10: Mixed Feelings  
  
(Eh, zoom in on Naraku first)  
  
Naraku chuckled as he watched from Kanna's mirror. He smirked, and then turned his attention to the door.  
  
"Come in, Kohaku."  
  
Kohaku opened the rice paper door, and walked in. His eyes darted from Naraku to the mirror. Then he turned back to Naraku, and bowed.  
  
"Naraku, I have finished my task."  
  
Naraku whisked Kanna to one side, and turned to Kohaku. Then he stared out the window, and his smirk grew wider. Kohaku was still bowed, and he glanced up to look at Naraku. His eyes shone hatred, and he stood back up.  
  
"Naraku, what if Sesshomaru escapes with Rin?"  
  
Naraku turned to him, and chuckled harder. He stood up, and glared at him.  
  
"Do you not believe that they will die, Kohaku?"  
  
Kohaku bent his head down in shame.  
  
"No, master."  
  
He closed his eyes to wait for Naraku to kill him, but it never came. He opened one eye, and then the other. Naraku met his gaze, and patted Kanna's head.  
  
"Then Kanna will do some help here. After all, there is plan B."  
  
  
  
The car tipped over the edge, and groaned as it slowly headed towards it. Rin grabbed his shoulders in fear, and her head quickly turned towards the front window. The sea wind picked her hair up, and her eyes widened. Rin crawled upwards as the car's tip hit the water. She snapped her eyes closed, and the car bobbed as the water splashed across the front window. Rin let out a shriek, and the sound of water hit her ears. She opened her eyes, and looked at the water pouring in from the side windows.  
  
'How am I going to get out of this?'  
  
The cords on her wrists and ankles cut in her skin as she wriggled in the back seat. The car sank lower and lower, like the setting sun. Her hands pulled up to her mouth, and she used her teeth to pull the cords apart. She bit down on the end of one cord, and tugged on it. Her neck craned to an extreme point, where she felt that it would crack any minute. Rin gave it a final tug, and the cords fell free. She turned to her legs, and quickly untied the cords on her ankles. She took off her socks and shoes, not caring the prices. She then turned to Sesshomaru, who was still sound asleep.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Wake up! Onegai!"  
  
She shook him furiously, and he said nothing in response. Rin gave a frustrated sigh, and decided to pull his cords out. She quickly untied the ones at his legs, aware that the cold water closing in. The cold water splashed at her hands, and she withdrew them quickly after untying the cords. Rin then looked at the depth of the water. It was already closing around Sesshomaru's legs, and Rin went to the cords at his wrists. She pulled up the sleeves of his shirt, and noticed that markings embedded there.  
  
'I'm helping a youkai...'  
  
Her feelings were shattered again, and Rin refused to touch the cords. Her body shook with fear, and she backed away.  
  
'Youkai...'  
  
The word echoed through her head, and she curled up in the opposite corner of the car. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and put her head in between them.  
  
'I can't...do this...'  
  
Rin looked out the window, and tears came running down her face. This was her death...  
  
'Demo...'  
  
Her head turned to Sesshomaru's slumped figure, and her eyes revealed the sadness in her.  
  
'I can't leave him alone.'  
  
Rin shook her head, and looked at Sesshomaru. She couldn't leave him alone, even if he was youkai, even if they were going to die together.  
  
'Everything deserves to live.'  
  
Rin crawled towards him, and sat on her knees. The water started to pour in from the back side windows, and the water turned into a puddle on the leather backseat. Her cold, numb hands reached towards his wrists, and she started to work the cords. Sleepiness fell on her eyelids, and Rin's body started to slump to one side. She snapped her eyelids open, and focused on his hands again.  
  
'I can't keep awake...'  
  
The pain in her skull thickened, and the image before her grew blurry.  
  
'No...must...save...Sesshomaru-sama...before...it...is...too...late.'  
  
Her hands numbly pulled at the cords, and the car sank deeper and deeper. Her body swayed, and she fell to the backseat, her body slumped against his. The water rushed in from the windows, the coldness hitting Rin. She gasped, and held on to Sesshomaru's hands.  
  
'Sesshomaru...wake up. Onegai...'  
  
Rin closed her eyes, and fell into darkness once more.  
  
  
  
The Porsche dodged another car, and Jaken held on for support. Kagome and Inuyasha held onto the front seats for support, and Kagome stood up to face Inuyasha again.  
  
"Where do you think they would be, Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth, and swerved, narrowly missing a truck. He turned to Kagome, and growled in her face.  
  
"Damn it, Kagome! How many fucking times do I have to say, sit down?"  
  
He turned his attention back on the road, and gripped the steering wheel. Miroku sighed, and pushed Kagome down again. Then he turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, the profanity-"  
  
"I don't fucking care about the fucking profanity!"  
  
Miroku sighed, and turned to Jaken.  
  
"Where is Naraku anyway?"  
  
Jaken looked up at him, and narrowed his yellow eyes.  
  
"Like how would I know where Sesshomaru- sama is?"  
  
The car swerved again, and Miroku was forced to sit down. Inuyasha turned to Jaken, and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Where the hell are they, toad- face, or I'll beat the pulp out of you."  
  
Jaken shivered, and sweat dripped down on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha, dirty hanyou, I do not know!"  
  
Inuyasha threw him back in the front seat, and thumped the steering wheel in anger. If killing Naraku was possible...then he would do it, to revenge for Kikyo. Kagome watched Inuyasha's actions, and thoughts skimmed through her mind.  
  
'The anger and hatred for Naraku's lust for Kikyo is growing inside him. He would stop at nothing...'  
  
Inuyasha drove faster, and pressed on the gas pedal. He too, was thinking.  
  
'Where the hell could they be?'  
  
He drove a bit slower and the adrenaline in his veins stopped pumping as fast as they were before. His head turned to the ocean, and he sighed.  
  
'Could they, possibly-'  
  
"I know where they are, so hold on people and Kagome, sit down."  
  
He pushed the throttle full, and the car zoomed quicker than before.  
  
  
  
The cold tides hit against her legs, and Rin groaned. Her eyebrows dug deep into her eyes, and her eyelids moved. She had to wake up, she couldn't sleep, and she had to wake up Sesshomaru- sama... Rin picked up her bodyweight, and forced herself to sit upright. She put a hand to her head, balancing herself.  
  
'I have to get out of here.'  
  
The water rose rapidly now, it was already up to her waist. Her hands splashed around in the water, and she sneezed. Her sickness was back, and she was wearing a skirt in sea water. Rin thumped at the water, and looked for the cords again.  
  
'Where is it?'  
  
Her eyes searched frantically around for his wrists, but the green sea water blocked everything. Rin dug her hands in, and roamed freely in the water. Her eyes darted everywhere, and she soon caught onto his wrists.  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Rin quickly pulled at the ends, trying to pry it. Sweat displayed on her head now, her eyes trying to focus. Rin sneezed again, and then stopped.  
  
'IIE!'  
  
Her fingers ran across the cords, and she tugged at it.  
  
'No...a dead knot!'  
  
  
  
Naraku sat amused. His smirk grew wider, and he looked at Kohaku.  
  
"Do you not see what Kanna shows to you?"  
  
Kohaku gulped, and gazed at the small mirror she was holding. He was still in his kneeled position, and his eyes widened when Rin's expression grew with fear and less hope.  
  
"What if Sesshomaru wakes up?"  
  
Naraku chuckled, and put his hands in front of the mirror. Jaki poured out of him, and his eyes grew wider by the second. Then he lowered his hands and turned to Kohaku.  
  
"Do you know what I just did, Kohaku?"  
  
Kohaku looked at the mirror, and shook his head as he saw Rin trying to pull the cord out.  
  
"No, Naraku..."  
  
Naraku stood up, and dusted his self off. Then he walked past him, and stopped at the door.  
  
"A barrier of death...Sesshomaru thought that I had lost my barrier powers, but they are still very in place."  
  
He slid open the rice paper door, and walked out. His shadow soon disappeared and so did his footsteps.  
  
  
  
Rin tugged on the cord hopelessly. There was a huge knot, due to her clumsiness. She looked around for something sharp, but the car didn't seem to have anything.  
  
'I need to get rid of this...'  
  
Rin turned to the head of the car, looking for something. But it was already filled with water, and now the water was craning up to their necks.  
  
'Shimatta! There's nothing there...'  
  
Her head turned back to Sesshomaru, and her fear increased.  
  
'Ware ware....'  
  
Her head dipped in shame, and her cheek brushed past the ocean's depth.  
  
'....are going to die in here.'  
  
Rin turned to the window, and then came up with an idea. They weren't fully submerged in water yet, so they can climb out of the window! She dragged Sesshomaru across the car seat, and heaved in pain.  
  
'So heavy...'  
  
Rin finally reached the window, and sighed. She had to drag him out somehow... Rin reached her hand out of the window, and electricity seemed to flow.  
  
'Nani?'  
  
She pushed her hand out, and the electricity zapped her hand. She quickly retreated it, and touched her hand in pain.  
  
'Kekaii...'  
  
The car sank deeper, and she turned to Sesshomaru again.  
  
'This is our fate...'  
  
Rin breathed in the last breath, and the water completely closed over them.  
  
  
  
(Ten minutes later...)  
  
Kikyo stood at the edge of the pier, her eyes narrowed with coldness. Bubbles surfaced, and Kikyo gripped her bow in anger. Seagulls flew over her, and the ocean waves splashed at her feet.  
  
'Naraku...'  
  
A red light pulsated from the bottom, and her eyes widened.  
  
'Kekaii...?'  
  
She pulled an arrow out from the back, and positioned it on the bow.  
  
'Can they still be alive, after that long?'  
  
She pulled the end of the arrow, and pulled the string along with it. The bow positioned after the car, and she seemed to hesitate.  
  
'What if they are already dead?'  
  
The bow made a creaking noise, and she sensed someone else coming. Her eyes turned to the side, and a pang of youki hit her.  
  
'Inuyasha...'  
  
Kikyo turned her head back to the ocean, and pulled for a while longer.  
  
'Rin...'  
  
"Live!"  
  
She released the arrow, and the arrow headed straight for the water. Kikyo relaxed as the arrow hit at the water's surface, and a pinkish light erupted from the arrowhead. Then she turned around, and smirked as she felt a small explosion under the water.  
  
'My job here is done...'  
  
Kikyo closed her eyes, and walked quickly before Inuyasha came.  
  
  
  
The water closed over Rin, and she gasped for the final breath of air. They were now fully submerged under water, with no one knowing. Her hair flowed freely around her, and Rin opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru.  
  
'Is he even alive? How can he breathe under water?'  
  
Sesshomaru seemed to move, and his eyebrows seemed move. Rin smiled, and her eyes shone with hope.  
  
'He's waking up!'  
  
Sesshomaru opened his eyes quick, and his eyes came in contact with her brown ones.  
  
'Rin?'  
  
Rin nodded, and pointed to herself. She floated in the water, and happily nodded her head. Her eyes then drooped.  
  
'No...the pain is coming back...'  
  
Sesshomaru swam towards her, and Rin fell unconscious. Bubbles came out of her mouth, as she opened it.  
  
'Humans can't last long underwater...'  
  
She rested on the car seat, and Sesshomaru held her by the arms. She felt cold and distant. Rin's face was turning a different color since she had no air. He leaned in over her, and narrowed his eyes. He looked up, and growled inwardly.  
  
'This Sesshomaru will not die here.'  
  
Sesshomaru swam over to a window, and moved his hand out of the window. The barrier crackled to his touch, and he instantly removed his hand.  
  
'Naraku...omae...'  
  
He turned down back to Rin, and seemed to let out a sigh.  
  
'...left me with a human to die with?'  
  
Rin's face was a ghastly white now, and she seemed to be choking for air. He lifted Rin up by the shoulders, and looked around for another way out. But there wasn't any. The only way she could get air... A bright light came forth, and his eyes narrowed at it.  
  
'Hamaya...'  
  
He shoved Rin to one side as the arrow came in contact with the car. The arrow burst the barrier, and cut straight through the car. The car broke in half, and it became two pieces. Rin slept in one side and Sesshomaru in the other. He swam out of the car, and to the other side. Rin was now floating in water, sunlight hitting on her. Sesshomaru carried her by the waist, and quickly went to the surface.  
  
  
  
The Porsche skidded into place, and finally pulled into a stop. Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru's car, and growled. He pushed the throttle and jumped out of the car. A familiar scent caught his nose, and he turned his head around to search for the destination.  
  
'Kikyo was here.'  
  
Miroku and Kagome slammed the car doors, and they ran towards Inuyasha who was sniffing for traces. Miroku zoomed by Jaken, when he stood up and squawked.  
  
"Ningen! Get me down here, you filthy ningen!"  
  
Miroku turned around and his eyebrow twitched.  
  
"I don't even know why Sesshomaru- sama keeps you around."  
  
"Ningen! How dare you insult Sesshomaru- sama!? He is the most, well I daresay, honorable person around! He is-hey, ningen, come back here!"  
  
Miroku ditched Jaken in the front seat, and walked up behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, any sign of Rin- chan or Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the setting sun, and sighed. He folded his arms as the wind blew his hair.  
  
"Keh, none of them, although Kikyo's scent lingers here."  
  
Kagome heard him, and looked into the water.  
  
'Kikyo has been here, what did she do?'  
  
Bubbles surfaced, but Kagome ignored them. She looked at the sunset, and sighed. It was so pretty...  
  
"Inuyasha! Do you have a camera?"  
  
She turned around and stood up to face the both of them. The stared at her stupidly, and Inuyasha scratched his head.  
  
"I think there's one in the car..."  
  
The three of them walked to the car, and Inuyasha fished around in the car for the camera.  
  
"I don't know where Kagome, besides why do you need a camera for?"  
  
The minute Inuyasha finished the sentence there was a loud splash. The four of them quieted and looked at the oncoming noise. Water splashed on them, and they held up their hands to protect themselves. The water finally receded and they saw a figure holding a figure. Sesshomaru kneeled onto the ground, and Rin lay in his hands. (Hehe...go Kagome!) He laid her on the ground, and he looked at her with hopeful eyes.  
  
Rin gasped, and opened her eyes. Her lungs breathed deeply in for air, and she coughed. Water came out of her mouth, and she held a hand to her chest as she coughed. Sesshomaru shifted an arm under her, and lifted her up slowly.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Rin looked into his eyes, and nodded. Tears stung to the corners of her eyes, and she managed to sit on her knees. Her head looked on the ground, and tears came.  
  
"It's all my fault, if I wasn't so careless..."  
  
Sesshomaru lifted her chin up, and she looked into his eyes.  
  
"It was my fault, if it wasn't for my foolishness..."  
  
Kagome and the others stood frozen to the spot. Jaken no longer squawked, but he stood there, frozen with his mouth open.  
  
"Sesshomaru- sama..."  
  
Miroku turned to him, and clapped a hand over his mouth. Inuyasha smirked as he stared at the picture. His brother was actually falling for a human! He turned his head to Kagome to speak, but she held a finger over her mouth for complete silence. She lifted a hand up, holding something.  
  
Rin looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and threw her hands around him. She sobbed in his shoulder, and hugged his neck.  
  
"I was afraid that I was going to die with you..."  
  
Sesshomaru inhaled her scent, and then wrapped his arms around her in return.  
  
"With this Sesshomaru around, you can never die."  
  
A new feeling arose within him, and he sighed. Such petty feelings annoyed him so, but he allowed it to come forth this time.  
  
  
  
Rin sat on the hospital bed, and slowly peeled an orange. Sunlight poured in from the windows, and she hummed the song happily as she peeled it. She glanced at the clock, and sighed.  
  
'I thought Kagome- chan was going to come visit me today...'  
  
Rin peeled the last of the peels, and started to spilt it into slices.  
  
'I don't even know why I am still in the hospital... I mean, I am all better...'  
  
She threw them in the wastebasket beside her, and sighed. She plopped a slice into her mouth, and chewed it thoughtfully. Rin sighed and popped another in her mouth to get rid of the boredomness. Naraku mysteriously disappeared after the incident, and Inutaisho- sama had already fired him. Of course, finding a vice president for the company would be hard nowadays... Rin snapped back into reality when her cell phone rang on the table beside her. Rin put the orange on a napkin and picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Rin Harada speaking."  
  
"Hey, Rin-chan! It's me, Kagome!"  
  
Rin sat straight up, and smiled.  
  
"Really? Where are you, I thought that you would come around at this time!"  
  
Rin glanced at the clock, and Kagome sighed on the other end.  
  
"Well, see I have to develop these photos...and the boss said that I had to come by later in order to get it."  
  
"So?"  
  
Kagome's voice seemed to fade away, and she spoke again five minutes later.  
  
"Sorry, go to go, Rin- chan! I got someone else to go visit you!"  
  
Rin plopped a slice in her mouth, and gripped her cell in happiness.  
  
"Really? Who is it?"  
  
"Let's just say Sesshomaru's gonna pay you a visit very soon."  
  
Rin dropped the orange onto the floor, and her face turned a little red.  
  
"Did you just say Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Oh, hey, Rin, my phone's running low on battery, I can't hear you!"  
  
Her voice sounded fake and high, and Rin slammed her hands on the table.  
  
"MATTE! Kagome- chan, MATTE! You can't just invite a freaking asshole over to annoy me!"  
  
The phone closed with a click, and Rin sighed and closed her cell on the table. She sighed and threw the fallen orange into the garbage can.  
  
'But then again, he did save me...'  
  
Rin lay back on the bed, and shifted over to one side.  
  
'I never got to thank him...and...'  
  
Her face blushed when she came upon the scene again.  
  
'...he hugged me.'  
  
Rin closed her eyes, and tried to go to sleep.  
  
'Yup, he hugged me.'  
  


AN: I thought that this chapter sucked...I was trying to rush through it...  
  
ANQ: So what episodes are you guys up to? Me? So far...126...hehe...but that's still little compared to now...I mean...there's like....164? AH! I'm actually jealous at the coming up episode! Episode 162! Sesshomaru- sama to Eien no Issho! AH! Kawaii! So it's either about Rin or Jaken...I have all my money on Rin. –Grins- Ah, next week's episode! Hehe...it's a filler episode too...something about Miroku...eh, there goes Sango!  
  
**_Thanks to reviewers:_**  
  
Mewchild: Yeh, they didn't die, if they did, then Rin6 would've taken over the story, lol. Yeh, I decided after a long time to separate Onigumo and Naraku...but then Onigumo gets reabsorbed into his body, and probably later in the chapters, I might let out Hakudoshi for a while...but I think I know how he dies...hehe, currently in the manga of course... : p. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Icyangelbmw: Lol, Yeh they did survive! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Choco- coco: Thanks for recommending my story, I appreciate it! Arigato! Thanks for reviewing and update soon!  
  
Rin6: Yes, Rin6! I would never harm the both of them again! Lol, I was trying to be calm about the situation too, but I kept scribbling on paper on what would happen, so I was pretty frantic too...Wakatta, Rin6! If I do kill them, then I guess that you can take over the story....lol. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ashes of the Star Phoenix: Thank you for such a nice, long review! Thanks for staying up all night reading my story! –Bows- Kagome, in the ENGLISH series sounds stupid. I hate the English version. I prefer to watch the Japanese version, where the voices are far better. In the English, Kagome sound like...omg! Look, there's Inuyasha! Inuyasha, save my $$...Well it's a whole different story in the Japanese version. So far, I'm up to 126, which to you, is pretty far. But to the viewers in Japan, they are like in 161 currently, I think. Yes, I was complaining over watching the same old episodes, so I decided to go and get imported DVDs...hehe that did the trick. So if you need any help with summaries of some episodes, ask me, and I'll try my best to describe to you! Thanks for reviewing! I love long reviews!  
  
Tori: Oh well, he just is. Thanks for reviewing!

Special thanks to Choco- coco who recommended my story! Thanks a bunch!


	11. Pinky Promises

AN: I don't have anything to say for now. Except that I might start a new story...but I'm not so sure of it though.  
  
I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.  
  
Chapter 11: Pinky Promises  
  
Kagome smiled, and skipped out of the photo shop, giggling at the pictures. She flipped through another one, and laughed. If Rin saw this, she would just pull her guts out for doing that. Kagome turned to the last one, and stared at it. It was Miroku and Jaken fighting each other. Her eyes traveled up to the upper left corner, and she saw something. There was someone else there...  
  
'Is it Kikyo?'  
  
Kagome flipped back to the first one, and stuffed them back into the packet. She took the packet and put it back into her handbag.  
  
'Probably just a bystander...'  
  
She glanced at her wristwatch, and sighed. She had to give in her project today, and if she went to Rin, then there was no way that she could finish it in time.  
  
'Sorry Rin, but hang out with Sesshomaru for a while.'  
  
Kagome crossed the street, and pushed her hair back.  
  
  
  
Rin slept soundly, and slept with her back to the door. The door opened, and a shadow cast over her. Rin snapped her eyes open at the sound, and sat up, rubbing her eyes at the comers.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It is Sesshomaru."  
  
Rin yawned, and the door closed the door slowly. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, and Rin sat back in her bed.  
  
"How come you came so late?"  
  
It was night already, and the room was dark, with only a dim light on beside her on the table.  
  
"I have work to do, without you, and the vice president around, work at InuGold has been busier."  
  
Rin mouthed an "O" and stared out the window that was open in front of her. It was complete silence for a while, and Rin spoke to break the silence.  
  
"Well, isn't it better for me to be here, since I don't bother you anymore?"  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled, and Rin turned to him.  
  
"What's so funny? Are you actually hoping that I stay in this place longer?"  
  
He stopped, and stared at her in the dark with his golden eyes. Rin gave a silent sigh. If only there was light...  
  
"No, actually this Sesshomaru would like you to stay by his side."  
  
Rin stared at him with suspicion, and folded her arms in anger.  
  
"Hmph, you have toad- face."  
  
"Toad- face?"  
  
"That thing that always follows you..."  
  
Sesshomaru cleared his throat, and stared out the open window also.  
  
"Jaken, you mean. He is annoying at some points."  
  
The silence came again, and Rin twisted her fingers in her lap. She was going through a mental breakdown. Sitting in the dark and with one of the hottest guys in the world, and talking to him like a normal person...what else could happen?  
  
"So, how's your wound?"  
  
"Youkai heal fast, and I am a full youkai."  
  
Rin gave him a smile, and turned back to the window. Her heart beat furiously now, the adrenaline pumping in her veins.  
  
'What's so good about staring out the window, Rin? Why not, talk to him...'  
  
'Never! I like it the way it is now...'  
  
'Well, since you two are all alone and in the dark...'  
  
'NO! When did I get so perverted? I hang around Miroku too much...'  
  
"Rin."  
  
Rin looked up, and gulped. Her face was flushed now, and stood up.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
"This Sesshomaru has work to do; I may leave if you don't mind."  
  
He turned around, and headed for the door when Rin's mouth gasped.  
  
'No, Rin! This is your good chance, go ahead and get it!'  
  
'Demo...'  
  
'No buts kid!'  
  
Rin nearly jumped out of bed, and grabbed his hand. He swiftly turned around, and stared at her with coldness this time.  
  
"What, Rin?"  
  
She sweated a lot now, and the temperature in the room increased.  
  
"I just wanted to ask if you could stay here...until I sleep. I have nightmares."  
  
He seemed to give out a pout, and returned to his seat.  
  
"This Sesshomaru will only stay for a moment."  
  
His eyes traveled up to her still hanging hand, and her gaze caught his. He stared up at her, and she sweat dropped.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
Rin took her hand back, and stuck it back under the blankets. Her head pointed towards the blankets, and her eyes were twitching. Sesshomaru didn't take notice, and looked at her amused.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
"Hai, Sesshomaru- sama."  
  
Rin quickly slipped back into her bed, and turned away from Sesshomaru, leaving only her back to him. She gripped and bunched up the blankets in her face, preventing him from seeing the redness. Rin closed her eyes, and bunched up the blanket some more.  
  
'What the hell was that? You are just co- workers, Rin Harada! No relationships! Besides you hate him...do I?'  
  
"Rin."  
  
Rin tried not to turn around, and bunched up more blankets to her face.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Do you not face this Sesshomaru when talking?"  
  
Rin slowly turned around trying to hide the red in her face. She turned to face him, and came to meet with the golden eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sesshomaru- sama?"  
  
"Why do you hide your face?"  
  
Her hair jumped up behind her, and she closed her eyes.  
  
"It's just a bit cold in this room."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, and went to the window. Rin opened one eye, and stared at him. He stood at the edge of the window, and reached his hands out. He closed it, and stood there for a while, staring out the window.  
  
"Do you forgive this Sesshomaru?"  
  
Rin grew confused, and slowly let go of the blankets bunched at her face. She sat up now, her arms supporting her body weight.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He turned around to face her, and Rin controlled herself. She showed no affectionate feelings for this man. He probably had a hundred other women... She cooled down, and breathed slowly.  
  
"Because of the day at the ball, I had...disappointed you."  
  
Rin looked at him with narrowed eyes now, and then looked to one side of the room, not wanting to stare at him. If her mother was still alive... Tears stung her, and she thumped the bed in anger. What use was it to cry for?  
  
"I d-don't know, Sesshomaru- sama. I n-need to think about it."  
  
Rin looked at him with hurt eyes, and glanced at the clock. She sniffed, and stared back at him.  
  
"Well, it is a bit late now, why don't you go home?"  
  
She looked to one side, and hugged her knees for warmth.  
  
"Fine then, this Sesshomaru will leave you."  
  
He walked past her without a sound, and opened the door. Sesshomaru stared at her coldly for another minute, and finally went out the door. Rin looked upon the closed door, and hugged her knees tighter. The only person that made her feel like home even ditched her.  
  
'I'm sorry, Sesshomaru...I can't forgive you just yet when I can't prove if it's true or not.'  
  
Rin looked out the window, and stared at the crescent moon.  
  
'Gomen Nasai.'  
  
(A week later)  
  
Kagome knocked on the bathroom door, and waited beside the wooden door. Water was heard running inside, and the brushing of hair was also audible. Kagome knocked on the door again, and held the dress close to her chest.  
  
"Hey, Rin- chan! We're going to be late if you don't come out already!"  
  
"Yeh, wait Kagome- chan! I need to finish doing something..."  
  
Kagome smiled and shook her head. She walked over to the cleaned bed, and sat on it to wait. It was flawless now, and today, Kagome was going to bring Rin out of the hospital today. The sun shone in, and Kagome looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It was already seven, and if they didn't make it in an hour, they were going to be late. Kagome plopped the dress on the bed, and stood up.  
  
'I wonder...is Rin and-'  
  
The thought was stopped abruptly when the bathroom door opened, and Rin stepped out. She looked healthy again, and she twirled around in her new dress.  
  
"Kagome- chan, your dress was so hard to wear! But thanks anyways! It looks nice!"  
  
Kagome smiled at the young girl twirling in her new dress, and remembered back to her old memories.  
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
(Yes, I never forgot about Kouga- kun! ;)  
  
_ Kagome sat in chair uncomfortably, and squeezed her legs together. She folded her hands in a tight clasp, and sighed. Today was such an important day...she should be happy...  
  
"Ay, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome's ears heard the voice and she smiled in response. Kagome looked up, and saw Kouga coming towards her.  
  
"Kouga- kun!"  
  
He came running up to her, quick, and he didn't even stop to take a breath. He looked at Kagome up and down, and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Oi, Kagome..."  
  
Kagome linked her hand in his arm and she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Kouga- kun?"  
  
They started to walk towards the city, and out of the place Kagome was sitting in. He looked at her, and pecked a kiss on her cheek. He put an arm around her shoulder, and she laid her head on his shoulder, and he gave a slight tug on her shoulder in response. She closed her eyes, and sighed.  
  
'I feel so safe and protected around him...'  
  
They walked under the shady trees, and Kagome yawned. He looked at her in concern, and rushed over to a bench to rest.  
  
"Oi, Kagome, did you study again for last night?"  
  
Kagome looked at him, and nodded.  
  
"After all, there is a test tomorrow, why not study now?"  
  
Kouga looked at her with his blue eyes, and held out a pinky. Kagome blinked and looked at him confusedly.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"A pinky promise."  
  
Kagome's face turned annoyed, and turned away.  
  
"Kouga- kun! How old are we? And what do you need to promise me?"  
  
"Kagome. . . "  
  
Kagome looked at him, and stared at his held up pinky.  
  
"You wanted to ask me something?"  
  
"After college, will you marry me?"  
  
Kagome gasped, and looked around at the passer bys. Her face blushed a red color, and people stopped to look at them.  
  
"Kouga- kun, people are watching!"  
  
He didn't seem to care, and he got on one knee. Kagome stared at him in surprise as he fumbled in his shirt pocket. He found it, and took it out for all to see. It was a....engagement ring! Kouga looked up at Kagome with his blue eyes and he grinned.  
  
"Kagome...we've been going out with each other for 8 years, and I think it is about time..."  
  
Kagome sat on the bench, paralyzed. This change her life! The people looked at her, and a crowd started to form. She looked up at them nervously, then into her lap.  
  
"Kouga...can't we settle this somewhere else? We're attracting attention."  
  
"I don't care! As long as you say an answer to my question, I don't give a damn about anything else in this world!"  
  
Kagome looked at him with happy tear filled eyes, and seemed to give in. She nodded quickly, and Kouga jumped up and hugged her. The people around them, and the sun shone brightly. Kouga buried his face into her neck, and then let go.  
  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this..."  
  
He took out the ring from its place, and picked up her right hand. He slipped in the ring on her finger, and he grinned._  
  
-END OF FLASHBACK-  
  
"Kagome- chan!"  
  
Kagome looked up, and saw Rin twirling around in her dress. She smiled at her, and Rin stopped twirling.  
  
"We're going to be late, Rin, so why not hurry up?"  
  
Rin gave a quick nod, and headed to pick up her luggage. Kagome looked at her right hand and at the spot where the ring used to be, so long ago.  
  
  
  
An: Sorry! I knew that this chapter was short! But then I wanted to rethink about the plot! Had a bit of trouble, but I promise, the next chapter will be longer!  
  
Chapter 12: Announcement of another!  
  
Thanks to reviewers:  
  
Mewchild: I thought that it was cute that Sesshy hugged Rin! And here's the chapter you requested!  
  
Animegirl007: I like the guy that does Sesshy's voice too! It's almost similar compared to the Jap version. Yeh, I hopefully have to put those two together soon, some way, some how. Well, hugging is a start.  
  
Icyangelbmw: Patience! Well, Rin's mom er...that thing will all be explained sooner or later. That's were things start to get more confusing... Kikyo on the other hand, I'm gonna hand it to Sesshomaru to explain it all in the next chapter. So I guess you'll have to be confused a while more.  
  
Rin6: LOL! I was planning to make them kiss in this chapter, but then again, it would be too fast... Oh, you recommend my story too! Thank you! Well, like I'm sort of confused with that thing. Where do you check your recommendations? Thanks for recommending anyways! 


	12. Announcement of Another!

AN: Yup! I'm back! Here I am, just finished reading some GTO...and listening to Totoro's main theme song...Yeh that famous film by Ghibli studios...-sigh-.....

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 12: Announcement of another!

Rin gritted her teeth as she walked into the InuGold building. A wave of insecurity hit her, and she rubbed her arms for support. She stared at the people passing by, and glanced at the elevator doors. They opened, and Rin stood there, paralyzed.

'I don't want to go...'

Kagome stopped walking, and turned around to see Rin standing, motionless. Her face held a blank expression and she seemed to be in a different world.

"Rin- chan!"

The woman snapped out of her thoughts, and blinked at Kagome.

"Kagome..."

"Are you all right, Rin? You seem to be far away..."

Rin snapped her head and broke into a smile.

"No, I'm fine, Kagome! I'm just a little uncomfortable here...after that incident."

Kagome walked towards her, and held her hands tightly.

"Rin, no one can ever harm you if Inuyasha and I are here. We can protect you."

Rin gave a slight nod, and Kagome led her to the elevator without another word.

00000000000000000000000

"Gamyon, Gamyon, Gamyon!" (Well guess who that is.)

Inuyasha sat on the chair, his head leaning on one head. His eyes were closed, and his brows seemed annoyed. A sound of swelling was heard, and Inuyasha slapped his neck. He put his clawed hand out in response, and a flattened figure fell on to the desk.

"Inuyasha- sama!"

"Myouga- jiji...why are you here?"

The flattened figure straightened itself up, and returned to its original form. It jumped on to Inuyasha's shoulder, and Inuyasha opened one eye to stare at it.

"Oyaji...what does he want now?"

"Inuyasha- sama, your father has requested your appearance at the meeting today!"

Inuyasha yawned, and closed his eye.

"Keh! He can go with Sesshomaru, and have all the freaking meetings he wants, what does this have to do with me?"

Myouga scratched his head, and started to walk away, sighing.

"Well, it is another fund- raising thing, I suppose Kikyo- sama won't be needed..."

Inuyasha opened both of his eyes, and his clawed hand reached out to Myouga. Myouga yelled out in fear, and ran away, but then Inuyasha caught him with his two fingers and brought him up to his face.

"Nani? Repeat what you just said, Myouga- jiji."

Myouga wiped the sweat drops from his head with a handkerchief, and he smiled.

"Well, Inuyasha- sama no longer cares..."

Inuyasha brought him up closer to his face, and his left eyebrow twitched.

"Do you want me to tell your fiancée that you're having an affair?" (OMG...I freaking liked that episode, it was my favorite!)

Myouga yelled in terror, and squirmed as Inuyasha held onto his head.

"Gomen, Inuyasha- sama! I will tell you everything!"

Inuyasha placed the flea onto the desk top, and Myouga packed up the luggage piled at the desk top.

"Inutaisho- sama has asked that everyone has to go to the meeting, he has a fund- raising thing for everyone, and this time, he will be picking out the pairs himself..."

Myouga turned to Inuyasha, but he was already gone. Myouga trembled in fear, as he heard a sing- song voice behind him.

"Matte, Inuyasha- sama! Do not leave me with her!"

The small flea jumped off the desk top, and quickly ran after Inuyasha.

000000000000000000

The rustling of papers, and chairs were heard as the people found their seats in the conference room. Kagome and Rin walked in last, and Kagome's eyes traveled to a stranger sitting in Naraku's seat.

'Ah, Houjou- kun!'

Her eyes glittered as the young man sat there without knowing her presence. She walked closer towards him when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Kagome turned around instantly to see Inuyasha.

"Oi, you came so late to work today."

"Inuyasha!"

His eyes narrowed, and traced towards the man sitting in Naraku's seat. Then he turned back to Kagome.

"You take interest in him?"

Kagome blushed furiously, and covered her face with her hands to hide to feelings.

"Me? Never....hehe..."

Inuyasha's left eyebrow rose, and his mouth closed into a pout. He turned around, and sat in a seat across from Houjou- kun. Kagome stared at him furiously, and his eyes glinted with malice. The mouth turned into a grin, and his ears were perked up now. Kagome's body trembled, and walked towards Inuyasha uncontrollably. Her high heels skidded across the carpet slowly, and she held a hand to her mouth, which chattered in fear. Inuyasha's smirk turned into a smile as she painfully walked, and she finally sat down next to him, her head bowed low.

"What's the matter, Kagome, scared?"

Her eyes burned, and she tilted her head to look at Inuyasha. His gaze matched with hers, and they stared at each other into to a death staring contest.

"Hey, you guys checking each other out?"

Inuyasha fell onto the floor immediately, and Kagome collapsed. The both of them looked up, only to see a cheery Rin waving at them.

"Well, you two almost seemed to kiss each other."

Kagome sat back in her seat, and drummed her fingers on the table, ignoring the hanyou picking him up. He gave a grunt, and he barked at Rin.

"What the hell were you thinking about, Rin? We were not kissing each other...just staring..."

Rin smiled, and clasped her hands together.

"Just staring? Staring can show an affectionate sign for each other..."

Inuyasha growled, and he turned in his chair, and scratched his face. The doors opened again, and Rin scrambled back in her seat, ready for the meeting.

Inutaisho walked about, staring at the people on the table in front of him. Their eyes feasted on him, and he ignored them. His golden eyes flickered to Houjou sitting on his left, and Sesshomaru sitting on his right. Then his eyes traveled to Rin who was sitting next to Miroku. She seemed happier, and she owed him an apology.

"Ohayo, minna- san."

Everyone bowed in response, and he sat in chair quietly. The silence was killing him. Did they somehow already receive the reason why they were here today?

"I'm sure everyone has heard of a rumor going around that I will be holding another fund- raising party."

They all now looked at them eagerly, their young faces lined with confusion. Inutaisho hid his smirk, and he cleared his throat.

"And some of you know that I will be picking out the pairs."

The groaning of the chairs increased, and everyone moved uncomfortably in their seats, except for Sesshomaru.

"Now, we're all going to do this because then we can know each other better."

Inutaisho took out a folder, and opened it.

"But now, I have decided not to, because I do not wish to push it against some people's wishes."

Sesshomaru and Rin glanced at each other, and then back at Inutaisho.

"Well, besides that...well, welcome, Houjou Akitomo (I'm not sure, I'm trying to follow this from one of the episodes...)"

Houjou stood up, and bowed to everyone. Everyone clapped, and His gaze met with Kagome's his face red. He sat back down, and curled his fingers in his lap. Inuyasha got Kagome staring at him and grunted. He managed to mutter a "keh" under his breath, and turned the other way, only to face Miroku. Miroku was immersed deep in the conversation that Inutaisho was having, and then noticed Inuyasha. He took out a post- it and scribbled. Then he passed it to Inuyasha.

'Jealous, Inuyasha? Now that you know Kagome- sama is after another?'

His face turned beet red, and he furiously scribbled.

'What the hell makes you think that, Miroku?'

Miroku seemed to give a yawn, and scribbled.

'Well, that time in the car...you seemed so overprotective.'

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose as he read it. Then he grabbed for a pen, and started to scribble.

'That was not any means of protection, Miroku! That was just for her to sit her ass down and not to get hurt!'

Miroku took it, and stared at Inuyasha with a bored stare. He took it, and scribbled.

'Well, well, the 'hero' finally admits his feelings. If that were not a means of protection, then what was it?'

Inuyasha read the last sentence, and directed his attention to his father, ignoring Miroku.

0000000000000000000

Rin sat on her desk, her head on one hand. The other hand twirling the pen. It was lunch hour, and Rin had already finished her lunch, a sandwich. It wasn't filling, but the thoughts on her mind were already filling into her stomach.

'Damn, I made a fool of myself and the company...now Inutaisho's mad.'

She heaved a sigh, and placed her head on the table for support.

'My head is swirling...with all these thoughts...I need a rest...'

Rin placed the pen on the table, unaware of the approaching footsteps.

'I feel even worst to what I did to Sesshomaru...I should've forgiven him.'

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and she gasped, and looked up. Rin let out a gasp of air, and clasped a hand to her chest.

"And I thought it was Sesshomaru."

Kohaku chuckled, and slid his hand off her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Rin. If I hadn't called you out on that day, then you wouldn't have been captured...and now Naraku's on the loose..."

Rin smiled, and straightened the papers before her. She placed a hand on his arm, and he stared at it.

"It's all right, Kohaku, no matter what, I wouldn't die without saying goodbye to a tomodachi."

Kohaku nodded, and stood there unmoving. Rin slid her hands off, and a sound came out of nowhere. It seemed to be a squeezing sound. It became higher pitched by the minute. Rin noted an odd itching in her neck, and she slapped at it. She removed her hands, and held it out for everyone to see. A running figure came towards them, and the two of them looked to see who it was.

"Kagome- chan, Inuyasha!"

The two of them ran up to Rin, and Inuyasha lifted his nose, and sniffed around. They looked around for something, when Kagome pointed to Rin's outstretched hand.

"Inuyasha! It's Myouga- jiji!"

He growled, and snatched the poor flea roughly from Rin's hand. He squished the poor flea from between his two fingers, and gave out an evil laugh.

"Do you think you can escape from me, Myouga- jiji?"

The flea squirmed terribly in his hands, and wiped his head with a handkerchief.

"Gomen Nasai, Inuyasha- sama, I did not mean to let out false information."

"I'm going to beat the hell out of you for ruining my future!"

The flea squealed, and Inuyasha threw a fist at him. But before he could do it, it was snatched away from him, leaving Inuyasha blinking on the spot.

"Nani?"

"Inuyasha, really, picking on elders isn't fun."

Inuyasha turned to Rin, and folded his arms together.

"You get saved by a woman this time, but next time, Myouga- jiji..."

He cracked his knuckles in response, and Myouga hid further into her palm. He bowed in front of her with gratitude, and sighed.

"Arigatou, Rin- sama!"

A spark lit up in his head, and eyed her mysteriously. He stopped bowing, and she stared at him back, blinking curiously.

'Could it be?'

"Myouga- jiji, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because he wants to suck your blood."

Kagome ran in front of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

"Keh, I'm only telling you the truth."

Myouga looked at the desk, and saw her full name, Rin Harada. His eyes widened at the last name, and he turned to Rin, and bowed to her.

"My apologies, Rin- sama. I thought you looked familiar."

Rin smiled, and patted him on the head.

"Well, I never met you, so I guess that you must be mistaken, Myouga- jiji."

He smiled in return, and wiped his head again.

"Well, if your father was a-"

"What is the meaning of this?"

The five of them turned around, only to see Sesshomaru standing behind them, staring at them with his cold eyes.

"The lunch break was over an hour ago and Myouga..."

He eyed Myouga, who crawled up on to Rin's shoulder, terrified.

"Do not speak to this human."

"Y-Yes, Sesshomaru- sama, as you wish."

He bowed, and jumped off her shoulder, jumping away with the luggage on his back. Soon he was only a speck in the distance. Rin stared after him, and then turned to Sesshomaru, furious.

"Well, Kagome, we should go, don't mess with him."

Inuyasha turned around, his arms folded. Kagome hurried after him, and then turned back to Rin. She took out a small package, and placed it on Rin's desk, smiling.

"You'll like it Rin."

Kagome ran after Inuyasha, screaming, "Matte!" Rin looked at the package suspiciously, and then snatched it before Sesshomaru could reach it.

"People need their privacy, Sesshomaru- sama."

She stared at him once more, and then went back to her work. The golden eyes ran to her package, and then muttered an "hn" before he left.

0000000000000000000000

Kikyo stood at the rooftop, her eyes closed. It was night now, and the air was much cooler. Her hair blew around, and she taught about everything. Her fists clenched tighter when she taught of Naraku. She snapped open her eyes when someone came from behind.

"Sesshomaru."

The footsteps stopped, and she smirked, not looking at him.

"Why have you come here?"

The anger in her voice was raised, and her eyes turned to the right, trying to spot him. He came out of the darkness, dressed in his feudal clothing.

"This is what I should ask you, miko."

The night wind blew again, causing the hairs on their heads to sway. Kikyo looked up to the sky, gazing at the stars.

"No moon tonight I see...that means Inuyasha is in his human form."

Sesshomaru chuckled, and stared at Kikyo's back, trying to penetrate through her.

"Is that so? Miko, you love him, do you not?"

Kikyo swiveled around and turned to him, angry again.

"Sesshomaru, you have come to ask me about something else, not about Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru gazed into her black eyes, and looked up at the sky too.

"Was it you, miko, who fired that purity arrow?"

His eyes narrowed at her, and she stared at him with no emotion.

"Yes, Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

Kikyo gritted her teeth, and seemed to let out a sigh.

"That bastard, Naraku."

"Naraku?"

His brow rose in confusion. What the hell did Rin have to do with Naraku?

"Naraku, as you know, has brutally murdered every single one of the Harada family."

He showed no sign of acknowledgement, and Kikyo turned back to her gaze down at the city.

"But he does not know the truth behind Rin."

Sesshomaru stepped forward, and his hand rested uncomfortably on the hilt of his swords.

"What of use is Rin to you?"

"You and I know, Sesshomaru, that Naraku's downfall is Rin, the only living Harada! She has the key."

She turned sideways towards him, and laughed.

"She holds the key to the evidence. Over the years, I have been working behind the bastard's back, collecting every single evidence to put him in jail."

"So? Rin holds what key?"

Kikyo turned and looked at the floor.

"In this world, only three folders of evidence to prove of Naraku's acts have been exposed."

Sesshomaru shifted uneasily at that point, but she didn't seem to notice.

"The first one was me, but he destroyed it before I got to it."

"And the second one was Kagura."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and pulled out his sword. Tokijin was now laid at Kikyo's neck, threatening to kill her.

"Do you wish to kill me, Sesshomaru? After all, do we even know that Kagura is still alive?"

He stood emotionless, ready to hack her head off.

"And the last one is Rin, who holds the key. Naraku has not figured this out yet, but soon..."

Kikyo turned to Sesshomaru, the sword inches away from her neck.

"I fear that Naraku will take her down also. He might've already known, judging from the last incident."

He lowered his sword slowly, and looked away.

"So you are using the human as a pawn, making Rin as a piece to put Naraku out of play, for your freedom in exchange."

Kikyo nodded, and folded her arms.

"And you, Sesshomaru, might want to take her as your pawn as well."

He quirked an eyebrow and a tight line drew over his face.

"Why? This Sesshomaru would never work with a human; you know that too well, miko."

"I was not saying to work with her; I was saying to_ use_ her as your puppet."

Sesshomaru smirked, and placed Tokijin back into its proper place.

"This Sesshomaru does not need help from a human either."

Kikyo laughed again, her voice ringing throughout.

"Really, Sesshomaru? Then what about Kagura, what if she is still alive?"

He turned his back to her, and started to walk away. His white hair went back and forth, and then he stopped in his footsteps. He turned his face half- way to her, and spoke.

"Her death has been confirmed two years ago, there is no chance that she survived."

Sesshomaru focused his attention back onto walking, and prepared to jump, but stopped when Kikyo talked.

"Do you think Naraku would ever kill a detachment, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood quiet, and then walked, ignoring her. He jumped off the rooftop, and Kikyo collapsed as she watched him. Her eyes narrowed on his jumping figure, and leaned her head against the wall.

'One day, Sesshomaru, one day...you will understand what it is like to be yearning for freedom.'

0000000000000000

Inutaisho sat in his seat, twirling his hands. He was still in his office, thinking about other things. The blinds at his window were drawn together, making his room dark. He stared at the picture on the table, and sighed.

'We used to be such good friends, Haku, until...'

His eyes averted to the left at the intruder, and he sat upright in his seat.

"Who is it?"

"Gamyon, Gamyon, Gamyon!"

Inutaisho's face softened at the sound, and he managed to smile. The flea jumped onto his desk, and bowed his head low until it touched the desk.

"Inutaisho- sama! It is Myouga!"

Myouga eyed the picture curiously, and walked over to it staring at it.

"Is that..."

Inutaisho finished the sentence.

"Haku...Harada. And Ivy Harada."

Myouga turned to him, his eyes gazing at him in wonder. Sometimes he was just heartless like Sesshomaru, but deep inside, he showed care for others, like Inuyasha.

"They died a long time ago, Inutaisho- sama, but-"

Myouga scratched his head, and looked back on the picture.

"Rin Harada."

The small flea was amazed at his quick reply, and Inutaisho faced the flea.

"W-why does she work here, Inutaisho- sama?"

Inutaisho sighed, and seemed to be in confusion. He turned to the picture and furrowed his brow.

"I wanted to make up for the past mistakes. I was thinking I could repay the debt to Haku if I offered Rin a position at a job here."

Myouga sat on his desk, and unpacked his luggage. He took out a boiling pot, and poured a cup of tea from it.

"But Haku was a full demon, there was no way, Rin-"

"I know what you mean, Myouga. But Rin's true parents were not Haku and Ivy. They adopted her, under circumstances in which we made."

The flea jumped on his shoulder, and rested himself on his neck, sighing as he drank the tea. He sipped the tea nosily, then turned to Inutaisho, and wiped his mouth, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Is that why you were angry at Sesshomaru- sama ever since that incident at the ball?"

"He almost revealed Rin's past, making her easy prey for anyone. Keeping her here at InuGold can only keep her from harm."

"But Inutaisho- sama, you do know that when she becomes of age, she is ready to get her inheritance from Haku- sama."

Inutaisho nodded, and sighed. He stood up, and walked towards the window, opening the blinds.

"Hopefully, she will never know of her true parents."

Myouga jumped back onto the desk, and packed his stuff up, ready to go.

"But Inutaisho- sama, everyone wants her on their side."

"And I also know that Naraku wants her dead."

"So he can live freely."

Inutaisho nodded, and narrowed his eyes on the street at the rushing cars. He spotted Rin walking alone, looking at a package.

"If Naraku finds her true mother, then all will be lost. She will lose our faith in us, and die in his hands."

Myouga gazed up at him, and tied the bag around his neck. Inutaisho turned away from the window, and sat back into his seat, sighing uncomfortably.

"So is Inutaisho- sama saying that Rin's true mother is still alive?"

His eyes returned to the picture, and rested them peacefully on it.

"Yes, Myouga, she is."

00000000000000000000

Rin hummed as she walked out onto the street out of InuGold. She stretched her arms up and looked up to the sky. The night air enveloped her, and her skin grew cold. A white blur flew across the building rooftop, and Rin stopped in her path. It looked down at her for a second, and then disappeared onto the side of the building. Rin blinked, and held onto her handbag tightly.

'Huh, I just thought that I saw Sesshomaru.'

She walked ahead, her head still looking at the sky.

'Probably it is, after all, he is a youkai-'

"AH!"

Rin landed on her bottom, and winced in pain. She looked at her arm, which was scraped against the concrete. Blood trickled from it, and she cursed under her breath. Rin then looked up, and saw no one. Her head spun the other way, and she saw a figure running away. Rin wanted to run after it, but then looked at the spilled contents of her handbag on the pavement.

'Kuso, people should have more manners these days...'

She piled all the things into the bag, when her hand swept over a card. It was a business card.

'Huh, that woman left it here.'

She stared at the name, and it sounded familiar.

'Huh, Aikawa. This sounds familiar.'

She stuffed the card into the bag, and forgot about it. Rin picked up the other contents, and when she was done, all was left was the package that Kagome left her earlier. Rin stood up as she picked it up, and sighed. The lid of the package was open, and Rin reached her hand inside of it.

'Pictures?'

Rin took one out, but then immediately dropped it back when someone screamed her name.

"Rin! Over here!"

Rin turned around, and smiled.

"Kohaku! And I thought you left me here to rot."

His eyes traveled to the bleeding patch on her arm, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Rin, we have to get you home quick! You're bleeding!"

He grabbed her arm, and they headed onto his motorcycle, driving home.

00000000000000

Rin relaxed on the bed, her arms put behind it. She sighed as she felt the soft pillow against her face. She smiled, and looked at her bandaged arm.

"Kohaku's such a caring friend, I wonder if he has family."

She lowered it back on the bed, causing something to plop onto the floor. Rin sat up, to look what it was, and sighed. It was the packaged that Kagome gave her earlier. Again. She sat on one side of the bed, and bent down to pick it up. She groaned, and then leaned on the wall.

'Pictures, why does Kagome- chan have to give me pictures?'

Rin closed her eyes annoyed, and pulled out the pictures. The wrapping dropped to the floor, and Rin opened her eyes to see them. She flipped through them. Pictures of Miroku and Jaken. Then Sango standing with Kagome. Rin noticed at small kitsune, and poked at it.

'Kawaii!'

She flipped through another one, and found Kagome pulling at Inuyasha's ear. Rin laughed, and then turned onto the last one. Her eyes widened, and her face turned red.

'Kagome- chan!'

The other pictures dropped to the floor, and Rin held the last picture, her hands trembling uncontrollably.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?'

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Well, that was the chapter! Hehe... This might be confusing, but ask any questions. Erm, yeah, so we all know Rin's purpose in InuGold, and why Naraku wants her dead, and why Kikyo wants her alive.

Chapter 13: One after the other

WARNING: FLUFF IS INTENDED IN THAT CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Everyone get the idea? I'm gonna have a fun time doing that chapter. This might be the last chapter I'm posting this week. I'm heading off to California on Saturday, for two precious weeks. Hopefully, there I can snatch some Inuyasha stuff! Plushies and posters galore! . Probably gonna stock up on manga there too. Well, you think finally, huh? Sango and Miroku. Those two lovers...hehe.

**_Thanks to Reviewers:_**

Rin6: I read 'Love is a funny thing'...so sweet. And I think I reviewed too. LOL. Anyways, no, because Kohaku's still here. Yeah, no one knows about his true purpose for serving under Naraku yet. They just think that he's a co- worker. Although Sess is getting suspicious....but I promise...they will move in eventually.

Icyangelbmw: Yes, patience is the key to everything, lol. Erm, Kagome and Kouga in chapter one, split up a long time ago...

G27: Hiya! Yeh, thanks for liking my fic....oh, Sess and Rin kiss...erm, not for a long time, but then the fluff in the next chapter will please you!

I expect a lot reviews when I come back from vacation! lol, JK, I'm actually pleased with the results, although it is a bit low. But I'm happy. Thanks for reviewing and reading!


	13. One After Another PART ONE

An: Yes, as I promised to the reviewers...I am going to add fluff. Erm...-cough-...this was a very difficult chapter to write....

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

You know what's really weird...I was wondering why you guys never questioned me about Kohaku and Sango's relationship...

The other thing is...you guys never really questioned about Izayoi....hehe. Erm...Izayoi. Yeh, I'm still adding some more plot lines for her to follow.

Oh, someone did question their relationship....hmm...just keep on reading.

Chapter 13: One after the other!

Rin stormed into the lobby, furious. She gripped the handbag tightly, and her heels clicked loudly on the smooth marble floor. Her eyes were narrowed, and her cheeks were bright red. People stared after her storming and stopped in their paths to make way for her. No one...wanted to mess with the all mighty Rin- sama in this condition!

"Rin-chan! Are you there?"

Rin snapped out of her daydream, and resumed to her original position. She looked up at the person, and shook her head. She was daydreaming again...

"Erm, the file you requested is here, Rin- chan! If there is nothing else, then I will return to my work."

Rin nodded in response as the woman walked away. She opened the file, and sighed. Of course she didn't do that in the morning. Besides, Kagome was only doing the picture as a playful trick.

'Yes, Kagome- chan is only doing this as a trick.'

She closed the file, and looked at the yellow paper placed in her tray. She picked it up, and her right eyebrow went up.

'Inutaisho- sama is really holding another thing...but then again...this is for a picnic to reward us for the money we raised for the orphans...'

The paper fell onto the table, and Rin dropped her head onto the table. Orphans...reminded of what she used to be...

'What I used to be...so long ago...'

-FLASHBACK-

_The car jumped again, and the little girl gasped. Her pigtails jumped in unison, and she gripped onto her teddy bear tighter. She crawled up to a window, and peered outside. They were arriving soon, at her new home._

_"Rin, we are almost there."_

_The little girl gave a nod to the speaker, and her eyes seemed cold. Why were there so many little kids here? Why was she all alone? Where were her parents? Why did she have to come here? Questions stirred in her little head, making her sick. She couldn't speak, that was what the doctor said, something about 'being in too much shock to speak'. _

_"Gahhh..."_

_The lady turned to her politely, and patted her on the shoulder._

_"You poor thing, it must be so hard for you not to talk, and you're too young to learn sign language."_

_Rin nodded, and turned back to watch out the window. The lady ran a hand over her head, smoothing her head. The little children seemed sad, some seemed happy. Rin was just too confused to understand. Or was this only what adults understand?_

_'But, I understand.' Her heart spoke._

_Her eyes lowered sadly, and the light from them vanished._

_'We are without a family, without parents, all alone in the world.'_

_Rin looked up again. She was young, but she still understood. She turned to the lady, and pointed to the children. The lady looked confused. _

_'What are they called? Will I become one of them?'_

_The lady seemed to understand a few minutes later, and ran a hand on Rin's cheek._

_"They are called orphans, Rin. Like you."_

_Rin nodded, and watched them again, sighing._

_'So this is what we are called, orphans.'_

_The car came to a stop, and Rin walked off the car with the lady. They crossed the street, and she gripped her hand tightly. They stopped in front of the gate, and Rin looked beyond with suspicion. Were they going to treat her well? How long would she have to stay at this place? Her head looked up onto the gate, with a wooden board attached to it. It said Orphanage in large letters._

'_So...the orphanage was what orphans called 'home'.'_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

A tear fell down from the corners of her eyes, and trailed down her cheek. She glanced at the clock on the desk, and sniffed. Rin wiped the tear away, and smiled. Those were such old things, why bother remembering them? She restacked the folders, and placed the yellow paper away. Rin returned to pick up a phone call, and spoke in it, trying not to make her voice tremble.

Sesshomaru stood from a corner and seemed to be in trouble. The human girl was crying... He stepped forward, but then stepped back.

'Nonsense, I do not need to show feelings for the human.'

He turned around quickly, his hair whipping about. His eyes narrowed, and he noted that Jaken stood silently behind him.

'Humans...love...they are nothing but mere obstacles that annoy us at some point."

Jaken snapped out of his trance and squawked.

"Sesshomaru- sama! Wait for me! Sesshomaru- sama!"

Sesshomaru smirked, and looked back after Jaken. Then he turned forward, trying to return to his office.

'Why protect them? Why miss them?'

The door to his office opened, and he stepped in before Jaken could enter.

'Why love them?'

00000000000000000000000000

(One week later, day of the fund raising picnic)

Kagome shifted uneasily in the van. For some reason, Rin had avoided her for a week! She sighed, and dropped her head low back onto the car seat. Inuyasha sat next to her, bored, and Miroku sat next to him, reading a book. Rin sat in the front cat seat, silent, and Sesshomaru and Inutaisho sat in another car. It was total silence in the car, except the shuffling pages of Miroku's book. This was chance to talk to Rin...

Kagome leaned forward, and put on her best smile, hoping that Rin would respond.

"Hey, Rin- chan! You-"

Rin turned around, and face to Inuyasha, who was resting with his eyes closed.

"Oi, Inuyasha, when are we going to get there?"

Inuyasha opened one eye to look at Rin, and smirked. He noticed the 'incident' between Rin and Kagome. But when he first saw the picture...Rin and Sesshomaru did look like they belonged together.

"Eh, I don't know, ask Myouga- jiji. Where the hell is he, anyway?"

He turned around in seat, searching for him, while Rin returned to her original position in her seat. Inuyasha stopped searching, and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome turned around, worried.

"Don't worry, give her some time, you did that to me, I'd be pissed too."

Kagome nodded, and stared after Rin once more, who was staring out the window, pretending nothing ever happened. She sat back in her seat, and turned to Miroku, who was busy reading. He seemed so...immersed in his book. Inuyasha looked under the cover, and scratched his head.

"Oi, Miroku! How can you be so interested in the book when it is upside down?"

Miroku looked up, and sweat dropped. If the secret leaked out... His face grew serious again, and he cleared his throat.

"For your, information, Inuyasha, I enjoy reading upside down. It simply spreads the logical reasoning, matte, Kagome- sama!"

But it was too late; Kagome had already grabbed the thing he was hiding. The book fell out of his hands, and Miroku let out a gasp of surprise.

"Please, Kagome- sama, it is none of your business-"

Kagome flipped through the pages, and merely blinked. She was still, staring at the pages. Inuyasha tried to peer over her shoulder, and Kagome handed the magazine back to, Miroku, sighing. Miroku snatched it from her, and folded it, and placed it in his shirt pocket. Kagome shook her head, and blushed, annoyed.

"Well, Kagome, what the hell was it?"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with her face down, and closed her eyes as she said the answer.

"It was a magazine that was holding a sale for men's boxers."

Inuyasha dropped to the floor, his body shaking. Kagome sweat dropped, and Inuyasha sat back on his seat, looking at Miroku.

"Miroku, you don't need to hide that! We are men, and unafraid of what we wear!"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and slapped him on the head. Inuyasha stood up, his head hitting the roof. He rubbed it in pain, and scowled.

"What the hell was that for, Miroku?"

"Honestly, Inuyasha, do you not show respect for the women around us?"

"Keh! Like they are going to say anything!"

He sat back on the car seat, still rubbing his head. Kagome looked at Miroku curiously, and managed to mutter something.

"Gomen, Miroku- sama, I did not mean to do this...it was just that I thought you were reading something else."

He quirked an eyebrow, and looked at the both of them, confused again.

"Kagome- sama...what was it that you were thinking of?"

Kagome looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

"Stuff..."

"Keh! What else, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled, and patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Oh, so both of thought that I was reading something dirty. Does it look like I would ever do that?"

He smiled, and his eyes opened widely. Light shone from behind, and Inuyasha gave him a weird look. Kagome bent into Inuyasha's ear, and cupped a hand over it to prevent Miroku from hearing.

"Why does he look like he's been enlightened?"

Inuyasha moved his mouth closer to Kagome's ear to answer.

"I don't know, must be one of Miroku's tricks."

They parted away from each other, and folded their arms to stare at him. Miroku sweat dropped again, and backed away.

'What are they talking about?'

"Seriously, Kagome- sama, Inuyasha, does it look like I would ever do that?"

The both of them turned to each other, and exchanged looks. Then they turned to Miroku.

"Yes."

00000000000000000000

The car finally came to a stop, and Rin was the first to step outside. She stretched her arms, and ran across the grassy field. Rin came to a stop at a hill top, and let the wind blow around her. Her skirt wavered around her legs, and she inhaled the fresh scent of flowers.

'Ah, free...from work!'

"Rin- chan?"

Rin turned to a side, and blinked at the on coming figure. She looked so familiar. Rin thought about who it was when she glanced at the kitsune at her feet. Then her eyes lit up at the answer.

"Ah! Sango- chan!" (AH HAH!)

The cat that she was holding mewed, and jumped into Rin's arm. It jumped onto her shoulder, and purred as it the tail went on her face. Rin giggled, and touched the cat's fur. She closed her eyes in pleasure, and her hands ran onto the cat's tail, and her eyes snapped open.

"Why does it have two tails?"

She held out the cat for Sango to see, and the two tails swished back and forth.

"Eh? Oh..."

"It's youkai."

The cat mewed in response, and Rin placed it back on the floor, patting its head. It curled under her palm, and Rin smiled.

"Rin- chan...how do you know its youkai?"

The small kitsune at her feet backed away in response, and hid behind Sango.

"Is it a miko, or a youkai exterminator, Sango?"

Rin peered behind her, and grabbed the small kitsune by the tail. She hugged it affectionately, and squeezed its cheeks.

"Kawaii! I have seen you in so many pictures! What is your name?"

Shippou was hugged fiercely in her chest, hard to breathe. His hands waved around, and his tail shook slightly.

"My...name...is Shippou."

"EH! You have such a cute voice! Kawaii! I wish I had a doll like you!"

Rin dropped Shippou back onto the ground, who was annoyed. He folded his arms on his chest, and looked the other way. Rin ignored him, and turned her full attention back onto Sango.

"Sango- chan, why are you here?"

Sango looked up, and she opened her mouth to speak, but something stopped them.

"Rin."

Rin turned around only to face Sesshomaru who was only a few feet away. His eyes turned to Sango with a look of suspicion, and then he turned back to Rin, his face not changing.

"Chichi-ue was looking for you, human, running off like a foolish child."

"Inutaisho- sama? Oh. Erm, so you go off first, Sesshomaru- sama, I would like to talk to a friend."

His eyes turned back to Sango, who was staring at him straight back unafraid.

"Who is this, Rin?"

"Sango- chan."

Sesshomaru turned around, his golden eyes still following her. He walked up the hill, and then turned sideways to look at Rin.

"Ikuzo."

"Hai!"

Rin looked back at Sango, and grabbed her hands. Sango snapped out of her staring, and looked back on Rin, who was tugging at her.

"Well, you want to join us, I mean Kagome- chan is there!" (.)

Sango's eyes lit up, and she smiled.

"Really? Ok, then. Let's go!"

The both of them started up the mountain, and walked together, chatting. Miroku stood at the peak of the hill, watching over them. Rin- sama seemed to be interested in talking to another woman. He leaned against the trees as his eyes preyed on the woman. She was young, around his age, and was well built with a body. Miroku crossed his arms and sighed. If he could only see her face... The tree rustled, and the leaves made a nice sound. He opened his eyes, and looked up at the two figures. Miroku instantly came in touch with Sango, the woman he loves...

'What a beautiful face...'

The woman blushed, and stood still, still staring. Miroku's mouth opened in hunger. How he wanted to claim those lips...

"Miroku- sama!"

Rin, standing next to the woman waved at him, and smiled. He gave a cheerful wave with his hand, and turned his gaze at the woman. She was gazing back at him, but then looked away. Miroku walked out to reach her, when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Oi, Miroku, got your sights on another?"

Miroku turned back, and sweat dropped. How nice of them, Inuyasha and Kagome always dropping in on his actions....

"Ah, Inuyasha- sama! No, you must be mistaken, I was merely looking at Rin- sama."

"Or were you looking at Sango?"

Miroku turned to Kagome, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, I was looking at her..."

Kagome smiled, and pushed Inuyasha away, making him roll off the hill. She slapped hard on Miroku's back, and seemed to be in excitement.

"AH! Miroku- sama, no need to hide those feelings! You already know Sango- chan! I mean...although..."

Miroku sighed, and opened his mouth to say something when a sound of alarm came through.

"KAGOME!"

The both of them turned to the bottom of the hill, and wondered. Inuyasha...seemed to picking a fight with...kitsune.... Kagome immediately dropped her things, and ran over to them, trying to solve the situation. They seemed to be fighting over something.... Miroku walked down the hill, and trudged towards them. If it were two men fighting, then he would solve it.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Inuyasha grunted, and squished the poor kitsune's head in anger.

"What are you calling me?"

The kitsune tried to dig its claws into Inuyasha's outstretched hand, but it seemed to have no effect on him.

"AIEEEE! KAGOME!"

"Inuyasha...."

"NANI?"

A few minutes later, Inuyasha was a few feet in the ground, with his arms and legs stretched out. The crackling of bones was heard. Kagome stood up from her position, and clapped her hands together, getting rid of the dirt.

"Now, where were we?"

It was silent, and Miroku broke it.

"Kagome- sama...you...display such immense power...even for a hanyou...."

Kagome smirked, and poked a thumb in her chest.

"Me? Oh, I always had a habit of letting out my anger in some ways."

Rin offered to heave Inuyasha up, but only smacked her hand away, still facedown in the ground. Kagome then looked at Sango and Miroku and smiled.

"Sugoi!"

She pushed the both of them together, and clasped her hands before her, happy. They looked so perfect together! Miroku and Sango stared at each other for a minute, and blinked. Then they turned back to Kagome.

"Kagome- chan...."

Then the air grew dense, and Miroku turned to Sango, his eyes grew serious. Rin mentally slapped herself....this wasn't the great time to be.... Miroku picked up her hands, and clasped them in his. He cleared his throat, and Sango blushed. What was he going to ask her? She knew Miroku and his perverted actions....probably...for once...he would be serious to show his love to her?

"Will you bear my child?"

-SMACK-

Kagome slapped herself, and Miroku turned to one side, his body shaking. Rin saw that one side of his face had a red mark, and it was glowing. He shook slightly, and stepped back from a fuming Sango.

"I guess that is a no..."

His hopes dropped, Sango was a hard woman to win affection for.

0000000000000000000000000

"Ah! A rest from work is so soothing!"

Kagome was kneeled down on the blanket laid out. She stretched her arms towards the sky, and then brought it back to earth. Inuyasha poked at the box in the middle of the blanket, and blinked.

"Kagome, what is this?"

Kagome smiled, and opened the lid of the box. The aroma went up, and Shippou sniffed it pleasantly.

"Ah, Kagome is a good cook!"

Everyone nodded in response, except for Inuyasha who was poking at the stuff with chopsticks. He muttered a "feh", and placed the chopsticks back down.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Eh, Rin, don't you see anything wrong with the food?"

Rin blinked at the food, and caught a waft of the aroma.

"Ah, no, Inuyasha. It smells so good."

Kagome handed out plates, and everyone took them. A few minutes later, everyone started to eat. Inuyasha stole a takoyaki (sp?) from Shippou, and stuffed it into his mouth. He held off Shippou with one hand while the rest of the group was talking.

"Ah...Kagome- chan...didn't you say that there were more people coming?"

Kagome closed her eyes, and stuffed a ball of rice into her mouth. She gulped it down, and looked at Sango.

"I'm not so sure Sango...Kikyo and Kohaku were supposed to come...and Inutaisho-sama disappeared. Sesshomaru too."

Sango blinked her eyes, and placed the plates at the floor.

"Should we save some, Kagome- chan? Just in case they come back?"

Kagome looked towards the sky, with the chopsticks at the edge of her mouth.

"I'm not so sure, Sango- chan...but...I think we should..."

"Ah, Kagome! No need to save for them! They don't eat human stuff anyway."

Inuyasha munched on something, and silence was restored. Kagome looked annoyed at Inuyasha's munching face, and turned to Rin, who was looking somewhere else.

"Rin- chan...are you ok?"

Rin snapped out of her daydream, and turned to Kagome.

"What is it, Kagome- chan?"

Kagome turned to the food, and sighed.

"Nothing, Rin- chan."

Rin looked at the food, and grabbed a clean plate. She took the food quickly, and smiled.

"Oh, Kagome- chan, you should've called on me earlier. I could've shipped the food to Inutaisho- sama earlier."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest, but Kagome put a hand in front of him. Rin was unaware of the action, and kept on placing food on the plate. Then she stood up, and dusted the dirt off her knees.

"Ah, sorry, Kagome- chan. I'll go now."

She turned around, and ran down the hill, her hair flinging about. Kagome put her hand down, and Inuyasha stood up in anger, for his food was taken away.

"BAKA! They don't eat human- ACK!"

Three people pulled him down, and he was found in the dirt again. Shippou jumped on him, and sat Indian-style. He looked up at Kagome, who was still staring off into the distance.

"Kagome...why did you let Rin..."

Kagome looked down on Shippou, and smiled.

"Rin- chan has certain feelings for Sesshomaru."

Shippou scratched his head, and turned to Miroku who was talking.

"Ah...first love is so sweet, isn't it, Sango?"

Sango looked at the arm crawling up her shoulder. She was sitting next to that perverted idiot. Her face turned red, and she inched away from him.

"Keep your hands away from me, Miroku...the consequences are dangerous."

Miroku sighed in defeat, and inched away from her in response. Shippou sighed, and jumped up and down on Inuyasha's back.

"Aiee! How do you know that Rin has feelings for Sesshomaru?"

Kagome smiled, and patted his head.

"It's an adult thing, Shippou."

Shippou hit his head with two of his hands.

"Ah...why are adults so hard to understand?"

A hand shot out and grabbed his tail. Inuyasha yanked it tail, and Shippou squealed in terror and pain.

"AIEEE! Kagome!"

"Shut up, brat! I'm gonna kill you for jumping on my back."

"Inuyasha..."

000000000000000000000000000

Rin ran in short breaths as she carried the plate. Her heart was rushing, and her mind wasn't in place. She was running...into...nowhere. The shoes on her feet came to a stop, and she gripped the edges of the plate harder. She kneeled on one knee, and placed one hand on the ground.

"What am I doing?"

Her eyes were focused straight forward. Sweat was all over her body, and she soon collapsed.

"Aikawa..."

Flashes passed by her mind as she took in her breaths.

"Aikawa..."

She whispered it again, and her head burst. Rin gritted her teeth in pain, and held up the supporting hand to her head. She closed her eyes, and saw flashes. They ended, and Rin stood up, ignoring it.

"I just probably have a headache or something..."

Rin walked off, and sighed. Ever since she met that woman, things started to gather back together. But she never got to see the images clearly, and there was always this image in the end of the flashes. She was gripping a teddy bear, and she was falling. Her right hand was stretched out, trying to reach for the person. But he didn't seem to care, and walked away. Rin shivered, and walked forward, trying to look for Inutaisho.

"Where is he?"

She looked around, and she saw Sesshomaru sitting at the base of the tree with one leg raised, a hand over it. Rin looked around, and sighed. Probably Sesshomaru knew where Inutaisho was...

"Er... Sesshomaru- Sama...do you know where Inutaisho- sama is?"

He didn't move, and his face was faced away from her. Rin walked right next to him, and sighed.

"Sesshomaru- sama...are you ok?"

She tapped him on the shoulder, and he didn't move. The strands on his hair seemed to be shaking. Rin blinked, and looked closer. He seemed to be refraining from something...

"If there is nothing, Sesshomaru- sama, then I'll look for him myself."

Rin turned around and narrowed her eyes.

"So rude..."

She took another step, and carried the plate in one hand. Her other one swung freely, and she hummed a song. A small chuckle came out of no where, and Rin spun around, scared. Sesshomaru was chuckling, his shoulder blades moving up and down. Rin looked at him curiously, and placed her hand on her hip.

"I don't see what's so funny, Sesshomaru- sama...."

She turned around, anger boiling in her, and held her head high up into the air. But before she could take another step, his hand caught her wrist. Rin looked down at the outstretched arm, and looked up into his face. His face was face down, overshadowed by his white bangs.

"Do you think you can escape with my man?"

Rin arched an eyebrow, and tried to pull away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sesshomaru, but if you're gay, I have no business to do with it."

Anger shook through his outstretched arm, and he gripped harder.

"Don't know what you are talking, eh? So how many times have you been with him? Flirting?"

Rin winced at the pain, and kicked at the arm. Sesshomaru being rude to her was one thing, but this was just stupid!

"Baka! I do not know of your affairs!"

Rin held up her leg to kick it again, when Sesshomaru started to talk again.

"Rin...stop...this...is...not...Sesshomaru's...doing..."

Rin lowered her leg, and realized it was the real Sesshomaru. The pain in her arm was lessening, and his arm was refraining to inflict pain on her. Rin stood still as she watched Sesshomaru struggle. Rin kneeled down on one knee, and placed the plate somewhere else. She tried to look up at his face, and he only hid it.

"Sesshomaru- sama...are you all right?"

She leaned in closer, and crawled down on all fours. She waved a hand in front of his face. He was still now, and Rin blinked. Then all of a sudden, his grip tightened on her arm, and she gasped. His other hand shot out, and reached for the crook of her neck. It snaked around her neck. He pulled her close, and soon Rin found him hugging her. Her arms went limp at her sides, and her eyes wide open.

"Sesshomaru..."

He was silent, and soon stopped shaking. Rin's head rested on his shoulder, and she shivered. This...was not what she expected....

'What is he doing?'

Her head tried to turn to see his face, but it wouldn't work. His grip was still on her neck, and she stood, kneeling. The wind blew as minutes passed, and Rin stood silent also. Her eyes turned drowsy, but she didn't let them sleep. Her eyes rolled to his head, and sighed.

'Sesshomaru- sama...what are you doing?"

Rin closed her eyes, and almost fell asleep until he spoke up.

"Wake up, human. This Sesshomaru does not like this position."

Rin smiled at his return and pulled away from him. She was now kneeling in front of him, and he seemed to be recovering.

"Sesshomaru- sama...what was that?"

Sesshomaru stood up, and walked in the opposite direction, his back facing towards her.

"Chichi-ue is near the parked cars. That was what you needed to know."

Rin picked up the plate of food next to her, and stood up behind him.

"But what was that?"

He turned his head towards her, and snarled.

"That was ALL you needed to know, human. Go now."

Rin furrowed her eyes, confused, and turned into the other direction, ignoring him. Sesshomaru checked if she had left already, and drew in air. He looked down at his hands, and narrowed his eyes.

'Kuso...something was possessing me...doing things that I wasn't supposed to do.'

000000000000000000000000000

Rin stomped through the forest, angry. She held the plate outstretched in one hand, and the other at her side, turning into a fist. Her footsteps were heavily laid, and the hairs at the back of her head were standing up.

"One minute he was all emotional, and the next minute he was snarling at me. How dare he..."

Rin stopped walking, and turned around. She used her free hand and cupped the edges of her mouth.

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKKKAAAAA!"

Birds flew away in response, and leaves fell off the trees. Rin drew in air, and yelled again.

"YEH YOU, SESSHOMARU. YOU ARE ANNOYING AND RUDE! BAKA- SESSHOMARU!"

Rin opened her eyes, and breathed quickly as her shoulders went up and down. Her hand went limp again, and she sighed. Was it any use? Could he hear it? Yes, he could hear it...he was a youkai. She turned around, and continued walking.

"Yes...he...can hear it..."

She hissed it through gritted teeth, and turned her head as she kept on walking.

"Baka..."

Rin turned her head back, but didn't notice the tree root in front of her. She tripped, and her leg got caught between it. The plate of food fell out of her hands, and landed splat in the dirt. Rin moaned in annoyance, and sighed. Oh well, she might as well go back to the group. She pushed herself up, when she noticed a greenish figure in front of her.

"Ah, do you know how long it took me to find you, human?"

Rin closed one eye, and looked at Jaken, who was yelling insults at her. She sighed, and stood up. Her hands dusted the dirt off, and she looked at him.

"What do you want?"

Jaken stopped turning around in circles, and looked at her sideways. His face grew serious, and he bowed.

"Inuyasha- sama requests your appearance."

Rin nodded, and patted him on the head in response. She walked past him as he eyed her curiously.

'This human holds Sesshomaru's scent all over her body...'

Jaken then screamed in horror, and he ran to the closest tree. He bonked his head against it as he held it tightly. Tears came out of the corners of his eyes.

"Ah! SESSHOMARU- SAMA! Have you fallen in love with the human? Ah! Sesshomaru- sama, what about the blood of the family?"

He bonked harder, and quicker, and cried. Rin threw a rock at his head, and he immediately stopped.

"Are we going or not?"

Jaken jumped back onto the floor, and straightened his clothes. He thudded his staff a few times onto the floor, and cleared his throat.

"We are ready to proceed, human."

"Name's Rin."

Jaken muttered something under his breath, and walked past her.

"We are ready to proceed, Rin."

He ended the sentence with a sense of hatred, and he cleared his throat after his sentence. Rin merely threw another rock at his head.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kagome looked worried, and stood next to Inuyasha, tiptoeing to see Rin. She bit her nails, as Shippou climbed up on her shoulder. Shippou glanced at her face, and folded his arms.

"Why are you so worried, Kagome? Rin will be over it soon. She talked to you at lunch."

"She's still angry at me..."

Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder, and leaned on it.

"Anyone would be angry if you did that, Kagome."

Kagome sighed, and looked at Inuyasha, whose face was bent down. Shippou smelled food and ran off in search of it. Inuyasha stood still, and didn't move.

"Inuyasha, there's food."

He was still leaning on her, and his arms were folded. Kagome shifted under his heavy weight, and pulled on his ears to wake him on, you're heavy..."

Kagome shifted, and Inuyasha suddenly stood straight up. Both of his arms reached towards the sky, and he looked up. A deep laugh came out of him, and Kagome backed away. Inuyasha cackled for another five minutes, catching everyone's attention. Kagome stood still, and he dropped his arms. His face faced Kagome seriously, and he reached for her neck.

"How...dare...you...betray...me...get...out....now..."

Kagome didn't move, and Inuyasha's hands closed in on her neck. He closed the grip, and smirked as Kagome tried to move away.

"Inuyasha..."

He rose his hands up, forcing Kagome's legs to kick air. His smirk grew wider, and Kagome tried to pry his hands away from her neck.

"Come out now. Or else this girl will die here."

Kagome shook her head, and scratched at the arm. She swung her legs, and gritted her teeth. The air from her lungs was going away...soon she would need more.

"Inuyasha...what are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. Come out now."

Inuyasha's smirk disappeared, and he used one hand to crack his knuckles. Kagome's eyes widened in fear, and Inuyasha raised his hand. He was going to use one of his attacks on her...

"IIE!"

Her right leg met his chin, and Inuyasha flew backwards. Kagome fell on her bottom on the grass, and Inuyasha landed a few feet away from her. Her hands went instantly to her chest to meet air. She sat on the ground, and breathed in deeply. Inuyasha was unconscious, and Kagome crawled over to him.

"Inuyasha..."

Kagome kneeled next to him, and drew a hand down his face.

"Inuyasha, can you hear me?"

His eyes opened slowly, and the pain in his chin came. Inuyasha sat straight up, and felt his chin.

"Kuso...what happened?"

Kagome frowned, and patted his head.

"Inuyasha...you were choking me, so I kicked you in the chin for defense. Could you not remember anything?"

Inuyasha pointed to himself, and frowned.

"What are you talking about? I was leaning on you shoulder..."

He blinked, and stared into Kagome's eyes. She was hurt...badly. His eyes traveled to her neck, and noticed the red marks of his hands. Inuyasha brought up his hands to look, and noticed that it fitted perfectly to the marks on his neck.

"Kagome...."

"Then what was it?"

"Kagome- chan!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood up, and stared at the waving figure towards them. Kagome smiled, and sighed. It was Rin.

"Rin- chan!"

Rin panted in front of the both of them, and smiled at Kagome. Her eyes went to Kagome's neck, and her eyes widened.

"Kagome- sama..."

Kagome peered down her neck, and sighed.

"Nothing, Rin- chan. Are you still mad at me for the picture?"

"Picture?"

"The picture of you and..."

Rin's cheeks flushed red, and held out a hand.

"Gomen Ne, Kagome- chan. I was acting weird this morning because I was tired. But no, I'm not mad at you. It was actually funny."

Inuyasha folded his arms, and sniffed the air around Rin. He opened his eyes, and looked at Rin suspiciously.

"Oi, Rin. Why do smell like Sesshomaru?"

000000000000000000000000000

AY! Sorry everyone...there was more fluff! But then I wanted more reviews and I cut the chapter in half!

Sorry for the long update....erm...yeh.

**Chapter 14: One after another Part Two-** Suspicious things are happening at the picnic....and it soon leads to Miroku and Sango. Kagome breaks it in time, and Inutaisho declares to pair off everyone...so it's Sess and Rin again...in a single row boat. Everyone is unaware, but it seems like Sess is possessed again...and Rin is all alone....what fluff –cough- I meant danger will happen between them now? Stay tuned!

_**Thanks to Reviewers:**_

Youkai no Rin: You changed your SN! Cool. Yeh, there's more fluff in the next chapter...I'm sorry if the fluff in this chapter didn't satisfy you...but the next one is a definite. Sorry to make you wait sooo long!

Random Reader: Thinking Too Far is an AU fiction, sorry if I confused you with Rin's dream. But no, they do not know each other. I hope I answered your question. Thanks for your nice review! Hope we meet again!

G27: You reviewed like four times for one chapter....thanks. They might kiss in the next chapter...0.0...so you'll be satisfied. I'm pleased to know that you like this story! Arigatou Gozaimasu! Sorry for the long update!

Icyangelbmw: Sorry for the long update, but I hope you're pleased with this chapter! I don't have much patience too, lol. Well keep on questioning...I like questions.

Kikyou's-Reincarnation: Yup they are. But it doesn't show until later in the fic.

Cold-blade: Sorry for the long update! I like being evil...I just left you on a cliffhanger again...hahahaha!

Miyako14: Thanks...since I'm back, I'll update on my regular basis!


	14. One After Another Part Two

AN: I'm back! Back to our cliffhanger....I forgot to tell you that I was gonna add some Izayoi....

Chapter 14: One After Another, Part Two

Rin faked a smile, and smacked Inuyasha on the shoulder. Words were caught up in her throat. Her feelings outside were only a shell, but inside, she was worried. She couldn't let them know that she was hugging Sesshomaru...the embarrassment that would cause...

"So, why do you smell like him?"

Rin opened her mouth, but didn't speak. She closed her mouth again, and sighed.

"I..."

"It is because Sesshomaru is here."

The grass moved behind Rin, and Rin spun around. Sesshomaru stood a few feet away from her, staring at them with his cold eyes. His eyes came in contact with Rin, and narrowed slightly. Then he turned back to his original gaze at staring back at everyone. Rin looked away, annoyed.

"Keh, I can smell you anywhere, Sesshomaru! But Rin lacks of her own smell, and smells a hell like you."

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with anger, and growled.

"DAMARE! (Shut up! Sounded too girly...) Is this the way you speak with your brother? Making him low enough to interfere with a human?"

Rin was hit by the impact of his words, and her heart shattered. So...he wasn't serious about the hug after all? She was called low, and he didn't care for her... Kagome gasped at the words, and glanced to Rin, whose body was shaking with sadness. She put on a grim face, and walked before Rin to confront Sesshomaru.

"Just because she's human, doesn't make her any different from you, Sesshomaru! How dare you..."

"Please stop."

Kagome swiveled to Rin, whose face was bent down.

"Rin- chan..."

"It doesn't really matter. Inuyasha, it was probably because he was coming. Nothing else. I didn't see him."

Inuyasha reached out a hand to comfort Rin, but Rin turned around, and ran towards the forest again. He glanced after her, and then quickly turned back to Kagome, who was making a scene with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! Do you know that she actually has feelings-"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha placed a hand over her mouth, and Kagome closed her mouth. The both of them stared at Sesshomaru and then turned back towards the direction Rin was running in. Inuyasha stopped in the middle for a minute, and turned his head sideways to talk to Sesshomaru, who was standing still.

"I might be a stupid hanyou...but...you can't seem to see things that are in front of you."

He swiveled around again, and continued walking with Kagome in front of him. Sesshomaru muttered an "hn" and turned around, confused.

'Feelings?'

000000000000000000000000000000

Rin sat at the base of the tree, quiet. She hugged her knees closer to her chest, and closed her eyes. Why did she run? Why is there pain inside...? She shook her head, and gripped the hair that was dangling.

'Nan demo nai! I'm just overreacting...'

Her breathing came out in small gasps, and she looked up at the rustling trees.

'Who am I fooling? I guess...I do...'

She shuffled her feet, and gave a pout. A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up to see who it was.

"Inutaisho- sama!"

The man gave a nod, and sat next to her, also with his back resting to the tree. Then he turned to Rin, who was staring at the grass before her.

"Something is troubling you?"

Rin nodded slightly, and fiddled with the grass. She stared forward glumly, watching Sango and Miroku fight with each other far away. Rin smiled at the both of them. If Miroku lost his perverted actions, then Sango would definitely love him. Then Kagome and Inuyasha came into the view, and she stared at them. They all had someone to go with.

"Does Inutaisho- sama have someone to go with?"

Inutaisho stared at Rin with surprise, and nodded.

"Is she Inuyasha's mother, or Sesshomaru's?"

"Inuyasha."

"I see..."

Inutaisho closed his eyes, and sighed. It had been so long since he had seen her.

"Where is she?"

Rin then realized what she said, and gasped. She waved her arms around in panic, and bent on her knees in an apologizing position.

"Gomen ne! I didn't mean to talk about her, I was just curious! Please forgive Rin for her childish actions!"

Inutaisho chuckled, and held out a hand to stop her begging. He opened his eyes, and stared at Inuyasha hitting Shippou on the head.

"It's all right. It was ages ago anyway..."

Rin stopped her complaining, and sat back on her bottom.

"She was called Izayoi Yoshimuri. Izayoi was a kind, young, beautiful and caring woman. She always kept things to herself, and never told anyone. I met her exactly 25 years ago. Well, you can just say that it was love at first sight."

-FLASHBACK-

_"Izayoi Yoshimuri..."_

_"Hai, Inutaisho- sama! She is supposed to be the new secretary working at InuGold, but we can't seem to find her anywhere!"_

_Inutaisho sighed, and ushered Jaken out of the room. He held his head with both of his hands and massaged the temples. Jaken shook his head sadly, and left the room without a word. _

_'Where the hell is she? If she doesn't show up, then I'm going start killing people...'_

_He threw a book across the room, and it met in contact with the wall. The book fell to the ground, and pieces of the wall fell down. He turned towards the picture of his dead wife, and slammed the frame down on the table. The phone rang, and he hissed into it violently._

_"Who is it?"_

_"Inutaisho, it's me, Haku."_

_Inutaisho calmed down and slumped back in his seat._

_"What now?"_

_"I know that you're angry today because it's your wife's death day, but please, it's already been two years..."_

_Inutaisho slammed a fist on the table, making things shatter onto the floor._

_"So what? She killed herself because she thought that I didn't love her! And now, Sesshomaru..."_

_Haku sighed, and tried to think another way out._

_"I understand Sesshomaru's hatred towards your doings, but why not find a new one? A new wife..."_

_"Where the hell am I going to find one? I can't just marry one off the streets..."_

_"But think..."_

_"I'll think about it."_

_Inutaisho placed the phone back on its original place, and looked out the window. He didn't want another one to die... But what if...there was someone for him? He glanced at his wristwatch, and walked out his office door. _

_"I'm going somewhere Jaken, please hold all calls."_

_Jaken bowed as Inutaisho passed him, and sighed. He was going to have to repair that wall again..._

_00000000000000_

_Izayoi sighed as she walked through the park. _

_'I hope the people won't be mad if I didn't go to work for the first day...but mother just came down with a cold...'_

_She breathed out the cold air, and a wisp escaped her lips. She could be considered crazy, because she was going out on such a cold evening just to stare at the moon. _

_'It should be a full moon tonight. It's so pretty...'_

_Izayoi raised her head towards the starry sky, and looked at the illuminating full moon. Today was her birthday...just turning 18. But no one was celebrating with her, her family was poor, and she had to keep up with her college studies by getting a job at InuGold. She strolled by the little river, and kneeled to look in it. _

_'The water's so cold...it's turning into ice soon...'_

_Izayoi let out a pout, and looked up. There was a shadow that was cast on her. She looked up, and let out another breath of cold air._

_"Ah..."_

_The man turned around, and she was startled. His white hair was tied into a high and tight ponytail. He was just...handsome. They stared at each other for a while, and suddenly, the silence was broken by cries of death. The man turned his head in the other direction, and then turned back to Izayoi. She stared at him bewildered and then screamed at the things charging at her across the river. The man was on alert now, and ran fast towards her. _

_"Ah!"_

_He lunged at her with full speed, and soon they were on the ground in the bushes. Izayoi gripped onto his arm tightly, and closed her eyes. Moments passed, and finally she opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground, and he was half above her. The man was looking the other way, and she noticed marks on the side of his face._

_"Um...what was that?"_

_"Youkai."_

_Izayoi furrowed her eyes, and then remembered her mom warning her about youkai. _

_"But-"_

_His face turned towards her to silence her, but his eyes came in contact with hers. Izayoi gasped slightly, and noticed that he had golden eyes. The stared at each other again for a while, and Izayoi shifted in their uncomfortable position._

_"Erm...can I stand up, because this is a bit unpleasing..."_

_Inutaisho looked at their position, and then quickly stood up. Izayoi groaned at the weight being taken off of her, and the man held out a hand. _

_"Inutaisho."_

_Izayoi glanced at his hand, and smiled. She gladly took it, and he pulled her up._

_"Izayoi Yoshimuri."_

_He jumped slightly at her name, and smirked. Well, he was going he was going to have fun._

_"Arigatou. For saving me back there..."_

_"It's nothing."_

_Izayoi blushed, and looked at the marks on his face. It was unnatural for humans to look like this._

_"You're a youkai too, right?"_

_He looked at her curiously, and stepped closer._

_"Are you afraid?"_

_"N-no."_

_Inutaisho's ears perked, and he stepped back. Jaken was heard. That idiot..._ (JAKEN YOU BAKA!) _He turned around to go, and Izayoi stood there silently. She ran after him, and stopped._

_"Um...will we meet again?"_

_"Someday."_

_And he was gone. _

-END-

Rin sighed, and was trapped in a daze. That meeting was like, a dream come true! Izayoi was such a lucky woman. She was only 18, and she already fell in love!

"Ah, that was so romantic, Inutaisho- sama! So what happened after that?"

"She soon came to figure out that I was the boss of InuGold, and didn't allow her love to go forward. But in three months, we started to love each other, and she agreed to marry me."

Rin was stuck in a daydream, and the sun shone brightly. White clouds passed by, as the trees swayed. The shade was cool, and it almost made one fall asleep.

"So, where is she now?"

Inutaisho sighed, and looked up at the leaves.

"After she had Inuyasha, people couldn't look up to her. She lost her mother's trust for falling in love with a youkai. And she didn't want his son's life to be ruined. So she left Inuyasha, and escaped."

"Oh..."

"It was said later that she died, but no one really knows where she is."

Rin sniffled, and wiped a falling tear. They were meant to be, and Izayoi left him.

"So you gave up all hope, and stopped loving her?"

"No, I still love her to this day, and I wish to see her once again..."

Rin got up, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Inutaisho- sama! You'll meet her again one day!"

He smiled, and glanced at his wrist watch.

"It's time to go rowing..."

"Huh?"

000000000000000000000000000

Miroku and Sango sat across from each other from the picnic table. Sango was holding a dagger, and was ready. Fury was piling up in her, and her patience was getting wasted.

"Miroku- sama, forgive me!"

Sango's dagger dropped onto the wooden table, making Miroku scream in agony. Liquid squirted everywhere, and Sango closed her eyes.

"Sorry, Miroku- sama, but it's only fair this way."

"It's all right...I guess."

Sango removed her dagger, and smiled. She took a piece and stuffed it into her mouth. Shippou popped one into her mouth, and chewed happily.

"Ay, Miroku, why are you so sad? It's just an apple."

Shippou bit into his apple again, and Miroku stared at his own piece. The apple used to be whole, and red. Now, it was in three small pieces...

"Yes, but you didn't need to chop it into pieces, Sango."

"But the both of us wanted it."

Miroku groaned, and painfully reached for the last piece. His hand shook above it, and collapsed on the last piece. But soon, it was gone, and into the mouth of an Inuyasha. Miroku watched him gulp it down, and go down his throat. Kagome was sitting next to Sango now, and petting Kirara. Kirara mewed, and Kagome looked towards the lake.

"You guys want to go rowing?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, and his ears twitched.

"I think Oyaji said that we were going later..."

Kagome got up, and clapped her hands.

"Alright then! Let's go now!"

Everyone got off the table, and walked towards the lake. Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder, and waited for Kirara.

"Kirara! Where are you?"

They all turned around to the picnic table, and Miroku noticed that Sango had disappeared. Kirara was on the table, and the cat was growling at Sango now, with its fur on its back rose. It was silent, and Sango was quiet. She looked up, and grabbed the dagger from the table. No one moved, except for Kirara who was still growling at Sango.

"Shine (die), you perverted bastard!"

Sango jumped onto the table, and then towards the grass. Inuyasha jumped back in time, and Miroku gulped.

'Is Sango talking to me?'

He turned to Kagome, and she nodded. Sango walked closer towards Miroku, and swiped at him.

"Come. Out. You. Liar!"

Miroku dodged every attempt, and Sango tried to hit him.

"Sango! I know, I'm always fooling around with women, but-"

"Not you, fool! The other fool."

She stopped to catch her breath, and glared at him. A smirk played on her lips, and her eyes grew with evil. Sango stumbled back in an upright position, and walked towards Miroku clumsily.

"Miroku...."

Her voice had suddenly become soft, and sounded high with sweetness.

"Oh, Miroku, it's Sango. Won't you come back to me, darling?"

Miroku stepped back a few steps, and sweat dropped. Could he trust Sango?

"Sango..."

Kagome and Inuyasha froze to the spot, and Sango approached Miroku. A shiny object came out of her wrist, and it was prepared to strike. Inuyasha looked at it, and then to Miroku, who was dazed by Sango's illusion.

"Miroku, get out of your damned staring and go away from Sango!"

He didn't seem to listen, and kept on staring at Sango. She stumbled onto him, and Miroku looked down at her.

"Sango...I never..."

Sango looked up, and had a wicked smile plastered onto her face. The dagger rose up, and ran down to strike Miroku. He gasped, and suddenly, he was on the ground. Sango struggled against Inuyasha, and held her right hand up high. The dagger dropped out of the hand, and at the same moment, Sango collapsed on top of Miroku. She was sound asleep, and Inuyasha disgustedly kicked the dagger to one side.

"Oi, Miroku...look, this is the culprit."

Inuyasha bent to pick up something, but Miroku was busing looking at Sango on top of him. His hand crawled lower, and lower...

-SLAP-

"Miroku- sama...get your hands off of me."

His right hand slipped away, and he looked at it annoyingly.

'Why is it that this hand is cursed?'

Sango got up, and dusted the grass of her. She looked where she was standing, and turned around, confused.

"Kagome- chan...how did I get here?"

Kagome and Inuyasha held a squirming figure in their palms, and they all gathered around to see. Shippou climbed on Miroku's shoulder, and sighed.

"It's just a flea."

"Not an ordinary one, Shippou."

Sango looked at it with precaution, and prodded at it. It jumped, and rubbed its eyes. Everyone was astonished, and gasped.

"Ah, where am I? First off, I was trying to kill that flea by possessing that girl's body..."

The flea looked up, and gasped.

"W-who are you all?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, and harshly poked it.

"That's what we're asking you."

"Inuyasha...."

The female flea stood up, and bowed.

"Gomen ne for causing so much trouble for everyone, but my name is Mame."

"But why did you possess Sango, and try to kill Miroku- sama?"

The flea turned to Kagome, and shook her head sadly. Tears started to come out of her eyes.

"It's all because of that cursed Shouga! S-she stole Myouga! I-I was his fiancé!"

"So that's it..."

Inuyasha scratched his head, and looked up to the sky.

"I told that Shouga was his fiancé."

Mame glowered at him, and stomped her foot repeatedly on his palm.

"No, no, no! Myouga told me that he would marry me! Not that evil woman!"

Kagome put a finger to her mouth, and wondered.

"So that means that Shouga was here before..."

"Hai and she has already possessed some other."

Inuyasha neared her, and blinked.

"Who is it?"

"Ah, it is Sesshomaru, you see, Myouga likes hiding in Rin's very hair."

Rin stood beside Inutaisho, pouting. They were always taking so long. She tapped her foot impatiently, and she saw them coming over the hill. Her face lightened up for a minute, then subsided when Sesshomaru was seen a few feet away from them. It took them a few minutes to walk, because they seemed to be immersed to talking to Inuyasha's palm.

"Hey, we're going rowing, isn't that nice?"

Kagome's eyes traveled to the boats, which were on the shore. There were only two seats... Sparks flashed from her eyes, and she stepped back slightly. If Rin and Sesshomaru were paired up... Her eyes traveled to Sesshomaru, and he glanced back at her coldly. Kagome averted her gaze back to the front, and inwardly sighed.

Rin squeezed both of her hands together, and closed her eyes shut.

'No, Sesshomaru...let me be with Inuyasha, or even Miroku!'

"Ikuzo."

Rin opened both of her eyes to face Sesshomaru, who was walking away to a boat. No, she was stuck with him!

The others chatted away at nonsense, while Sesshomaru and Rin sat quietly in the boat. She looked the other way, while he rowed. It was unusually quiet, and ducks floated by. Rin gave a glare to Sesshomaru, and then looked back into the lake's surface. This would be romantic...if she was sitting with the person she wanted to sit with. The sun was setting, and the sky was now a pinkish color. Her eyes settled onto the two birds swimming by.

'A pair of swallows...are they mocking me or something?' (Swallows are faithful to their mates. I don't know if I got the right bird.)

She gulped, and turned around to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru- sama, do you have water or something? I'm thirsty."

Rin rubbed her right eye, and waited patiently for the water. He grunted and placed a water bottle in her hand.

"Thanks."

Rin opened the cap, and drank some water down. She stared at Sesshomaru for a second, and he only stared at her back, amused.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing."

He kept on rowing, and blew out a sigh. Rin noticed him sighing, and furrowed her eyebrows.

'Sesshomaru never sighs, and he also doesn't stare at me amused.'

Rin slowly turned her head towards him, and he did the same. His eyes seemed to sparkle, and Rin blushed. She quickly looked to the other side, and stared some where else.

'Now Sesshomaru definitely doesn't stare at me like that!'

Sesshomaru, on the other hand smirked, and held something in his hand. It was a can of insect repellant, and he shook it.

'Ah, revenge is so bittersweet. But somehow, I must get closer to that wretched girl. Myouga is hiding in her hair...'

Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked everywhere. No one was around them. He focused his attention on to Rin, and stopped rowing.

"Rin."

Rin turned around, her face full of confusion.

"What is it, Sesshomaru- sama?"

"There's something that I've always wanted to tell you."

He crept closer to her, and Rin slid lower in her seat. Her mind screamed to jump into the water, but her body was frozen, and didn't seem to budge.

"Ah, Sesshomaru- sama! What is it you wish to tell Rin?"

Sesshomaru was on top of her, one hand behind his back, and the other holding himself up. Their faces were only inches apart, and Sesshomaru's breath was going on Rin's lips.

"I always wanted to tell you...how pretty you are..."

Rin smiled, and tried to slide up.

"But, Sesshomaru- sama, there must be something more that you want to tell me."

His eyes narrowed, and smiled.

"I wanted to always tell you, that I like you..."

Sesshomaru leaned in closer to place a kiss on her lips, and raised the hand that was holding the canister. Rin opened her eyes wide, and seconds turned into minutes.

'What is he doing? Is he crazy?"

His lips gently touched hers, and Rin closed her eyes. No, this wasn't Sesshomaru. What he said earlier... _"DAMARE! Is this the way you speak with your brother? Making him low enough to interfere with a human?"_ Rin shook her head, and snapped her eyes open at the liar.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

She pushed him off of her, and pushed with all her strength. There was a sudden splash in the water, and Rin scrambled up to breathe, and held onto the boat for support. Bubbles came up to the surface, and a thump came on the other side of the boat. Rin looked to the other side to see Inuyasha and Kagome holding on to each other.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Rin pointed to the waters, and Inuyasha walked over to that position. Sesshomaru soon came out on to the surface, and landed in the middle of the boat. He looked angry, and held Shouga between two fingers.

"Now should I kill the imposter for embarrassing this Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru! Let go of her!"

He turned to Inuyasha, and held the flea to him.

"Why should I listen to my dear brother? She deserves to die."

Kagome stepped forward, and Sesshomaru turned around to caution her.

"Sesshomaru! I know that she has caused trouble, but all she wanted to was to reunite with her fiancé!"

"Fiancé?"

Rin looked at Myouga jump out of her hair, and land on the boat. Sesshomaru turned his direction to Myouga and Myouga bowed deeply to him.

"This is all of my doing, but please, Sesshomaru- sama, she was only looking for me."

Sesshomaru stood still for a minute, and then threw Shouga next to Myouga.

"Tell her not to annoy me again."

He jumped off to the boat, and disappeared. Myouga hugged Shouga, and cried.

"Ah, Shouga! How I dearly missed you!"

Shouga woke up, and stood up slowly. The other flea jumped from Kagome, and stood next to her. Both eyes flared with anger at once, and turned away from each other.

"Ah, Mame, I see you have come back!"

"Myouga, I'm not marrying you unless you get off with this woman!"

Myouga wiped his sweat, and stepped backwards.

"Ah, I actually decided to cancel the weddings. I need to think over some things..."

Mame and Shouga teamed up, and hovered over him, fire blazing in the background. He cowered back, and jumped to the side of the boat.

"Well, Inuyasha- sama, I need to leave now...with two crazy women killing me... Gamyon!"

He jumped off the side of the boat, and the two female fleas angrily splashed in with him. Kagome knelt at Rin's side, and patted her hair.

"Are you all right, Rin? What happened? We heard you screaming..."

Rin brought her knees closer to her chest, and shook her head.

"Nothing, Kagome. We were just talking."

Kagome opened her mouth to question, but Inuyasha quickly cut in.

"Kagome, we better head back to shore. Father must be worried."

Kagome gave a quick nod, and she placed a jacket around Rin's shoulders. There was nothing to be worried about; Sesshomaru was controlled during the whole time, so he didn't know anything. But then again, he did state that he knew the things that he did that were embarrassing him... Rin jumped, and looked at the setting sun.

'So...he knew what he did after all?'

000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 14: Project Remake! - Kagome's set out to do a project that might affect the company drastically. But in doing this, they need help from an old friend...Toutousai! Inutaisho won't do it himself to confront him, so Inuyasha and Rin come in to help... Wait, Kagome's making another Shikon Jewel?

Thanks to Reviewers:

Miyako14: Yeh, last chapter was confusing... And I will try my best to making this story good!

Animegirl007: Lol, yup ,ya got it right...although there was an extra flea in it.

G27: Thanks for asking. I had a great vacation. Ok, so they didn't kiss. But you know, I guess brushing against lips is alright, ne?

Youkai no Rin: You actually liked that fluff? I thought it was weird... Well, now the worst is over, right? I'll try my best to update quick, and I'll also drop by to say "hi" to Yasha also!

Random Reader: Lol, we meet again. Well, who did you think the possessor was? Lol, I finally got around to Miroku's perverted jokes. () Hope we meet again soon!

AN: I'm going to start a new story...hmm...soon. It's gonna be Inu/Kag, and hopefully will revolve around Sess/Rin....


	15. Project Remake

AN: I don't have a lot to say...hmmm....still thinking about Izayoi...some how...I'm gonna make her come back in here... AH! Inu/Kag building relationship in the few coming chapters! I think...

Chapter 15: Project Remake

The paper screen door slid open as the man made his way in. He closed it abruptly behind him, and turned around to greet his master. He bended on one knee, and lowered his head.

"Master Naraku, I have received news concerning about the jewel's whereabouts."

Naraku had his back to Kohaku, and he chuckled. He turned towards him, sat on the tatami on the floor.

"Is that so? The Shikon No Tama requires great power, and can only be created by Kikyo."

Kohaku looked up, and stood up before Naraku. His eyes narrowed, and threw forth a vanilla folder file before him. Naraku picked it up slowly, and thumbed through every page. The room was dark, and full of jaki that almost made Kohaku suffocate. He eyed the room from suspicion when he noticed a large pot. There were two, but now, there was a new one, breathing with life.

'What is Naraku up to?'

"Kohaku, well done, you managed to find the one."

Kohaku quickly looked back at Naraku, and tried to erase the fear from his eyes. But it was too late, for some reason, Naraku noticed what he looked at. He turned his head towards the new pot, and smirked.

"Do not worry, Kohaku. That one is almost done soon. He will come out soon."

Naraku turned his head to Kohaku, and threw the folder at his feet.

"So, Kagome is the one that will remake it. I see..."

"Master Naraku, why not drive their weaknesses out, and immediately kill them? You have everything..."

Naraku looked at his fingers, and clutched them into a fist. He gritted his teeth, and punched a hole into the tatami, making it shatter.

"I have everyone, but Kikyo...she will die...immediately. Kagome is the key to her death."

00000000000000000

"S-Shikon No Tama? I have to research on it?"

Kagome nodded as Rin pushed up the glasses on her nose. Her fingers met air, and then remembered that she didn't wear glasses anymore.

"Hai, Rin- chan. I am counting on you, and hoping that you could present it in the next meeting. I mean, I want to do something historical, and something that will capture the world's eye."

Rin gave a firm nod, and stood up from her desk, saluting Kagome.

"I will be on my way, Kagome- chan!"

Kagome saluted her in return, and walked away. Rin collapsed in her chair, tired. It was nearing the end of summer soon, and fall would soon come in. It had been weeks later since that 'incident' and she was entirely over it. Well, almost...

'Eh, Sesshomaru's been avoiding me for these past weeks. Probably he's just busy or something. Since when did I care?'

Folders were piled onto her desk, and she withdrew her hands quickly from the table. Rin glared at the intruder, and noticed that it was Jaken, who was tired, and wiping his forehead. Rin blinked curiously at the folders, and then back at Jaken, who was walking away.

"Jaken- sama! What is the meaning of this?"

He turned around, and sighed.

"This was Sesshomaru's orders, and he told you to do it all by today."

Rin opened her mouth in amazement as Jaken walked away. He bowed his head sadly, and shuffled his feet quickly before Rin came to yell at him. He didn't want to embarrass himself by getting yelled by a human. Jaken only quickened his pace when Rin stood up to yell at him.

"Hey-"

But Jaken had already disappeared, and Rin was left all alone. She dropped her head in defeat, and swiveled on her chair to stare at the computer screen.

'Well, Kagome's come first. Sesshomaru's will have to wait.'

She stretched her arm towards the ceiling, and started to type into the computer.

'Probably he's angry at me for that 'incident'. But I didn't do anything! I was innocent! I was the victim!'

Her index finger clicked madly on the mouse as she thought more about it. The webpage changed as Rin tied up her hair into a ponytail. The brown eyes off hers quickly moved to a link. 'The Shikon No Tama's history.' She thought. Her finger clicked on it, and the page loaded. The scroll was long, but then...a few minutes later, the scroll was only 1/3 of a centimeter long. Her eyes widened as she scrolled down the page...there were going to be a lot to research on...

0000000000000000000

Inuyasha hid his face behind the folder, and shook his head. The folder lowered, and allowed his eyes to meet Kagome's pleading ones. He threw the folder onto the table, and took a sip from his water as Kagome asked him.

"So, is it, Inuyasha? Can I do this project?"

The hanyou shook his head, and folded his arms.

"Ah, Kagome, no one's ever going to enjoy this crap. It's just a Shikon No Tama, a story passed down in temples, and mikos."

Kagome placed her hands on the top of the table, and neared her face towards Inuyasha.

"But, but...think of it Inuyasha! WE can make this become famous! The tale turning back into reality."

Inuyasha smirked, and kicked up both of his feet onto the table. They swung in the air, and he looked at her with one eye.

"Keh! First of all, it is not WE. Second, it was never reality. Third, even if we do the project, we need to sign a contract with a stubborn friend."

"Stubborn Friend?"

Inuyasha reached for the phone on the table, and started to dial a number. He pressed 'speaker' with a clawed hand, and placed the phone back in its original place. A click was heard on the other end, and a rich voice spoke into the phone.

"Inuyasha, my dear son, what is it?"

"Well, father, Kagome has a project to discuss with you."

"But I have many meetings tonight; I probably won't be home until three in the morning. Speak quickly; Miroku says there's another meeting coming up."

Inuyasha swiveled in his chair, and he gestured to Kagome, who was pointing at herself.

"Me? But-"

"It's your project," Inuyasha hissed.

Kagome cleared her throat, and approached towards the speaker as if it were real.

"Ano...Inutaisho- sama. I have a project, but Inuyasha was referring to a 'stubborn friend' to sign the contract. The project is about the Shikon No Tama."

The ruffling of papers were heard on the other end, and Miroku's voice was heard muffled in the background. The phone was picked up again, and Inutaisho delivered his full attention towards him.

"Shikon No tama, ah, Inuyasha, I see. Toutousai. I haven't seen him in ages. Well, thank you Kagome, and Inuyasha, you and Rin will go to see him."

Inuyasha collapsed to the floor with an "ack", and Kagome smiled. She bowed, and the other line went off. The table suddenly jumped up as Inuyasha placed a hand on the table. Kagome backed away, and stared Inuyasha in the face.

"Gomen Ne, Inuyasha...Gomen Ne..."

00000000000000000000000

Rin mumbled as she slept on the desk. The printer was printing out all the information of the Shikon No Tama, and people had already left. She was the only one left on the floor, with the computer on.

'The Shikon No Tama was created five hundred years ago..."

Her eyes fluttered open in an instant, and she sat straight up in her chair. Rin retied her hair, and looked to the work that Sesshomaru had given her earlier. Fear filled her face, and she quickly opened the folders.

"Shit, I need to get working, or that idiot is going to yell at me in the morning..."

Footsteps came from the opposite side of the room, and Rin stopped working. She pushed herself away from the desk, and then looked at the intruder.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Inuyasha."

She breathed a sigh of relief, and Inuyasha walked towards her. Jingling of keys was heard, and her eyes went to his hand. They were car keys. Then she stared back at him, and he turned off the computer.

"Let's go."

"Where?"

He was walking away when he heard Rin's response. Inuyasha half- turned around and smirked.

"A drive in Sesshomaru's car."

000000000000000000000

The Mercedes was going at 70 mph, an ok speed to drive at. But for Inuyasha, it was too slow. He demanded speed from the car, and Rin only urged him to stop because she didn't like the fact that they were stealing Sesshomaru's car.

"So, this Sesshomaru's car? Are you sure he won't get mad? I mean..."

"Keh, that asshole has better things to do than worry about his Mercedes."

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove. The car swerved to make an exit on the highway, and Rin clutched her seatbelt tightly. Inuyasha stole a glance at her, and then back at the road again.

"So what really happened in the boat? Kagome's stupid, but I know better than that."

Rin winced at his question, and cleared her throat.

"Erm, so why are we going to see Toutousai?"

Inuyasha hinted her sign or uneasiness, and decided to go with her topic.

"Because the old geezer can tell us more about the Shikon No Tama, after all, he did live through that time period."

Rin frowned, and furrowed her eyebrows. Her face rose to the car ceiling in confusion.

"Then why fuss about getting it from him, he could just fax it for us."

"Keh, he's stubborn, and he likes marveling at swords. He's a hard business man to cope with, and he makes a lot of money from printing picture books."

"Picture books?"

The car stopped, and parked in front of the Japanese Cuisine restaurant. Inuyasha pulled out the keys, and opened his door. Rin did the same in return, and soon, they were staring at the front door of the restaurant.

"Toutousai takes forever...HEY! Careful, don't scratch the car!"

Inuyasha walked towards the end of the Mercedes, and looked at the car. There was a nice neat scratch in it, going in a straight line. Anyone could see it far away. Fury burned in Inuyasha, and he turned towards the intruder. Then at once, his face softened.

"Toutousai?"

00000000000000000000000

Toutousai was sipping a cup of tea, as he sat on the mat. They had rented a full room, and it was dead silence. The only voice that was heard was the gulping and munching of Inuyasha. He reached his hand, and plunged it into the sashimi boat again, pulling out some sort of sushi. Rin only ignored him, and quietly sipped her tea.

"Fo Sousousai, fhere is fah folder of fah fistory of fah Shikon No Tama?"

Toutousai set his cup down, and Rin did the same. He stared at Rin for a moment, and scratched his head.

"Ah, your face looks so familiar, Miss Harada, where have I seen you before?"

Inuyasha gulped it down, and pointed at Toutousai with his chopsticks.

"She's Haku Harada's daughter."

"Oh, that little girl that always clung to her mother. Yes, I remember. I used to publish Ivy's picture books."

Rin smiled, and clapped her hands. She took Toutousai's hand, and shook it with great force. Toutousai only blinked at her with his big eyes, and bonked Inuyasha on the head with the staff he was holding.

"Unlike others who do not possess anything dear to their parents."

Inuyasha scowled, and rubbed the bump that continued growing on his head. He stared at Toutousai with anger, and Toutousai ignored him. He turned back to Rin, remembering old memories.

"Ah, Miss Harada, Haku was such a charming man to meet such a beautiful mother."

Rin nodded, and went back to her memories. She had few memories, but she knew them.

"Toutousai- Sama, thank you for your praise, but we really need the folder."

She reached for the folder, but Toutousai only took the folder away. He fanned himself with the folder, trying to remember more things.

"Haku had a great tolerance to alcohol. I remember we drank straight for three days! Hmm..."

Inuyasha disappeared and Rin only stared at Toutousai with tiredness. Her eyes were droopy, and she still has so much more work to do back at the office. She could talk to Toutousai any day, but not today!

"So, if you're his daughter, then I guess you should have a tolerance too, right? Sake, waitress!"

"No, I've never tried-"

Inuyasha seated himself, and the waitress came back with a big jar with sake. Inuyasha sniffed it, and Rin gulped. Sweat dropped from her eyebrow as Toutousai poured two cups. He handed one to her, and Rin only shook her head.

"Gomen Ne, Toutousai- sama, but I don't drink-"

He set it before her, and waved the folder in the air.

"You want this, don't you, then you have to drink!"

Toutousai set the folder on the mat, and he drank his cup down. Rin stared with terror, and looked into her cup. Her hands shook as she clasped them around the cup, and she brought it too her face. Inuyasha neared her ear, and whispered.

"We need the damn folder Rin, please just drink it."

Rin nodded, and she filled herself with determination. The Sake was disturbingly good, and Rin had the urge to have more. She put her cup in front of Toutousai and asked for more.

(Two hours later...One in the morning.)

Rin groaned as she held up her cup. She was half awake, and still wanting more. Toutousai was fast asleep, and his snoring woke up Rin. She lifted her head off the table, and wanted more.

"Inuyasha, I want another cup..."

He took out his wallet, and threw some bills onto the table. Inuyasha then lifted Rin up, and the cup dropped from her arms.

"I want more! How about me and you, get some beer..."

Inuyasha shook his head as he dragged her out of the place. She wasn't that heavy, but Rin was hard to get out of the place. She thrashed about, screaming for more, and thirty minutes later, after all the embarrassment; Inuyasha finally set Rin in the back seat of the Mercedes. Her cheeks were flushed, and her head was burning. The car started, and soon, they were on the highway.

"You shouldn't be drinking so much, Rin. You can't handle it; anyways Haku wasn't even your father..."

Rin laughed, and put a hand to her head.

"I want to go homeeeeeeee....everyone wants to know what I did on the boat....do you want me to tell you?"

A thought hit Inuyasha. Where did she live? He couldn't dump her in a hotel. The wallet he had was empty. Then his thoughts ran back to his home, and he smirked. All was solved if he ditched her at where they lived. Sesshomaru wouldn't mind anyway.

"Rin, I'm taking you to our place...I don't know where you live. Besides, Sesshomaru won't notice."

Rin smirked, and leaned forward. She rested her head on the front seat shoulder, and looked dazed at Inuyasha.

"Do you want to know what we did on the boat, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at her, and sighed. He was lucky she wasn't sober.

"So what did you guys do?"

Rin giggled, and sighed. She looked at the car ceiling with amazement, and traced little circles in it. Then she threw her heels into the air, landing into the front seat. Rin threw her hands in the air.

"We kissed!"

The car almost crashed into the car before it. Inuyasha choked on his spit, and turned around in his driver's seat.

"You guys what?"

"WE kissed!"

"Keh, that's not a big secret."

He turned back to his driving, and Rin smiled. It wasn't a big thing for him, but the first kiss for her...was...something unexpected.

000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha grunted as he closed the Mercedes door. He turned around, trying to stuff the keys back into his pocket. Rin was in his arms, fast asleep. He slowly went, trying to push away his sleepiness. By the time he was at the door, he was half awake. Inuyasha opened the door with ease, and quickly ran in. Rin squirmed slightly, and then settled down. The lights were all closed, and it was hard to see in the dark, even for Inuyasha's eyes. His leg came in contact with a leg of a chair, and he screamed.

"Kuso!"

Inuyasha jumped with his speed, and onto the second floor. The hallways were cold and gloomy, making him shiver. He turned to the nearest door, and opened it. Inuyasha noticed no one, and placed Rin quietly on the bed. Clouds covered the moonlight, and Inuyasha ran out of the room. The door closed, and Rin woke up with a start. She looked around, amazed at the size of the room.

"Inuyasha probably left me in a hotel. How sweet of him."

She yawned and stretched. Then she jumped off the bed, and stumbled towards the drawers.

"Need to change...and go to sleep...head hurts..."

She opened a drawer slowly, and reached her hands in. A large t- shirt was pulled out, and she smiled looking at it.

"I guess I can sleep in this..."

Rin changed quickly, and then looked for a pair of pants. She found some pajamas, and pulled them on. Soon, her clothes were a heap on the floor. She pushed her hair out back, and walking clumsily towards the bed. It had dark sheets, and Rin slid in. The extra large T-shirt was comfortable, with the bottom half of the pajamas.

"Must sleep..."

Her eyes closed, and the clouds moved. Moonlight poured into the room. It splashed brightly on the back of Rin...and on the other side of the bed. Sesshomaru slept peacefully, without knowing Rin was on the other side. Oh, was Inuyasha going to be blamed for this in a few hours....

000000000000000000000000

Chapter 16: Our life is like a book- Kagome and Rin talk about their family and Rin explains to her about her life. They decide to go for coffee, and there they meet a waitress called **Izayoi!** Rin is surprised and determined to find out if she was Inuyasha's mother. But things on Sesshomaru's side aren't going so well. Kikyo comes back into the picture, and Kagome is supposed to go on a date with **Houjou- Kun**! Meanwhile, Inuyasha saves her from him...and Sesshomaru and Kikyo work together to defeat Naraku. But wait...was tricking Rin's feelings into this? Find out in the next chapter!

AN: I'm not sure...should I make this a happy ending, or a sad one where you guys will chase me down with guns? –Shivers at thought- Or both? Yeah, I have also started a new story! It's called, In a Field of Flowers...you guys better read and REVIEW! Oh yeah, I have to take a little break from fanfiction writing at the moment...I need to focus on some things...so no updating until....I guess the end of fall? Sorry guys. But what would be really good is if you guys surprise me with some nice reviews...!

Thanks to Reviewers:

G7: I'm glad you accepted the kiss...although...yes, Sess should do it with acknowledgement. And he did know what he did...).

Random Reader: LOL! Inuyasha now knows...mwuhahahahaha! Sess can definitely never live it down... Izayoi's story is a bit tragic...but she will return! In the next chapter...!

Miyako14: yeh, I will! I hope things aren't that confusing for you in this chapter.

Kawaii ish: Thanks for spending your time reading my fanfic...I do that also to a bunch of other fanfics...

Youkai No Rin: Yes, I agree...hm... I just don't know when he'll do it with the heart...sometime soon I hope. Fluffiness will be coming up soon...in a few chapters...

Thanks to Reviewers for "In a Field of Flowers"- 

Youkai No Rin: Lol, I plan on keeping Sess as an asshole...although he might soften up in this one.

Animegirl007: Yes, in a way, because she match makes people, but don't shoot arrows...lol. And yeah, Sesshy is an angel.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	16. Our life is like a story

AN: Sorry for taking me so long. Yeah, picking up my life here and there, and spending two hours each day typing this up. It's not summer anymore, isn't it?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN STARBUCKS. (I'd be living rich and drinking a caramel macchiato everyday people.)

Chapter 16: Our Life is like a story

The warm, fall sunlight came pouring through the window. It was silence in the mansion, and nothing stirred. The only thing that was heard was Rin's heavy breathing and Inuyasha's snoring. Other than that, nothing moved. Between the dark sheets lay Rin, who was happily dreaming away. Then all of the sudden, the alarm clock rang. Sesshomaru lazily clamped a hand on it, and it was silence again. He turned around in his bed, and opened his eyes slowly.

'What the hell?'

There was a sleeping figure before him, facing him. Rin's eyes were closed, and the outline of her body was seen. He furrowed his eyebrows, and didn't move. The young woman stirred, and then stopped. If someone made one more noise...

"SESSHOMARU! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"

Rin snapped her eyes open at the screaming, and closed her ears. Inuyasha was already screaming this early in the hotel....

"So you're awake?"

She frowned, and looked at the person in front of her. Her eyes widened, and surprise and excitement rolled into her heart. The heart in her chest beat faster, and she looked on what they were sleeping on. Then she looked at her clothes, and sat up instantly, pink coming on her cheeks. Her eyes went to her pile of clothes on the floor, and she turned to Sesshomaru, her eyes burning.

"YOU PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU-"

She took her pillow, and slammed it on him. Sesshomaru dodged it quickly. Rin then threw another pillow at him, and he dodged it too. The sheets were now crumpled, and Sesshomaru took advantage.

"Rin, let me explain."

"I don't want to hear your freaking excuses! Taking advantage when I was drunk! You pervert!"

Rin breathed air in as she threw another pillow at him. (Where do so many pillows come from? Well, like Ranma ½, where do the kettles come from?) Sesshomaru growled as she threw another one at him. He did not take advantage of her, and even if he did, certainly not with a human!

"You know, I should report this to your father! Think-"

Feathers were flying everywhere, and soon Rin was out of breath. Sesshomaru took the chance, and Rin kneeled to get another pillow. He jumped through the flurry of feathers, and pounced on Rin. Rin gave a small yelp, and closed her eyes as her body came in contact with the bed. The blizzard of feathers finally receded, and Rin opened her eyes. Sesshomaru looked angry, and there was a hint in his eyes that he wanted to kill.

"First of all, I did not take advantage of you. Second, I am not a pervert. Third, tell this to my father, and you die instantly."

Rin glanced at their position, and then back up at Sesshomaru.

"Ano, Sesshomaru..."

"What?"

She pointed at their position, and he instantly noticed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and bent low into her ear.

"Besides, Sesshomaru would never sleep with a human woman."

The door opened with a bang, and the both of them looked towards the intruder. Rin gasped, and clapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened. It was Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped in and rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright, Sesshomaru, I don't care what the hell you're doing, but-"

His talk stopped, and he shut his mouth. The golden eyes traced to the mess of the feathers and the sheets on the ground. Then to Rin and Sesshomaru's position. He gave a long whistle, and stepped backwards.

"Sesshomaru...what the hell were you doing with Rin last night? Were you both doing this ALL night?"

His eyes retraced the mess, and his ears twitched.

"Looks like you had fun."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but then noticed that Rin's scent was all over Inuyasha too.

'Kuso...he brought her into my room.'

Rin thought that Sesshomaru would instantly get off of her, but he didn't hesitate. Instead he went in, and started to inhale her scent. Rin shifted uneasily, and Sesshomaru buried his nose in her neck. Inuyasha was disgusted, and took another step back. Sesshomaru's right eye came in contact with Inuyasha and he spoke.

"Don't you see I'm busy, Inuyasha? Why don't you back out, and close the door while you're at it?"

Inuyasha turned around, and muttered a "keh". He closed the doors, and soon his footsteps went away. After he had left, Sesshomaru got off, and sat on a corner of a bed. He brushed feathers off his pajamas as Rin sat up.

"Ano, Sesshomaru-"

But Sesshomaru quickly cut her off the minute she spoke.

"You can change into a yukata in the bathroom. Breakfast will be served soon, and you don't need to clean up the mess, someone else will."

He walked out of the room, and the door slammed shut. Some more feathers fell onto Rin's head, and she shook her head.

"Can someone tell me what the hell that jerk was up to?"

00000000000000000000

Rin walked down the stairs and held on to the railing for support. She had fully changed into a yukata hours later because the obi was hard to tie on. The clinking of spoons and forks were heard, and Rin curiously looked down to see who it was. It was Inuyasha who was eating. Rin ran down the stairs, and smiled. The smell of food was strong, and her stomach growled.

"Ohayo, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha gave a nod, and Rin sat across from him. He looked at her clothing, and raised an eyebrow at it. It was the color or orange, like the setting sun, and the obi was bright blue, displaying the ocean.

"Help yourself."

Rin picked up her fork and started to eat. She stuffed something in her mouth, and looked around. There was no one else in the room. Rin quirked and eyebrow, and whispered to Inuyasha to preserve the silence.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha lowered his newspaper, and smirked.

"He's at work now. Why, are you caring for him?"

Rin shook her head, and sighed.

"Not really, I just thought that he would kill you after putting me in the same bed with him, interrupting our conversation and scratching his beautiful Mercedes..."

Rin glanced at him, and pointed at the Mercedes out the large window.

"I wonder what would happen if he took that car to work today..."

Inuyasha returned back to his newspaper, and stuck the fork in his mouth. He then pulled it out, and gulped the food down.

"Well, he didn't kill me yet. But I know he will..."

000000000000000

Rin sat on the chair by the window as she looked through the magazine. Night was already in, and dinner was already served. She glanced at the clock and sighed.

'Nine o' clock and Sesshomaru is still not back yet...'

Rin turned through a page in the magazine, and sighed. She stood up, and then the doors opened. The thought of Sesshomaru coming in made her heart wild. But her face turned disappointed when it was Inuyasha.

"Oi, Kohaku just called to see if you were ok. He said that I should drive you home."

Rin gave a small nod, and placed the small magazine back on the seat. She sighed, and followed Inuyasha to his car.

0000000000000000000000000000

(The next day...)

Kagome sat on the bench, kicking her legs. Her face was bent towards the ground, and she sighed. Then she looked up into the sky, and closed her eyes.

"Kagome- chan, I got your ice cream."

Kagome looked back down to earth, and saw Rin holding the ice cream cone out for her. Kagome nodded as in an appreciation of thanks, and gladly took it. Then she pulled up her left sleeve to look at her wristwatch. It was lunch now, and they still had a lot of time.

"So, Kagome- chan, why did you decide to use the Shikon No Tama for the next project?"

Kagome smiled, and licked her ice cream. Then she turned to Rin, and patted her on the shoulder.

"My family and I have lived in a shrine for a long time. My grandfather always talked about myths that surrounded the shrine. Then one day..."

FLASHBACK

_Kagome sighed as her grandfather opened his mouth to talk. She bent down to pick up the box of souvenirs as grandfather talked. It was always like this. Grandfather was too old to move things within the shrine, so he would sit by Kagome and watch her do it. Then he would blab on about myths and legends from 500 years ago. _

_"Well, there's a famous one, Kagome. I think it was associated to our shrine somehow..."_

_"Really?"_

_Kagome said it in a fake voice so that she could please him. She pushed the heavy box into the shelf, and sighed. Grandfather cleared his throat, and started._

_"500 years ago, in the Segoku Jidai, demons and humans lived together. The country was at war at that time, and even worst, demons were in it too." Kagome took a seat beside him and she poured tea. "There were also hanyou, half demons. Especially this one called Inuyasha." Kagome drank her cup of tea, and then choked on it, upon hearing the name. "He desired to be a full youkai, and soon the Shikon No Tama was born from the heart of the miko, Midoriko. He searched all over Japan for it, and soon he found it. The Shikon No Tama was given to another miko, one called Kikyo."_

_Kagome stopped drinking her tea immediately, and set her cup back down on the table. Grandfather noticed that she was interested, and continued._

_"So soon the hanyou and miko fell in love. But then an evil hanyou, one named Naraku, broke them apart, and took the Shikon No Tama. Kikyo thought that it was Inuyasha who took it, and sealed him to a tree. He was asleep on that tree for 50 years. The miko also died soon from a wound caused by Naraku, and strangely reincarnated into one called Kagome."_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes in annoyance. _

_"So she broke the seal upon the hanyou, Inuyasha. She tamed him, and soon they became lovers. The Shikon Shards were somehow scattered all across Japan. They searched far and wide for it. Soon they collected many pieces, and Naraku was defeated. But the final fight with Naraku killed Kagome and Inuyasha had only a few seconds to speak. She handed him a Shikon shard, and closed her eyes. 'Our love will be forever...just wish on it.' Inuyasha wished for them to be together, no matter what, and the Shikon Shard granted their wish. So Inuyasha died among with Kagome, their hands clasped with each other. Inuyasha never regretted dying. They died in their arms, sitting at the base of Goshinboku, the large tree outside. Legend says the two souls are still there, body to body, and hand in hand."_

_Kagome sighed, and slammed her cup on the table. The veins in her forehead popped out, and she gripped the cup. How could all of this be real? Her grandfather scratched his head, and looked at the ceiling._

_"Say, isn't someone in your company called Inuyasha?"_

END OF FLASHBACK

Rin sniffled at the end of the story, and licked her ice cream sadly. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked at Kagome. Kagome had already finished her ice cream, and had folded her arms.

"Don't cry Rin, it's not true."

"B-But...Inuyasha and Kagome do belong together!"

The whole park, some of the people from InuGold turned around to look at a bawling Rin. Kagome noticed the muttering, and hushed Rin up, who was suddenly backed to business.

"So Kagome- chan. Why the Shikon No Tama?"

"Think of it, Rin- chan. A Shikon fragment can grant love forever. Think of how many couples will be attracted to it."

Rin nodded her head, and ate the last of her ice cream. She crumbled the sheet, and threw it in a nearby garbage can.

"What about the showpiece that you're going to use? You're using the whole Shikon No Tama, right?"

"Yes."

The scent of coffee was not far, and Rin had a sudden urge for it. She turned to Kagome who had already gotten up. Rin got up also, and walked with Kagome towards Starbucks. (YUMMY)

"So what about you Rin?"

"My mom just made picture books. That's all."

"Well, all picture books end with a happy ending. And think of it, you _might_ get a happy ending too."

Kagome hummed a song, and played with her hair.

"Actually, I think that making picture books are fun."

They both pushed open the door, and the warm air engulfed them. Starbucks today wasn't that busy, and there was little chatter. The both of them stared at the menu for a minute, and then went to order. The cashier lady was in her early forties, and she was pretty. She wore a light pink lip gloss, and her hair black hair displayed beautifully on her back. Her eyes were nicely curved, and her voice seemed to be filled with kindness.

"How may I help you today?"

Kagome pointed to some menu while Rin was amazed by the woman. She looked at her name tag, and her eyes widened. It said...Izayoi Yoshimuri. Rin frowned, and then stepped into Kagome's talking.

"Izayoi- chan, are you married to a certain Inutaisho- Sama?"

Izayoi frowned, and shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I am not the Izayoi that you are looking for."

Rin searched her eyes for any hint of lies, and stepped back. Kagome stared at her weirdly, and handed her coffee. Rin took it, and then they left the store without a word. Izayoi watched them leave, and narrowed her eyes.

'Who are they?'

0000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sighed as she started to work. It was almost time to leave, but finishing up some more things needed to be done. Kagome hummed as she finished sketching, and looked up. Houjou was looking at her art, and smiled.

"Higurashi, it looks so beautiful. Inutaisho- sama will surely accept it."

"Arigatou, Houjou- kun."

She put the sketch away, and turned off the computer. She noticed that Houjou was still there, and smiled to him.

"What's wrong, Houjou- kun? So you need something?"

Houjou scratched his cheek, and a he clasped his hand on her shoulder. Kagome gasped suddenly, and looked at Houjou's face. Kagome blushed a little, and Houjou gathered up his courage.

"Higurashi...will you go to the movies with me?"

Kagome stood there thinking about it. She had no plans tonight, and Inuyasha probably wouldn't chase her for the Project Remake preparations. Besides, Inuyasha probably was a lazy ass, and already forgot about it.

"Houjou- kun, I'd love to go."

His face brightened at the answer, and he held his hand in Kagome's hand.

"Really? Then let's go!"

Kagome gasped as Houjou dragged her through the office, and into the elevator. The doors shut, and the elevator next to it opened. Inuyasha looked angry, and he looked around in the office room. Kagome's scent was strong, so she was here.

"Oi, Kagome, I need the preparations for Project Remake. Or else, Sesshomaru's going to have my head tonight."

Nothing answered back in return, and Inuyasha jumped around the place. He looked under desks, and then looked on her desk. Her desk was empty, but the only thing there was her handbag, and the computer. Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, and sniffed it. Definitely Kagome. He took it in his hands, and turned to leave.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just track her scent down."

The elevators doors opened for Inuyasha, who was not aware that Kagome was with another man.

000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshomaru held his lips drawn in a tight line. His eyes scanned the setting sun, and the city before him. The wind had stopped blowing now, and people in the office had already left. He looked at his hands, and only blinked once at them. The door slammed open behind him, and he stopped staring.

"You are finally here, Kikyo."

Kikyo gave a nod, and stood next to Sesshomaru, not afraid. He took no notice of it.

"Sesshomaru, you have finally called for me to come on the InuGold rooftop again. Have you changed your mind?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and took a step forward. Kikyo did not mimic his move, and only stared at him coldly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly, and took another step forward.

"You wish to use me to defeat Naraku?"

"Why would I use you? You have not answered my question."

Anger rose in him, but his face held it back. A human woman never talked back to him.

"Besides, I am planning to use Rin, not you. You know that revenge is waiting in your heart. You want to kill Naraku as much as I do."

Sesshomaru seemed to nod, and turned around to Kikyo. His face seemed restless, and the golden orbs of his went to a corner of a rooftop. Then he stared back at Kikyo who was staring back at him.

"So what use am I to you?"

"You can get closer to Rin."

Sesshomaru chuckled, and a smirk played on his face.

"That human idiot. Kikyo, you do not need my help in achieving the 'key' from her."

"But achieving it by force is all means unnecessary. But Sesshomaru, it seems that the girl has strangely been attracted to you."

0000000000000000000

Kagome reached her hand into the popcorn box, and withdrew some popcorn. She popped them into her mouth as she watched it, and sighed. Her head turned to Houjou, who was busy with the movie.

'Could he be the one to complete my happy ending? Why am I thinking this? Ah, yes...Rin's story.'

She turned her attention back to the screen, and smiled. What was better than this? The only thing that could mess them up was Inuyasha coming in...

"OI, KAGOME. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!"

Kagome jumped in her seat, and turned around to see who it was. The rest of the audience was doing the same thing, and security guards soon came inside. They dragged a person put, and Kagome turned back in her seat to return to the movie.

'My imagination...'

Houjou tapped Kagome in the shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Was that madman calling you?"

Kagome sweat dropped, and clenched her hands into tight fists.

"No, I'm sorry Houjou- kun. Probably it was another Kagome. You know that name is everywhere..."

Houjou came with a quick nod, and returned to the movie. Kagome was stuck staring at him. He was so clam, and so glorious in the light. Kagome shook her head. Houjou- Kun was her prince, her man, and the one that completed her happy ending story! Thoughts swam back to her grandfather, and veins pulsed in her head. Inuyasha was definitely not one of them.

'Yup, Houjou- kun is the one."

(Meanwhile)

"Stupid guards. I just have to beat them up in the alleyway. Kagome is going to pay for this..."

He hissed it under his breath, and rolled up his sleeves. Inuyasha walked to the front of the theater, and to the office box. A young woman looked and smiled at him.

"How may I help you today?"

"I want one ticket to the movie, um, that's currently going on."

The woman blinked and looked on the schedule. Then she had an apologetic face on and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm very sorry sir, but that movie is ending in half an hour. I can reserve a new seat for-"

Inuyasha growled, and slammed the window. A crack appeared in it, and his eyebrows twitched continuously. The woman screamed, and handed him the ticket with a shaking hand. Inuyasha grabbed it from her, and the woman returned to her smile again.

"Thank you for coming and enjoy the movie."

Inuyasha walked into the theater, and a low growl escaped from him. Kagome was going to pay for causing him so much trouble.

00000000000000000000000000000

Kagome blinked as the scene from the screen changed. It was so...sad! Tears were at the corners of her eyes as each minute passed. It was too unbearable to watch! She wiped her face with a tissue, and tried to make as least noise as possible. She looked at Houjou- Kun, and sighed. His face seemed to be sad too. Finally! Someone who would bear to watch these movies with her!

Inuyasha sat in the back seat of Kagome, and she turned around to look. Inuyasha ducked, and Kagome turned back in her original seat.

'Now, there was someone behind me...'

Inuyasha sat back straight up, and looked at the both of them. How unlucky, he was stuck here staring at two lovebirds enjoying some crappy movie. The screen darkened, and Kagome cried. She covered her face with her hands, and leaned on Houjou- Kun's chest. Inuyasha didn't notice it coming, and leaned forward to Kagome.

-SMACK-

Houjou wrapped his arms around Kagome, and patted her softly. He cooed her to stop crying. Then he turned around.

'I thought my hand hit something...like a cheek or something.'

Houjou turned back to Kagome, and continued patting her hair. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was on the floor, dazed. A large red handprint showed on his face, and he slept there.

00000000000000000000

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl takes interest in you."

Sesshomaru turned his gaze back on the city. The sun had already set, and it was evening. Kikyo patted him on the shoulder and sighed.

"Open up a bit, Sesshomaru. Tricking the girl for once doesn't take anything."

"Just because she takes interest in me, I don't need to take interest in her. And I will never take one."

Sesshomaru thought about it for a bit, and Kikyo slid her hand off his shoulder. She turned around and walked towards the door. Her hand reached for the door, and she pulled the doorknob, and went in. but before she went in, she stopped to stare at him once more.

"Just remember to get the key...and all you have to do is trick her feelings. But don't go over the edge."

The door slammed shut, and Kikyo's high heels clicked away. But in a corner, someone was sitting there...with a camcorder. Naraku gave a smirk, and disappeared along in the darkness.

0000000000000000000

The both of them walked out of the theater, hand in hand. Houjou seemed occupied, thinking, while Kagome was excited. She stared at the linked hands, and looked the other way to keep her face from reddening. They both walked slowly and Kagome stared up at the stars.

'Hey Rin...I found my happy ending...I'm sure you'll get someone soon.'

"Higurashi, close your eyes."

Kagome stopped, and gave him a small smile. She closed her eyes and stopped walking. Houjou let go of her hand, and opened the car door. A ruffling of something was heard, and then it stopped. Houjou took her hand again, and placed the package in her hand.

"Open your eyes, Higurashi."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and then faster. For the first time, after Kouga, she felt loved again.

"Why...they're so pretty...thank you Houjou- Kun!"

She examined each flower, and gasped in surprise. Her heart no longer felt lonely, and now it was filled with warmth. Kagome looked into Houjou's eyes, and gave a small bow.

"Arigatou, Houjou- Kun. This was one of the best days of my life."

Houjou put his hands in his pockets, and shrugged his shoulders.

"But Higurashi...there's one more thing that's missing..."

He tilted up her chin, and leaned in, Kagome closing her eyes. Then Houjou stopped a minute before they touched and whispered.

"A special kiss..."

Kagome waited, and clutched the flowers tightly. Her eyes were tightly shut closed. Kagome puckered her lips, and then the voice she didn't want to hear most came to her.

"You can't kiss her unless I get the document, Houjou."

Kagome frowned, and opened her eyes. Inuyasha had his hand clamped over her mouth, and he was right behind her. Houjou was now a foot away, looking confused. Kagome trembled, and her mind screamed.

'No, this can't be happening! NOT NOW, NOT EVER!'

"INUYASHA, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha let go and Kagome had a chance to repeat her words.

"Inuyasha...what...are...you...doing...here...?"

Each word was released with anger, and Inuyasha noted it. He instead folded his arms, and looked to one side.

"KEH! I just came here to get the folder for the presentation!"

Kagome bonked Inuyasha on the head, and veins on her forehead popped out.

"BAKA! You ruined my date for ONE freaking folder that you can get tomorrow? Really, how dumb is that?"

Houjou stood by to watch, not interfering. Kagome walked to one side of the car, and opened the door. She pulled out the folder, and then slammed the door. The folder waved in front of his face, but Inuyasha was only busy looking at the rain clouds in the sky.

"Uh...Kagome...I think it's not such a great time to bring the folder out."

Kagome ignored his remark, and slammed it on his chest.

"Well, here it is! Take it and leave!"

Rain suddenly poured down, and people rushed past them to get to a dry place. Kagome stared at her own stupidity, and no one said a word. Inuyasha only stared at the black ink that was pouring from Kagome's hand.

"Kagome...did you save that file on a computer?"

Kagome let the folder plop to the ground and turned to mush. She looked up at Inuyasha and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Erm...what about if I didn't save it and I didn't remember anything? Sesshomaru will kill you, not me, right?"

Kagome tried to smile and the rain stopped. Inuyasha only had his pair of annoying eyes on.

00000000000000000000000

Chapter 17: Unexpected Weather: Sesshomaru gets his revenge on Inuyasha. Bad weather. Rin stuck in InuGold. Someone picks her up. Car stops. Two people stuck in a car. What to do? –Fluff content-

AN: Just shows how saving a file on a computer is very handy...lol. Anyone see the last episodes? Very nice ending. Although they're still trying to kill Naraku...hmm...it was a bit unexpected...I never expected it to end like this. But I think that 'Inuyasha' will always remain in my heart and mind forever...no matter what...Especially Sesshy! YEAH! Inuyasha rocks!

Thanks to reviewers:

Kawaii ish: Yup... I thought it was cute too.

Animegirl007: LOL! You don't need to give five dollars... It's for free! Besides, when Sess gets his revenge on Inuyasha, it'll be free. I didn't really know how to put the morning incident. I had other plans in store, but I rethought it...anyways, hope you liked it.

Random Reader: Lol...Izayoi is going to be more than a waitress. I'm still seeing what she can do to bring Sess and Rin together. So you're not a temporary resident anymore? Aww...but we'll meet again.

Youkai No Rin: AHA! Someone does read my Author notes... Actually it was after fall, but then I had more time on my hands than I thought. So might be a chapter each week... Yeah...Go Inuyasha! Make Sesshy madder! Lol.

G27: Lol, Toutousai is one of my favorite characters in Inuyasha, and I thought that some of his stubbornness could help.

Korosumina: Ok, ok...I'll begin writing...anyways if I die, I can't type anymore rite? –smiles innocently-


	17. Unexpected Weather

AN: I wasn't put this up so early, because I thought that Rin and Sess needed more time together. But since he's tricking Rin....ah, the story has changed... Now feel sorry for Rin!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

Chapter 17: Unexpected Weather: 

Rin lazily clamped on the toast, as the TV screen changed. She was still in her pajamas, and her hair was on one side. Kohaku rushed about behind her, and picked up his papers, which were all over the dining table.

"Tonight, there will be strong rain and winds that will hit the city, please..."

Kohaku sighed as he picked up an umbrella. Then he turned to Rin, who was half- awake.

"Rin- chan, you're going off late at InuGold right? I can't take you home tonight because my motorcycle needs to be fixed."

Rin gave a nod, and pulled the toast from her mouth.

"So, if you need help, call me. And remember, bring an umbrella, you'll get wet, but not as wet if you bring one."

Rin stood up, and went to butter her toast. Then she turned to Kohaku who was running out the door. She ran after him, and stuck her head out the door.

"Kohaku- kun! If you're coming home early, then don't wait dinner for me! You eat first!"

Kohaku nodded, and waved at her. Rin happily waved back, and he went inside the elevator. The elevator door closed, and Rin went back in to lock the door. She bit the toast again, and looked at the TV. The weather channel was still on. She collapsed back onto the couch, and picked up the remote control.

"Highways will be crowded, so getting off early at work today is good."

Rin finished the last of her toast, and turned the TV off. She clapped her hands together to brush off the crumbs, and went to the bathroom.

'It shouldn't be a problem. I mean, Kohaku will help me anyway...'

0000000000000000

Kagome and Inuyasha glumly sat at the coffee table, and looked away from each other. Kagome folded her arms, and the people who were filling their cups stared at them. Then they started to point and mutter.

"Hey, I heard that Sesshomaru yelled at them this morning for two hours!"

"No way, I think that they were lovers or something, and they were having a fight."

At that same minute, the both of them stood up, and glared at the two women that were talking about them.

"Who are you calling lovers?!?!"

The women hushed, and only glanced at them once more. Then they took their coffee mugs quickly, and ran out the door. Miroku stepped in, and noticed that silence held in the room. Kagome muttered a 'hi' to Miroku and walked out of the room. He sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Inuyasha, really, you should understand that Kagome- chan is a woman with high expectations. If you wish to date her-"

"Who ever said I wanted to date that ugly woman?"

Miroku shook his head, and filled himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't you see that she is starting to like you?"

"Me? Keh! I already have someone to love."

Miroku poured sugar in his cup, and stirred it slowly. Then he turned around, and walked over to the coffee table. He pushed a chair open, and sat down. Inuyasha had his head on one hand, and his ears twitched every now and then.

"Think about it, Inuyasha. Kagome is a very nice woman. She's smart, quick, and cute-"

"Then why don't you date her yourself?"

"I have Sango."

Miroku took a sip from her coffee, and set his cup gently down on the table.

"So, I overheard that Sesshomaru yelled at the both of you until your IQ was reduced to idiots. You know more than to mess with him."

"I don't get it, how come we can't be close to him, but Rin can be close to him?"

"Probably he likes her."

Miroku politely took a sip from his cup while Inuyasha cracked up on the other side of the table.

"Are you serious Miroku? The earth will die if he does."

00000000000000000000

"Repeat after me Jaken- sama."

Rin breathed in a huge gasp of air, and started. When things were boring her in InuGold, playing around with Jaken was the only way to keep herself awake.

"Let's see... red Jaken, green Jaken, yellow Jaken, orange Jaken, pink Jaken."

Jaken muttered as he followed her around, and started to start his line.

"Red Jaken, green Jaken, yellow Jaken, orange Jaken, black Jaken."

"You got it wrong, Jaken! It was pink Jaken, how could you miss that?"

"I don't prefer myself to be pink."

Rin walked to a quieter place, and soon found herself at her own desk, in front of Sesshomaru's room. She dropped the heavy stack of folders, and walked over to his room. She peered behind the blinds while Jaken was busy pulling at her skirt, telling her to get away.

"Sesshomaru is not there, Rin! Don't bother looking in there!"

"He's not here, eh?

Rin slid a finger to her mouth, and walked over to the door. She ignored Jaken, who was begging her to stop.

'I haven't seen him all day, I wonder what happened.'

Her shadow came in line with the doorknob on the white door. Confidence gathered up in her, and she pushed on it. Air came to her face as she walked in. The air conditioner was on at this cold weather, and papers lay all over the place. Jaken pulled at the both of her legs.

"Rin! Please don't go in there!"

"Aw, Jaken, don't worry, he won't notice."

She pushed Jaken to one side as she curiously walked in. The door slammed behind her, shut, and Jaken was locked out too. He banged his tiny fists on the door, and his muffled screaming was heard. Rin rolled her eyes. No wonder Sesshomaru wanted such a quiet room. Jaken was a nuisance. Rin bent down, and picked up the papers one by one.

"I thought he was a tidy guy. He must've been angry or something..."

She stacked the papers, and soon placed them on the table. A photo slid out from his papers, and it swept across the room.

"Ah, even pictures are here..."

Rin ran across the room with her high heels, and tripped. Her right foot came in contact with the leg of a chair, and she was on the floor, face down. The photo settled next to her, and Rin groaned as she sat up.

"Rin! What is going on in there! Are you all right?"

Rin groaned as she rubbed her ankle. It was an ugly purple now and it rose steadily. There was no way to walk home like this... Her mind raced back to the picture, and she reached for it.

"Who is it?"

She reached for it, and picked it up slowly to her face. Her face frowned, as she stared at the picture.

'Wait, this is Izayoi...and who is the woman on her right?'

000000000000

Inuyasha and Kagome sat across from each other in the conference room. They were both waiting for Sesshomaru again. And this time, he had a way to make up for it. The doors opened, and Sesshomaru walked in quietly. His eyes showed a hint of tiredness, as if he were thinking all night.

"Well, my dear brother..."

He sat in the front seat, between the both of them. The InuGold logo shined in the spotlight.

"After scratching my car, making a mess in my room, putting unnecessary **_things_** in my room..."

Inuyasha gulped, and Kagome stared confusedly at them. This seemed to be a brother's quarrel, and somehow, she felt left out in this... Sesshomaru placed a folder in front of them, and Inuyasha grabbed it first. His eyes became so huge that Kagome thought it was going to pop. Inuyasha lowered the folder down, and stared helplessly. He looked like he had just read his death.

"Sesshomaru, you wouldn't do this to your dear brother..."

Sesshomaru smirked and stood up.

"I need to hand something to father. So, this is a good idea. After all, the human girl's idea was ruined."

He walked out of the room, and the door closed. Kagome quickly reached for the folder, and soon, her expression was like Inuyasha's.

"We...have to do a play on the history of the Shikon No Tama? Something is seriously wrong with him. Inuyasha, what did you do to him?"

00000000000000000000

The day passed by quickly for Rin. Everyone was slowly leaving work, while she pretended that time never existed. Her eyebrows furrowed as she did her work, and think about the picture. Sesshomaru didn't return back to his office. She rubbed her neck as the last person stood up to leave.

"Ja ne, Rin- chan! You should go home; the weather's getting worst by the minute. Are you sure you don't want to drive home with me?"

Rin smiled, and stopped thinking about it for a minute. It was after-hours now, and she was the only person left in the building.

"Ja ne! I know, but I have someone to drive me home!"

"Ok."

The elevator doors slammed shut as the last co- worker left. An eerie silence filled the room as Rin picked up the picture again. Thunder rolled outside, and heavy rain thudded on the windows.

"So Izayoi was lying, and this woman currently remains unknown. I'll look for Izayoi tomorrow on my lunch break."

Rin grabbed her purse, and stashed the picture in it. The phone rang, and Rin jumped. She clasped a hand on her chest, and turned to the direction the phone was ringing in. It was coming from Sesshomaru's room. Rin turned towards the room, and sighed. Well, after all, she was his secretary. She pushed herself away from the desk, and opened the door.

'Who's calling at this hour?'

Thunder flashed outside as Rin stepped into the room. She crept slowly, and the door creaked behind her. Cold air rose to her face, and she shivered. The phone rang shrilly and Rin walked over. She picked it up.

"Hello?"

Rain was heard pouring on the other line, and cars were passing by. Rin blinked, and was about to put down the phone when a voice answered.

"Ah, Miss Harada...how nice of you to pick up the phone. I was expecting you."

Rin froze for a second. The voice sent shivers up and down her spine. Fear rose in her heart, but curiosity got the better of her. She put the phone back on her ear.

"W-who is this?"

Rin gasped as more thunder flashed outside. The voice on the other line laughed. Then she noticed who it was. It was Naraku. The thought of Naraku talking to her was unbelievable. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"N-naraku...what do you want?"

For some reason, the room got colder, and Rin looked around. But it was dark that no one could see. The lights outside went out and Rin screamed. She jumped on the desk, the phone still attached to her ear.

"I thought that this was Kikyo's cell. But I got the wrong number. But...leave a message for her, will you? Tell her that she's going to die soon, and so are you."

Fury rose in Rin as she recollected her memories of Naraku trying to kill her. She certainly wasn't going to die in the hands of someone who killed her parents.

"I'm not going to die in your filthy hands, bastard!"

"Really?"

Rin froze for a second, and lowered the phone from her ear. The voice didn't come from the phone...it came within the room. Thunder flashed in the room, and Rin found the other line dead. She dropped it, and her hands fumbled in darkness. Her arms went to her waist, and she frowned. There was something there... A flash came again, and Rin looked down. It was something green, like a snake that was going around her!

"Now, you are."

The voice came right in her ear, and Rin turned around. Naraku was right there! Rin gasped for air as the green thing squeezed the air out of her stomach. Rin quickly looked to the table. Nothing could help her... the door of the office closed, and Naraku smirked.

"I guess you can't deliver my message, Rin."

"Bakayarou..."

Naraku stepped closer to her, and touched her face. A knife came out of no where, and he slowly traced the knife on her flawless face.

"Don't move little girl, or a nasty cut might get into your face."

Rin cursed mentally and didn't move. Her lips were drawn in a tight line, and her eyes were narrowed. Naraku moved the knife when all of a sudden; it was knocked out of his hand. Rin's face was still flawless, and she turned to see who it was.

"Sesshomaru- sama!"

Her face brightened up, and Sesshomaru didn't notice. He raised his left hand to one side, and threw it forward. A green whip came out, and sliced off the green thing that Naraku was holding Rin with.

"Pathetic hanyou. You disgust me more than my brother. Showing up in my office."

Rin fell onto the floor, the minute it was released, and breathed for air. She ran over to Sesshomaru, and hid behind him. Rin peered behind his shoulder, and blinked. Naraku looked at his mess, and then back at Sesshomaru. Naraku angrily shot another green thing at him, and Sesshomaru merely destroyed it. Rin gasped, and looked up at Sesshomaru. He was somehow different; different than the ordinary Sesshomaru she was annoyed with everyday at InuGold.

"Playtime's over, Naraku."

Sesshomaru launched another attack, and quickly shut the door to his office. Sesshomaru turned to Rin, and picked her up without a word. He ran off, and the door burst open behind them. They opened the door to the stairs, and Sesshomaru jumped down the stairs. After a while, Sesshomaru stopped, and they were in the parking lot. His car was parked right there, and Sesshomaru turned to the door. Rin was lowered onto the pavement.

"He's gone."

He swiftly turned to his car, and opened the front door. Rin blinked, and then remembered that her purse was still up there.

"Demo..."

The car started, and Rin ran towards it. The window rolled down, and Sesshomaru spoke to Rin without turning to her.

"Get in."

Rin opened the car door, and stepped in. She pulled the seat belt on, and soon they were out of InuGold.

0000000000000000000

The car was driving through a forest, to avoid traffic. No one else was on that road, and no one talked in the car. Rain poured heavily on the windows as the windshields swished them off. Rin took a glance at the clock on the car. It was already 11:30 PM. Rin noticed that the car turned onto a familiar road. She sighed and saw her apartment came into view. She was home.

But the car stopped, and Rin looked at Sesshomaru. The doors were still locked...

"You know better than staying late at InuGold in this weather."

Rin was confused, and stared at Sesshomaru who was gripping the steering wheel.

"I didn't know that Naraku was going to look for me."

"That hanyou is still out there, and you know that he wants to kill you."

Rin looked down at her fingers in shame.

"I know...but..."

"If he kills you, do you think you can avenge your parent's death? You're not safe in that place. Leave InuGold."

He wanted her to go away from InuGold. Tears came to Rin's eyes as Sesshomaru threw more insults at her with his monotone voice. They fell onto her hands, and slid off slowly. Her heart grew lonely, and she sniffed back her tears. It was enough. She was tired of being Harada, she was tired of people having to kill her, and she was tired. Rin turned to Sesshomaru, and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Since when did you care? You're not to boss me around! I deserve to be treated the way everyone else is treated. I'm so tired of people talking about me, trying to kill me...because of who my parents are! But people just don't understand that I am Rin Harada, not Haku or Ivy Harada. I'm tired of -"

Rin was cut off when Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. She was surprised by the action, didn't move. Sesshomaru urged for entrance to her mouth, and Rin closed her eyes. Tears stopped coming, and soon they were in a battle for dominance. The simple kiss had turned into a passionate kiss, and Rin stopped when she needed room. The both of them parted, breathless.

"Sesshomaru..."

Sesshomaru's face grew kind touched her cheek gently.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru seemed taken back by Rin's sudden question. He lowered his hand, and clasped Rin's in his.

"Because...it's because this Sesshomaru seems to have fallen in love with you."

Rin looked at her hand, and took it back. She looked out the window, and saw Kohaku staring at her.

0000000000000000000

Kohaku had seen them together. This was Sesshomaru, kissing Rin, in front of their apartment. His eyes were wide in shock, and he gripped the handle of the umbrella. There was something wrong with this. Sesshomaru had always hated humans. Why would he develop a relationship with Rin?

Rin's eyes met with Kohaku's and she gasped. Then she turned to Sesshomaru, and shook her head.

"Gomen ne, Sesshomaru- Sama, I need time to think things out."

Rin ran out of the car quickly, and the door closed with a slam. Sesshomaru watched as Rin ran towards Kohaku. Kohaku covered her with an umbrella, and put an arm around Rin. He turned back to look at Sesshomaru, who was glaring at him. Then they disappeared off into the building.

Sesshomaru picked up his cell phone, and punched in Kikyo's number.

"I been able to complete the first part of the trickery, woman."

He almost saw Kikyo smirk on the other side, and he tensed.

"Well done, Sesshomaru, well done."

00000000000000000000000

Kohaku threw the umbrella on the counter, and Rin sat on the couch. She turned on the TV, only to find Kohaku shutting it off. He stood in front of it, and Rin looked up at him with curiosity. Something was wrong. He looked angry, and wasn't pleased.

"I'm tired Kohaku, please."

Kohaku sighed, and sat next to Rin.

"Rin, what were you doing with Sesshomaru?"

Rin slowly took off her jacket, and patted her wet hair.

"It was nothing Kohaku."

Kohaku laughed, and looked the other way. The rain had almost stopped, and now it was just drizzling.

"Nothing? You both were making out in the car. You know that there's something behind this!"

Rin coughed, and thumped her chest.

"Me? Yes, I don't know anything, and I certainly wasn't making out with Sesshomaru! Since when did you care Kohaku? Have you forgotten me as your friend?"

Kohaku gulped, and his face turned red. He looked down in his lap, and closed his eyes.

"It's because Rin..."

Rin waited patiently, and Kohaku looked back up at her.

"..I've loved you all along."

000000000000000000000

Chapter 18: Accepting and Rejecting: Jealousy and tension mounts when Rin finds Sesshomaru going out with this mysterious woman. Kohaku's confession is taken seriously, and Rin has to choose! So it's up to the Inu-tachi to help her out, and come up with a plan! So is she going to reject Sess or accept him? And what about Izayoi and the woman in the picture?

AN: HA! I left you all on a very bad cliff! HAHAHAHA! Oh yeah, sorry for taking so long. My computer needed to be fixed. Yeah, and my AIM is currently down for the moment...

Sorry can't respond to reviewers at the moment...but I'll do it in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	18. Acception and Rejection

AN: All I can say that this is going to be one LONG chapter.......

Disclaimer: Same old, this time with the Starbucks in it also.

Chapter 18: Acceptance and Rejection 

Rin froze on her seat, and stared at Kohaku with weird eyes. His brown eyes stared at hers with determination. Words caught at her throat, and tears brimmed the edges of her eyes. No one ever cared for her anymore...well, at least Sesshomaru did, but Kohaku...

"Kohaku- kun..."

She turned away, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Gomen Nasai, Kohaku- Kun, I need time to think about this. It's all of a sudden..."

Rin got up from the couch, and snatched her jacket. She quickened her footsteps to her room, and the door slammed shut. Kohaku sighed in defeat, and buried his face in his hands. What was he thinking about? Admitting his confession to her at this time. To Sesshomaru, he was nothing. He wasn't good looking and he wasn't rich. Wait. Why would Sesshomaru choose Rin in the first place? Didn't he hate her?

Kohaku raised a left brow, and the wheels in his head turned. Jealousy poured in him, but he held it back. He wasn't going to jump to conclusions. First, he had to ask. Kohaku turned to the phone and picked it up. He punched in Inuyasha's cell. The phone rang for a couple of times, and Kohaku gritted his teeth.

'Come on, Inuyasha, get up, and pick it up!'

"It better be good Kohaku, or else I'm gonna kick your ass if it isn't."

Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Inuyasha, I have a question about Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha scratched his head, and sat up on the bed. His eyes were still closed, but Sesshomaru's name rang in his head. Both of his ears twitched. Why did Kohaku have a question about him?

"What's wrong?"

Kohaku froze on the other line, and was silent. Seconds ticked by, and he finally spoke.

"I saw Sesshomaru and Rin together in the car...kissing. Is it possible that...he likes her?"

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and screamed into the phone.

"NANI? Sesshomaru kissing Rin? Someone go and purify her! No, just joking, but that's impossible Kohaku."

"I saw them, with my own two eyes."

Inuyasha was silent now, and tried to remember the night that Rin was brought into their home. She did say something about her kissing Sesshomaru.

"Well, she did kiss him on boat once, that's what she said. But Sesshomaru is up to something. I'll check it out for you, Kohaku."

"Thanks Inuyasha."

"Say, why do you care? Although it is weird, but what does Rin's stuff have to do with you? Is it that you like her?"

Kohaku flushed, and gulped.

"I-Inuyasha! The funniest things you say on earth, of course not! We're just real good friends."

"Later then."

"Bye."

Kohaku put the phone down and slumped onto the couch. Questions still sat in his head. So Rin does like Sesshomaru after all?

0000000000000000000000

Rin sat on the windowsill, staring out the window. It was late at night, but couples were still out. Her head rested on the wall, and her eyes were half- open. Sleep was getting to her, but the incidents wouldn't fade. Both guys had confessed their love for her in one night. She was so confused.

'Who do I choose?'

Rin folded her arms, and noticed that Kohaku had already returned back to his old room. A door closing was heard, and Rin lowered her head. Kohaku was someone that she only thought of as a friend...and Sesshomaru was a whole different story.

'Sesshomaru...'

The clouds parted, and Rin looked up at it for hope.

'Do I really like him?'

00000000000000000000

Izayoi hummed as she took out the change in the cash register. She pushed a strand of black of hair behind her ear, and smiled at the customer.

"Thank you for coming, and please come again!"

The customer walked away, and Izayoi shoved the cash register back into it. The line moved, and she wiped her forehead. She smiled, and turned to next customer.

"Hello! How may I..."

Her voice faltered when she saw the same girl. She looked serious, and Izayoi looked at her with annoyance.

"What is it?"

"I asked your manager, and he said that you were on your lunch break. Can you please come with me?"

Izayoi couldn't say anything, and just nodded in return. She wiped her hands on a towel, and turned to woman beside her to take her seat. The woman nodded, and Izayoi stepped down from the register. She looked at Rin glumly, and sighed.

"Miss, if you are looking for information on Inutaisho, I do not know of him."

"Demo...I came to search for another answer. This..."

Rin looked down her purse, and scrambled in it. Medicine pills were heard shaking and coins also. Rin frowned, and took out a picture. Her face brightened up, and gave it to Izayoi. Izayoi reached her hands out in confusion, her face looking more confused than the next. Then she looked up at Rin, and walked past her.

"Please follow me, Miss."

Rin nodded, and walked after her. The both of them descended some steps, and then walked to a corner. Izayoi sat first, and Rin pulled out a seat, facing Izayoi who was leaning against the wall. Rain was now pouring outside, and hitting the windows. Rin glanced outside as she watched the cars pass by. Damn it, she forgot her umbrella!

"You are...?"

Rin returned to Izayoi, and bowed her head low.

"Gomen ne, Izayoi- Sama, I was busy looking out the window. I am Rin Harada."

Izayoi jumped in her seat. _Harada?_ She looked at her suspiciously, and Rin looked back up at her. She straightened her face and cleared her throat. The picture was put flat down on the table, and looked back at Rin's brown eyes.

"I am Izayoi Yoshimuri, also the woman in the picture."

Rin mouthed an "o", and then pointed at the woman next to her.

"Who is she, Yoshimuri- Sama?"

Izayoi sighed, and looked away. She closed her eyes and blew the air out of her lungs. The bangs on her forehead rose, and she opened her eyes again. Her image of her reflected her image, and Izayoi sadly smiled.

"Harada- san...."

Her fingers felt the cold window as the rain plastered onto the surface.

"Somethings are better left forgotten."

Rin sat silent, and Izayoi turned back to her. She took the picture away, and placed it in her pocket. Rin was surprised by her action, and looked up in anger. Their eyes met, and Izayoi silently pleaded with her. Sweat dropped on her brow, and Rin sighed. She had to respect her elders...

"One more question, Yoshimuri- san."

"Please ask it, Harada- san."

"Are you Inutaisho's ex- wife?"

Izayoi leaned forward, and slowly nodded. Rin closed her lips in a tight line, but not for long. Then she stood up in her seat, and slammed both of her hands on the table.

"Why? Why don't you tell Inutaisho- Sama that you're still alive? I don't get it. He's been searching you all these years, and all you can do is sit in a Starbucks place!"

Izayoi stood up, and looked her in the eye. She was a bit taller, and Izayoi's lower chin was trembling.

"I know! But somethings are better left forgotten, and I'm perfect with the way I am now."

The people in the place stared at their screaming. Rin ignored it, and Izayoi sighed. She was going to lose her job today, fighting with a customer.

"Yoshimuri- san! You have a son! A son that's in this world, thinking that his mothers dead! Have you ever put Inuyasha in your thoughts? If you don't confront yourself any further, then so be it! Let Inuyasha hate you!"

Rin angrily snatched the purse from the table, and stormed out of the place. The glass doors slammed, and she saw Rin walk out on the street, without an umbrella. Izayoi collapsed in her seat, and shook her head. She buried her head in her hands, as tears fell onto the table.

"_Let Inuyasha hate you!"_

"Inuyasha..."

Izayoi took the picture out of her pocket, and looked at it. She dried her tears with her right hand, and sighed.

'Rin's so much like you, Chihiro Motsuwa. She's is your daughter.'

00000000000000000000

Rin walked away in fury. Her hair whipped violently behind her, and she grabbed tightly onto her purse. InuGold was only a block away from Starbucks. Rin glanced at the rain falling from the sky. It seemed to be like a rainbow color when it was clear.

'They are so close together, but yet their feelings are so distant.'

She sighed, and looked back down at the grey concrete.

'Everything starts from love. Love creates everything...lies, hurt, war, killings...'

Her black hair flowed behind her as she ran her fingers through it. She pulled free from a tangle, and then went through it again. This time, it was a large knot. She pulled her index finger through it, but it wouldn't work. A person bumped her, and she looked up angrily. The automatic doors slid open in front of InuGold, and she stared at the pair walking out the door. White strands of hair were seen facing her, and she quickly jumped behind a pillar.

"So shall we dine?"

Rin frowned, and turned her head to face Sesshomaru. There was a woman next to him!

"Oh, Sesshomaru, you're such a sweetie."

Rin pictured an image in her mind of Sesshomaru smirking, and she leaned closer to listen.

"These are only father's orders."

Rin thumped a hand on her chest, and breathed. At least Sesshomaru didn't forget about her. Wait. When did she care?

"Suki. (I like you.)"

Sesshomaru's words rang in her ear, and Rin stood straight up. The old flame in her rose, and she clenched her fists.

'Sesshomaru, you jerk!'

"Aw, we have known each other for so long, why bother calling me that? Anyways, after all the nights we spent together..."

The car door slammed, and Rin turned around to see a black Lincoln pulling away. She glared at the yellow license plate, and gritted her teeth.

'Sesshomaru...you...liar!'

00000000000000000000

The three of them sat on the chairs for the coffee table, stirring the sugar in their coffee. Inuyasha didn't drink coffee, but instead, he was drinking soda. Miroku was reading a magazine, and Kagome checked some boxes for her next project.

"Inuyasha, when is the project Shikon show going to show up?"

"Next month."

Kagome nodded, and she took a sip. Then she looked up at the clock. Lunch break was almost over. She picked up her stuff, and files. Inuyasha seemed tired. He rubbed his eyes, while Miroku stared at him.

"So, Inuyasha, have you been thinking about a certain girl?"

"Yeh, Kikyo."

Miroku fell off his chair, and Kagome ignored his response. Inuyasha blew on his nails, and Miroku struggled back up to the table. His eyes narrowed on Inuyasha, and he sighed. It was hopeless if Inuyasha and Kagome didn't go together. Why didn't he get it through his thick head that Kikyo didn't like him no more?

"Oi, Kagome. Do you think Rin would ever have the chance of going out with Sesshomaru?"

His eyes wandered to Kagome, and she sat on her chair.

"Why do you ask? Well, they've been awfully close for a while, and I heard that last time, there was a major construction in Sesshomaru's office because of Rin or something."

Miroku folded the magazine neatly, and he put it on the table. He looked up at the ceiling, and stood up in his chair. Bright light shine behind him, and his face looked full of confusion and determination.

"We shall test Rin- Sama, and see if she really likes Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha snapped his fingers, and smirked.

"Great idea, Miroku! Keh! Let's see how she gets out of this!"

Kagome shook her head sadly, and put a finger on her lips. Her eyebrows dropped, and so did her voice.

"Demo...would Rin- Chan be angry? And, we can't make up lies."

Miroku nodded, and he turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, have you seen Sesshomaru around any woman?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, and shook his head. Then five minutes passed by, and he smirked.

"Yeh, there's this girl, and she's not from Japan. She looks Japanese, and her name's Suki."

"How are they related?"

"They were college colleagues. Very competitive. Of course, in the end, Sesshomaru won, but they befriended each other."

Miroku nodded, and pulled out a chalkboard. He started to scribble, while Kagome and Inuyasha just stared. They waited for ten minutes, and Miroku placed it on the table. They shoved their cups away, and smiled. Glints of malice were in his eyes.

"Well, you see..."

----Ten Minutes later-----

Rin furiously walked out of the elevator, her eyes flashing. Her throat felt thirsty, and she walked to the coffee room. There, she perfectly found three people, Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha. Miroku was too busy reading a magazine on politics. Inuyasha was resting his feet on the table, and Kagome was busy filling out some papers. Rin smiled, and walked up to the table.

"Hello, everyone."

All of them responded, and Rin walked over to pour herself some water. Then she went to prepare her ice coffee.

"Hey guys, I heard that Sesshomaru was hanging out with this woman today."

The three of them peered up from their work and Miroku quirked an eyebrow. Then he scribbled something on paper, and held it up for the both of them to see. Rin was busy humming. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. 'Change of plans, go along with the conversation. I'll start.' Miroku gave a final nod, and stuffed the paper in his magazine. He cleared his throat, and turned around to Rin.

"Is that so? Sesshomaru with a woman? After all these years..."

Inuyasha noticed that it was his turn, and he smirked.

"Oi, Miroku. You never knew that? He's never had a true love. Well maybe once, but when he dates the other girls, it's a one- night- stand." (AN: 00)

The both men turned up to Rin, who was humming away. She poured some sugar, and then they turned to Kagome for help. She stuttered, and Rin turned around to face them.

"Ah, Inuyasha! Are you joking! What do you mean one night stand? You mean more than one night. I heard a rumor that he's really....erm....a liar! He can't keep anything straight for life. He can steal a girl's lips, and make them fall in love! Then he breaks up with them, and they jump off buildings! Oh, think of the poor girl's life!"

Silence held in the room, and Kagome gulped. Did she say too much? The both of them stared at her with angry eyes. Miroku mouthed a "be quiet" and Kagome nodded. Then all of the sudden, glass broke. They turned to Rin, who was clenching her fist. The glass of ice coffee had fallen to the floor, and she gritted her teeth.

"Really? Is that true?"

Anger displayed in every word she said, and she turned to Inuyasha who lowered in his seat.

"Where...is...Sesshomaru?"

"In a restaurant off the street three blocks down."

Rin gave a nod, and snatched her purse on the counter. She walked out of the room, and they waited. The elevator dinged, and Miroku clapped his hands.

"Let's go!"

Kagome stood up and sighed.

"What now, Miroku?"

But Inuyasha answered Kagome's question instead of Miroku.

"Keh, I have to see if Sesshomaru really likes Rin or not."

000000000000000

Rin grumbled, as she stepped in the restaurant. It was a fancy restaurant, where you had to make reservations. She glanced around, and a cheery waitress popped out of no where.

"Welcome! Please, have you made a reservation?"

"I'm sorry, but no, I have to be here."

The waitress smiled and looked on the reservation list. She followed the list with her index finger, and smiled. Rin looked happily at her, and the waitress took a menu from a side.

"Please follow me, Miss, we have an extra table."

Rin nodded, and followed her. They walked inside the restaurant. It was furnished with Western furniture, and the room was dimly lit. Pictures of famous Westerners hung on the walls as Rin stopped by each one to admire them.

"Over here, Miss. Enjoy."

Rin nodded, and walked over to the table. She sat down, and looked around. Where was Sesshomaru? She picked up the menu on the table, and looked through it. Her eyes wandered on the prices of the food, and she gasped.

'So...expensive!'

A waiter came by to the table and placed a glass cup of water on her table. Rin muttered a formal 'thank you', and the waiter walked away.

'What's wrong with me? I dragged myself out here to such an expensive place just to see Sesshomaru. Oh that's right...what about Kohaku...?'

Her eyes dropped back to the menu as she flipped through the pages. Two guys...one was acting real, one was acting through a lie. Rin looked down, and sighed. Her heart ached badly. There was no way to reject or accept the both of them. She was stuck in the middle.

'I guess I should call Kohaku...and then tell the Sesshomaru too that I can't accept the both of them....'

Rin looked through her purse, and took out her cell. She scrolled down to Kohaku's number, and called him. Rin drank her water as the phone rang.

"Hi, I'm Kohaku. I am not currently here at the moment, so please leave a message after the beep. I will get back to you as soon as possible."

Rin heard the beep, and lowered her glass of water. She cleared her throat, and spoke.

"Ah, Kohaku- Kun. It's me, Rin. Um, about that confession earlier... I really can't take it. I'm really sorry, but I can't accept both of your decisions at once...well, please call me soon, Kohaku."

Rin snapped the lid closed, and she rested in her seat. It was so tiring to just say that sentence. Rin opened her eyes again, and stared at the table in front of her. White hair....that voice... Rin sat straight up in her seat, and straightened her shirt. She hid her face behind the menu again, and peered above the top. It was definitely Sesshomaru.

A loud laugh came from the other end of the table, and Rin only stared. It was that woman. Her bluish hair waved endlessly behind her, and her eyes were staring at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, it has been a while since we partied together. Would you like to tonight? My brothers and sisters are there..."

"I prefer not too."

Rin nodded, and raised her head over the menu.

'That's right, Sesshomaru. You promised me."

"Is that so? What happened to you, Sesshomaru? You were always so eager to say something fun. What happened to that Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru has never changed."

Rin coughed, and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth. She was sick? She held the coughs painfully in her throat, and looked away. Her eyes winced in pain, and the coughs came on continuously. Sesshomaru turned around. His expressionless looked towards the people as he scanned the crowd. No one...

"Have you found a girl yet, Sesshomaru? Last time you did..."

"I do not wish to speak of past events."

Suki quirked an eyebrow, and smirked. Her two cat teeth from the front stuck out, and she swirled the water in her glass. Sesshomaru only stared at her in a still face, and watched her swirl the water. She was a full cat demon, and the stench of her smell almost killed him. But he didn't mind. Probably she hated his smell.

"Then any new girls? You know, recently, I have heard you fooling around with a human."

Sesshomaru retraced his thoughts back to Rin, then back to the present. The cursed woman just had to speak of her when things weren't going well. Kohaku was his competitor, and Rin had also rejected him in a way.

Rin looked back up from her seat, and stared at Sesshomaru. His voice was a clearer tone now, and his words reached her.

"Human? This Sesshomaru has no taste or interest in humans. Even so, wouldn't picking you be better?"

Rin widened her eyes as she sat on the edge of her seat. She dropped the menu from her hands, and she turned to him. Silence held in the restaurant as the menu dropped. It made a small sound, but everyone stopped to watch. Sesshomaru turned his eyes to the corner of his face, and his nose recognized the smell. It was Rin.

Rin stood up bravely, and walked quickly to his table, and soon found herself facing him. She grabbed a glass of water on the table, and splashed it in his face.

"Sesshomaru, you damn liar! And to think that I was going to choose you over Kohaku!"

Rin furiously turned around, and walked towards the exit. Then she stopped by a table, with people that were familiar. She frowned, and the three of them took their hats off. It was Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku.

Rin's face flushed red. They had heard everything, all her secrets. Rin ran away instead, and headed out the exit. The three of them stared at Sesshomaru, who was giving a death glare at them. They were in trouble now.

0000000000000000

AN: Dang it, I've made Rin such a preppy character. But be happy! For the next chapter, she will turn un- Kagomeish again...

Chapter 19: Show Time! : Project Shikon is going in process, and the presentation is about to start! Are Inuyasha and Kagome ready for the script prepared for them? Or will they humiliate themselves in front of many people? So who did Rin choose, and Izayoi meets someone unexpected on the way home....

Thanks to Reviewers: 

Youkai No Rin: WTF? 'Love is a funny thing' was erased? That's like...unbelievable. Who in their right mind would do that? I mean...just because one person had to comment about it, they can't take a great story off of the net. That's just...ugh. Well, I'm sorry for not updating, because I just got a load of projects from my S.S. teacher, and my internet got real slow.

Anyways... well, I'll read every chapter from now on...and today is 10.02...lol. So, I'll look out for both of your stories!

This- Rin: Really? I think I added more effort in the other story than this one. Well, a double thanks for reading both of my stories! Nah, I don't think you're a stalker, lol.

G27: Wow, you're really off the edge of your seat at reviewing my story....Well you got to know what Sess felt in this chapter! He hates it...mwuhahaha...evil, aren't I?

Random Reader: Yeh, I also had a problem with putting links on the fanfics. They just don't work. Lol, even Fanfiction won't let them put their own address. Yup, torture is the only thing to keep the reader to keep on going and going. The key to everything will be explained soon, after some chapters of Rin's and Sesshy's love thingies...I just get all squishy inside writing about romance....


	19. Show Time!

AN: OK! I haven't been updating or online for a while because I'm busy with school, and watching anime DVDS. Now you can't blame me for watching Gundam Wing, can you? It's the best!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

Chapter 19: Show Time!

The glass door slammed as Rin walked out. It was silence for a few seconds and the people only dared to breathe. Then seconds passed and the room returned to its regular climate. People chattered away, and started to eat again. Inuyasha gulped. He couldn't be in trouble. He didn't do anything to Sesshomaru. All he did was over hear their little conversation.

Suki sat straight up in her seat, and handed a cloth to Sesshomaru, who took it without a word. Suki looked at his brother as Sesshomaru wiped his face.

"So that's your little brother?"

"Half brother."

Suki quirked an eyebrow, and cleared her throat.

"You both act without love towards each other....and to say that you and he are a family."

"Only half brothers. Linked by our father. Apart from that, there is nothing for us to compare with."

Suki nodded as she stared at her wristwatch. It was about time for her to leave and she snapped her fingers. A waiter came right by her side, and presented her with a check. Suki took it in her hands, and handed him a credit card. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru was still staring at Inuyasha.

"Oh come on, rub it off, Sesshomaru. He's still your little brother."

"Half."

Suki tried to smile as the waiter handed back her credit card. Both of them....

She stood up, and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"We'll have lunch again one day, Sesshomaru. We'll see each other again. I got some stuff to talk about."

Sesshomaru didn't reply in response, and Suki walked away. Her high heels clicked and then she stopped right by Inuyasha's table. She looked sideways at them, and put on her sunglasses.

"Aren't you guys in trouble?"

She placed a hat on her head, and walked out, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome in the dust.

00000000000000000

Rin walked down the sidewalk, passing by people who didn't stop to look at her expressed anger. Her left hand gripped tightly on the leather of the handbag that she wore. Her eyes flashed with peace, but inside, she was burning. The wanting to get the fire out was really close.

There was no way to escape from the truth. She was being lied to by Sesshomaru, the person that not so long ago told her that he liked her. Out his own voice, he had said that he didn't like her.

'Damn it. I shouldn't be falling in love. I should be busy searching for revenge. Since when did I change?'

Rin stood in front of Starbucks. It was the one that she went to earlier. The sun was setting now, and fewer people were on the streets. The sky was a light blue, and at some point in the east horizon, red and orange glows came from the sun. She stared up at the sky, amazed by its beauty. Then she went inside Starbucks.

The waft of coffee flew to her face, and she was greeted with the warm draft. The day outside had grown cold, and the sun was already setting. Rin looked around, and walked up to the counter. A woman appeared before her, and smiled.

"How may I help you today at Starbucks?"

Rin looked behind the counter, but was disappointed not to find her.

"Ano...is Izayoi- Chan here?"

The woman blinked, and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but she just left ten minutes ago, off her work. Is there anything else that I can help you with?"

Rin looked up at the menu, and sighed.

"I'll take a warm Cappuccino."

The woman punched in the numbers into the register, and then looked back up at Rin.

"Would you like anything else?"

Rin shook her head, when another head popped in.

"Make that two warm Cappuccinos."

Rin twirled her head around, and found Suki smiling at her.

00000000000000000

They both had settled on the second floor, on some comfortable chairs. It overlooked the city in the windows, and Rin stared at it. Her coffee was untouched, while Suki was busy drinking hers. Suki lowered her cup, and stared at Rin's gaze. She was far away, in another place. Then she stared at Rin's cup. The coffee was still full, and it was getting cold.

"So, why did you splash water on Sesshomaru's face? It's a daring attempt, I must say. I've never met anyone who got the guts to do that."

Rin snapped out of her daydream, and stared at Suki. She was talking to a rival, someone who was in a higher rank than her. Suki was smart, beautiful, and rich. She was the perfect woman in a man's life. How could Rin ever compete with her? She looked at her own self. She wore regular business suits, and put very little makeup on. Her hair was a bit tangled, unlike Suki's, which was light blue, and straight.

"I-I was just overreacting."

Suki quirked an eyebrow.

"And you are....?"

"I'm Rin, Rin Harada."

Suki held out a business card, and Rin took it. She blinked at it. Suki was president of NekoSilver, the company competing with InuGold. Then her eyes traveled to her name.

"But your name's not Suki..."

"You're right, it's Touran. Touran Neko."

**(AN: One of the four cats in the anime, the one that controls ice...that Anime episode should come up soon...78...)**

Rin put the card away, and stared at Touran. She wasn't human. Her canine teeth were sharper than a regular human's, and her facial features resembled something else.

"You're a youkai."

"Very smart! I bet you first figured it out when you first met Sesshomaru, ne?"

Rin nodded, and Touran sighed.

"So are you the girl that Sesshomaru likes? If that is so, then I'd be a bit a happy again."

"I'm not sure, but he did say he liked me."

"Or was it love?"

Touran slumped into a lazy position, like a cat, and stared at her sharp nails. Rin looked down at her folded hands in her lap. Her face was blushing furiously, and then she remembered what he said at the restaurant. He had said that he didn't like her. Rin looked back up at Touran.

"But you-"

"But what? Sesshomaru and I have no relationship. Hmph. Like I'd find a relationship with that cold idiot. We're not friends, just colleagues. I hate him, he hates me."

Suddenly, a thousand questions popped into her head. Why did he do this? Why did he do that? Rin thumped the table with both of her hands, and anger rose in her. She just needed to unleash the anger on something, or someone.

"Then why did you say 'all those nights we spent together' before you went into the car with him? And about him choosing a human! What's-"

Touran held up a hand in Rin's face to silence her.

"First of all, 'all those nights we spent together' was about all the time we fought and studied with each other. Second, I don't know about him choosing a human."

Rin sat back in her seat and was silent again. How foolish of her questioning Touran like that?

"Anymore questions?"

Rin shook her head solemnly, and Touran nodded. She placed both of her hands on the table and intertwined them. Then she straightened herself, and cleared her throat to get Rin's attention.

"Actually it'll be really good if you both came together. It's like you're almost a pair with him."

"Nah...."

"No, I'm serious, Rin- Chan. Try thinking about dating him sometime..."

"Dating?"

000000000000

---The Day of Shikon Project---

The big day had finally arrived. Excitement poured in Kagome's heart as she dressed. The miko outfit fitted her perfectly, displaying her body beautifully. She looked at her waist, which was constantly being tied by a dresser. A woman came over, and combed through her hair. She looked into the mirror, and looked at Inuyasha, who was annoyed.

"Inuyasha, why do you look so annoyed? So, what did Sesshomaru tell you last time?"

Inuyasha looked to one side, and crossed his arms.

"The asshole just added some extra scripts into the play. It's only a few seconds."

Kagome nodded, and clapped her hands together nicely.

"That's great! But I didn't see the script yet..."

Inuyasha shook his head, and looked at Kagome.

"Keh, just play along with me, and you'll be fine."

00000000000

Rin walked in by herself, and entered a large ballroom. The sound of chatter came to her ears, and she looked around. No familiar people. She turned to the security guard next to her, and presented her with her ticket. The security guard checked it, and handed it back to her respectively. She wasn't wearing anything special; it was just a simple black dress. Nothing stood out, and her hair lay back just like regularly.

Rin walked into the crowd, trying to blend in with the people. There was no one she knew, and none of her co- workers were there. They were too busy going out with their 'boy- friends' or 'girl friends'.

"Rin- Chan!"

Rin spun around to see Miroku running towards her. He stopped right in front of her to catch her breath.

"Rin...I'm so glad to see you here."

Rin nodded, and stared as Miroku stood up to face her. He closed his eyes and gave a small bow in front of her.

"I'm very sorry, Rin- Chan. I shouldn't have listened into your private conversation. I hope that you will forgive me."

Miroku looked up at Rin and she smiled.

"It's nothing, Miroku- Kun. I'm not angry at you guys, so there's no need to be sorry."

Miroku stepped closer to her, and nodded. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and they walked around. Rin stared at the elegant girls her age walk around in their dresses. She gasped in awe at the beauty, and looked at herself.

"Rin- Chan, there's no need to compare you with the other girls. There are a lot of pretty woman around here..."

He winked at one that passed by, and Rin sighed.

"...but the beauty comes from inside the person, not from the outside. You, Rin, have a beautiful heart, just like Kagome- Chan."

Miroku slid his arm off of her, and Rin stared at it slide off. Then she looked up, and stared at the crowd. She caught Sesshomaru for an instant, but then he disappeared in the crowd of people. Rin frowned, and bit her lower lip.

'But does Sesshomaru see that, Miroku?'

Miroku tapped her on the shoulder, and Rin spun around.

"What is it, Miroku?"

"That one."

She turned her head to stare at the woman that Miroku was staring at. She had her back turned to them, and the blue hair instantly became clear to her. It was Touran- Chan!

"Touran- Chan!"

The woman turned around, and blinked at them. Touran gathered her thoughts up, and smiled. She walked over to them with elegant grace, and Miroku walked before Rin could speak. He walked over to woman, and clapped her hands in his.

"Will you please-?"

Rin pulled Miroku away from Touran, and bowed.

"Ah, Touran- Chan! How nice to see you here! You didn't tell me that you were going to be here."

Miroku sighed in defeat, and stepped behind Rin. Rin shook Touran's hand, and laughed. She let go of her hand, and Touran smirked.

"Well, Rin-Chan, how nice to see you here. I take it that you're enjoying your time?"

"I am."

Touran glimpsed over to a side, and Rin followed her gaze. She was looking at Sesshomaru at a sideways glance, and then quickly turned back to Touran. Touran smirked, and drank from her cup of champagne.

"So you want to go over to talk?"

Rin stared at her wristwatch, and shook her head.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are going to start their show soon, I shouldn't miss it."

Touran nodded.

"That's right. I heard that Sesshomaru added something extra to the play."

Miroku popped out of no where, and his eyes seemed to go all glittery.

"What is it?"

Touran hummed, and looked up at the ceiling to think.

"Something special."

00000000000000

Rin sat down, and waited for the show to start. The lights had already start to dim, and Miroku sat beside her. A loud voice came over the speakers as the rest of the people seated. Rin stared at the people sitting, and looked at each person. Her eyes dashed to the right, and then to the middle.

"S-Sesshomaru- Sama?!?!"

He looked up, and their eyes met across the table. Then he looked away, and talked to the person beside him. Rin opened her mouth to protest, but then the lights shut down. Everyone turned to the stage, and the red curtains opened. A boy in red jumped out, and turned around. The white hair flashed brightly in the white light, and Rin squinted. Inuyasha smirked, and started his act. Sesshomaru smirked and his gaze met Inuyasha's. This was going to be some fun play...

000000000

The curtains closed as the ending of the play rolled. People clapped their hands. Rin applauded happily, and cheered. She turned to Miroku, who had tears in his eyes. He wiped the corners of his eyes and smiled. But then, there was just something missing from the play...

"I'd thought I never see Inuyasha and Kagome cooperate. That was...perfect."

Rin nodded, as the voice came on again. But then it was cut abruptly, and the curtains rolled again. Kagome was on stage, and the spotlight was on her. She looked confused and scared. Inuyasha stood on the other end, the opposite of her feelings. His eyes held guilt, and he gulped. Inuyasha gulped.

'So this is the punishment I receive from Sesshomaru...oh well.'

"Kagome...you have always been by my side, never gone on a battle or a night."

Kagome walked closer towards him, and frowned. This wasn't part of the script. Right now, she was supposed to tell everyone about the creation of the Shikon Shards.

"Inuyasha...what are you trying to say?"

Inuyasha walked closer to her, and gripped her by the elbows. It was a light squeeze, but to everyone, it looked like he was doing it hard.

"Inuyasha, are you trying to tell me something?"

Inuyasha looked to one side, and he let go of Kagome. He scratched his white hair, and closed his eyes.

"There's been something that I wanted to tell you all along, Kagome..."

Kagome stared at the audience, who were gripping their seats with excitement. There was something that she didn't know. Something... She looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring back at her with longing eyes. He looked a bit hurt on one side, and a bit sad.

"I love you."

Kagome opened her mouth, but Inuyasha pressed his lips tightly on hers. He held her miko clothing by the arms, and pulled on the clothing to get her closer. Their foreheads almost touched, and Kagome did nothing to stop the kiss. This was happening to her! And for everyone to see! She opened one eye a little and saw the crowd flabbergasted Some people were ever crying! Her eyes went over to Houjou- Kun, who was clapping his hands. Then she looked back at Inuyasha who seemed lost in the passionate kiss. The curtains closed, and the crowd screamed for an encore.

The stage turned back to its dark position, and Inuyasha let go of her. They both were gasping for breath, and Kagome looked at Inuyasha with murderous eyes.

Miroku stood up, and clapped his hands very hard, like the others did. Rin quirked an eyebrow, a smile turning on her lips. That was what the play was missing.

"Hey, Miroku, I wonder how they both felt-"

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-SLAP-

Miroku looked down at Rin, and jerked his thumb to the curtains.

"Well, I guess that explains it all."

000000000000000

The ball ended quickly, with Kagome explaining the use of Project Shikon. She was unhappy, but tried her best to smile. The people and bosses nodded at the thought of Project Shikon. It went great, and the idea of making the shards to complete two lover's wish was enjoyed. Towards the end, Kagome gave her best smile, and held out a box for everyone.

The shards gleamed brightly in the spotlight, and the box lowered to show everyone. Kagome spoke into the microphone, and waved to the crowd.

"Well, thank you all for your patience! As I gift, I would like to give away a shard to everyone!"

Balloons fell on top of Kagome, and confetti shot up into the air. The people gave applause, and stood up. The waitresses walked out of no where, and one appeared at every table. Miroku took one gladly, and held it up and smirked at it.

"I wonder if it would grant me a wish with any woman I want..."

Rin slapped him on the shoulder, and rolled her eyes. Yup, old perverted Miroku was back.

"Miroku! You have Sango, ne? Besides, it only grants the wish between two lovers."

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Rin turned around. The waitress pushed a box towards her, and Rin looked into it. It was the last piece. She blinked at it, then looked back up at the waitress.

"For me?"

"Yes. It is the last piece."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. It would be useless if she had it. Besides, she had no one to love. Rin pushed the box back to the waitress's chest.

"No, it's ok. You can take it."

The waitress's eyes shimmered, and she looked up at Rin. She bowed, and her hair fell, touching the ground.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!!! This would please my boyfriend greatly..."

The waitress walked away, and Rin smiled. Yup, it was great to have a boyfriend...

0000000000000000

Inuyasha ran after Kagome as she disappeared backstage. He pushed curtains out of his way, and cursed under his breath. Damn, this was all Sesshomaru's fault. He should be slapped, Inuyasha!

A metal door slammed in the distance, and Inuyasha used his demonic energy to chase. Kagome was a fast girl to run after, even though she was in a miko outfit that was rather tight. He pushed the door open, the autumn air blowing at him.

"Kagome! Oi! Stop where you are!"

The ocean waves were heard crashing against the shore, and he sniffed the air. There was no trace of her, and he jumped onto the floor. He looked around, and ran to the right, when Kagome had really turned to the left.

0000000000000

Izayoi walked slowly, her eyes never leaving the floor. She sighed, and her thoughts raced back to what Rin had said to her the other day. She closed her eyes, and only listened to the ocean waves crashing. She turned her head to glimpse. The white moon was full, and it seemed so beautiful. She continued walking, staring at it. Then all of the sudden, she collided with something, or someone.

Inuyasha was on the floor now, and he rubbed his head. The thing he hit was painful, and a bump rose on his head. He growled, and stood up to face it.

"Come out here, you!"

The figure stood up, and dusted her off. Her face was shadowed, and she didn't look up at Inuyasha.

"I'm really sorry, sir! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!"

Inuyasha noted the sound of the voice. It was a human woman. There was no reason to fight with her.

"I should be sorry. But if there's nothing wrong, I'll be on my way."

He ran past her, and at the same second, the woman looked up to see the face. Her eyes widened, and she clasped a hand to her mouth.

"Inuyasha..."

The boy stopped in his footsteps, and turned his white head around to stare at the woman.

"How do you know me?"

Just then did Izayoi realize what she had done.

00000000000000000

AN: GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The reason why I haven't been updating is because I have school, and I was watching some anime DVDS that my dear high school friend, crazy4anime, had lend me. Well, I was really addicted to it, and up to now, I'm still not done with it. BTW, it's Gundam Wing. So...you can't hate me for watching the beloved series, ne? It's DUO!!!!

Chapter 20: Sayonara, Kohaku! : Well, there goes Kohaku! Something's upsetting Naraku, and someone's that supposed to be dead is reborn. Kohaku makes his last goodbye, and disappears, leaving Rin confused. And for some reason, Sango has something to do with him... And is Sess happier that his rival, Kohaku, is gone now?

**_Thanks to reviewers:_**

Animegirl007: Lol, three stooges. I guess that's the best way to describe them. Kohaku is working for Naraku, but erm, he likes Rin. : D Yeah, and I thought that Rin did the right thing...

This- Rin: Well, I updated, and I'll try to update quicker. Yeah, you update too!

Random Reader: See, it was Inuyasha! I'm so evil...it was Sesshomaru, but I had change of ideas in a while. Yup, and the three of them did make it worse, but Rin just forgives so easily...

Youkai No Rin: It's alright. Rereading is fun too. Well, I'm glad you liked Rin's actions. I was a bit worried that you people would kill me for doing that...

Mizt: Thanks!

G27: Well, her going out with Kohaku isn't gonna happen. Well about Inutaisho, he doesn't want her to know because he cares for her safety, and her true parents are to be known later...well, it's associated with Naraku, I can tell you that!


	20. Sayonara, Kohaku!

AN: You know...no one ever questioned the story behind Kohaku and Sango...and I never mentioned that they were related until now...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS....

00000000000

Chapter 20- Sayonara, Kohaku!

Izayoi clapped a hand over her mouth, and tried to hide in the shadows. She couldn't confront him. Not after ditching him for so many years without realizing that he had a mother. She turned around, and ran around the corner. Inuyasha frowned as he heard her thudding footsteps hit the floor. Something stirred in him, and the scent of the woman was familiar. Was she his mother?

Inuyasha continued in pursuit, and ran after her. But he collided with someone else in the next corner, and fell on his butt again. The other person stood up, and rubbed her head, sighing in defeat. Then she looked at Inuyasha and came out of the shadows.

"EH? Inuyasha? Why are you here?"

Inuyasha grunted, and was angry that he couldn't reach the woman.

"Keh! I was looking for you everywhere! You blocked my way, damnit!"

Kagome turned around to look, and scanned the area. She squinted to the darkest parts, and shrugged. There was no one. She turned around to face Inuyasha, who was already walking away. His hands were deep in his pockets, and his head lowered in thought. Kagome ran after him, and Inuyasha paid no attention.

"Inuyasha!"

She stopped right next to him, and adjusted her pace to match his.

'Who was that woman? Could she be?'

Kagome chattered some apologies, but he ignored it. He was too busy thinking about the woman.

'But father said she died...when I was born...'

"Inuyasha! Are you going to pay attention to me or not?"

Inuyasha turned towards her, his face twisted with anger. He growled, annoyed. Why was this girl always around him, trying to make him forget his worries?

"What is it that is more important than what I am thinking about right now?!"

Kagome was silent, and closed her mouth. She still walked by him, and Inuyasha took a glimpse at her. She was staring hard at her shoes, still in her miko outfit. His face softened, and he put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to over react. And back at the place, Sesshomaru had forced me to do that, so there was no other choice."

Kagome looked at him, smiling. She shrugged Inuyasha's hand of his shoulder, and intertwined her arm in his left.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. No matter what you're thinking. I'll always be there for you as a friend..."

Inuyasha kept staring at her transfixed. He couldn't take his eyes of her. Kagome turned, and continued walking; no knowing that he was still staring at her. Inuyasha blinked, and mentally slapped himself. A light blush rose on his cheeks, and he turned his head away.

"Yeah...friends."

0000000000000000000000

The breaking of glass hit Kohaku's ears as her watered the plant. He turned around, the sound coming from Naraku's room. His eyebrows lowered, and frowned. It was weird, but for some reason, Naraku was always in an angry mood nowadays. He was cursing, and pacing around the room, as if something was bothering him.

Kohaku placed the pail down, and turned. His eyes traveled to the left, giving a questioning look to the boiling pot. It pulsed, and Kohaku walked past it. Naraku had said something about it being made anytime soon, but their seemed to be no response. The rice door slid open, and closed with anger. Naraku walked towards Kohaku, who bowed down.

"Naraku-sama."

Naraku walked past him, and looked at the pot. His eyes traced it, and a little smirk went on his face. Kohaku stared up, thinking he was crazy.

"Kohaku...you have fallen in love with Harada, have you not?"

Kohaku lowered his eyes, and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Yes, Naraku-sama, I have shown affection for the girl."

Naraku gave a little nod, and turned to Kohaku. Kohaku looked up, and raised slowly, their eyes never leaving each others. Soon Kohaku was face to face with Naraku, Naraku's body was quivering with anger. Kohaku gulped, and received the slap from Naraku. It came right across his face, leaving a faint imprint on his right cheek. Blood came out of his cheek. But Kohaku didn't flinch.

"Your business here is no longer needed, Kohaku. But if I were you, I'd warn Miss Harada, and a certain sister of yours. If I see you again, you will die."

Kohaku stared at him once more, and turned around. He walked out, and Naraku turned his cold face to the pot. It boiled, and bubbles popped on the surface.

Meanwhile, Kanna sat on the floor looking deep into her mirror.

"Something bad is going to happen very soon...the dead is reborn..."

000000000000000

Rin walked in, yawning. Last night was very tiring, and Kohaku had disappeared. She said 'hellos' to her fellow co-workers, and seated herself in her seat. It was good to be back at work, away from somethings. Her purse settled on the desk, and her hands reached to the pen holder. There was work to do, no time to stop. She picked up the first document, and looked at it.

'Probably Kohaku left or something, but then again, he wouldn't leave without me...'

A shadow loomed over her papers, and she looked up. A delivery man was standing in front of her, and looking at some card.

"Miss Harada?"

"Yes sir, how may I help you?"

The man quirked an eyebrow as he handed her a bunch of flowers. Red roses looked at her, and she stood up. She grabbed it from the bottom, and looked questioningly at the man. He then took out a box of chocolates, and handed to her. Rin gave a small laugh, and ran her fingers through her hair. Was Sesshomaru playing some trick on her?

"This for me?"

"Sign it, Miss."

Rin signed the receipt, and the man nodded. Then he walked away towards the elevator. The minute he left, the women crowded around Rin's desk, and pointed at her gifts.

"Who do you think sent it?"

Rin inhaled the scent of roses, and smiled. But then it couldn't be Sesshomaru. Why would he do such a thing?

"I-I don't know."

She opened the box of chocolates, and everyone screamed. It was Hershey, something hard to get in Japan. They were all in the shape of hearts, and each one had a "for Rin" stamped on it. Rin sweat dropped, as she shook in surprise. This was new... The chocolate was custom made!

"AH! Look! It's Hershey chocolate! Even my boyfriend doesn't even get me that!"

Rin sweat dropped, and almost collapsed to the floor. Who was this person? A pink card lay flat open on the table, and she picked it up. She read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Hope you like it, Miss Harada. With love..."

The name was unclear, and Rin squinted. There was someone crushing on her, and yet she didn't know about it. Then she turned to one of her co-workers.

"Erm, Where's Sesshomaru-sama?"

"He went on a business trip last night. I think he went to America or something..."

She then held up the chocolates, and gave it to the people. They each took one gladly, and chewed away it. Rin popped one into her mouth, her tongue tasting the sweetness of the chocolate. Her teeth bit into it, and she chewed in it thoughtfully. It didn't matter who gave it to her. At least they knew that she liked chocolate. (XD)

000000000000000

Sango sat, her legs curled under her. A cup of tea waited in front of her, the warmth of it comforting her. She blew on her cold fingers, and looked around at the place. It had been a while since she was last here. It was many years ago. Her hands poured some sugar in her coffee, and she stirred it slowly. Sango smiled, as she stirred it. She didn't drink coffee, someone else did.

Cold air blew behind her again as the door opened. Sango turned around, and stood up immediately. Nothing could compare to the stunned expression on her face...

"Kohaku..."

The young man walked over to her slowly, and tears came to the corners of her eyes. He was finally free. The both of them hugged each other as Sango sobbed in Kohaku's shoulder. It was already ten years since she last saw him.

"Kohaku...I've missed you..."

Kohaku broke the grasp, and Sango wiped the tears. Her hands ran across his cheeks, and she smiled through her tears.

"Let sister take a good look at you...oh, how you've grown!"

Kohaku managed a small smile, and looked at the coffee. Then he sat down, and Sango sat across from him. Kohaku gladly took the coffee and drank it slowly. He looked p at her, and a little sadness revealed in his eyes.

"Ane-ue... I know that I'm free from Naraku, but I want to get out of here, out of Japan."

Sango looked at him questioningly, and placed her right hand over his.

"But, we have a lot to catch up on, Kohaku. Why leave that fast?"

"Naraku despises of my appearance, and if he sees me, you'll die."

Sango gasped, and clapped a hand over her mouth. Then she dropped her hand, and her face lowered onto the table. Her eyes looked down onto the polished table, staring at her own reflection. Sango closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears come.

"It's been years, Kohaku. I won't force you, but when everything settles down, I'll be there for you."

Kohaku nodded, and glanced at his wristwatch. It was almost time to leave. His scheduled flight was in two hours. Kohaku drank the last of the coffee, and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and slipped it over to Sango.

"Ane-ue, can you please give this to Rin? Don't tell her anything, but hand it over to her silently."

Sango sat up, and fixed her hair. Kohaku just left Rin a piece of paper? Sango took the paper, and unfolded it slowly. She finally got the last fold, and something fell out. It was an origami flower, carefully made. It looked like a sunflower, and Sango shook her head. The brother of hers actually had the time to fold this. Then she looked at the wording at her paper.

It was four numbers. Just four numbers. No letters.

"8898...Kohaku, what is this? Kohaku?"

At the end of the question, her voice dropped, and she blinked. Then she turned her head towards the door. It was left swinging open, and Sango looked back on the sheet. Instead of chasing after Kohaku, she smiled. Her hands placed the flower back into the letter, and she laid it out in front of her. After all, it was for Rin, not for her.

00000000000000000

The elevator door opened before her, and she looked up. Rin straightened out her clothes, and walked out of InuGold, with a happy feeling. Boy, did that chocolate cheer her up. It was delicious, and she ate it until there was no more. The flowers were lovely, a now in a vase at her desk.

'Ah, I wonder who it is...can it be Sesshomaru?"

Rin gripped the handles of her leather bag, and blushed. She put a hand to her face. What the hell was she thinking about? The automatic doors slid open for her, and she shook her head as she walked through it. She couldn't act all girly now. Not when she was on the edge of revenge, and no where close to it.

Rin pulled her coat closer to her, and she looked around. Everyone was leaving from work now, just like she was. She rubbed her cheek from the cold, and frowned. Sesshomaru was coming home from America, and the plane should be landing soon. An idea popped in her head. Probably she could wait for him at the airport!

A large grin spread across her face. That way she could thank him for giving him the presents that he gave her! Rin stepped out onto the street, and waved out her hand. A green taxi pulled right up next to her, and Rin quickly opened the door. She jumped in, and slammed the door shut. The taxi moved forward, and the driver turned around.

"Where to Miss?"

Rin gave him some money in her outstretched arm.

"To the airport, please."

0000000000000000

Sesshomaru looked at the laptop with no emotion. He was busy looking through a contract with the American company, who were pleased to open their doors. The airplane was quiet, and people murmured under their breath. Someone seated next to him, and looked over at his laptop.

"Sesshomaru, you should really be enjoying the life, not looking at some contract."

Sesshomaru didn't turn around, his golden eyes quickly scanning the document. Then he turned to his father, who was seated next to him.

"Father, there are more important things in life than "enjoying" it."

Inutaisho sighed. This was his son. Sesshomaru contrasted from Inuyasha greatly, and Sesshomaru even seemed like his own father sometimes. Inutaisho buckled his seatbelt, and turned to Sesshomaru again.

"Have you ever thought of continuing the family?"

Inutaisho waited patiently for his response. Sesshomaru didn't comment, but kept his mouth shut, like a door. If there was only a key to the door... Inutaisho stared at him once more and sighed. Then he turned to the air hostess, who was pushing a cart of drinks around. Sesshomaru glanced out the window. It was night now, and Japan was only a few hundred more miles away. Soon he would be home, working again. Then he looked back at his glowing laptop.

Inutaisho turned around with a cup of cold water in his hands, and cleared his throat for attention. Sesshomaru scrolled, and then closed the lid of his laptop. He turned to his father with respect, and a little smirk was on the corner of his lips.

"Well what if I had been thinking about it, father? Would you be happy?"

Inutaisho coughed, and placed the cup on its holder. He turned to Sesshomaru, and his face seemed to lighten up.

"Who is the lucky girl this time?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and rested on the chair.

"No, father, I was just trying to see how you would react. I have not found a girl of my type."

Inutaisho sweat dropped, and sat back in his seat. He felt like slapping his own face in annoyance, and looked back at his cable TV. The lights above them came on, and Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. A womanly voice came over the speaker, and Sesshomaru growled. Great, something to annoy him.

"We are sorry for the problems, but rough weather is ahead. Please wear your seatbelts, and do not get out of your seat until the light is gone. Thank you for your cooperation."

Sesshomaru buckled his, and closed his eyes again. Probably the plane was going to be delayed for three or more hours...

0000000000000

Rin happily got out of the taxi, and tried to turn around. But she went to quick, and suddenly fell on gravel. The taxi driver looked out the window, and seemed worried.

"Are you alright, Miss? Do you need a doctor?"

Rin looked up, and shook her head. Cars beeped behind him, and Rin stood up slowly.

"No, it's alright. But thank you for the ride."

The taxi driver nodded, and drove away. Rin slowly got up, and dusted herself off. Pebbles dropped to the floor as she dusted her skirt off. She stood straight up, but sat back down again as the pain shot up her ankle. Her hands reached for the ankle, and she felt it. There was a purplish bruise, and Rin winced as she prodded it. It was painful, but not that painful. She limped over to the airport, and walked inside.

People were everywhere. They were in line, coming in and out. Rin looked at the maps and the gates. Her hand went to the gates, and she looked at the white words. The finger traced down on the plastic board, and Rin finally got to the word, "United States". Then her finger went across to a number. It read Gate 8 in clear letters, and Rin sighed. Gate 8 was on the third floor, and she was on the first. Going there was going to take a while...

00000000000

Naraku leaned on the shoji screen, and closed his eyes. It had been five hours now, and the process wasn't complete. When was the damn process going to be done? He tapped his fingers in unison on the wooden floor, and a big smirk came. There were many things to do.

First, Kikyo had to die. Second, Inutaisho had to suffer. Third, Rin was going to be the downfall of the great Sesshomaru.

Fantasies of the final chapter (AN: ) were complete to him, and the pieces seemed to fall into place. It was like a puzzle. It just needed time to finish, but his time was running out. A rumble came from the other end, and Naraku dropped his smirk. It was time.

The pot earlier had a bright light shining out of it. The white light shone, and then blasted. A small explosion came out, and the impact hit Naraku. Another one of his detachments were done. A figure came out of the pot, and jumped out. Shadows cast along her body, and her black hair was lying on her back. She bowed immediately in front of Naraku. Naraku looked at her, and smiled.

"You have been reborn, my detachment. Now rise, and let your new master see you."

The womanly figure stood up, and the light ran across her eyes. Kanna came up behind her, and quickly dressed her up in a towel. Her hair was quickly done by herself, the feather earrings hanging. The ruby red eyes looked at Naraku with mischievous, and her hand stretched out. A fan was placed in her hand, and she opened it quickly, fanning herself with it. How good it was to be revived.

The woman stepped out, and Naraku took a full glimpse at her. She was the exact same thing, there was no difference. A fan covered her face, and she bowed again.

"Naraku- Sama, I have come back to serve you with all my power."

Naraku nodded, and Kanna stepped aside. The fan closed with a quick snap, and red lips smiled. She was beautiful, and deadly in her own way.

"Why, Kagura. I never thought you'd be happy to see me again."

Kagura stood up, and her eyes met with Naraku's.

"Oh, Naraku. You know, Naraku-sama, I'm not the real Kagura."

Naraku stood up, and all the lights turned around. He pressed a button next to him, and the wall flipped around. It was creaking, and slow. Another figure was there, and slumped against the wall. Her hands were chained to the corner of the walls, her head across her chest. Blood and marks seemed to be all over her body. Light shone on her, and she moaned.

"Wake up, bitch."

The woman squinted, and focused her vision. She gritted her teeth, but was too tired to move. Blood dripped from the lower corner of her mouth, and she picked her head up.

"Bastard."

A sudden slap came across the face, and the woman wasn't flinching. She was used to the torture, after so many years locked away. She looked up at the woman who smacked her, and her eyes widened.

Naraku stepped next to Kagura, and looked at the tattered Kagura.

"I've been able to clone you, Kagura. But now, she'll be taking the place you had, and finish the mission so long ago."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, and looked at the brand new Kagura. She had nothing that was different from her. It was just that she was more clean, evil, and more wanting to serve under Naraku. The new Kagura tapped the fan across Kagura's face, winking.

"Well, Kagura. Don't you say? I've taken your place. And guess whose going to die. Someone that you loved so long ago. And when you do resurface again, life will be much more fun with me!"

Kagura was silent, and opened her mouth in horror. Someone that looked exactly like her was going to kill someone she loved. Thoughts ran across her mind as she tried to think of who it was. The wall creaked again, and Kagura was forced to go back into that dark room. The wall was about to close the last ray of light when a word ran across her lips.

"Sesshomaru..."

The wall snapped shut, and the fake Kagura smirked. She turned to Naraku with politeness, and gave a small bow.

"Now when shall I continue my mission, Naraku-sama?"

Naraku nodded his head, and stared at the wall where Kagura was.

"Just wait, Kagura. Let's wait and first see what Miss Harada will do."

000000000000

Rin gave a small sigh as she sat uneasily in her chair. There was hardly anyone at the airport now, and she glanced at the large clock. It was one in the morning now, and there was two more hours until Sesshomaru landed. An hour before, the people had told her that his plane was delayed for three hours. She plopped her bag and magazine beside her bored. Her eyes started to droop, and Rin yawned. Then she tilted her head back, and closed her eyes.

'Some sleep will do me good...I hope I can wake up in two hours...'

000000000000

The plane landed with a thud, and the plane shook. It skidded a few more times, and finally came to a stop. It stopped in front of Gate 8, and Sesshomaru unbuckled his seatbelt. He stood up, and kept his face motionless. Soon he was facing the autumn sky, and was inside the airport. Guards stood around him, and his father. But he narrowed his eyes at them. It was necessary, but his father thought it would look more "human".

Jaken quickly sided with him, and looked up at him. He snapped out orders, and then returned to Sesshomaru.

"Ah, Sesshomaru-sama! The car is prepared, and waiting for you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru kept on walking with an expressionless face. He was tired, and was glad to be back in Japan. Soon he would be back in his own bed, resting peacefully. Jaken slowed down, and walked behind him. His yellow eyes looked up behind Sesshomaru's back, and Sesshomaru spoke to him.

"Jaken, what has happened at InuGold that I am not aware of?"

Jaken cleared his throat, and straightened his back.

"Sesshomaru-sama! There was nothing peculiar, just the resignation of a Kohaku!"

"Kohaku?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama! Kohaku used to work in Naraku's department!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he smirked. Now there was only Rin left on the playing field with nothing blocking him. Naraku would be smashed easily, and Rin would get her stupid revenge. He made a turn, and walked past some rows of blue seats. People sat there, murmuring under their breaths.

A familiar scent flew over them, and Sesshomaru snapped his eyes open. This was familiar... He turned his head to the right to face the seats, and he scanned it. Sesshomaru made another turn, and suddenly, he passed her. Sesshomaru came to a sudden stop, and Jaken bumped into his leg. Jaken looked up, and stammered. Was their something wrong? The same scent flew over to Jaken, and he frowned. This was awfully familiar.

Jaken turned around also, and ordered the guards to stop. Sesshomaru walked past them, and Jaken stumbled next to him. Sesshomaru came to stop in front of a seat, and a small smile came across his face. Jaken opened his mouth in astonishment. This was his Sesshomaru-sama smiling! He turned to the figure. It was a woman, sleeping. Her face was across her chest, the magazine on her chest. Her hands lay on her sides, and her chest heaved up at a rate.

Jaken looked back on Sesshomaru again, but his face was regular. He rubbed his eyes. Was he dreaming that Sesshomaru was smiling? Sesshomaru stared at Rin some more, and then turned around.

"Jaken, prepare a car for her, and bring her back to the house."

Jaken screamed in pain. A human in the house?!!? He would not permit it!

"But, Sesshomaru-sama!!!! A human..."

"Are you disobeying, Jaken? Do you want to die?"

Jaken shook his head, sweat beading on his head. He bowed low, and went on his knees.

"No, Sesshomaru-sama! Jaken will bring the human home!!"

Sesshomaru gave a small nod, and walked ahead. Jaken looked at Rin, and shook his head sadly. Sesshomaru was just out of his minds to bring Rin home...

000000000000

AN: This took me four hours, typing this stuff up...I'm going to bed now...oh yeah, please review my new story, Falling Leaves! It's more of a war story...but it's still RinSess. ) So please read it!!! Thanks a bunch!!!! Thanks for reviewing and please review!

Chapter 21: Meet the Higurashis! Inuyasha follows Kagome home, and they eat at her place. Meanwhile, Rin and Sess finally tied the loose ends, and Rin blurts out that she loves him. –Gasps- But is Sess ready for Rin's offer? Or is the plan Kikyo did called off??


	21. Meet the Higurashies!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

Chapter 21- Meet the Higurashis!

00000000000

Rin moaned as she turned over in the comfy bed. It was a warm and soft bed. A smile crept up her face as she sank deeper into the bed's depth. So warm and comfy. It was unlike what she had at home. Home?

A confused expression spread across her face. Her eyes were still shut, her body half- awake. Then she remembered. She was at the airport yesterday, and now she wound up in some comfy bed? Rin snapped her eyes open, and sat straight up.

Her hair was a bit curly at the ends, and she looked around. Then she looked at the clothes she was wearing. They were still her work clothes, the usual skirt and dress code. She placed her hands on her cheeks. Then she ran her fingers through her hair. She was somewhere... Rin looked around the room, untangling her fingers from her hair.

She lowered her legs on the carpet floor, and stood up slowly. Her eyes glanced suspiciously at the room. It was a large room, furnished with great furniture. Rin walked over to the curtains, and frowned. The room was dim without light. She pulled the curtains back, revealing the outside world. But the sun did not rise yet, and the sky was still a light blue. Rin squinted her eyes, and turned around trying to search for an answer.

The room was quiet, and nothing stirred. She walked around the room, and finally stopped in front of a door. Rin opened it, and found herself facing a hallway. Then she walked out, and closed the doors behind her. It shut with a small thud, and Rin walked down to the left on her hallway.

'The design in this place is a bit familiar...'

She kept on walking as she stared at the walls. Rin walked past another door, and then stopped. Something in there had caught her gaze. Her legs took a few steps back, and she found a door creaked open. The curious woman turned around for signs of people. There was no one. Then she quickly walked into the room.

It was a little smaller than hers, but it was well kept. The sheets were clean, and the bathroom door lay open. Combs and unused accessories lay out, unused. Closets of clothes were open, but they were still sealed in their plastic. The window was kept wide open at this one, and Rin stared in awe at the beauty outside.

"Oh my god...it's so beautiful..."

Rin crept closer to the window, and placed her hands on the spotless surface. It faced the sea, and the ocean waves were lazily creeping up the shore. Seagulls flew over the house, and Rin glanced below. There was a swimming pool.

"Who owns this place? They must be very rich..."

She pressed her cheek against the window, feeling the cold outside. It chilled her cheek, and she closed her eyes. The sound of waves crashing to the shore made her fall asleep.

"I see to it that you take deep interest in this room."

Rin turned around, her back facing the window now. A light blush ran across her cheeks from the cold, and she gasped. It was no other than Sesshomaru, who was staring straight back at her. He took a step closer, the cold stare from his eyes never fading away. Rin nodded, and looked around the room again.

"The room looks so well kept. And the things..."

Rin walked over to pick up a comb.

"...belong to a woman."

She stared at him with her last words, and then he shifted his gaze to the window.

"It belonged to one that I deeply treasured, but no longer do."

Rin placed the comb back in its original place, and closed her eyes. Then she walked over to the bed. She sat on it, bouncing on it.

"Who owned this room then?"

Sesshomaru was silent. Rin stared at the back of him curiously. She straightened out her skirt as she waited for the answer. But there was no reply. Rin stood up, and Sesshomaru spoke again.

"My mother owned this very place, and lived in this very room."

Rin mouthed an "o", and stared at the pictures from the walls. Inutaisho was in there, standing next to a very pretty woman. She had Sesshomaru's features, and the long white hair was tied up in a loose knot. Her face was cheery, but in some pictures, she looked cold. Rin turned back to Sesshomaru, not knowing what to say.

"Where is your mother?"

"She died when I was young."

Rin noted the pins on the desk. They were all gleaming in gold, and one of them was the InuGold logo pins. A piece of paper was attached to it, it was written in black ink. Rin made out the words clearly, "to my love". She looked up and walked up next to Sesshomaru again.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sesshomaru seemed to heave a sigh, but Rin couldn't make sure. His face was kept expressionless, and the tone of his voice didn't change either.

"Everyone says the same thing. It doesn't matter to me anymore. Dead or not, I don't care about her."

Rin looked a bit angry. She calmed herself down, and tried to bring back happier thoughts.

"Thanks for the chocolate you sent yesterday. Yeah, and roses were really nice."

Sesshomaru turned to her, and seemed to hold an amused expression. His left eyebrow quirked and the corners of his lips drew up into a small smirk.

"What chocolate? Roses? I never sent anything for you."

Rin gave a smile, and tried to laugh. She gazed back into his eyes, jokingly.

"You sent Hershey chocolate for me, and roses."

The smirk from his lips dropped, and he returned to the line on his face again. The quirk dropped also, with Rin's smile. Her grin faded when she noticed the seriousness in Sesshomaru.

"You didn't send chocolate?"

"I didn't."

They stood still, staring at each other in silence. Rin snapped back into reality, and stared at the floor again.

"Forgive me for my manners, Sesshomaru-sama. How could someone like Sesshomaru-sama ever sent me chocolate? I'm just being stupid."

Rin closed her eyes to wait for his cursing, but it didn't happen. Instead, a small chuckle came, and Rin looked up surprisingly. His hand went up to her face, and he slowly brushed the cheek. Rin opened her mouth in awe, she felt a little dizzy.

"Of course, I could, my dear secretary...anything for you."

They distance between them came closer and closer...

"RIIIIIIIN!"

The shrill voice almost deafened her ears. Rin woke up, and looked at the caller. Jaken stood before her, staring at her with his scary eyes. Rin looked at the bed she was sitting on. Her eyes darted to the window, where she was standing a few minutes before. She stood up, and turned to Jaken.

"Where's Sesshomaru?"

Jaken threw a fit, and almost whacked Rin with his staff.

"Baka! Sesshomaru-sama left ten minutes ago! You were busy daydreaming, and he left you!"

Rin dropped back onto the bed. She scratched her head, whining. That looked so true though. She stood up, and walked out of the room, still thinking about the dream. Jaken meanwhile squawked at the bed sheets that were ruined. They were wrinkly now, and Sesshomaru would have his head if he saw that. Jaken ran around in circles, crying.

"Rin, you stupid, no good for nothing human!!!!!!!!!!"

0000000000000

Kagome watched as Inuyasha tore up the fax into little pieces. They flew into the air, and fell snow. She watched him slammed his feet onto the desk, and close his eyes. He wasn't in a good mood. It was that paper that caused him to act this way. Kagome shook her head, and picked up the pieces one by one. She made out some words, like "Sesshomaru", "InuGold", and "head of". Then she swept all of them into the wastebasket bin.

"Inuyasha, are you jealous?"

"Keh! Jealous of that idiot?"

Kagome made a 'tsk tsk', and rested her hands on his table.

"But Sesshomaru does have the right to lead this InuGold. He has more experience than you, Inuyasha. He can handle with serious matters and not run away from it."

Inuyasha lowered his legs, and cracked his knuckles.

"You don't understand, Kagome. Father has always looked down on me. If he really did care, then I would be vice president."

Kagome nodded her head. He had a point. Then she stacked some papers in front of her in a neat order.

"Inuyasha, just show some work and some effort. You'll be able to rise higher than what you expected in no time. Besides being president of InuGold is hard."

Inuyasha scowled, and sat back into his chair properly. He clicked something on the computer, and sighed. Kagome gave a small smile, and stood up. She took the files in her own hands, and looked at Inuyasha, who was lazily typing up files on the computer. He was a smart boy, no hanyou, but he was just too lazy to do those things.

"I'm going to design up a new design with the designers. Then I'll get a model to place our ads in the magazines. That's great, right Inuyasha?"

She looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at some files.

"What ever you say, Kagome. But I want some hot chick for the ad, not some ugly girl."

Kagome nodded, and proceeded to walk out the door. She opened the knob, and opened the door. Before she walked out, she turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you have any plans tonight?"

Inuyasha looked up.

"I don't Kagome, what?"

"Why don't you come over to my house tonight and have dinner with my family? I mean you'll be happy. And I know that you love food."

Inuyasha scratched his cheek, and thought hard about it.

"Here's my address, Inuyasha. Just come over by eight."

Kagome scribbled something on a piece of paper, and crumbled it. She threw the paper ball across the room, and into Inuyasha's desk. Kagome gave a wave, and closed the door. The high heels of hers clicked away while Inuyasha looked at the paper.

'She lives where Kaede used to work...I wonder where that old woman is now...'

Inuyasha dropped the paper back onto the desk, and returned to his work. He was going to show that asshole that he could make it to vice president. There was no way Sesshomaru would sit as president, and laugh at him being lower than him. Then he stared back at the piece of paper on the desk. Not even Kikyo had urged him to be better. Probably Kagome was the one for him?

'Like Kagome would agree to that...'

Inuyasha wrote something in a file, and then narrowed his eyes.

'Probably Kagome is the one...'

00000000000

-At InuGold...-

Rin walked onto the floor, and smiled. Jaken was a bit annoying, but at least he was nice enough to drive her to work. Sesshomaru left earlier, and Rin was right on time. She looked up, expecting to see some busy people, but there was no one.

It was an empty white room, and papers lay on the floor. The broom swept across the white marble floor, and Rin looked up to see the janitor sweeping. Rin turned around. She wasn't on the wrong floor either...Rin walked forward to talk to the man when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around, and then jumped back.

"Ah, Miroku-sama! How nice to meet you here...where's Sesshomaru-sama and everyone else?"

Miroku gave a laugh, and put both his hands up.

"You've become so quick, Rin-Chan. Why have you not heard? Sesshomaru-sama moved to head of InuGold. Inutaisho didn't retire yet, but they're sharing the seat now. I heard they were throwing a huge party, and invited **_new_** workers to the place."

Rin turned back to face the room one more time, and walked towards the elevator. Miroku followed right behind her, but Rin quickened her pace. Soon the both of them were right in the elevator, and he smiled.

"Well, Miss Head Secretary again. You know it's going to be hard working with Sesshomaru. Inutaisho-sama was easier because he did work to its extent, but Sesshomaru wants perfection."

Rin pressed the highest floor on the elevator buttons, and waited for the doors to close. Then she turned to Miroku.

"Then where are you going to work, Miroku-sama? What about Kikyo-sama and the others?"

Miroku reached into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope. He handed it over to Rin, who took it. She opened it slowly, and pulled out the white piece of paper from it.

"Well it says that Miroku-sama will be working next to Inuyasha and take the place as his secretary. Then Kikyo..."

Her expression dropped when she read Kikyo's part.

"Kikyo's retiring? But she's still young!"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders, and Rin handed the envelope back to Miroku.

"She said she was tired, and it was about time she left the company. She's helped the company ever since she was 18, and now she's 24. Inutaisho-sama is leaving a huge fund for her, and the others all retired except for me."

The elevator stopped, and Miroku placed the envelope in his pocket. This was Inuyasha's floor, and where he was supposed to go.

"Well good bye, Rin. I have to help Inuyasha with his problems."

"Ja ne, Miroku-sama."

Miroku stepped out of the elevator, and waved. Rin did the same, but with a small wave. The doors closed and Rin lowered her hand. Now she was all alone again, working at the top. Miroku mentioned that there were new workers, and the people that were once in his group dispersed into Inuyasha's group. The elevator went quicker, and Rin stared out of the windows sadly.

She closed her eyes and waited for the elevator to stop. A few seconds later, it stopped, and Rin heaved a sigh. She desperately wanted more rest. Rin walked out of the doors, her head low. Her eyes were still closed and she walked forward.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!"

Rin looked up, and looked confused. What was this? Suddenly, she was pulled towards the center of the room. The room was newly renovated, and it looked a lot better than what was on the floor they had before. Rin gave a weak smile at the people around her. Like Miroku said, they were new. Rin gave a small wave.

"Hello guys, I'm Rin Harada, and I'll be happy to work with you guys for the rest of the year."

Rin waited for the response, but there was nothing. Instead, she found four faces staring at her, blinking. They all had similar markings on the face, and seemed to be related. One of them came up to her, and poked her on the cheek. He looked like a woman, but Rin saw that he was a man. His face lightened up, and Rin sweat dropped.

"Ah, kawaii! Your cheek, the skin, is so smooth... It's a must have!"

Rin placed a hand on her cheek to protect herself, and the man introduced himself.

"I'm sorry for my terrible behavior, Harada-san. I am Jakotsu, your newest co-worker."

Rin was surprised that he had more of a womanly voice, and nodded. She couldn't help staring at him licking his lips all the time. Jakotsu lazily placed an arm around Rin's shoulder, and smiled.

"These are my friends, also the new co-workers at InuGold. That's Suikotsu."

Rin stared at a man a little shorter than Sesshomaru. He looked smart, and his face kind. He gave a small smile, and sat back at his desk. Jakotsu noticed Rin's staring, and lowered near her ear.

"Careful of that one, Harada-san. He's got a spilt personality."

'Spilt personality?'

She was spun around again to face another person. His eyes narrowed at her, and Rin lowered her head.

"That's Renkotsu. He's the smartest out of all of us!"

Renkotsu muttered something, and walked back to his desk. He gave Rin another stare, and then returned to his work. Jakotsu then marched Rin over to a man with his back facing them. Jakotsu let go of Rin, and walked over. Rin followed him, and then stopped. The man's hair was tied into a long braid at the back. Jakotsu placed a hand on his shoulder, and tried to turn him around.

"Bakotsu, meet Harada-san, Rin Harada."

The man named Bakotsu turned around, and looked at Rin. He was surprisingly handsome (I personally think he is.) and his white teeth gleamed. He walked over to Rin, and picked up her hand. Bakotsu gave it a light kiss, and then looked up at Rin.

"Ah, so we finally meet, Miss Harada. As the people say, you are truly beautiful."

Rin didn't say anything. Then she received his compliment, and quickly took her hand back.

"Arigatou, Bakotsu-kun. But I'm sure there are much more beautiful girls in this place. Like Kagome-chan...and Kikyo-sama..."

Bakotsu shook his head, and folded his arms over his chest.

"I believe so, but in the inside, no one can compare to you... so innocent and pure."

Rin frowned. She wasn't pure or innocent. Inside she lived on revenge, and that case still wasn't solved yet. So she really couldn't be so innocent... Rin nodded in appreciation, and Bakotsu walked right next to her.

"So, where do I sit, Miss Harada?"

Rin looked around. Her desk was all the way up front, in front of metallic steel doors. Suikotsu sat across from her, his back to her. Then Renkotsu sat near the window, in a far corner of the room. Jakotsu sat near the entrance and Bakotsu... Rin noticed the desk already set up, and walked over to it. She pointed to it, and asked Bakotsu to come over.

"Here, Bakotsu-kun. You sit right across from Jakotsu-kun."

Bakotsu nodded, and gave her another one of his smiles. Rin walked past him, and over to her own desk. She sighed, and placed her purse down.

'I wonder who interview these people...they are weird, but yet funny to be around at the same time.'

Rin looked at the metallic door back of her, and she slid her chair over. A little slot was made in the door, and some numbers on the bottom. She looked at the slot, and slid her own InuGold ID card in. It beeped for a minute, and then it turned red. It read ERROR in large letters, and Rin looked at her own card. Could only Sesshomaru get through?

"He only allows certain people to go in, Harada-san."

Rin turned to Renkotsu, who was leaning on the wall across from her. She stared at the bandana at his head. Was he allowed to wear that? Rin turned her attention back on him, and slid back to her computer screen.

"So, even though I'm his secretary, I can't be allowed to go in?"

The door light turned green all of the sudden, and Renkotsu took a step back. Rin stood up, and walked towards the door. The steel doors slid open, and revealed a set of wooden doors. Since when has security increased? Rin walked over, and opened the door. She pushed it open, and the steel doors slammed shut behind her. Rin's heart skipped a beat, and she carefully closed the wooden doors.

"Did you need to see me?"

Rin turned around, and noticed that she was stepping on pure carpet. She picked up her right heel, staring. Then she carefully lowered her foot back on the carpet. She stood straight up, and walked over to the wooden desk in front of her.

The top gleamed brightly in the sunlight, although it was cut off by the blinds. A large, black chair was faced to her, but Sesshomaru wasn't facing her. He wasn't speaking face to face.

"Not really, Sesshomaru-sama. I just got the better of my curiosity, and walked inside."

Rin breathed, and walked closed to the desk. There were pictures on the table. She turned to the right, and found large bookcases staring at her. The books were huge, and heavy, and didn't seem to be touched for a long time. Dust lay on them, and Rin scanned each title slowly. They were all on business or defining types of jewelry. Rin snapped her attention back to the desk, and looked at the pictures.

Rin reached to get one of them, when a book snapped shut behind her. Rin widened her eyes, and turned around. Wasn't Sesshomaru sitting in his chair? Rin turned her body fully around, facing Sesshomaru. He was at one of the bookcases, leaning on the shelf. His gazes still cold, and the monotone still there. Rin couldn't tell if he was amused or not. Sesshomaru placed the book back on the shelf, and walked to the desk.

Sesshomaru twirled the seat around, and sat on it. Then he looked up at Rin.

"Did you need to see me?"

Rin shook her head, and pulled at the fingers behind her back.

"Just for curiosity?"

Sesshomaru took out a binder from under the desk, and recorded something.

"Not really, I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me earlier that you were elected as head of InuGold."

"You were too busy daydreaming at my mother's bed that when I called your name, you wouldn't respond."

Rin was silent, and soon he was too. The only sound heard was his scribbling on the paper and the constant beeping on the computer. Rin tried to look at the screen, but it was blocked from her view. Sesshomaru stopped, and then looked up at her.

"Though you are my secretary, there is no need to stay here any longer if the conversation won't continue."

Rin bit her lower lip. There was more to say!

'Tell him about the chocolates and roses that he sent you...'

Rin looked back on at the morning daydream, and mentally shook her head.

'Then you'll never know....'

Rin opened her mouth to say it, but nothing came out.

'Breath in, breath out...'

She closed her eyes, and held her arms tight at her sides.

"Thankyouforsendingmethechocolateandtherosesthatyougaveme. Theywerereallynice, thankyou!"

An image of Jaken running into the room screaming 'baka!' was projected in her mind. Rin opened her eyes, to stare at Sesshomaru, who looked more confused than her. He stood up slowly, staring straight through her eyes.

"Repeat what you said, Rin."

Rin nodded, and pulled at her fingers harder.

"Thank you for sending me the chocolate and the roses that you gave me."

Rin said it slowly, and she stared at her feet.

"I never sent chocolate or roses for you..."

He ended it with a state of confusion, and Rin frowned. Then she looked up at him, looking at his eyes.

"You're kidding right?"

"I'm not. Does it look like I kid around like Inuyasha?"

They stared at each other for a minute, and Rin only stood there, dumb. Sesshomaru returned to his work, and looked at his wrist watch. Lunch break was coming on, and he didn't want to miss it.

"Rin, it would be great if you could go back to work now."

Rin shook her head, and placed both of her hands on the desk. The pens in the container shook, and so did the LCD.

"Are you sure, I mean aren't you worried that someone would steal me from your grasp?"

Sesshomaru closed the file, and shoved it into Rin's chest. She took it within her hands, and watched Sesshomaru work. Then he looked up at her, and narrowed his eyes.

"No, I'm not worried at all. Now why do you care?"

Sesshomaru stood up, and walked past her. He cleared his throat and preceded the door. Rin growled, and screamed at his back.

"I care because I have feelings for you, and...I guess I like you?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, and turned his head towards her a little. Rin realized what she had just done, and threw her right hand in anger behind her. A green light lighted up under her hand, but she didn't notice it.

"Is that so?"

Sesshomaru knew not to fully trick the girl, but something inside him tempted him to. It was more entertaining for him anyways. Rin stared at him turn around to face her. He slowly walked over to her, taking his time. Rin tried to move back, but only hit the desk. He looked a bit angry, and Rin closed her eyes. Sesshomaru stopped in front of her, and raised his hand towards the ceiling. Rin waited for the slap, but it never came.

Instead his hand rested on her cheek, positioning her face towards him. Rin was still wincing, not noticing his actions. Something warm pressed onto her lips, and she lessened her wincing. The furrows in her eyebrows disappeared, and her shoulders lowered in comfort. Her hands lay limp at her sides and she dropped the folder to the floor. The right hand slid off the desk, and onto her side.

Rin was caught in some mixed emotions. She was experiencing her second kiss with someone she liked. But on the other hand, she was kissing someone of a kind that had killed her family.

'But he didn't kill my parents.'

She shifted her body against him when suddenly the doors opened. Sesshomaru parted from her, and turned around to face the intruder. Rin noticed that he was gone, and opened her eyes. Sadness clung there; it had to end so early. Rin looked from Sesshomaru's shoulder. Then she gasped.

Jakotsu and Bakotsu stood their, staring at them. The both of them blinked a couple of times, and Rin noticed where the noise was coming from. Bakotsu accidentally had banged the door, and that meant...that they saw them! Rin broke herself away from Sesshomaru, and walked to another side of the room.

Meanwhile, Jakotsu had a dreamy gaze on his face. He held out his hand to Bakotsu, who was staring at it with fury. Bakotsu took out a $100 bill, and slapped it into Jakotsu's hands. He folded his arms, and put his nose up in the air. Jakotsu smiled, and looked at Rin.

"I knew that the both of you had something...making out in the office...but thanks for winning the bet!"

Jakotsu walked away, leaving Rin confused. She turned to Sesshomaru, who looked at her. She picked up the files at his feet, and looked up at him.

"Well, I gotta get back to work. You know, they need to learn...about InuGold's new rules and stuff..."

She walked quickly out of the room, and the steel door sealed behind her.

0000000000000

Inuyasha drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling the cool autumn air blow through his Mercedes window. It was fresh and crisp, and the day was growing short. He glanced at the digital clock. It was only 7:30, and the sky was already dark. A little blue was set in the horizon, showing the place of the setting sun. He was speeding again. Last week he had gotten 25 tickets, bills all totaling a few hundred. Sure, a few were ok. But to his father...

Inuyasha heaved a sigh as he stared at his sigh mirror. There were no police cars, but he slowed his car down.

'Just in case some of those idiots come chasing after me again...'

The highway to Kagome's house wasn't that busy. Few cars appeared now and then. Inuyasha clicked on the right light, and turned into the exit. He found himself at a forest, with no one there. He drove faster and soon found himself in another city. People were walking about, doing their things. Inuyasha drove past a high school, and he looked at it.

'Kagome probably went to that place.'

Inuyasha kept on going, until he reached the address. He didn't need to look at anything. Kagome's smell was all over the place. Inuyasha came to a full stop, and parked his car. He climbed out of the car, and closed the door. He found himself facing a gate, and steps. Inuyasha looked at all the stairs up and down.

"Keh, no one's looking, so I guess I could use some of my powers for a while."

He flexed his claws as he stepped back. Then he sprang into the air, and onto the steps.

00000000000

The doorbell rang, as Kagome ran through the hallway. She stopped in front of a room, and shouted to the old man at the table.

"Jii-chan, can you please open the door for my co-worker?"

"Anything for my beloved granddaughter."

Kagome smiled, and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Meanwhile, a boy hiding behind a book turned to look up at Jii-chan.

"How come I'm not 'beloved', Jii-chan?"

Jii-chan ruffled his hair, as the boy placed his book back down on the table. Jii-chan placed his hands in the back of him.

"You just wait your turn, Souta. One day you'll be loved like your older sister."

Souta mumbled something about older sisters as Jii-chan approached the door. He cleared his throat as he reached to open the door. The knob turned slowly, and soon swung open to face an annoyed boy. Jii-chan looked at the boy with a happy face, and then stared him up and down.

Up and down. Jii-chan did it again.

His eyes widened as he stared at the head. The boy's white hair ruffled in the wind, and on top of it perched two, white dog ears. The boy looked around at the small house.

"Do you know if Kagome's home? Or am I visiting the wrong shrine?"

Jii-chan narrowed his eyes. It was clearly seen. The boy was a demon. The boy opened his mouth again when Jii-chan pulled a little piece of paper out of his pockets.

"Be gone, demon! Away from my grand daughter!"

He slapped it on the boy's head, and the air stilled. The boy seemed to be frozen, his arms folded across his chest. Jii-chan relaxed. No demon was going near his dear Kagome. He clapped his hands off the dust, and turned around.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of trick or something? Where is Kagome?"

Jii-chan stared in horror as the demon ripped off the spell. He crumbled it between his fingers, and threw it to one side. He walked into the room, and closed the door behind him. Then he turned to Jii-chan, smiling.

"I'll just be upstairs, looking for her. I know she's here somewhere."

The boy sniffed around, and Jii-chan froze. Souta ran up next to him, and tugged him by the sleeves.

(AN: Souta is a young boy in TTF, just like the anime.)

"Mama said that dinner's opening soon. She said to wait in the dining room."

Souta dragged Jii-chan away into the kitchen as Jii-chan stared helplessly after the boy.

000000000000

Inuyasha sniffed the air in the place. It was clean, and rather comfy. He jumped up the stairs, and landed nosily on the floorboards. Some splashing came from the other end, but he didn't notice. Inuyasha kept on walking down the hallway, and opened a door.

It was simply built room, with a large window. A pink bed lay on the right, and on the left was a table. He walked into the room, and sniffed for the owner. It was Kagome's room. Inuyasha picked up a photo album book on the side table as he flipped through it. There were many pictures of Kagome and Shippo. Then there was Kagome in her own high school outfit. He frowned at the skirt. It was a bit short.

Something dropped behind him as he walked out the door. It was in another room. A short scream was heard, and Inuyasha quickly rushed to the bathroom. Then he banged on the door.

"Kagome! Are you ok?"

No one answered, and Inuyasha banged on the door some more. It was silent in there, and Inuyasha jumped at the door. Probably she drowned or something...

But at the same time, Kagome had opened the door. She was in her towel, dripping wet. A confused expression came across her face as Inuyasha jumped at her. Her head hit the marble floor as she fell. She groaned, and her family soon came up to see the incident. Kagome saw Jii-chan close Souta's eyes and look away.

"This is not for little children, Souta...I'll explain this to you later."

"What is it, Jii-chan? Are they making babies?"

Kagome looked up, only to see Inuyasha staring wide eyed at her. He gulped as Kagome stared down at their lying position. Kagome's mother came up, a spatula in her right hand. She saw the both of them, and placed her left hand over her mouth.

"Oh my...Kagome...at my house...you never told me you had a boyfriend."

Kagome blushed a deep red, and slapped Inuyasha across the face.

0000000000000000

AN: Ok, so the so-called Shichinatchi (sp?), is included in the story. Only four of them appeared, after process of elimination... Yeah, it was pretty hard to choose. I didn't want the bad ones, so I took three out, and I landed with four...eh, it's still something. The Inuyasha game that's coming out for PS2 is out, I think. I might get it, if I have the time.

Chapter 22: Dying Flowers: Target is Kikyo: The flowers that Rin got were a sign of death...but it isn't her. Instead the target is Kikyo.

Thanks to Reviewers:

Animegirl007: 0o...oh...I see the problem...but she's important in the story. Yes, I'm sorry, but I'm a Kagura fan.

WestFullMoon: Thanks for reviewing!

Random Reader: Yes, I was wondering where you went, Lol. But it's ok. There are a lot of unexpected things in the story though, and 8898 is very important too. The plot sort of thickens when clone Kagura comes in....

G27: Yup, we should all sympthatize for Kohaku. But he'll make his return in the story. The flowers were also sent from someone you mentioned...but I'm not telling.


	22. Dying Flowers:Part One

AN: I updated this a little earlier than usual because I've been waiting to get over this chapter for a while now. It's not that I hate Kikyo. Actually, I feel sorry for her. But you know, it's an Inuyasha and Kagome pairing so...yes...-CRIES- sacrifices need to be made...

Yeah, and this chapter's mainly about Inuyasha, Kagome and Rin. So no fluff until next two chapters!

Chapter 22: Dying Flowers: Target is Kikyo! Part One

000000000000000000

The five of them sat on the dinner table, talking and eating. But Inuyasha and Kagome were silent, and left their chopsticks untouched. Souta stared at Inuyasha's puppy ears, and reached to touch them. Inuyasha turned around, and emitted a snarl. Souta retreated his hand quickly, and went back to his eating. He was shoving more rice in his mouth than usual.

Kagome only sat there, trying to eat. She reached for her chopsticks, but at the same time didn't. Her hands were quivering over her chopsticks. Mrs. Higurashi (Kagome's mom) sighed, and noticed the both of them. She stood up, and picked a piece of food for the both of them.

"Now, I want you both to eat. Not to glance at rice. Rice is for eating, not staring."

Kagome nodded, and slowly picked up her chopsticks. She ate her food slowly, and Jii-chan started the conversation.

"So what's your name?"

Inuyasha had started eating too, and then stopped to turn to Jii-chan.

"The name's Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha...interesting...then I suggest that you are an Inu-youkai?"

"Half."

Jii-chan nodded thoughtfully at the answer, and continued chewing his food Mrs. Higurashi noticed that it was her turn, and she talked to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, ne? Inuyasha-kun, where do you work?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, and she nodded. He had to tell the truth. Mrs. Higurashi would go screaming all over the place if he didn't.

"I work at InuGold..."

Mrs. Higurashi set her bowl down, and stood up. She hummed, and she walked over to the kitchen sink. Souta followed her too, and gave the bowls to Mrs. Higurashi. Mrs. Higurashi accepted it, and Souta ran up to his room. Mrs. Higurashi turned back to Inuyasha again.

"Gomen Nasai, Inuyasha-kun. So where did you work again?"

"InuGold."

"InuGold? Why that is familiar... yes, I bought a necklace from a store a few days ago! Their jewelry surprises me. Also, Inutaisho-sama seems to look a lot like you...are you both related?"

Inuyasha nodded, and Mrs. Higurashi stared at him. She blinked for a few minutes, and then smiled.

"Really! That's great! Kagome, he's a great partner in life!"

Kagome dropped her chopsticks onto the floor. She trembled, and sank onto the floor on both of her knees. Jii-chan walked past, and placed his empty bowl in Mrs. Higurashi's hands. Jii-chan then turned to Kagome, and smiled.

"Kagome, I think that Inuyasha is a good choice. He's rich; got the looks...I don't mind the fact that he's a hanyou."

Mrs. Higurashi plopped next to Jii-chan and seemed to be in heaven.

"Think of the babies! You know the little ears..."

000000000000

Kagome locked the door behind her, and sighed. The dinner went fine, except that her mother needed to be so friendly. She stole a glance at Inuyasha, and then quickly turned back to her fumbling with the keys. The key locked, and Kagome placed it back into her purse. She turned around, and found Inuyasha near the steps. Kagome walked over to him, and decided to say sorry.

"I'm sorry about the stuff my mom was talking about. And Jii-chan was just going out of character."

Inuyasha placed his hands deep into his jean pockets and shrugged.

"It's ok. I didn't really care."

He gave a glance at the house, and watched the last light go out. Then he turned to Kagome and sat down on the steps. Kagome did the same, and looked up at the evening sky. It was filled with stars, something that she never saw in the city.

"My mom's always wanted me to find a perfect to come over. I thought that you would be happy."

Inuyasha muttered a "keh" and looked away. Kagome smiled at his actions, and stared up at the sky again.

"Actually, the dinner made me jealous."

Kagome looked down, and blinked at him.

"Jealous?"

"I've always wanted a mother to cook my dinners for me . . . but ever since she died, I've never been able to taste dinner from my mother."

Kagome looked at him sadly. A gust of wind came by, blowing some leaves near them. Some tinkling noises were heard in the distance, and cars rushed by.

"I'm sorry..."

Inuyasha was silent, and decided to change the topic.

"You're going back to city, right? You want me to drive you there?"

Kagome nodded, and the both of them stood up. She dusted the dirt off her clothes, and the tinkling on her bracelet came off. It gleamed as it fell down the steps, and Kagome gasped. She glanced at her wrist, and then back at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"I-I dropped the bracelet my father gave me!"

(AN: Remember the chapter where she lost her bracelet in InuGold?)

Kagome pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and began searching. She was on her knees, pressing her hands onto the cold cement to search for it. Inuyasha stared at her search, and soon squatted down next to her. The both of them searched, and came to the middle of the steps. The both of them stopped on the same steps, and Inuyasha reached his hand further.

"I think I found it!"

Kagome looked up, and crawled over to where he was. They both spotted the jewel, and the both of them outstretched their hands to reach it. Their heads almost collided, and Inuyasha picked it up.

"This is yours, right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, and the both of them looked up at each other. They stared at each other, noticing the close distance. Kagome didn't move, and Inuyasha stared at her lips. They were so close, and he could hear her heart beat increasing. Inuyasha moved closer to make the first move, and to Kagome, everything seemed like the Matrix. It was going slow, and seconds passed like minutes.

'Is Inuyasha doing what I think he's doing?'

She was frozen to spot, her knees not moving.

'But he likes Kikyo...'

The fact hit her. Kikyo liked Inuyasha and Inuyasha liked Kikyo. Her eyes widened.

'I shouldn't be stuck in this triangle! I like Houjou-kun, not Inuyasha!'

Kagome backed away, and Inuyasha fell onto the floor, chin first. She stood up, and Inuyasha glared at her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Kagome turned around and ran back up the steps. She didn't need a ride tonight.

"Sorry, Inuyasha! I just remembered that I had something to do, and you don't need to take me home!"

She ran up the remaining steps, and her whole figure disappeared. Inuyasha stood up, and grunted. A door slammed in the distance, and he stared up at the steps. He looked down into his hands, holding the bracelet that was still there.

000000000000

Rin stared at the vase at the corner of her desk. It was lunch break again, and Rin held the sandwich numbly in her fingers. Something was not right. The roses were received only a few days ago, and yet they were already starting to droop. The petals fell in a circle on the desk, and it dried up slowly.

"You know, in French, roses are a sign of love."

Rin jumped in her chair, and turned around to face a smiling Jakotsu. He was hissing right in her left ear, scaring the hell out of her. Rin nodded, and picked up a rose stem in her hands.

"I've never known that."

Jakotsu nodded, and sniffed the flower. It was a pleasant smell, even though it was dying.

"It's so beautiful..."

Rin nodded, as she moved her hand lower on the stem. She lazily moved her finger, and accidentally touched a thorn. She frowned as a little jolt of pain shot up her nerves. The rose dropped back on the desk lightly, and she stared at the red blood pouring from the room. It was a tiny droplet, and she sucked on it to stop it from bleeding. Jakotsu watched Rin, and handed her a tissue.

"Arigatou, Jakotsu-kun."

"Ah, no need to thank me, Harada-san."

Rin took the finger out of her mouth, and wrapped the tissue around it. She put pressure on the wound and she stared at the flower. A little blood had clung onto the thorn, and it fell onto the table. She watched it as it dropped, then looked at the whole rose.

"Isn't it symbolic, Jakotsu-kun? I mean...you said that the rose represents love in French."

Jakotsu gave a small nod as he looked through the flowers. Rin started to place the pieces in her mind together as she stared.

"Then if the rose is dying that means that love is perishing...?"

Jakotsu shrugged as he looked up. He looked back onto the flowers. Harada-san did have a point.

"You have a point, Harada-san... The rose is like a personality of a person. The rose is symbolic."

Rin squeezed her finger harder. Was someone trying to tell her something? If the roses represented someone, then who was it?

'The rose is symbolic... The rose has beauty and peace. The thorns represented the cold exterior of a person...'

Jakotsu looked at the clock, and gave a cheery face over to Rin.

"Ja ne, Harada-san. I have to make some delivery on Inuyasha-sama's floor. I heard he's a pretty cute guy with nice ears! How glad I would be when I see them!"

Jakotsu left Rin all by herself, and walked over to the elevator. Rin threw the rose in the trash bin, and rested her head onto the table. Someone that was cold, beauty, peaceful.... Images of people she knew in InuGold came into mind. Probably it was someone who she didn't see much. Sesshomaru? No...he wasn't peaceful. Then who else? There was Kagome, Miroku, Kohaku, Inuyasha and Kikyo...

"Kikyo-sama..."

Rin quickly picked up the phone, and looked in her phone book. Kikyo was in danger! She dialed the third number, and then frowned.

Wouldn't it be stupid to call her telling that she was near her death?

Rin nodded in agreement, and placed the phone back on the receiver. Kikyo knew how to protect herself, and there was no reason to call her. Rin laughed at herself, and shook her head. What was she thinking about? She picked up the sandwich sitting in her lap, and took another bite out of it.

00000000000

Kikyo stared at her cell phone for the hundredth time, and pretended that she was calling someone. Actually she was just standing there, waiting for someone. Her patience was growing thin, and she took out the letter in her purse. The slender white envelope was held between Kikyo's two fingers. She walked over to the mailbox, and pulled it open. It fell in, and Kikyo watched as it went.

A man walked past her, and Kikyo turned around. He gave a small smile to her, and added a small wave. Kikyo did the same, and he walked away. She stared after him suspiciously, and then turned her gaze away from him. She walked the opposite way and coughed. The cold seemed to be getting their way to her this year. She coughed some more, and walked over to a nearby deli.

The automatic doors slid open, and Kikyo stepped in. She looked around the place and went up to the counter. There didn't seem to be a lot of people in the place.

"Excuse me, sir. But where are the cough drops?"

The man didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading, and pointed to an aisle al the way at the far corner of the room. Kikyo nodded, and walked over to the place. The automatic doors slipped open again. Kikyo walked slowly, not knowing that she was being followed. It was dark there, and she looked at the candy piled. Then she came to a full stop, and placed a hand inside her pocket. Something turned on, and she then reached for the cough drops.

But then all of the sudden, a knife was placed behind her, and she didn't move. Her hand retreated back to her pocket, and she gave a small smirk.

"I see... one of Naraku's minions?"

The man nodded, the face covered by the hat. She saw the gleam coming from his teeth and the weapon he carried. It wasn't a knife. It was more like a weapon worn on the hand like claws. Kikyo sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Her life was ending soon anyway.

"Follow me, Kikyo-sama."

He pushed her towards the back of the deli, and he gruffly grabbed her by the shoulder. He wore a long trench coat, and the black boots that he wore were shiny. Kikyo closed her eyes as she reached for the metal door and opened it. She was pushed out into the alley way, and landed on her knees. Kikyo grew angry and turned towards the man.

"Bastard..."

A sudden slap came to her, and she looked to one side, swallowing her pride. Kikyo didn't move, but her chin was suddenly forced up.

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo...I see you are doing well..."

Naraku stared into her face, and her eyes glared at him. Her hands were suddenly tied tightly behind her back, and bound together. They were face to face, anger pouring from one another.

"Why, it's so great to see your face, Naraku. I'm glad you still care about me."

Naraku kneeled, and thrust her chin forward. He drew closer to her ear and whispered something.

"Of course I do...in a different way....and don't worry, you won't die alone..."

His arms moved up and down her arms, making Kikyo shiver. Who was the one that would die with her? Naraku's hand moved lower, and Kikyo closed her eyes. But it wasn't what she expected. Instead, his hands reached down into her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone and put it to his ear.

"Miss Harada, how nice to see you."

Kikyo widened her eyes, and Naraku lowered his hand from her chin. He stood up, and put his hand in one pocket. Naraku gave an evil chuckle, and turned to Kikyo.

"Oh, Kikyo-sama? Why did it take you so long to figure out the riddle, Harada-san? I mean, it's your entire fault if Kikyo dies."

Silence clung there for a moment, when the metal door banged open again. The man working at the deli came out, with his newspaper in hand. He fixed his glasses, and looked at the situation. Then he shook in fear, and Naraku turned to the man.

"Kill him."

The man nodded, and touched the brim of his hat for good luck. He took out his weapon, and Kikyo stared at it with amazement. It was five inches long, enough to pierce through a person's stomach. Then she turned to the man...

"Run! Get away from here, you idiot!"

The man nodded, and ran for his life. But the assassin was quicker. His pace quickened to a run, and soon he was at the back of the man. His rough hands turned the man around, and Kikyo closed her eyes.

An ear- splitting scream came from the man, and then ended in less than a second. Naraku gave a small smirk, and turned to the cell phone again.

"Why, Miss Harada...did you hear that? Now won't Kikyo scream in the same way?"

He turned to Kikyo again, who was crying now. She was crying not because she was scared. She was crying for the sake of Rin to run away. Kikyo stood up on her knees, and shouted at Naraku.

"You sick bastard...go fuck yourself."

Naraku kicked her in the stomach hard, and Kikyo fell onto the floor. Her fall was saved by some garbage bags, and she coughed. The pain in her stomach throbbed, and the scrapes on her legs were bleeding.

"Miss Harada, you only have a chance to save Kikyo-sama...or it's going to be too late."

He closed the lid off the phone, and threw it at her feet. Naraku stepped on it, and Kikyo watched in horror as he crushed it. Soon it was reduced to rubble of chips, and wires. Naraku lowered on one knee and turned to Kikyo.

"Miss Harada will be arriving soon, Kikyo-sama. And don't worry, the pain will disappear soon. It'll be all over in a while."

Naraku snapped his fingers, and the assassin came over. Kikyo's eyelids were getting heavy, sleepy from the pain. She stared at the cell phone once more, and the assassin knocked his hand to her neck. Kikyo fell back on the garbage asleep, and she knew no more.

00000000000000

Rin photocopied the files, and waited by the machine. There were an awful lot to copy, and she stood there. She stared about in the room, nothing to do. Her back rested on the machine comfortably, and she sighed. Life was almost perfect... She was going out with Sesshomaru, and life was going alright. Now all she needed to do was to find out her parent's true death.

Bakotsu walked into the room, frowning. He scratched his head, and held a pen in his mouth. His eyes were looking at the letter, and he looked up at Rin.

"Harada-san...may I ask you something?"

Rin looked at him, and smiled warmly.

"Sure, ask it."

"What do you do when a girl rejects you and yet you like her so much?"

Rin bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. She then shrugged her shoulders, and laughed out loud. Bakotsu only stared at her weirdly, and could only smirk.

"I really don't know, I'm not into these things."

"Oh, I was just wondering. You know, you and Sesshomaru just seem so close and...I thought you would be an expert."

Rin shook her head and arms in a manner, and turned to the machine to fix the documents. They were already done.

"Not really, actually, Sesshomaru's the first to ever in line to be my boyfriend."

Bakotsu took the pen in his hand, and looked at her surprisingly.

"Really? A pretty girl like you should deserve more..."

Rin took the sheets into her own hands, and steadily placed it on a nearby table. She pushed her hair back, and then looked at Bakotsu.

"Bakotsu-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

Bakotsu shook his head, and he rubbed his lower chin.

"I've been with many girls, but not one seems to strike out to me...but it appears that Jakotsu-kun strikes me even more."

"Jakotsu-kun?"

Bakotsu nodded, and Rin groaned as she lifted the heavy files into her hands again. She walked towards him and smiled.

"Well, if you think that Jakotsu-kun is the one, then go for it, Bakotsu-kun."

She gave him a last smile, and walked out of the room, leaving Bakotsu to think. Rin walked down the hallway towards her desk, but then stopped. Something vibrated in her pocket, and she lowered one hand to get it. Rin stared at the cell phone, and frowned. Kikyo was calling her... She flipped the Motorola cover open, and walked towards her desk. Cell phones were not allowed to be open at work, but since no one was watching, she was free.

"Hello?"

There was no speaking on the other end, except for some sounds. The voices were faint, but were heard in the background.

"_I see...one of Naraku's minions?"_

Rin froze, and her lower jaw dropped in amazement. The voice was Kikyo's but she wasn't talking to her. She heard someone moving, and kept on listening to it carefully.

"_Follow me, Kikyo-sama."_

Rin followed the noises as Kikyo walked. She was somewhere where there were hardly any people. A metal door banged in the distance, and she heard the quick tying off rope. Kikyo gave a grunt as she heard Kikyo being shoved onto the ground. Rin's heart rate increased and the adrenaline pumped into her veins. She breathed unevenly, and started to panic.

"_Bastard..."_

Rin kept on listening to the call, as she heard someone walk over to Kikyo. The scenes were almost real, and playing in her head. Rin jumped as she heard the sudden slap at the other end. Some papers dropped onto the floor, but she didn't notice.

"_Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo...I see you are doing well..."_

Rin heard the crunch of the gravel as someone kneeled. No, it couldn't be...

"_Of course I do...in a different way....and don't worry, you won't die alone..."_

The voice made her heart skip a beat, and Rin dropped all the papers to the floor. They surrounded her like snow. The sound of the phone moving and fingers grasping the phone rang throughout her ears, and the evil voice spoke into the phone.

"_Miss Harada, how nice to see you."_

"N-Naraku. What the hell are you trying to pull on Kikyo-sama?"

Naraku's voice rose into a state of bewilderment, and Rin felt as if was right next to her.

"_Oh, Kikyo-sama? Why did it take you so long to figure out the riddle, Harada-san? I mean, it's your entire fault if Kikyo dies."_

'My entire fault?'

Rin looked at the desk, and stared at the roses. She slapped her forehead. She should've warned Kikyo earlier.

"Please don't kill her Naraku..."

Rin felt the tears pouring from her eyes, and her nose runny. She slammed her fist on the desk, and shook uncontrollably. It was her fault.

"_Kill her...? Oh, I see what you mean, Miss Harada. But I suppose someone has to save her if someone dies."_

"Naraku, don't fucking do this!"

Naraku muttered a 'tsk tsk', and laughed into the phone. Rin felt her spine shiver as he did.

"_What happened to the ever so polite Miss Harada? I guess in desperate situations, she tends to fear. Yes, like all humans, you tend to fear when you can't control the situation. That's what you are, Harada. A weak human standing in my way!"_

"_Run! Get away from here, you idiot!"_

"_Meet us at the InuGold's storage houses, where they keep everything."_

The scream rang in her ear painfully, but Rin didn't let go. She swallowed her spit slowly as the conversation continued.

"_You sick bastard...go fuck yourself."_

Rin cowered as she heard the kick earned from Naraku.

"_Miss Harada, you only have a chance to save Kikyo-sama...or it's going to be too late."_

The phone fell onto the floor, and Rin gripped tightly onto her cell. She heard the air being pushed away from Naraku's feet as he slammed into the phone. Kikyo's line went dead, and Rin lowered the phone from her ear. She closed it slowly, and put it back in her pocket.

'It's my fault...'

She turned around, and faced Bakotsu-kun, who was staring at her.

"Tell Sesshomaru-sama that something has happened, and I'm heading over somewhere. I'll be back soon."

He stared at her as a single tear dropped from her right eyebrow. Rin wiped it away with the back of her left hand, and turned around towards the elevator. She ran towards it, and pressed the button frantically. It dinged and the doors opened. Jakotsu stood out of her way, and Rin ran into the elevator, the doors closing. Jakotsu blinked, and looked at Bakotsu.

"Where is Harada-san going?"

"I don't know. But I think Sesshomaru should know about this."

Jakotsu walked over to him, and looked at the security doors blocking their way.

"But I heard that Sesshomaru went out for an important meeting, and he won't be back in three hours."

Bakotsu shrugged his shoulders, and pointed to the letter that Jakotsu was holding.

"What's that?"

"A letter for Harada-san...from Kohaku..."

"Who's Kohaku?"

"I don't know."

The both of them stared at each other, and Jakotsu placed the letter on Rin's desk.

"I guess she should see it for herself. After all...she will come back."

000000000000

AN: Ok, I've made out my plan, and I'm guessing that TTF will end in about 32 chapters or less. My updates also might be slower because I'm like going through mid-terms right now, and they mean a lot on my grades...

Chapter 23: Dying Flowers: Kagome's Choice: Part Two: Is Rin too late to save Kikyo, or will she lose herself? Hey, what about Inuyasha? After all...he was never informed...wonder how he will react...

_**Thanks to reviewers: **_

Animegirl007: Yes, I guess everyone is entitled to their own opinion...well I'll try to update as soon as possible...mid terms are coming up, and I got tests to study for...

This-Rin: Lol, what's so cool? Yay, you're starting a sequel!

WestFullMoon: 0o...probably it's just me or something, but I really like your pen name. Lol, you'll go crazy if I don't update? I guess I'll have to update as quick as I can then...

Turtlerad17: The fluff between the two will hopefully start after the next chapter...I hope.

Random Reader: It's pretty hard to write fluff scenes, because I'm not a big fan of these things... Yeh, the Shichinatchi (sp? LOL) also plays an important role...so watch out for them!

G27: Nah, I'm not really annoyed by your reviews. I actually like to answer questions... Lol, you guessed right. Naraku did send the flowers. Well 8898 is just some special number...I'm not telling anyone about that. LMFAO. Actually I was thinking of Bakotsu of being Rin's lover...although it's a bit awkward because he likes Jakotsu...ooh...but things will certainly heat up when Kagura comes in. And the chapter about her parents is coming up soon...that's a lot of Izayoi stuff though.


	23. Dying Flowers:Part Two

AN: I managed to make a layout…which took a while…cause I lost my old one. Now, the story is organized, and it's 80 possible that the story will end at chapter 35. Or less. Oooh…Kagome shows her dark edge in the story…she's not all innocent ya know.

I'm a bit sorry for the long update…but I've been daydreaming about Gravitation and Halo2 for a while….-drools- I was also making this crappy layout on my xanga…it's related to manga at least….

Chapter 23: Dying Flowers: Kagome's Choice: Part Two

00000000000000000

No, this wasn't happening.

She gripped onto the door handle for steadiness as she took in air slowly. It was getting rather hard to breathe in the taxi, and Rin rolled down the window. She gasped at the crisp, fresh air blowing in her face. The tears didn't come any more, it was useless. If she cried, she could never solve anything.

Rin closed her eyes, and swallowed her tears back. No more tears.

'Stay alive, Kikyo-sama…'

0000000000

Sesshomaru stared at the board, and didn't say anything. They were already arguing over this for an hour, and it was pointless. He was head of InuGold, but such matters were idiotic. He narrowed his eyes, and noticed the cell phone in his pocket vibrating.

'Who is calling at a time like this?'

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket slowly, not drawing attention. Inutaisho sat next to him, but didn't say anything. He pulled out the cell with his hand, and glimpsed at the screen. A picture of contact of Bakotsu showed up. Bakotsu's contact picture was him smirking. Sesshomaru placed it back in his pocket and ignored it. What could it be that was more important than this?

Sesshomaru shifted in his chair uneasily, and concentrated on the conversation again. There were too many things to do, but too little time. The cell stopped vibrating, and then twenty minutes later vibrated again.

A low growl escaped his throat as he felt the vibration. It was tempting to pick up, but no. One small mistake could ruin his whole reputation in front of all these old men.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what do you think about this idea?"

Sesshomaru looked up, and found the elders looking at him through their glasses. He acted quickly, and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"I think that we should rethink about stepping into the Americas. Last time I checked, jewelry designing companies weren't standing out. InuGold would just be a failure there."

One of the elders spoke up, and Sesshomaru turned to him.

"Should we reconsider, and place a company in Europe? They have been friendly with our affairs, and never questioned us."

Another one stood up, and Sesshomaru had to turn to that one. How annoying. If they were in InuGold, they would be fired immediately for wasting his time.

"I think that even though we are at the height of the Japan economy, we shouldn't move around too much. The Project Shikon was success, and I think we should build up a new project."

He snapped his fingers, and Jaken came out. A stack of blue binders were carried in his hands, and the toad handed one to each elder. Sesshomaru opened his, and began explaining the things.

"Higurashi, the designer of Project Shikon was able to make InuGold successful. I personally think that if we take Higurashi and her team to design a new project, it would do fine."

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers again, and Jaken nodded. He walked over to the projector at the front, and turned it on. The lights were automatically shut off, and the slide was shown to everyone. The elders awed at the design.

"This is Higurashi Kagome's designs. Please welcome Project Meteor."

Jaken flipped to new slides, showing the whole design. It was a star, with red flames shooting out at the end of it.

"The rubies used for this design will be complicated and expensive. Counting also the number of crushed diamonds within the star, it will be costly. In American money, one piece can cost up to $1299."

They nodded, and the cell phone rung. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to speak, but the elders, only listened to the ring. Inutaisho placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder, and patted him. Sesshomaru took the sign, and got out of his chair. He bowed deeply.

"Sorry, everyone. Please excuse me for a minute."

He walked out of the room, and Jaken walked after him. Sesshomaru made sure the doors were closed, and he looked at his cell.

"One Text message from Bakotsu!"

He quirked an eyebrow, and raised his lips. Bakotsu was his new employee. He clicked to open it, and a short message appeared.

"Sesshomaru- Sama, Harada-san has left…she told me to call you. Call back for more details!"

Sesshomaru snapped his phone closed, and put it back in his pocket. Jaken ran up to him, and bowed low.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what was the message about?"

"Nothing."

He threw the cell phone to Jaken, who caught it quickly in between his hands.

"Don't let anyone call, and stay outside."

Sesshomaru pushed the doors open and walked back inside. Jaken stared after him and frowned.

'I heard of suspicions that Rin was his girl friend…or…is this all a rumor? Truly, Sesshomaru-sama would never ditch one he loves…'

Jaken placed the cell phone in his pocket, but quickly took it out again. Another text message came along, and it was from Bakotsu again. He shook his head, and put the cell into his pocket. It was probably not urgent, and probably something stupid. Jaken stood by the door and looked up at the vents in the ceiling. Inuyasha was at the company anyways…he could take care of matters…

0000000000

Kagome looked at her watch, and then out the window. It was almost over, and the sun had already set. Light had illuminated from the streets, and into the InuGold building. She sat back in her chair and relaxed. Her head rested back, and she closed her eyes.

"Work's not over, you know."

Kagome sat straight up, and looked up. Inuyasha was standing there, grim. He didn't look too happy. Kagome stared at the files, and shouted after the Inuyasha.

"But work's almost over, and I'm a designer, not a secretary! Ask Miroku to do this stuff!"

Inuyasha didn't say anything, and kept on walking away. Kagome was furious, and put her hands at her hips.

"Inuyasha! You just stand right there!"

"Don't bother me, Kagome; I'm not in the mood."

Inuyasha walked further and further, and Kagome stomped her feet. She threw some folders behind his back in an outrage, and they hit him on the shoulder. Inuyasha froze to the spot as everyone stopped to stare.

"I know you're having a hard time with Kikyo and everything, but don't let your anger out on me, Inuyasha! I'm not Kikyo, but Kagome! KA-GO-ME!"

Kagome took a deep breath to calm herself down, and she collapsed onto the chair. She massaged her temples with her hands, and sighed. Inuyasha didn't move, and turned his head around to face her.

"I know you're Kagome. That's why I-"

A phone rang somewhere in the floor, and Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence. He frowned, and turned around searching for it. Kagome looked up, and picked up the ringing phone on her desk.

"Hello?"

"Kagome-chan! I need you to come quick! It's me, Rin! Just tell Inuyasha that Kikyo's in danger and we're meeting up at the InuGold warehouses!"

Rin's end closed it with a click, and Kagome blinked. She then took the receiver off her ear, and looked at stupidly. Then she turned to Inuyasha, and slowly dropped the phone back into its holder. She breathed in her breath, and said to it to him forwardly.

"Kikyo's in danger."

Inuyasha turned his body fully around, and took a while to absorb the information being transmitted to him.

"Where?"

"At the InuGold warehouses."

Inuyasha sped off, and frantically pressed the elevator. Kagome stood up, and then sighed. Then she looked determined, and she ran off to Inuyasha. He slipped through the doors, and the doors were going to close when all of the sudden, they were open again. Kagome stood there, pressing hard on the button.

"If you're going, I'm coming with you."

She stepped into the elevator, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

0000000000000000

Naraku cleared his throat and picked up the water bottle next to him. He gulped it down in a few seconds, and then tossed the bottle aside. Kikyo lay across from him, still unconscious. It was a pity to kill her, but things needed to be done in a correct order. Naraku pus his cell phone away and the assassin walked next to him.

"Naraku-sama, why did you call Higurashi and Inuyasha to come?"

Naraku smirked, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of the proverb, never put off tomorrow with what you can do today?"

The man took his hat off and his cloak also. It fell onto the floor around his feet, and he flexed his knuckles. Some cracked, and he held out his weapon in the light. It glinted, the metal 6 inch claws ready to kill.

"Naraku-sama, do you need any help in this killing?"

"I don't Suikotsu. Remember, I still need you alive just in case Miss Harada survives."

Suikotsu lowered his weapon, and then turned to Kikyo. Her shoulders sagged, and her face bent down. She almost looked like she was dead, and Suikotsu could imagine the blood pooling around her. He licked his lips, wanting to see the scene.

"But Harada-san will know. She knows about my other side, and Jakotsu told her."

"Jakotsu has no business with this matter. He doesn't know that you're working for me, Suikotsu."

Suikotsu nodded, and a slight groaning noise was heard from Kikyo. The both of them turned their heads towards her, seeing the woman look up. Her eyes were fiery, and she was going to scream, when Naraku held up a hand. Kikyo turned to Suikotsu, and was trapped in a state of confusion.

"Suikotsu…don't you work for Sesshomaru? Why are you here?"

Suikotsu opened his mouth to answer the question, but Naraku patted his hand on his chest.

"Suikotsu works for me. But only you and I know this little secret. No one else will ever know."

Naraku turned his face Suikotsu, his eyes narrowed. His pale skinned hand reached into his coat, and he pulled out a fully loaded gun.

"Go, Suikotsu. I can't have you dead yet."

Suikotsu bowed, and retreated into the shadows. Then he ran away, putting his disguise back on. Naraku waited for him to disappear, and when the last footsteps echoed through out the warehouse, Naraku turned his gaze on Kikyo. The gun clicked, and he rested his right index finger on the trigger.

"I wonder…where shall I shoot you? Here? There?"

A wicked smile came across his face, and Kikyo looked disgusted.

"You are sick, Naraku."

He pointed the gun to her head, and he walked closer to her. Kikyo didn't back away, and sat there, unafraid. Her heart raced, thinking about what to do. His black shoes swept the dry cement off the floor, and he kneeled. The gun was pointed at the ground now, and Naraku's face was staring at her. Kikyo looked away. Staring at the gun was much better than Naraku.

"What do you want, Naraku?"

Naraku tilted the chin up her chin, forcing her to look deep into his red eyes. He pointed the chin at her throat, and neared his face closer to hers.

"Nothing from you. You're just a little Kikyo standing in my way of destruction. But I want this from Miss Harada, not from you anymore."

Kikyo gritted her teeth, and felt the rope tied tight behind her back. Her hands were sweaty, and frustration entered her. Adrenaline pumped in veins to move, to escape. But the gun pointing up her chin wasn't such a good idea. One move, and bam, her brains would be splattered onto the floor.

"Where is the information?"

Kikyo looked away, her eyes trying to stare at the boxes in the warehouse.

"I don't know."

Naraku narrowed his eyes, his body shaking with anger. He had become livid, threatening to kill her. He thrust the pistol up her chin higher, making Kikyo's neck crane up towards the ceiling.

"I will only say it one more time, where is the information?"

Kikyo laughed, her cold laugh echoing through out the warehouse. She lowered her head, facing Naraku. Naraku didn't fire the gun this time, and the laugh sent chills up his spine.

"8898."

Naraku gritted his teeth, and slammed his fist to the box next to her. It made a loud dent, making the contents pour our. Kikyo closed her eyes on the impact, and then opened her eyes back at Naraku.

"What the hell does 8898 mean, Kikyo?"

"First, tell me why you want to kill Rin. You scratch my back, I scratch yours."

Naraku was still, deciding on the answer. He looked to one side, and growled. It wasn't fair. The woman before him could be killed easily, but the Onigumo inside of him prevented him too. He fought with his inner self as Kikyo shifted her hands.

"Why do I want to kill Rin? Because she's a Harada."

Kikyo smirked, and looked at the ground. Then she looked at Naraku, who was staring equally at her.

"What a liar Naraku. You and the Haradas have no bonds. You killed the Haradas because you wanted to cover up the real story. The real truth behind Rin's parents."

Naraku quirked an eyebrow, and took the gun away from her throat. She was tempting him to kill her. His fingers trembled as he pointed it to her forehead.

"You're right Kikyo. I killed all the Haradas to cover up the inside scoop. But then again, you don't know the whole story."

"Rin was an orphan, and then transferred over to the Haradas. I've done my homework, Naraku."

Footsteps stopped, and a shadow stood in front of the light. Rin stood there, her hands clasped on her chest. Her black hair blew in the cold wind, feeling numb of what she just heard.

0000000000000

Inuyasha drove his car again, going at a steady rate. He couldn't afford to get police on his trail. He looked in the side mirror to check, and he was going at the right speed. Kagome twirled with her fingers in her lap, and nervously bit her lower lip. Rin had to be ok and Kikyo also. She stole a glance at Inuyasha, and swallowed. Inuyasha looked calm, but inside, he knew he was frantic about Kikyo.

Kagome closed her eyes, and looked at her lap. The car stopped, and Inuyasha hit the steering wheel with his fist.

"Damn, why do we have to be fucking stuck here when Kikyo is dying?"

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder for concern, but he shook it off.

"I don't need your sympathy, Kagome!"

Inuyasha looked at the side of the road, waiting for the traffic. He sighed in frustration, and then noticed the empty lane on his left. There were no cars. A mischievous look came across his face, and he drove into the lane, speeding. He pressed on the gas pedal harder, and Kagome held tight on her seatbelt.

"Inuyasha, wait! What in the world are you trying to do?"

"Trying to run away from traffic."

The others cars beeped as Inuyasha drove past them. Kagome watched the MPH dial go upper and upper. It was 60, 65, 70…80! Inuyasha was almost there, and Kagome heard the familiar wailing behind them. She turned around in her seat, and saw a bunch of police cars show up.

"Inuyasha, we got the police on our tails!"

"Kuso…don't worry Kagome. We'll get there in time!"

He kept on pressing the gas pedal, and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

000000000000000

Rin froze to the spot, as she heard the words coming out of Naraku's mouth. He was the one who killed her parents. But then the other end was that she wasn't a Harada. She felt the tears falling down her cheek, and onto the dry floor.

She forced herself to walk, and her eyes never left the gaze of Naraku's. No anger burned in her. There was no urge to kill him. She wasn't related to the Harada's, but still the pain lingered in her heart. Naraku stood up, and pointed the gun at Rin.

"Miss Harada, I see you have finally come."

Rin was lost in her world, and she raised her hands up. She felt so tired. The game had to stop. Someone had to die, and if she didn't then no one would. Her legs felt like bread sticks, as if they were going to crumble. More tears ran down her peachy skin, and she closed her eyes.

"I surrender, Naraku. In the end, someone has to give up."

Kikyo stood up, and forced herself on her feet.

"Rin! Are you insane? You can't give up! RIN!"

Naraku kicked Kikyo back down, and walked towards Rin. He pointed the gun to her forehead, and Rin smiled. She was no one. No one cared for her. In the end, she was all alone.

Naraku repositioned the gun, and pulled the trigger.

"Rin."

0000000000000000

Chapter 24: True Emotions: Well guess who this chapter's all about?

_**Thanks to Reviewers! **_

Random Reader: Kikyo was supposedly supposed to die in this chapter, but I decided that the chapter would be too lengthy if she did. So I cut it in half…sorry for the inconvenience. And don't worry; Kikyo-sama will die an honorable death. Kagura-sama (fake) will come into the story soon, and heat things up a bit…and Inuyasha and Kagome already are…Thanks for reviewing!

True-miko15: Kikyo is a good character…well sort of…like in the middle. Thanks for reviewing!

WestFullMoon: Yes, I have found out from my resources that I do take a while to review….--…oh wells. Just don't crazy, Lol. Thanks for reviewing!


	24. True Emotions

AN: Rin would never die...not ever in any of my stories...even if she were, she would be the last one standing. And there would be a good reason if she did...

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

0000000000000000000

Chapter 24: True Emotions

"Rin."

Rin closed her eyes, trying to wince from the pain. But there was no pain. The tears still trickled down her cheeks, but no more. She shivered in the cold against the wind, and snuggled closer to the heat. She wasn't dead. Or maybe this was heaven?

"Open your eyes."

Rin opened one eye slowly, and then the other. She was in mid-air? No, someone was carrying her. Rin looked up at her 'savior' and her whole face lightened up. It was Sesshomaru! The immediate reaction was to hug him, and she did. She threw her arms around his neck, and cried in his shoulder.

"I'd thought that you'd never come."

"I did. This Sesshomaru will always be there for you."

Rin smiled, and breathed in his scent. But in Sesshomaru's heart, a certain guilt lay there. It settled deep in his heart, and he felt the urge to say it to her. He didn't love her. She did, but he didn't. Sesshomaru lowered Rin to the ground, and Rin looked up at him. Rin stared into his golden eyes, and frowned. There was something there that she usually didn't see. She was going to ask when she was stopped again by Naraku.

"Am I interrupting something important?"

He pointed the gun at Rin again, and the smirk played around his lips again.

"Move, away from Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was silent and kept his stoic face on. His eyes traveled over to Rin, who was moving away from him. Soon they were twenty feet apart, with Naraku a few feet in front of Rin. A little growl escaped Sesshomaru as he stared at the situation. Even if he did use his quickest speed, the bullet would go faster. Last time, he was lucky to sneak up on him. The bullet had gone into his right shoulder, but it meant nothing to him.

Rin looked helpless, and Kikyo was unconscious again. Naraku morphed, and soon he turned into the eviler Naraku. His outfit was outstanding, although it was emitting a large gas of jaki. Green tail- like things stood out from his back, and the gun was still pointed at Naraku. Rin's life was at Naraku's hand this time. She stared at his outfit, and then touched her left temple. The jaki was overwhelming, and killing her.

She barely breathed, and soon Rin dropped onto her knees. She held her hands onto the ground to support herself. Rin kept onto consciousness, and tried to focus her vision. Rin tried to turn her head at Sesshomaru, but she had no energy. Why wasn't he helping her?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and took a step forward.

"Stay where you are, Sesshomaru-sama. Your loved one will not die yet...the jaki is merely killing her. But after I question her, I will leave her with you and take Kikyo."

Sesshomaru stood there, and waited. His patience was growing thin, and Naraku seemed to be pulling tricks out every single time.

"Miss Harada, what is-"

He was soon cut off by an arrow that had gone through his body. The shining light pink light shot through him, and landed in the cement near Rin's hands. She looked at the sight, and choked for fresh air. The arrow had cut through the jaki, and created the fresh air to blow through again. The glow of the arrow faded, and everyone turned to see who shot the arrow.

Kikyo stood bent on one knee, her left hand holding the bow. The right hand had released the arrow, and the rope was still shaking. Naraku looked at the huge hole in his body. A clean circle was right through his heart, but nothing lay there.

"Why Kikyo, my heart is hidden somewhere else, do you not know?"

Rin and Kikyo widened their eyes as they stared at the hole grow smaller. Sesshomaru noticed it with amusement, but said nothing.

'What a cunning bastard.'

Kikyo dropped the bow onto the floor, and stood up. Her hands were free now, and shaking in the cold. The half moon shone on the scene, making the ware house look eerier. Rin stood up, and managed to stare Naraku in the back.

Naraku walked over to Kikyo, and she stood there, not moving. It was her turn. She gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes.

'Sayonara, Inuyasha.'

Right then that second, a shadow blocked her view, and Rin stood in front of her, with outstretched arms. Naraku smiled, and clapped his hands in joy. The more the merrier. With Rin gone in his life, it was easier to function. He raised the gun, and pulled the trigger.

Sesshomaru took his chance and ran over at Naraku. He tackled him to the floor, and the gun fell out of his hands. Sesshomaru punched his fist at him, but Naraku dodged it and rolled. Soon he was back on his feet, and Sesshomaru stood up. A huge dent had been made into the hard concrete.

"We'll meet again, Sesshomaru-sama, but it looks like my time is up."

He disappeared in a huge cloud of jaki, and into mid-air. Sesshomaru growled. No one got away without consulting him. His eyes turned a deep red, and the white hair rose with fury. But then was stopped with Naraku's voice.

"Isn't Miss Harada in trouble?"

The white hair fell back neatly on his back, and the red completely disappeared from his eyes. Naraku went out of the warehouse, and through the glass. Sesshomaru jumped over to Rin's body, and on top. The glass fell in huge shards, all on top of them. The tinkling of the glass soon stopped, and Sesshomaru stood up to stare at Rin.

The scent of blood rose to his nose, and he flipped Rin's body over. She was asleep, and his eyes lowered to where the wound was. Blood seeped through her work uniform, and it started at the shoulder blade. Sesshomaru lifted her up, and then heard the police cars coming over. Then he heard some shifting, and turned around. Kikyo's body lay there, face down. Her hand lay ahead of her, as if trying to write something. Then in the cement, he clearly saw a word.

"Continue."

Kikyo had pulled him into this game, and now he had to finish it. Suddenly, he heard the oh so familiar voice behind him.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell-"

Inuyasha stopped, and slowed in his tracks. His eyes were transfixed on the person lying on the floor. Kagome bumped into him, and then stared at the scene. She clasped a hand over her mouth, and turned away, trying to stifle the sounds. Inuyasha managed to lift his feet to her slowly, and Sesshomaru looked at him. Inuyasha kneeled, and dropped onto his knees. He was silent, and the police were heard walking into the warehouse.

"Kikyo..."

His trembling hands held out for her, and he closed her eyes. Kikyo's eyelids closed, no longer open. They would never open again. Inuyasha lowered himself, and carried the sleeping Kikyo into his arms. He pushed the bangs out of her eyes, and held her close to his chest. Kikyo's heart didn't beat, and Inuyasha held onto her lifeless body tighter. No tears came from his now red eyes, and he rocked her slowly in his arms.

"Why...? Kikyo...I did everything for you...our future was planned..."

Kagome held the hand tight on her mouth, and sobbed. It was painful to see anyone in this condition. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and turned around. Some paramedics came running to him, and tried to snatch Rin from his arms. But instead he turned his head around to see the smudged word on the floor. His legs were running to the nearby ambulance, and he stared down at Rin.

'Continue playing the game or not?'

00000000000

Rin opened her eyes, trying to make out images. But her senses failed her. The images were all fuzzy, and the horrible that the ambulance seemed to be so far away. Her body shook as the ambulance sped. She looked up at the ceiling, and noticed the equipment around her. They had given her an oxygen mask, and probably placed some needles in her skin. Her shoulder felt damp, and warm. The smell of blood was near, and she didn't do anything.

'I was shot?'

Her right hand felt clamped shut, and she couldn't move to see who it was. Rin gave a faint smile, and then closed her eyes. She knew who it was. The ambulance rang in the background, and Rin fell asleep again.

0000000000

Kagome leaned against the poster on the wall, staring at her shoes. The hospital was white and quiet. People murmured, and no one was in that hallway. She was standing out of a room, and in large letters, a sign said "EMERGENCY". Kagome looked to her right, and stared right out the window. The sky was light, and it shone with a light blue hue. It was already a new day.

Kagome had already been in that position for six hours. She didn't talk, move, eat or drink. The bathroom was just around the corner, but she didn't budge to go. For six hours, she was standing in front of the emergency room. Kagome returned her gaze at her brown shoes. She rubbed her knees together, and then the doors slam open next to her. There was no reaction, and she kept staring at her shoes in a transfixed gaze.

Inuyasha had walked out of the room, angry. He walked past Kagome without noticing her, and he turned around.

"Kikyo...passed away."

Kagome nodded, and looked up. Inuyasha's eyes were a bit red, and she saw some remnants of tears at the corners of his eyes. His breaths came short and quick, anger coming through each exhale. They stared at each other for a minute more, and Kagome spoke in a dull tone.

"You should rest, Inuyasha-"

Inuyasha turned around in anger, and Kagome stepped back a little. He gnashed his teeth at her, and Kagome gasped.

"Rest? She's dead now. The asshole that killed her ran away, and my half brother merely stole a glance at her when she was dying."

Kagome shook her head, and Inuyasha turned around, facing a white wall. The tears were stopped in his throat, and he closed his eyes. For some reason he couldn't cry. Kagome released the hand from her face, and reached her hand towards his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha...but..."

"It's not your fault, Kagome. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and looked at the floor. Kagome looked down, but then looked up suddenly when Inuyasha punched his fist into the wall. A large crack formed, and Kagome watched tiny droplets of blood fall to the white floor. She looked up at him again, and walked closer towards him. Then she placed her arms around his body, and hugged him close. Her head rested on his right shoulder, and Inuyasha let the tears drop to the floor.

Kagome cried along too, the both of them drowned in sadness.

000000000000

Sesshomaru sat next to her bed, gazing at Rin. Her recovery was a complete success, and only the bones in her shoulder blade were shattered. But she had been unconscious throughout the whole surgery, and now she was asleep. She didn't snore, and slept facing the ceiling. Sesshomaru almost mistook her for dead.

The room was dark, and the only light that came was the small lamp by the bed. Sesshomaru watched through the blinds, and saw some birds flying in the light blue sky. Then he looked back at Rin. His mind couldn't think of anything for the moment, except for her awakening. He was bored, and he stood up. Rin breathed through the oxygen mask, looking all calm. She looked a lot prettier when she was calm.

"Just wake up soon...Rin."

Sesshomaru took a last glance, and then walked past her. He quickened his pace, but stopped when her information caught his eye. He turned around, and picked up the papers that were hanging there.

'What's this...?'

He picked it up, and scanned it quickly with his eyes. It was her medical record, and everything was there. Sesshomaru looked over to her date of birth, and a little smirk just drew up his face.

'Her birthdays coming up...'

Sesshomaru dropped it back in its original place, and turned again to head towards the door.

0000000000000000

AN: I have nothing to say...except that I'm a bit sorry that I left you guys on such a bad cliffy in the last chapter. (Smiles evilly) Well, it might be a while till I update. So I might be able to upload on Saturday...after thanksgiving... HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!

Chapter 25: Happy 24th birthday! : It's Rin's birthday....and what does Sess have in store for her?

_**Thanks to reviewers: **_

WestFullMoon: Hm, I don't know who invented the cliffie. Probably some person who wanted to feel evil did...vampires are alrite...

True-miko15: Eh, so much spoilers! I can't answer questions that ruin the story...that wouldn't be any fun.

Random Reader: I'm actually surprised at myself that Rin is such a weak character...then she became strong again when Sesshy came along...Naraku will tell his story soon...he'll explain why he killed the Haradas, and about Rin's true background soon....

Vikki: Thanks for reviewing!

Youkai No Rin: I'm so evil....I know that was such a bad cliffie. I just wanted you people to worry and worry...

Kawaii-ish: Lol...yup...evil...

Animegirl007: Well Rin came out alright, except that she was shot...but apart from that...and I guess Sesshomaru did realize that his Rin was precious than the meeting...


	25. Happy Birthday!

AN: I'm thinking….hmm….should I create a prequel to this? I mean, Sesshomaru did meet Kagura first….and I am a Sesshomaru/Kagura supporter. I've been thinking about this…also, I changed the title of the chapter. I haven't been able to update cause I got some Writer's Block…yeah, that sucks a lot. Hope you're satisfied with this chapter!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

0000000000000000

Chapter 25- Something New

Rin smiled as she flipped another page of the picture book. The colors were vivid, and she read out the story in a loud, clear voice.

"And so, the prince and the princess lived happily ever after."

She snapped the book closed, and placed it nearly on her lap. She smoothed the even surface with her hands, and stared at the children that were awed. They had been sitting there for two hours, listening to Rin talking about her story. A knock came on the door, and Rin looked up with the rest of them.

A nurse walked in, a tray of medicine in her hands. She set it on the table, and clapped her hands together.

"Ok, everyone. Come up here to eat your medicine!"

The children got up from their Indian style position, and ran over to the empty table. It was soon crowded, and were angry screams fighting over the medicine. Rin smiled, and stood up. How she wished she was a kid again. The nurse walked up to her, and gave her a small bow.

"Arigatou, Harada-san. You really take your time out to help out here."

Rin scratched the back of her head, and gave a small laugh.

"It's nothing. I'm just bored, so I wanted to do something."

"Well it has taken a lot of time off our hands…so, thank you very much."

Rin nodded, and lowered her hand. She kept the book safely folded in her shoulder, and proceeded to walk out. But she then stopped in her tracks when someone tugged at her hospital clothes. Rin turned her head around, and saw a little girl looking up at her. She held a teddy bear in her right hand, and looked up at Rin questionably.

"Harada-san…so the princess and prince lived happily ever after?"

Rin nodded, and knelt to the child's height. She ruffled the girl's black hair, and gave another nod. But the girl didn't believe her.

"But…didn't the prince love another before the princess came along? What about her? She'll be all alone…"

Rin stopped smiling, and handed the book over to her. The child took it in her hands, and blinked confusedly. Rin stood up, and shrugged her shoulders. There was no answer.

"I don't know…but I'm sure the author left something."

The girl nodded, and smiled. Rin gave her a wave, and so did the girl. The child returned to eating her medicine, and Rin pushed the door open. The hospital smell drifted in her hallway, and Rin sneezed. The door swung closed behind her, and Rin rubbed her nose. She didn't like hospital smells.

The hallway was bright and empty, with no one. She walked down the hallway quickly, in her hospital slippers. The wound in her arm was healing faster, and the doctor had said that she would be fully healed in a matter of two days. Rin broke into a grin, and stretched her shoulders. She would be away from the hospital at last!

Rin turned a corner, and traced her thoughts back to the little girl's innocent face.

"_But…didn't the prince love another before the princess came along? What about her? She'll be all alone…"_

Rin inhaled deeply, despite the foul smelling air. She fitted her hands deep into her pockets, and sighed. A little thing in her head kept on telling her that there was always someone else. And that was Kagura.

What if she and Sesshomaru came together? What would be of Kagura?

Rin shook her head, and tried to knock out the thoughts in her head. Kagura died ages ago, and now it was Rin's turn. Rin turned another room, and stopped in front of a light blue door. She pushed it open, and switched on the lights. Rin closed the door behind her, and walked over to the TV. She turned it on, and slumped over to the bed. She threw her whole body on it, and rested her hand on her head. What a tiring day.

The light was all she could see and the faint screaming of the TV was in the background. Her eyelids grew heavy with sleep. Rin finally closed her eyes.

"_But…didn't the prince love another before the princess came along? What about her? She'll be all alone…"_

'Or was I the one left out? Is Kagura the princess?'

Rin closed her eyes tightly. She gripped the folds of the blanket and felt the smooth material of it.

'What the hell am I doing…I better get some rest so I can go back there tomorrow.'

"Wake up, woman."

Rin snapped her eyes open, and sat up. The voice had come out of no where, and it sent chills up and down her spine. She noticed the book lying on the bed, open in front of her. Rin frowned and groaned. She stretched her arms towards the ceiling, then turned her head around.

'What time is it?'

"It's ten in the night, human. Honestly, do you sleep that early?"

Rin turned her full body around, and saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair behind her. He didn't seem to be in the mood, with his narrowed eyes, and tight line on his lips. Rin crawled back into bed, and closed the book neatly on her lap. She gave a small sigh. The girl had returned the book. Then she turned to Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I do sleep that early. I slept at six for your information."

He gave an 'hn' and threw a small package onto her lap. Rin blinked at it, and pointed a finger at herself. She looked up at Sesshomaru, who had his face turned away.

"For me? Why?"

"Don't tell this Sesshomaru that you even forgot your own date of birth."

Rin looked up at the ceiling, counting numbers. She grinned, then turned to look back at Sesshomaru.

"Arigatou, Sesshomaru-sama. It must be very kind for you to think of me on such a date."

Sesshomaru stood up, and headed towards the door. His white hair flowed evenly behind him, leaving Rin confused. Was that all he wanted to do? She sat on her knees, reaching out for him.

"Wait! Is that all you're going to do? I mean, it is my birthday…"

He stood in mid-path, not turning his head to face her. Rin waited patiently for an answer, while he thought about it.

"InuGold has many things not finished yet. I wish to finish them."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows sadly, and jumped off the bed. She fitted her feet into the bunny slippers carefully. Sesshomaru stood there for no reason, and turned his head sideways.

"But couldn't you spend some time? After all, I want to ask you questions. I need someone to talk to-"

"Nonsense, I do not spend time with foolish humans. I just saved you because I felt like it."

Rin looked down at her feet in despair, and noticed that her lower lip was trembling. She sniffed, and felt the tears coming on. They slowly slid down her face, one by one, like raindrops. She turned around, not wanting him to see her.

"I-I understand. I'm human, that's why you can't. B-But, I thought you loved me. I'm sorry, I must've gotten the wrong sign."

Rin looked up as a hand settled on her left shoulder. Sesshomaru turned her around, and threw his arms protectively around Rin. Rin struggled at first, fighting against him. Sesshomaru only hugged her back harder, and Rin finally stopped. She let her hands drop to her sides as she was lost in her thoughts.

"Sesshomaru-sama…?"

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent as he ran his fingers through her black hair. Rin stopped crying instantly, shifting glances from Sesshomaru to the room. She snapped out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru spoke.

"I'm sorry, Rin for causing you all this trouble."

Rin closed her eyes in happiness, and rested her head against his shoulder. She smiled, and hugged him back.

"It's ok…all I needed was this."

0000000000000000

"Ice cream."

"Yes, it's ice cream on my birthday!"

Rin shoved another spoon in her mouth, as Sesshomaru sat across from her. He stared at her with is bored eyes, and seemed to shake his head. Rin pulled the spoon out of her mouth, pushing it back into the ice cream. It was late at night, but the ice cream store across from the hospital was still open. No one was here now, only the both of them and the employees.

"Don't you wish for something more grand? I expected you to have more than just one cup of ice cream."

Rin twirled the spoon absent mindedly in the ice cream, then stopped. Her happiness dropped all of the sudden as she regained her thoughts. A smile appeared on her face, sadness over looking her eyes.

"I've never wanted much on my birthdays. Every year, I only wanted someone to celebrate it with me, that's all."

"Don't you wish for more?"

She shook her head, and turned her gaze back up at Sesshomaru.

"I've been adjusted to celebrating it alone when I was at the orphanage. The other children there didn't really care, and the nurses only said something about it."

"You said that you wanted to celebrate it with someone, wasn't the nurses enough?"

Rin gave a little laugh, and shook her head again.

"They left after a while, and at night, I sat on the bed, reminiscing the thoughts of the Haradas. Although I wasn't a part of them, I felt some warmth right here."

Rin put a hand over her heart, showing Sesshomaru. Little tears clung to her eyelashes as she spoke. She returned back to her ice cream, twirling the spoon in the middle of it. Half of the vanilla ice cream was already melted, and flowed out onto the table. Sesshomaru watched as it dripped, but Rin paid no attention.

"But I'm very glad that on my 24th birthday, I got to celebrate it with you, Sesshomaru."

He didn't move, nor speak. Rin inhaled deeply, and gave a little smile. She sighed again, and wiped up the ice cream with a napkin. Rin stopped in the middle, her brown eyes looking at Sesshomaru's present. She instantly stopped, and picked it up. It was a little dark blue box, with yellow ribbon tying it. Rin opened it, and opened the cover.

"Sesshomaru…it's so pretty."

"It was merely a left over present…"

Rin picked it out of the box, holding it in her fingers. The silver chain dangled for a moment, then stopped. It was one of Kagome's projects, the pink shard. Rin put it on, and frowned. She then looked at Sesshomaru.

"You bought it, or what?"

"It was one of them left over from the presentations. It was the last one."

Rin patted it, and then looked back up at Sesshomaru. A waitress came, and picked up her ice cream. Sesshomaru waited until she went away, and then turned back to Rin. He looked at his wrist watch.

"It's about eleven, you should go back to the hospital."

Rin nodded, and stood up. Sesshomaru also stood up, walking away. Rin grabbed the present and her purse, running after him. She slowed her pace down next to him, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at his face with her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

0000000000000000

(AN: It's been a while for Miroku…)

Miroku sat on the couch, flipping through the pages of the document. He looked thoughtfully at the sentences, and then circled something. Miroku reached for the glass of water, and gulped it down. He kept his eyes fixated onto the sentences.

'We have to arrange an airplane trip for Kaede-sama…'

The doorbell rang in his apartment, making him jump. He turned his head around, staring at his white door. Miroku stood up slowly, adjusting his tie. He stared at the door bang, and quickly dashed over to open the door.

Miroku opened the door slowly, but it was banged open. He stepped back, trying to get away from the attack when the intruder threw himself on him. Miroku looked down at the person hugging him tightly, and saw that it was Sango.

"Sango…when did you…"

"I just can't hold it in anymore, Miroku…I just can't."

She gripped the folds of his clothes tightly, and buried her head on his shoulder. Miroku choked on his words, unable to say anything. Here was Sango, hugging him, the opportunity he always wanted. Miroku leaned, and closed the door. Sango broke free, wiping the tears on her hand. Miroku took her hand, and led her over to the couch. The both of them sat down, and Sango stared at the floor.

"Sango…what's wrong?"

Sango looked up at him, and sniffed. It was rare for his Sango to cry. She was just so strong…

"Kohaku…"

"Kohaku? What's wrong?"

Sango looked down again, her bangs casting a shadow on her face.

"He's being pursued…by Naraku. I fear…."

Another tear dripped down onto the couch, and Miroku raised his hand to pat her back. Sango grit her teeth, and the tears started to fall more rapidly.

"He won't die, Sango. He won't. Tell me how this all began."

Sango looked up, and gasped. Miroku looked down into her face with a grim expression, but some hope lay in his eyes. He clasped his hands against Sango's and shook his head in agreement. Sango did the same, and started to tell her story.

"Kohaku…Kohaku and me were siblings, and we both were supported by our parents. But one fateful day, our parents divorced, and we both were spilt up. We both didn't see each other again for ten years."

Miroku nodded, urging Sango to go on.

"Then one day, I saw him, out of the blue, walking down the street with Naraku. Instantly, I ran over to him…"

"But he didn't remember you?"

"No, he did. It was just that Naraku was there. He threatened me that he would kill Kohaku if I ever got near him."

Miroku raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Now...why would he do that?"

Sango sighed, and looked down with shallow eyes.

"H-He told me that since I knew Kagome…I couldn't. He told me that Kagome would be friends with a certain person…with the name Rin."

"Harada-san?"

"Yes, it seems so. I've never told this to anyone… But it's like he knows that paths were going to cross…its like if he was related to Rin or had a connection with her…"

Sango yawned, and rested her head on Miroku's shoulder. She closed her eyes, and nudged Miroku on the shoulder.

"I'm too tired to go home, Miroku…I think I'll stay here for the night."

"That's all right, Sango."

A long silence drew between them, and Miroku moved his hand. Lower…lower…

"Miroku, I see your hand. If you there touch me there, I promise you, you'll be missing some ribs in the morning."

Miroku gave a big sigh, and rested his hand on her shoulder. This wasn't just the time…

0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0

AN: I'm in the mood for writing again…Yay…hopefully I can update back to my daily once a week updates…yeah, so MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Oh, thanks for everyone reviewing this chapter! I'll update soon, and respond to the reviews!

Chapter 26: Borrowed Hearts: Looks like a familiar Kaede-sama wants to make a deal with InuGold. Problem is, she only accepts deals from people that are loving and caring. And since Sesshomaru is the opposite…looks like Rin needs to help a bit. Oh, a date in the Christmas season…hehe…


	26. Between the Two

**AN: Ok…big announcement.**

**The chapter called "Borrowed Hearts" will not be put up because of some erm…difficulties. I'm sorry for this problem, but it's not really my fault. It's pretty hard to find inspiration for this story. But I haven't given up on it yet. There's some fuel left in me.**

**Hopefully I can post it up as a one-shot or another story with that chapter. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you.**

**Kaede will be mentioned…but towards the end of the story. Thinking Too Far will only have about six chapters left. Or one more. Depends on my mood.**

**So I will now present the beginning of the end for Thinking Too Far…everything goes downhill from here….just warning you…get ready for tissues…**

**Chapter 26- Between The Two**

**(Two weeks after Rin getting out of the hospital…)**

Rin sat on her desk, twirling the black pen between her fingers. She gave a huge sigh, her head settling on the palm of one hand. Her eyes gazed up at the ceiling with a bored expression, unmoving. Jakotsu walked past her with a bunch of files in hand, but stopped to catch a glimpse of her. He waved a hand in front her face, catching her attention. Rin snapped back to reality and faced Jakotsu.

"What is it?"

"Are you ok, Harada-san? You seem tired…"

Rin shook her head, giving the signal that she was ok. Jakotsu walked away, and Rin continued doing her work. She was tired, but some energy was left in her. Rin rubbed her eyes and then rested her hands onto the desk. Black circles lay under the brown eyes, like a semi-circle. Rin drooped, her form lowering towards the table.

'I'm so tired…about thinking last night…'

She sat up immediately at the sound of a phone call. Rin stared wildly around the room, and shook her head. It wasn't hers. Her eyes darted to her chest, eyeing the shard that lay there. That was the thing that kept her up all night. It was the birthday present that Sesshomaru had given her a few weeks ago. Kagome said herself that it was intended for a pair of people. Rin fingered it now, quirking an eyebrow. Was it possible that he liked her? Did she herself like him back?

Her eyes fell onto a corner of the desk, and saw a small letter neatly folded. Rin turned her head slowly around, confused. It wasn't there before. She quickly reached for it, and opened it quickly. A small flower fell out of it, and Rin blinked. She then looked at the letter.

It was almost a white page, except for a corner. In the small lower right corner, four numbers were written in it. Rin read the numbers out loud, but in a voice that only herself could hear.

"8898…"

Rin flipped the piece of paper over to find other traces of evidence, but there was nothing. All she had was a blank of white paper, and folded origami to what resembled a flower. She placed the flower back into the paper, and folded it up again. Footsteps came running towards her direction, and she was forced to stash it away. Rin placed it under the keyboard, and pretended that she was working.

The sweaty palm of hers once again gripped the black pen. She furiously began to write, and finish up her work. High heels ran past her, following up with some boots.

"Miss, you're not allowed in Sesshomaru-sama's office. It is strictly off limits."

A sound of frustration came, and someone stomped their foot in anger.

"Tell that cold hearted bastard to get out of his room now, and start talking to me. It's been years since we talked, and since I'm his fiancé, I demand that he come out right now!"

Rin widened her eyes, and dropped the pen onto the table. She tensed, the muscles in her jaw aching. Rin was going to stand up when the all too familiar voice hit her ears.

"Stop it, Kagura."

Kagura stopped fighting against the security guard, and everyone turned their heads towards the speaker. Sesshomaru stood right by Rin's desk, glaring at Kagura. His eyes narrowed slightly, and Rin also saw his muscles tense. His eyes turned to Rin, and Rin went back to her work. She felt a weird blush creeping on her cheeks. Sesshomaru walked past her, and towards his room.

"We'll discuss this matter in my office."

The security guard walked away, shaking his head. Rin turned her head, only to see Kagura gone with Sesshomaru. Wait…wasn't Kagura that woman that died?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sesshomaru walked noiselessly towards his chair, and sat down. Kagura followed up behind him, fuming. Her red ruby eyes dangerously watched his every move. She moved forward, and when Sesshomaru sat down, she started. The room went silent, but not for long. The both of them stared at each other, Sesshomaru with a calm face, and Kagura with the anger. She trembled under his watch, and carefully raised her left hand. On one finger lay a diamond ring, shining. Sesshomaru didn't move, but Kagura noted the uneasiness in his voice.

"Why are you still alive? You died on the shores of a beach a long time ago, traitor."

Kagura nodded, and laugh. She let her hand fall lifelessly to her side. Sesshomaru gazed at the ring. It was the same exact one he had given her long ago for entrusting her to be his fiancé.

"Traitor, yes. But my feelings towards you have never changed. The corpse washed up was a fake, and Naraku kept me under his eye until I finally broke free."

"I see. But that still does not explain why you came back. Don't you see I'm trying to rid certain traitors out of my company?"

Kagura exhaled a deep breath, and inched closer to him. Her eyes lost their anger, and returned to their sincere look. She finally reached the table, and bent close to Sesshomaru. Her cold hand, the red fingernails brushed his cheek. Her lips neared his, and her voice came out in barely a whisper.

"Don't forget all the time we had together Sesshomaru. I know that inside, your heart still cares for me and yearns for my touch."

She smirked, realizing that she had in her hands Sesshomaru's secrets. Kagura moved closer, like there was no table between them. Sesshomaru felt her hot breath on his lips, but cold air came back to them when a door swung open.

Kagura turned her head around, and flashed her ruby colored eyes at Rin. Rin stood there, unmoving. Her eyes tried to equally match the gaze of Kagura's. Hands were clenched into tight fists at her sides. The door closed behind her, and Rin proceeded forward. She took slow moving steps towards them, and Sesshomaru noticed a tear hanging in her left eye.

Kagura got up from her position, and folded her arms across her chest. A fan came forth from her fingers, and flapped open. Rin stopped on the spot, and Kagura smiled. Her earrings swayed as she talked.

"Is that Rin Harada, Sesshomaru? Is she the key to destroying Naraku?"

Rin bit her lower lip, and almost drew blood. She quivered with fear and anger. A bad mix. Kagura walked towards her, the red fan pointing at her.

"The one who holds the very key…is also my arch nemesis."

Rin looked down at her feet, and closed her eyes. She was going to make it through the insults…

"The Miss Harada who has stolen Sesshomaru's very love from me. Did you know that Sesshomaru is using you-"

"Stop it now Kagura or I will have to take you out of this building by my own force."

Kagura turned to him, and threw a card onto his desk. Sesshomaru didn't even bother looking at it, and kept on looking at Kagura, waiting. Kagura turned around, and was going to walk out when she saw Rin. She stopped right next to her, and turned her eyes at her.

"There's only one woman that can win in the game of love, Miss Harada, and only one woman can sit in Sesshomaru's heart."

Kagura walked out of the room, slamming the doors in the process. Rin felt her knees buckle under her, and her whole body tremble involuntarily. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell on the carpet. All she remembered seeing was Sesshomaru standing up towards her. Otherwise, it was just a blanket of darkness.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"Rin, are you awake?"

Rin forced her eyes open, trying to see. Who was calling her? She closed her eyes again, shifting her body to the opposite side of the voice. Rin noticed the soft padding all around her. Was she in a bed? She moaned as the sunlight ran across her face.

"Wake up. You're messing up my bed sheets, woman."

Rin groaned in protest, and sat up. She felt her rumpled air fall back on her head. She opened her eyes, and stretched her limbs. Rin opened her eyes, and turned her head towards the right. She stared wide-eyed at him, and looked around.

"Why am I in your bed? What happened?"

She looked around, panicking. She pulled the blanket closer to her chest, bunching them up. Rin turned her head to speak with Sesshomaru again, but was suddenly cut off with a kiss.

Rin's arms went limp, and the both of them closed their eyes. She melted, the fear going away. Sesshomaru deepened the kiss with great difficulty, and moved his hand to touch her cheek. Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and felt dizzy again.

'What was happening before I fainted…?'

Reality zoomed back in on her, and Rin widened her eyes. Kagura…and Sesshomaru…She quickly pulled away from Sesshomaru, and gave him a slap in return.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sesshomaru?"

Heat rose to her cheeks, and she put both of her hands on her cheeks. She stared at Sesshomaru, and got out at the other side of the bed. Her feet quickly slipped into her shoes, and she ran towards the door. But Sesshomaru got the better of her when he grasped her wrist. Rin turned around, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. She tried pulling her hand away, but his grip was strong.

"Rin, listen to-"

Rin shook his hand off with all her force and she looked at him.

"I don't want to hear your lies no more, Sesshomaru. We never were together in the first place."

Sesshomaru returned back to his stoic position as Rin kept on yelling at him.

"It's not right. First, you and Kagura making out in the office, and then me and you. You know what, I'm tired of this fucked up game. You're giving me the wrong signs, and I don't know what to do with you. I don't know…I-I love you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stepped closer to her, and wiped the tears away.

"I can't give an answer now."

"Why? Are you afraid to admit that you love me? We've been along each other for so long, waiting for an answer. I've already given you mine. Why can't you just say it? I'm only giving you one more chance, Sesshomaru. I want the answer within two days."

Rin turned around, tears flying off her face. Sesshomaru watched as she went, and collapsed onto the bed. For once in his life…he was tired.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Kagura frowned, as she strolled along the shore of the beach. It was very cold now, but she was dressed up warmly. The only thing she heard was the crashing of the waves, and the chatter of people talking near the boardwalk. She shivered as a gust of wind came over.

"Kagura."

Kagura turned around, and curled her lips outwards. She folded her arms across her chest, and pouted.

"You're finally back. What took you so long?"

"I had business that needed to be taken care of."

She nodded, and walked closer to him. Sesshomaru stared at her face, and then looked out towards the ocean. Kagura stopped in front of him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sesshomaru stared back at her, a tight line displaying his lips. Kagura showed him the engagement ring again.

"We were engaged Sesshomaru. I don't want to see another woman in your life. It's either me, or Miss Harada."

Sesshomaru was silent as minutes passes on. He didn't answer, and he finally gave in.

"There's no answer yet."

Kagura narrowed her eyes, and looked to one side.

'Naraku said that all I needed to do was to get him away from Rin for a few days. I don't need to marry him…'

"I have an idea. I'll let you go, but under one condition."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the thought of this. The woman was up to something.

"Remember the honey moon that I had planned? I just want to experience it again, with you only. Then you can spend the rest of your life with Miss Harada."

"Agreed."

Kagura smirked. Now the final task.

Kagura tip toed on her feet, and pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru didn't respond at first, but gave in when Kagura gained entrance to his mouth. Soon she was giving him passionate kisses. She tightened her grip on his arms, as she looked out towards the right corner of her eye. The figure drew closer and closer, and soon was only twenty feet away from them. Kagura closed her eyes, and paid attention to the kissing again.

'Perfect. She's here.'

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Rin wound up walking on the boardwalk, near the ocean. She felt the wind blow her jacket, and hair out into all different directions. The tears came no more, and she clutched onto the bag tightly.

'Do I love him?'

She bit her lower lip, and looked up at the scent of food. Her stomach growled for it, and she sighed. She wasn't in the mood for eating food. Rin turned her head to the left, towards the ocean. She leaned on the railing, propping herself up with her arms.

**Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA? **

**Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de**

**Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?**

**Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo**

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_Will you notice it_

_Even though I've never said anything?_

The moon hung high in the sky, as Rin stared at it. She exhaled, watching her hot breath of air go towards the sky. Her body screamed for rest, but she didn't sleep. The sky was a light gray. Was it going to snow?

**Yuki no youni Tada shizukani**

**Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku**

_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up_

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**

**I love you Namida tomaranai**

**Konnan ja Kimi no koto**

**Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo**

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you_

Rin listened to the calm crash of the waves, and turned around. Couples walked around every where on this night, and she was all alone. The loneliness struck her, and she continued her path down the boardwalk.

**Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku**

**Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo**

**Samukunai youni to**

**I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi**

**Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)**

**Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo**

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_I won't feel cold, and_

_I miss you everytime I think of you_

_This scarf that I knit for you_

_I'm holding it alone tonight_

Rin smiled as she thought of her past memories with Sesshomaru. They seemed so far and distant now, cold. Now these were all she had now. No one cared for her anymore. Kohaku was gone, and Sesshomaru was in doubt. Rin walked down to stairs leading down to the beach, and felt her high heels sinking into the sand with each step. She walked, and then looked up. Rin stopped in her tracks.

**Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara**

**Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?**

_If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

The both of them stood there, kissing. Rin felt her heart shatter into pieces. The pain in her heart grew, and she placed a hand on her heart to comfort it. A single tear fell down her cheek, and clung to the lower frame of her face. Her whole body went numb, and she couldn't feel anything anymore. The cold went away, along with her thoughts. All she could feel was the pain in her heart.

More tears trickled down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe them. Her lower jaw opened, and quivered, her nose turning red from the tears. A single snowflake fell in front of her, and her eyes wandered after it. It fell, ever so slightly, onto her out stretched palm. It was snowing.

The snowflake melted instantly, and more began piling down. Rin looked up at the couple, and laughed. This was how cruel life itself was.

**Hold me tight Konna omoi nara**

**Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi**

**Shiritaku Nakatta yo**

**I love you Mune ni komiageru**

**Fuyuzora ni sakebitai**

**Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo**

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now_

Rin continued pouring her sorrow out, and kept on crying as the couple in front of her kept on kissing. They didn't know that she was here. Sesshomaru, even with his youkai powers, didn't even notice it.

'I think I know the final answer.'

A final conclusion came to her. Sesshomaru didn't love her anymore.

**Hold me tight**

**I love you.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

AN: Why the behavior, why the tears? Why the drama and suspense? Don't blame it on me. I was watching Korean drama, "Piano" while I was writing this. I just felt like crying, and just made Rin cry with me. Lol. That was "ETERNAL SNOW", another one from FULL MOON WO SAGASHITE. Good song…

I'm also very sorry that I can't respond to reviews again. I'll try my best in the next chapter. I'm sure all of you are anxious to read the next one…I'm a Kagura lover, but REMEMBER that she is a clone in this version!

Chapter 27: The Final Answer: Finally, all decisions have to come to an end. Sesshomaru approaches Rin with the final answer, Rin or Kagura. Will our star couple make it through or will Rin's heart be shattered? Wait a minute…who hired Kohaku to come back into the story with a gun? Secrets are revealed in the next chapter, including the true meaning of '8898' and the origin of Rin's true parents!

Please review!!


	27. Broken Angel

AN: After the last chapter, all of a sudden, all these ideas start popping into my head…XX…Now, I just have to do the same with S.V….I cried this chapter and the last chapter too…

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 27: Broken Angel 

Moonlight splashed onto the wooden board floor, and in the dark room. The path traced up to the bed, which was placed in the middle of the room. Two figures sat on the bed, facing the window.

Kagome stared through sad eyes down at Rin, holding her hand. She used her other hand to rub her back to comfort Rin. Rin was choking and sobbing on tears, leaning on Kagome's shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she cried, hiccupping along the way.

"Out of all the people, Kagome…it just had to be me."

Kagome nodded slowly, brushing her black hair back. She was silent, not daring to say anything to excite her. Rin was now in a state of emotional confusion, and giving her advice or feedback would make her go crazy. Another cry came out from Rin, and Kagome turned her gaze upon the full moon outside the window.

Snow was falling, and Kagome turned her gaze back on Rin. Someone wasn't going to work tomorrow…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Rin blinked her eyes open, gazing at the blank ceiling. It was morning already. White light lighted up the room, coming from the snow outside. The smell of bacon and eggs drifted towards her, but Rin felt nothing. She merely blinked again, and turned her head towards the door. Footsteps came up the stairs, and Rin looked down towards it.

The white door flew open slowly, and a womanly figure walked in. She smiled at Rin, and walked over to the bedside table. The woman placed a tray on to it, and turned to Rin. She sat on Rin's side, and placed a hand on her head. Rin only stared at her with her eyes.

"Kagome told me about your story. I'm her mother, and if you need anything, just tell me."

Rin nodded, and Mrs. H stood up. She turned around, and walked away towards the door. Rin stared after her, and sat up. She turned her head quickly towards the snow, and then turned back to Mrs. H. Mrs. H turned around, and gave another cheery smile.

"What is it Rin?"

Rin pointed towards the window, and Mrs. H nodded.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll get you some jacket that will fit you. I'm sure Kagome is your size…"

Mrs. H walked out, and closed the door behind her. Rin blinked, and turned towards her breakfast. She wasn't hungry at all, although the bacon and eggs looked good. She raised her lips at a corner, and reached for the food.

A contented Rin appeared, and she poked a piece of the egg. She stuffed it into her mouth, and chewed on it quickly. Oh, what a great cook Mrs. H was…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The front door swung open, cold air bursting in. The folds in Mrs. H's apron rose slightly, but rested when the door shut. She stopped washing the dishes, and tilted her head back to see who it was. She smiled. Kagome was sure home early. Mrs. H continued washing the dishes, and went back to humming.

Kagome walked into the kitchen, throwing her keys and purse onto the dinner table. She shivered, throwing her scarf on top of it. Kagome slowly unbuttoned her coat, sweeping melting snow to the floor. Mrs. H sighed, and turned around.

"I wouldn't take off my coat if I were you, Kagome."

Kagome stopped unbuttoning, and stared at her mother confusedly.

"Why?" Kagome looked around, and got the message. How could she be so stupid? Rin was outside! She quickly buttoned her coat back, and swapped the scarf off the table. Kagome wrapped it around her quickly, and ran out the door.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Kagome ran out onto the shrine steps, which were now covered in snow. She looked around, and clutched the folds of her coat closer to her. Her breath came out in puffs of white as she looked around. Someone called her name in the distance, and she spun around. It was Souta.

"Sister!"

Souta ran towards Kagome, and jumped into her arms. Kagome hugged him tightly, and looked around.

"Where's Rin?"

Souta innocently pointed towards the Bone Eater's Well, and Kagome ruffled his head.

"Go back in, Souta, Mother's looking for you."

Souta nodded, and ran back towards the house. Kagome stood up and twirled her head around, watching him go. The minute she heard the door slam in the distance, she ran towards Rin's direction. She closed her eyes, gasping for air. Kagome passed through the shrine's familiar spots, like the storage houses and some temples. Her heart raced quicker as she got closer to Rin.

Finally she stopped on a plain of white snow. It brightened up the view, and she breathed for the cold air. Buildings stood in the distance, snow on the rooftops. The snow was untouched, except for a patch filled with footsteps. Kagome rubbed her black gloves together, and blew on them. She searched the horizon, and found Rin in a small clump of black.

"Rin!"

Her voice echoed in the distance, but Rin didn't respond. She frowned, and trudged through the snow. As she came closer, she noticed that Rin was lying flat on the ground. Her heart stopped for a minute. Was Rin dead? Kagome quickened her pace, and heaved a huge sigh when she saw that Rin's eyes were open. She stopped at Rin's left side, and smiled.

"Thank god you're all right Rin. You had me scared for a minute."

Rin didn't say anything, and only blinked at the sky. Her hands were spread out, spreading a full arc. Kagome stared curiously at her, and looked on the ground. She was stepping the semi-circle, and she gasped in surprise. She jumped back, and bowed down at Rin.

"I'm so sorry, Rin! I ruined your snow angel!"

Kagome expected Rin to smile, or laugh but nothing happened. She was emotionless, similar to Sesshomaru. Only creepier than Sesshomaru. Kagome rubbed her shoulders for warmth as she shivered, and looked around. Her teeth chattered along and she stared up at the sky. It was already dark, with stars twinkling in the distance. Kagome looked back down at Rin, and kneeled on the snow, wetting her jeans.

"Rin, I think we should go back in, it's a bit chilly out here."

Rin closed her eyes, and sighed, a breath of air coming out. Kagome stared at her snow angel, but frowned. It couldn't be an angel. There was one wing missing.

"Rin…there's a wing missing on the angel. You didn't finish it."

Rin finally spoke, in a high voice, which sent shivers up Kagome's spine.

"That's because the wing is broken. The angel can't fly without the other wing."

Kagome shook her head, and bit her lower lip at Rin's childish voice. What the hell was happening? It was like a scary movie coming back to life. She crept closer to Rin, and sat next to her. She decided to play out the conversation with her.

"Well then, the angel should just find its other wing then."

Rin closed her eyes and shook her head in a childish manner.

"It can't."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"It's because she's alone up there, and wishes for someone to play with. The angel lost her wing on purpose."

"To go away from loneliness?"

"Yes. To go away from loneliness. But the angel finds that being down here at earth is just as lonely."

Kagome saw the tears coming out of Rin's eyes, as they trickled down her cheeks. The snow melted under the warm tears.

"So she decided to become a mortal, and live on earth, to die lonely anyways."

Kagome widened her eyes, and grabbed the snow under her hands. Her lower jaw dropped a little. Rin turned her head towards Kagome, and she spoke back in that childish tone again.

"It's that easy. So I'm here, pretending to be the angel. I'm so lonely at this orphanage. Why don't you adults understand this?"

Kagome felt a tear falling down and hanging on to the bottom of her chin. She closed her mouth, and felt more tears cluster up at her chin. Rin was…

Out of the blue, Rin gave a childish smile, and sat up.

"Why are you crying, big sister? I thought that adults never cry."

Kagome's lower chin trembled, and she threw her arms around Rin. She hugged her tightly, and cried in her shoulder. What was happening to Rin? Why was she like this? Kagome sobbed, and Rin patted her back.

"It's going to be fine, big sister, there's nothing wrong with being lonely."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

**(AN: I forgot to tell you guys that Sango is NOT an eye doctor. She's just a doctor in general. My bads…)**

Kagome spoke quietly to Sango on the phone, not wanting Rin to hear. She stared at Rin from time to time, who was eating potato chip and watching Souta play his _Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. _Kagome returned her attention back to Sango's voice, biting her lower lip. She heaved a sigh as she told the story.

**(AN: I don't like that game…but oh wells…Halo 2 seem too sophisticated for Souta's age…)**

"Well, it seems like Rin's suffering from some psychological disease."

Kagome bit her lower lip more, almost drawing blood.

"It doesn't seem like just a disease, Sango-chan. She's acting like a child."

She imagined Sango narrowing her eyes.

"What period did she say? Do you know what time period she is in?"

Kagome jumped at Rin's scream, and peered her head into the room for a closer look. There was nothing wrong. Rin was just screaming from Souta's stupidness at the game. Kagome exhaled, and turned back to the phone.

"I think she said that she was in the orphanage or something…"

"Hmm, I'm not sure on this topic of diseases, but I think Rin is retreating herself from the real world. She's going back to the past, the imaginary world of Rin's creation, where everything is perfect."

"Perfect?"

"In her world, Rin is back at the orphanage, but rather in a better world. She forces herself, knowing that she is not a Harada, and arrives at the orphanage again. Therefore, she accepts that fact, and goes on in life the way she wants to. She thinks that your very home is the orphanage."

Kagome scratched her head. She didn't get anything.

"Do you know any trauma she has suffered in the past year?"

Kagome's eyes flickered to the TV screen, and Rin. She cupped the mouthpiece, and whispered.

"Well, I know that she just broke up with Sesshomaru recently, and the fact that she's not a Harada."

Sango sighed at the other end.

"Those two things could just about make anyone crazy."

"Is there any cure?"

Sango sniffled, and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, but I think that Rin is the only one who can help herself. She has to separate the real from the imaginary."

Thirty minutes later, the conversation ended, and Kagome placed the phone back onto the receiver. She trudged back to the room sadly, head drooping down. Kagome leaned on the door, staring straight at Rin.

"Rin…do you know who I am?"

Rin turned to her, chewing down the last bits of the potato chips.

"You are big sister."

Kagome sighed, and walked over to the couch. She sat in next to her, catching her hands in the process.

"What about Sesshomaru? Do you remember him?"

Kagome stared at Rin, and Souta stopped playing his game. He turned his head around, gazing at the two. Rin froze for a minute, and stopped moving. The potato bag of chips fell onto the floor, and Souta stood up. He quickly picked up the bag, and ran from the room. This was adult's business. Rin stared at him go, but Kagome forced her to look back into her eyes with her reprimanding voice.

"Answer me, Rin."

Something snapped in Rin. Kagome saw it. Rin's face was mixed with confusion.

"Sess…sho…maru?"

She seemed to have a hard time saying the name.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Kagura-san?"

Kagome nodded slowly. So Rin didn't forget about it. Rin turned her eyes onto the TV screen, and she relaxed back into the couch. Kagome trailed her slowly with her eyes.

"Sesshomaru…made a promise to Rin, and promised that in two days, he would give me an answer."

'The only thing that still keeps her going is Sesshomaru's promise…'

"But…Rin does not know what Sesshomaru will say. Will he choose Kagura, or Rin? Will he break a heart, or open another?"

Kagome noticed the waterworks coming on, and Rin felt the tears coming. She had no trace of emotion on her face though. But these tears… Rin put a hand on her face, and felt the tears. She looked at Kagome questioningly.

"Why is Rin crying? Does Rin have anything to do with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome shook her head, and quickly lied a 'no' to Rin. She wiped her tears away with her hand, and smiled.

"It's nothing Rin, you will see in two days."

Rin smiled, and turned back to the TV screen. Souta ran back into the room, and started up his game again. He asked Rin to join him, and she gladly agreed. Kagome stared at her with sad filled eyes.

'The only thing that keeps her going is Sesshomaru's promise. All I can hope now is for hope, and Sesshomaru's answer. If he answers wrong, then Rin will be lost forever.'

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

AN: I decided to end half of the chapter here, to leave you guys on a cliffy! I can't believe what I did to Rin…I wanted to extend Thinking Too Far…no, don't end too early!

_**Thanks to Reviewers: **_

Animegirl007: I'm so sorry for making you cry…but I just needed to put that part into the story…

West Fullmoon: Bad Sesshomaru, that's what I would say…

Sr fan: Well, it's pretty obvious who Sesshomaru will go with…but sometimes, stories end with a twist…**grins evilly**

Random Reader: My bads, we can't know Rin's secrets until the next chapter. **frowns **But Kohaku shall come back into the story with a gun! I'm afraid that you'll have to wait another chapter…**grins evilly  
**

Chapter 28: Thinking Too Far: No, it's not the end! Rin confronts Sesshomaru in her mental state, and finally knows the answer behind it. She runs into Kohaku, who is indeed holding a gun to keep him alive! Finally the answer to Rin's parents and '8898' is solved. So will Sesshomaru break Rin's heart, and push her deeper within her imaginary world, or will she finally be saved from it? Find out in the next chapter…!

I sound like some commercial or something….

Please review!


	28. Thinking Too Far

AN: Last chapter…**dazes off**…I don't know what in the world I was thinking about. But I was having fun back when I was trying to find inspiration for this story. I watched all the episodes of **Gravitation **and **Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust**. Then I read **Love Hina **and **FLCL! FLCL people…is one of the weirdest, but funniest manga of all time!! **I recommend it to you people!

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 28: Thinking Too Far

Inutaisho leaned back in his chair, reading the newspaper. He shifted his glasses, looking at the headline news. There was nothing interesting today. A large bang came from another room within the mansion, and he looked up at the ceiling. It was probably Inuyasha screaming on the phone with some clients. That boy of his…

He continued reading, and found himself interested in an article. Inutaisho grabbed his coffee mug when all of the sudden, Inuyasha slammed open the doors of the living room.

"Father! You can't believe what is happening with Sesshomaru!"

Inutaisho looked up at him bored as he folded his newspaper neatly in half. He snatched his glasses off the rim of his nose, and adjusted his glare at Inuyasha.

"What is it, my son?"

Inuyasha walked over to his father in huge strides, holding a cell phone towards him. Inutaisho noticed a change in Inuyasha's behavior. This was something urgent. He took the phone quickly in his own hands, and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

He listened intently as Jaken talked with his annoying voice.

"Y-You won't believe it, Inutaisho- Sama, but someone has managed to hack into our InuGold bank and Sesshomaru-"

Inutaisho growled with anger. How could anyone get into their top vaults? Only his fingerprints and Rin's fingerprints could.

"What of Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru is now in America, with Kagura! She's still alive!"

He heard police in the background, and he quickly stood up.

"Jaken…what in the world is happening over there?"

"It's chaos, Inutaisho-sama! There's blood in the vaults, and Rin…"

Jaken was sobbing on the other line, and Inutaisho trembled with frustrated anger.

"What about Rin?"

Inuyasha jumped at his father's expression. He was now filled with fury, and Inuyasha noted the change in youki around them. He quickly went out to open the car up.

"Rin…she's in a coma!"

Inutaisho widened his eyes, and quickly ran after Inuyasha. He lowered the phone away from his ears, but Jaken was still blabbing on. He raced down the stairs, fear gripping him. How could he have let Rin's attention slip under his eye? The phone dropped in his pocket, and his finger lay on the red button.

"Inutaisho-sama! Your wife, Izayoi-"

The phone was cut, and Inutaisho kept on running.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_**Two Days Ago**_

The ceiling amused her. It had no characteristics, just plain white, nothing on it. It was like a plain canvas, ready to be painted. She stared at it with her placid brown eyes. Once in a while, she would sigh, and trace her finger into figures at the ceiling. There was nothing else to do. Kagome had told her to stay in here, and keep quiet. She was told that she was getting better from her 'problem', and was starting to turn back into her old regular self again.

Rin blinked, and the clock dinged into the distance. It was four o' clock. She was locked up in this room for three hours already.

Rin sat straight up, no longer staring at the ceiling. She patted her black hair, which was tied up into a loose ponytail. The bed creaked as she crawled over to the corner. She slipped her cold feet into the bunny slippers, and got off the bed. A mirror reflected her image as she walked past it. She dragged her feet across the wooden floor boards, creaking with each drag. Rin narrowed her eyes slowly.

'Why is everything so foggy? I can't see anything…'

She squinted, and soon felt her way to the dressing table. A pair of glasses lay there, and she touched it. Trembling, she put it up to her face with much difficulty. She felt the round frames and put them quickly back on. She could see again.

Rin took them off, and everything turned foggy. She put it on. Everything was clear now. Off. On. Off. On.

She left the glasses on, and pushed them up onto her nose. Rin blinked, and looked out the window. Everything was slipping away from her. Her memories, her identities, her vision…and most of all, Sesshomaru. Rin's eyebrows drooped as she turned to face the mirror. She was losing everything. Rin's mouth dropped also, turning to a frown. What was happening to her?

She sat down on the corner of the bed, and raised her hands to meet her hair. She held her head, and looked down at her feet. What was happening to her? Didn't she have perfect vision? Rin looked up, and into the long mirror across from her that was hanging from the wall. She widened her eyes at the image, and dropped her lower jaw.

Naraku was there, sitting right next to her on the bed. He was smiling with a nice smile, looking more peaceful. His face didn't seem so evil, and he had his arms around Rin's neck. Rin shuddered, and he opened his eyes at her. The eyes weren't a ruby red, but a nice hazel. Rin didn't know what to do. But the aura around him seemed more peaceful…there was no hatred.

'W-What is this? More illusions?'

The image quickly faded away as she was distracted by the phone. She turned her head towards the phone on the bedside table. Then she turned back to the mirror. Naraku wasn't there anymore. Rin stood up, and ran her fingers through her hair. Who was calling?

She hesitated as she laid her hands on the phone. It rung again, this time the sound seeming more threatening. Rin quickly picked it up, and put it to her ear slowly. She trembled.

"H-Hello?"

There was silence on the other side, but soon was erupted by the familiar voice.

"Rin, are you alright?"

Rin was confused. She didn't know what to say. Words choked and stopped at the back of her throat. It was Sesshomaru! Why was he calling her? She turned around, and looked at the calendar. It was already two days? A sigh came from the other side, and Rin returned back to Sesshomaru.

"I know you don't want to talk to me now. But it's that day, and I know you want an answer."

Cars rushed by, and Rin held her breath in. She felt the adrenaline, and her heart beating faster.

"I'll be waiting for you at the harbor near Higurashi's house."

The phone clicked, and Rin placed the phone back onto the receiver. She walked backwards, speechless. Rin fell onto the floor in a heap, and kept on staring at the phone. Her heart beats faded away slowly in her ears with each thud. She breathed slowly now, drawing in ragged, deep breaths. Rin clasped a hand to her chest, and stood up slowly. The clock ticked, and Rin turned her head.

'The nearest harbor…isn't that…'

She drew her mouth into a tight line, and ran out the door.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sesshomaru stood, facing the sea. His face looked a bit tired and tense, under pressure. A cool wind blew to him, causing ripples in his hair. No feelings escaped onto his face, but deep into his eyes laid guilt. He closed his eyes, trying to think.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I want you to tell Harada that you want to be with me, not her."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and growled. The woman smiled, and touched his cheek softly._

"_Look, after our honeymoon, you can forget about me, and go back to your Harada. Meanwhile, she has to just suffer for two weeks, nothing more."_

_End of FLASHBACK_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes again, slowly. His heavy eye lids opened slowly as his golden eyes shifted to his right. Rin was here already. He turned around, finding a Rin running towards him. It took her a while, but she managed to stop in front of him. Rin gasped for air, clutching her white knees. Sesshomaru stared at her, opening up a little. She was sick. He smelt the scent of sickness and tears all over her.

Rin finally caught her breath, and stood up slowly. Their eyes met, and Rin stared at them for a minute. She then turned towards the ocean, and gripped the railing for support. Just in case.

"Rin…I have chosen the answer."

Rin nodded, her body growing numb. She stared at her feet, her back lying onto the railing. The cold metal felt good, comforting her. Wind blew against her black hair, and she closed her eyes. She smiled, and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad to just say that in the end…I finally found you. No matter who you choose, I won't cry, because then that won't be fair, Sesshomaru-sama."

She looked up at him, trying very hard not to cry. Sesshomaru stared at her, and turned to face the ocean. Rin looked back down onto her feet.

"I' won't cry," she whispered.

For once, Sesshomaru felt something crack inside him. An immense sadness and guilt flowed throughout him, and he had to look at the setting sun in order to push it back.

"Rin…I have chosen…"

Rin closed her eyes tightly, and clutched the loose folds of her shirt. She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to cry.

For a moment, it was pure silence. There was nothing else. The seagulls stopped squawking and the waves stopped crashing. Cars seemed to go slowly by, without making a sound. It was like if she had gone deaf. The wind blowing died down, and Rin was left in silence. But still, she closed her eyes.

'Am I afraid of the answer?'

Rin inhaled, not making a noise.

'I'm not going to cry.'

'You're not going to cry.'

'I'm not going to cry.'

'You're not going to cry.'

'I'm not going to cry.'

Rin widened her eyes, and felt moisture on her cheek. A sparkling tear made its way down towards her cheek. The sound zoomed back in again in a fast motion. Soon the waves were crashing with the sea gulls squawking. Cars flashed by her, and the mighty wind blew near her ears.

"…Kagura."

Rin finally felt the tear collapse, and fall onto the concrete. She slowly turned her head to Sesshomaru, and found him staring back at her. Her mouth opened a little in surprise, and she forced herself off the railing. Rin saw her reflection in Sesshomaru's eyes, and saw some tears coming. Why couldn't she feel these tears? Her eyes frantically searched back in forth in Sesshomaru's eyes.

'No…this can't be it…'

Her arm shot up, and quickly wiped the tears away. She forced herself to cough up a laugh, making Sesshomaru confused. No, Sesshomaru wasn't lying. His eyes showed it. They were cold with no feelings. Who did she think she was? The only one that broke Sesshomaru's heart was Kagura, not Rin.

Rin turned around and started running but was immediately pulled back with Sesshomaru's hand. He grabbed her left wrist quickly, trying to jerk her back to her. Rin turned her face away, overshadowed by her bangs.

"Rin, I just want you to understand that to this Sesshomaru…"

"I don't want to hear it anymore, Sesshomaru."

They stood still for a minute, and Rin tensed.

"You know what? I've been a foolish human after all…falling in love with a different species. We weren't meant to be, Sesshomaru. Probably we both are just thinking too far. We sit so close, but yet…our minds think too far."

Rin pulled her hand back, and kept her back to him. Sesshomaru didn't move, although he could catch her. She rubbed her wrist, and turned her head sideways.

"Sayonara, Sesshomaru-sama."

Rin ran on and on, and left Sesshomaru in the dust. Her mind raced, pushing her legs to the limit. She didn't want him to catch her again. Tears flew freely onto the sides of her face, and she bit her lower lip. The sun had completely set now, covering the city in a vast darkness. But the lights were there, brightening up the view. Rin pushed past couples and people who were in her way.

'I wasn't going to cry!'

She gritted her teeth, and kept on running. Her legs screamed for mercy, and so did her body. But the pain in her heart didn't stop. The blood from the wound flowed throughout her body causing pain to erupt. Every time her feet thudded onto the concrete, a memory would come up.

Rin stopped, and sat down. The lamppost shined its light on her, and she sank to her knees. She ignored the pain and bruises the concrete was causing to her knees.

People stared at her as she sat there dully. Rin leaned her head onto the lamppost, and sniffled. She stood up slowly, and started running again. No, she couldn't stop for just once person. She had to keep on going.

Rin started, but was immediately stopped. Someone walked right up behind her, and grabbed her hard by the arm. She stopped, and felt a hard object pushing into her back. Rin was going to scream, but was muffled when the stranger put his hand over her mouth. Rin screamed silently in her mind, wanting to get away. But one move could kill her. They quickly retreated into the shadows, into the dark alleyway.

Rin kept silent as the stranger dragged her deeper there. The smell of garbage was choking her, and rats ran away from their presence. Who was this person? Was he going to rape her?

They finally stopped, and Rin felt the man turned his head around to look around. She was forced back into the brick wall, and the stranger was across from her. He neared her, and Rin tried squirming. All she felt was a small gust of wind throughout the alleyway, nothing else. Rin opened one eye, then the other. A familiar face popped up, giving a small face.

"Hey."

Rin widened her eyes, and gasped. She wanted to scream, but was immediately covered buy his hand. He put a finger to his lips, and Rin nodded. Soon, he let go. She gasped for air, and delight filled her.

"Kohaku! Why are you here?"

Kohaku still looked the same, although there were black bags sagging under his eyes. He still kept the same determined and kind look. Rin smiled, and threw her arms around him. She lowered her head into his shoulder, and heaved her shoulders.

"Kohaku…I've missed you. You left without a word."

Kohaku shifted his eyes, and nodded. He patted Rin's back softly, and then pulled away from her.

"Rin, we can't discuss this now. We'll talk about it some other time. We're in a hurry, and I'll explain it along the way."

He grabbed her hand quickly, and they sped out of the alley way. Rin was pulled along, clattering in puddles of dirty water. She was confused again. Why were they running? What were they running from? She looked back, and to Kohaku again. His hand lowered to his left pocket, and pulled out a shiny black gun. It was pistol, and Rin gasped.

"Kohaku…why-"

But they were suddenly interrupted when someone else was running. Rin turned her head, but her head was pushed down. Kohaku held her head down as bullets flew over them. He threw his coat around her, and they kept on running. Soon they were out onto the street with Kohaku jumping onto his motorcycle. Rin jumped on it also, fixating the helmet on her. More gunshots fired, making the passer bys scream in terror. Kohaku revved his motorcycle, and quickly sped away.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Rin frowned at the hair getting into her face. She had been sitting on the motorcycle for an hour, doing nothing. Kohaku still held the pistol in one hand, ready to aim. But there was no one around. She tapped Kohaku on the shoulder, causing him to turn his head around.

"Kohaku-kun, where are we going?"

Kohaku furrowed his eyebrows, and turned his attention back onto the road. He was silent, and didn't respond until a few minutes later.

"InuGold."

Rin widened her eyes. Why were they going there? They passed by dark trees on the highway, and kept on going. There was no moon tonight, but a cloudy dark sky. She shivered in the cold, although Kohaku's leather jacket gave her warmth. She winced as she saw Kohaku. He didn't have a jacket on, and worst, he was wearing a black tank top. But he didn't seem to mind. Wind ruffled their hair, and Rin tightened her grip around Kohaku's waist. She leaned her head on his back, and closed her eyes.

'Sesshomaru…'

Kohaku heaved a sigh, and his look dropped to a frown. His eyes relaxed, sadness deepening them. He saw what was happening between the two.

'Poor Rin…she must be suffering…'

He shook his head, looking back onto the road. His hands revved up the car some more, speeding into the outskirts of the city.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sesshomaru looked out of the air plane window, his thoughts scattered. What was making him feel this way? A wave of guilt rose in him again as he thought about Rin. Why wasn't he happy with the human idiot gone? He was with his former fiancé now, their way onto the honey moon. But the thing between him and Kagura were missing…

Kagura tapped him on the shoulder, and rested her head against his shoulder. She raised her right hand, and waved the finger that bore the ring.

"Hey, where should we go? I mean, we are going to America."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to stare at her, only filling with disgust. Something just didn't seem right with this Kagura.

"Where ever you want, Kagura."

Kagura flicked her eyes dangerously away from him, lowering her gaze. She turned angry, and gritted her teeth.

'This man…is getting on my nerves. I should have the power to kill him, but Naraku says that he is his prey…'

Sesshomaru shifted uneasily, making Kagura get off of him. He opened his laptop, and started to get mesmerized with it. Kagura pouted, and placed her hands on top of the key boards. She looked up at Sesshomaru angrily, and barked at him.

"Don't tell me that you're ditching me for work, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at her lifelessly, and removed her hand quickly. She folded her arms across her chest, and looked at what he was doing. A window popped up, and he turned to Kagura, also turning the laptop towards her.

"I was merely browsing through the internet for interesting sites in America. Do you need to be that annoying?"

Kagura smiled, and shook her head. She quickly gulped down a glass of water, and turned her attention to the cable TV in front of her.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Kohaku grabbed her hand the minute they stopped. He ran into the building, with Rin following after him. There was no security at the desk, which made Rin wonder for a minute. She was dragged into the elevators, and Kohaku gasped for breath as he pressed the lowest floor. The elevator dinged, and kept on ascending.

Rin panicked, and stood across from Kohaku. Now was a good time to question him.

"Kohaku-kun, why are we here? We should be looking for police, we should be looking for Inutaisho-sama, Sesshomaru-"

"Shut up! Rin, you've been tricked by all these people, and I'm the only one telling you the damn truth!"

Rin was shocked by Kohaku's rage, and held onto the railing for support.

"What did you say?"

Kohaku slammed his fist into the wall, and gritted his teeth in anger.

"You've been tricked, Rin Harada. All this time. Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, everyone was tricking you into their damn, filthy lies!"

Rin shook her head, and walked towards him. She sank to the floor on her knees, and looked like she was begging Kohaku for help. She couldn't bring herself to cry no more. Rin was mixed with panic, confusion and hatred now. How could she be so stupid all this time?

"Rin, you came to InuGold for one, sole purpose, and that is to avenge your parents. But I think you already know that you're not a Harada."

Kohaku looked at her with anger filled eyes, and the elevator came to a final stop. The doors opened, and he pulled Rin up with his hands. She ran after him clumsily, and all they saw in front of them was a bolted, steel door. She gasped at its height, and Kohaku pulled her closer to it.

"Look Rin, all the secrets lie in there. Why are you not a Harada, 8898, and your true birth."

The both of them shifted to a panel on the right, filled with green lines. Rin knew what to do. All she had to do was put her hand in front of the scanner, and the door would be automatically opened. She raised her hand, slowly, and tried her best. Rin bit her lower lip.

'I don't want to know the truth.'

She stopped, a few inches away from the thing. Kohaku gazed at her angrily, and shook her shoulders with force.

"Rin, stop acting like an idiot, and put your hand on it! Don't act like some dumb child!"

Rin froze, and widened her eyes. She gasped, as an unfamiliar memory hit her. Her hand was forced onto the panel, and beeping noises were confirmed. Locks opened within the door, and it swung open before them. Kohaku looked around, and pulled out his pistol. He grabbed Rin from her trance, and pulled her into the room.

Rows and rows of silver, metal boxes stood in front of them. Rin stared in awe, and Kohaku pulled her down an aisle, searching for the numbers. He looked left in right as Rin pondered on what were inside these things.

"What are in these things?"

"This InuGold's secret vault, and has everything in here. Client's files, past debts, everything. And just so…the father that adopted you left all your files in here."

They reached the end of one aisle, and Kohaku stopped. He looked up and down, counting down with his fingers. Finally his index rested on one, and he smiled. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, and forced Rin to come forward.

"This one…"

Rin stared puzzled at the rusted numbers, 8898. She lowered her eyes onto the lock, and turned to Kohaku.

"You need a key for this one."

Kohaku fumbled inside his pocket, and reached for something. He pulled out a silver key, fit for the locks in a diary. He pushed it in, and twisted it open.

"I found this key in our apartment, from one of your picture books. Took a lot of time, but I got it."

The box opened, and the both of them found themselves staring at a white envelope. It was thick, and wearing off into the yellow color. Rin narrowed her eyes, and trembled with each step as she took it within her hands. She picked it up slowly, staring at the contents.

Kohaku stepped aside as Rin sorted out the files. She pulled them out, and found her birth certificates and everything. She read it slowly, and widened her eyes. Her eyes crossed over to her real parents, but that wasn't important. The other name that appeared was more important.

"Kohaku, come over here!"

Kohaku ran up beside her, and looked over the document.

"What is it?"

Rin pointed a shaky finger at the all too familiar name. She had no comment. Kohaku widened his eyes, and gasped.

"Rin, you're-"

"Naraku is my-"

They both froze when a shadow overcame them. A large click was heard beside Rin's head, and she didn't dare move. A chuckle came from the intruder, and they didn't dare look up.

"Well well, Rin _Motsuwa_, it's so glad to see you here. What pleasant timing."

Rin shuffled her eyes to her right, gripping the documents in her hands. This person knew who she was already. She saw the gun pointed straight at her face, and looked up at the man's face. Her lower jaw dropped a little, and her mind practically screamed.

And it wasn't Naraku.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: CLIFFY! DUN DUN DUN… I think I'll make up a death will while I'm at it. I'm sure some reviewers will snipe, hunt, kill, choke, throw, wrestle, and slam me down in anyway. I feel so safe in this large world…

Chapter 29: The Ends Tie up

Chapter 30: Childhood Memories

Bwuhahahaha! I'm so evil…please review!!! I don't feel like typing up summaries this week, and the chapter titles pretty sums it up.

_**Thanks to reviewers:**_

Animefreak321654: Yup, it's so addicting, you can't resist. Thanks for reviewing!

Ever-anime-angel: I stopped, or else I'd be writing essays. Lol. Thanks for the comment!

rinXsess fan: Yeah, my computer didn't let me do that either. I couldn't get to chapter 27. In the URL, just replace the end number with the chapter that you are looking for. That'll work. Thanks for the comment!

Random Reader: I was planning on making Rin mute, but then I decided not to. I might use this point late on in the story though. Well, I thought that I needed to focus on the love triangle here, so I decided to take out the other characters out for a while. But you see, Inutaisho is back! Thanks for reviewing.

WestfullMoon: Yes, when I tend to get hyper, I start acting like a commercial. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Aqua Miko: Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Vikki:. . . I'm afraid that I disappointed you again……but don't worry, bad things won't happen to Rin! Thanks for reviewing!

Animegirl007: 0.0…yes, I'm glad that you don't know me……thanks for reviewing!

WinterWing3000: Well, Rin can be withdrawing because she has lost all faith within everyone around her, and Sesshomaru was her last hope. So she sort of reverted back to her childish mood. Lol, and yeah, Rin does act scarier than Sesshomaru. Thankies for the cookies and reviewing!

Sr fan: Erm….hehe…Sesshomaru didn't choose Rin? Thanks for reviewing anyways!


	29. The Ends Tie Up

AN: REGENTS WEEK! That means no school……and yeah, Naraku was not Rin's father…very close though… I just noticed…my chapters are getting shorter and shorter every time I update…0.0…

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 29: The Ends Tie Up

_The both of them walked down the hallway, hand in hand, towards a large vault. Security guards saluted them as they walked down. The taller one nodded his head in reassurance as they approached the vault. The little girl holding his hand was silent, holding an emotionless expression on her face. As she looked around, she looked curiously at the security. Each one of them were holding a gun, and wearing a uniform. She didn't speak or ask the person beside her. All she was told to do was to keep silent._

_The older one stopped, and so did the little one. A large, shiny vault reflected their faces and the little girl blinked. She looked up at the taller man, tugging at his arm._

"_Wait one minute. I'll get back to you, little one."_

_The little girl nodded and stared back at her reflection. When adults were talking, she wasn't allowed to interrupt. That's what her mother told her. Good, little girls were to remain silent, and only talk when allowed to._

_The older man seemed to full of frustration, and the little girl looked down at her shiny black shoes. They were perfectly polished, matching her yellow dress. Finally, the older man bent down, and placed both hands onto her shoulders. He stared at her in the eyes, and she was fascinated. They were a golden hue, a color that she had never seen before. She smiled at his fine, white hair._

_The older man nodded, and crept closer to her._

"_Now, I just want you to do one thing."_

_The girl nodded obediently. She pulled her white dress to her knees, and adjusted her white hat that matched with it. The man pointed to the vault, and traced it up to a little green thing._

"_Your parents decided it would be safe to keep it here, and you should be the only one to know about this."_

_The girl touched the frail trim of her hat and nodded._

"_Just put your right hand right there, you see there? On to the green thing, so the computer can read you."_

_She nodded again and walked over to the green thing. She tip toed onto her new shoes, and tried to reach the green thing. Her little fingers trembled with each reach, and she bit her tongue. She was almost there…_

_The girl gave another grunt and slapped her hand onto it. Immediately the green thing scanned it, and she was mesmerized. Green lines could be seen going up and down her hand. The beeping stopped making the girl rest back onto her own two feet. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead, trying to push the bangs away. _

"_I did it!"_

_The older man stood up, and smiled. She ran over to him, and hugged him around the knees. A toothy grin flashed on her face as she hugged him. He patted her head._

"_So, will you remember this place?"_

_The girl stopped cheering, and looked up at him. She nodded, and hugged him tighter. _

"_I will!"_

_The man patted her head again, and kneeled down to her height once more. She stared back into his nice colored eyes, oohing in the process. The man put his pinky out towards her, and smiled. She tilted her head, blinking._

"_Promise me that you'll keep this place deep into your heart, and never tell anyone. One day, you'll be forced to come back here. But I don't think you will remember this place at such an age."_

_The girl grinned her toothless grin, and wrapped her tiny pinky around his._

"_I promise, Inutaisho-sama! I will never forget this place, and no one will ever know!"_

_They let go, and Inutaisho stood up. He ruffled her hair, and the both of them walked towards the elevator. She stared up at him, a question plastered over her face._

"_But, what if someone knows about this? What will happen to Rin?"_

_The man looked down at her curiously. He frowned, then smiled. Inutaisho quickly took his hand into his, walking into the silver elevator._

"_Well then. We'll wait until that day. Then we'll talk about it over a nice cup of ice cream."_

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The black gun was pointed straight into her face now, directly at her nose. She looked down at it, then back up. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Kohaku was behind her, ready to pull out his weapon. He moved slightly, causing Rin to grasp his hand. Kohaku furrowed his eyebrows, and put it back into his pocket. This wasn't such a good time to do this. The man slammed the box back into the wall, causing Rin to jump.

"W-What do you want, Suikotsu?"

Suikotsu grinned, and laughed.

"Well, well. Miss Harada, or should I say Miss Motsuwa? This isn't the same quiet one that works at InuGold."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes, moving a step back. Rin did also, trying to match his pace. The gun still moved, closer to her face. It was raised, and now the hole was placed on her forehead. Rin lowered her hands, clenching her papers in her process. If there was only some way…

Her eyes darted around, looking for a solution. There was nothing. Only rows of metal boxes with paper in them. Paper couldn't help her. Behind her, Kohaku slowly withdrew the gun. There was no other way. It was a battle for survival. Suikotsu neared him, drawing something out. Rin widened her eyes.

It was a metal weapon, gleaming in the light. A faint glow appeared from the sharp tips. Each tip were at least six inches long, ready to slice. He swiped it neared her, missing her by a few inches. Rin gulped, trying to swallow her fear. Suikotsu grinned even more widely.

"This is for later…when I get hold of both of your corpses."

He hid it behind his back. The gun pressed more firmly into her forehead now, causing a mark. Rin looked up at it, then back at Suikotsu. This couldn't be happening. Suikotsu wasn't like this…

"Bang!"

Rin and Kohaku jumped at the sound. Her breaths quickened. Right now they were on the edge of death. One move could kill them. Kohaku fumed behind her. His gun was almost pulled out. The assassin laughed evilly, making shivers go up Rin's spine.

"Fell for that, did you? But trust me, I won't show mercy when I do it for real."

Kohaku closed his eyes, hesitating. He moved slowly, trying to get away from Suikotsu's attention. But it was too late. Suikotsu noted his movement, and quickly turned his gun onto Kohaku. Kohaku froze on the spot.

"Step out, Kohaku. Naraku will forgive you if you did. Otherwise, I would have to kill you on the spot with her. You know you don't want that. Think of your sister."

Kohaku glared at him with hatred filled eyes, and then looked down. He raised his hands up the pistol in his right. Rin widened her eyes. Was Kohaku giving in?

"Kohaku, you can't-"

"Silence!"

Rin hushed up, looking at Kohaku. Dread filled her eyes as she watched Kohaku step a few feet away from them. His hands were up in the air, and he let go of the gun. It fell slowly towards the ground, as the helpless watched it. Her lower jaw dropped slightly open. The gun thudded on the ground. Rin felt her life getting shortened by the second. This couldn't be it. She couldn't die betrayed. Not when she didn't get the answer out of Naraku. Not when she didn't say good bye to Kagome and Inuyasha. Not when she didn't give a true kiss to Sesshomaru yet. Not when her true mother was still alive.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the gun fall, and she turned her head quickly over to Suikotsu.

"Why? Why must all of you play with my life like this? Can't you let me be free for once?"

Suikotsu fumed, slapping her cheek with the gun.

"Shut up. I'm only on orders by Naraku. My orders are to kill you and burn the documents that you are holding."

Rin held her cheek, tasting the metallic taste in her mouth. She put the tongue in her cheek, feeling it. Definitely blood. Kohaku didn't seem to do anything. He stood there, not helping or moving. Rin's fears increased as she moved backwards. Suikotsu neared her, pointing the gun straight at her again.

"Want me to tell you something before you die?"

Rin's eye twitched. She breathed out anger, gritting her teeth.

"I brought Kikyo to Naraku. I was the one who abducted her and gave her to Naraku."

Her eyes softened quickly, the anger replaced with immense sadness. Rin relaxed, lowering the hand from her cheek, trembling.

"You…did that?"

Suikotsu nodded with pride, making Rin throw up with disgust. She moved towards the wall, as Suikotsu moved closer with each step. He stopped a five feet in front of Rin, smiling.

"And you know, Miss Motsuwa? Naraku didn't kill Kikyo. You did. You killed Kikyo."

Rin widened her eyes. How was it her fault? She looked at the gray ground, retracing her thoughts.

"Remember? If you had moved more upper, then probably Kikyo wouldn't die. Probably she would still be alive, with minor injuries."

Rin felt weak, her legs trembling. All energy drained out of her. She collapsed onto the floor onto her knees. The presence of the gun was still following her. Suikotsu sneered as he watched Rin panic. She placed her hands over her ears, and shut her eyes tight.

"I didn't kill Kikyo! Naraku killed Kikyou! I just tried to help…by moving…."

Suikotsu quirked an eyebrow and took another step closer.

"Oh? Well you didn't move quick enough, Miss Motsuwa. It's your entire fault that she died. Your fault. Not Naraku's. Why are you hiding from the truth, Miss Motsuwa? You know well, deep in the dark corners of your heart that you could've prevented that from happening."

Rin screamed, feeling her insides all mixing together. Her heart shattered, along with her brain. It was too much to handle. Kohaku moved forward to help, but was stopped when he saw Suikotsu's weapon pointed at him.

"Don't move, Kohaku."

Kohaku didn't move, and stared at Rin helplessly. She looked up at Suikotsu, begging for mercy.

"I didn't kill her! It was her fault! It wasn't mine! She jumped when she wasn't supposed to! I wanted to save her, but no…she just had to move! It's not my fault!"

Suikotsu clicked the gun and put his finger on the trigger.

"Well then. I guess you can repay for your sins like this."

A sudden bang came out of the gun, and the light on top of them went out. Suikotsu growled, and swiped his weapon in front of him. He saw droplets of blood splatter on to the floor as he did it. A smirk came across his face, but was suddenly wiped off. Something shiny appeared out of the darkness, pointing at him. Smoke poured out from the other end. He widened his eyes. It couldn't be!

Suikotsu staggered backwards, into the light. He looked down at his chest, and touched the wound in his heart. Footsteps slowly walked forward, and he saw Kohaku holding the gun at him. He was smirking.

"I'm sorry, Suikotsu, but I couldn't bear to see you treat Rin like that."

Suikotsu gasped, and pointed a finger at him. But before he could complete the step, he fell backwards. Kohaku looked at him grimly and then grasped at his stomach. He fell onto his knees, noticing the pool of blood coming around them. Rin fell next to him, in a worried state. She stared at the blood, and looked at Kohaku.

"Kohaku-kun! Are you alright?"

Kohaku gritted his teeth, groaning as some more blood gushed out. He looked up at Rin, trying his best to smile.

"I'm alright, Rin. Don't worry about me."

He gripped his stomach and removed his hand. Rin was shocked, looking at the amount of blood. The weapon was deep, and seemed to have cut into his stomach. The both of them stood up, with Rin supporting him. Through the ragged black tank top and blood, she clearly saw five scars oozing blood. Rin quickly placed his hand around her neck, and looked at his pale face. They needed to get at a hospital. Now.

"Can you walk, Kohaku-kun?"

Kohaku nodded, and they quickly trudged on. But what was most queer was the silence. The vault had become completely silent now. Only there footsteps echoed through out the place. Kohaku touched Rin's shoulder, making her look back and stop. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you hear that?"

Rin frowned.

"Hear what?"

"That sound."

Rin lowered her head, trying to listen intently. All she could hear was the buzz of silence. She bit her lower lip, worried. Some seconds passed by, and she did hear something whoosh. The thrashing sound became more and more noisier, accompanied with the thrashing. Then it stopped. Rin scanned the area before them, not seeing anything peculiar. She turned her head around, smelling the scent of blood.

A piece of paper flew out of no where and onto the floor ten feet away from them. Rin wondered with confusion. Wait, how did paper get out of the boxes? She waited for a minute, and then pulled Kohaku down with her. She shrieked.

"Watch out!"

Boxes exploded, with paper flying everywhere. Metal flew around them, and Rin covered the both of them with Kohaku's leather jacket. Rin closed her eyes shut upon the impact, gritting her teeth. Papers fluttered and Rin pulled the jacket off of them. She turned backwards, gasping. Green tentacles lashed out, trying to grab them. She shuffled forward, trying to pull Kohaku's heavy weight with her.

Rin looked over to Kohaku, who was asleep with his mouth hanging open. He moved uneasily, causing Rin to groan. She stood up, trying to support him. Something moved behind them, and Rin froze.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

She stood up to her full height, and turned her head slowly. Her eyebrows rose.

"Naraku…"

Naraku lowered to the ground, taking back the green tentacles. He smirked, a hint of mischief in his eyes. The papers stopped fluttering around them, settling onto the ground. Rin gasped, and turned around. She dragged Kohaku, trying to run. No, this wasn't the time to see him…

"Is that how you treat your-"

Rin stopped mid way.

"Shut up! You're not him! I never knew you!"

Drops of blood trickled onto the floor slowly, pouring from Kohaku's wound. He sagged and dropped to the floor on his knees. Rin fell with him, on her bottom. She quickly crawled on her knees, reaching out towards him. Her hands quickly held him close to her chest. Rin looked up at Naraku with pleading eyes.

"Please, Naraku. Kohaku really needs to get to a hospital. Just let us go for this once."

Naraku walked closer, then stopped. He narrowed his eyes at Kohaku and then turned back to Rin.

"Not when you know the truth. It's too late to turn back."

Rin pulled her sweater up to her wrist, and wiped the blood coming out of Kohaku's mouth. She cast her eyes down, looking at the floor. Her eyes were going to move, when she caught something. Rin swiveled her eyes back onto Kohaku's pocket, with the gun sticking out. She widened her eyes, and the courage welled up in her.

Rin turned up to Naraku and frowned. She titled Kohaku towards her shoulder, her left hand going towards his pockets. Meanwhile, she pretended to sob, choking on her words. Naraku looked down at her, hesitating.

"Why…why does it all have to end like this?"

Naraku's smirk dropped slowly. He returned to his cold state, preparing to kill her. He raised his left hand, some tentacles rising with it.

"Good things don't last forever, Rin."

A moment of silence came over them, followed by the rustling wind. Her hair swept off her back, and her eyes flashed up dangerously. Naraku took a step back, noticing that something was wrong with the picture. But it was too late. Her weapon was already drawn out, ready to shoot. The tip of the gun shone, the tip glinting. Rin gritted her teeth, trying to aim Naraku. But her hand swayed, trembling. Naraku's lips curved into a smile.

"Have you ever killed anyone? I don't suppose you can even aim that gun at me, the one that killed _our_ parents."

"Urusei! I can kill you right on the spot, Naraku! What makes you think that I can't kill you?"

Naraku bent down on his knees, coming close in height with her. Rin gasped as he took the point of the gun and put it at his chest. She widened her eyes and looked up at Naraku.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Then kill me, Rin. Kill this half-brother."

Rin tightened her fingers on the trigger, waiting. Tears of frustration fell from her eyes. Her mouth was wide open with shock. Why couldn't she do this? This was her chance to avenge her parents. Why…? Her sweaty palms readjusted their position on the gun. Flashbacks of her memories with the Haradas appeared before her eyes. Then came the ones at the orphanage. Her vision started to lose focus, and her head started to spin. She needed her glasses again.

"Why…can't I kill you?"

A small flash of Kagura ran across her mind, and she widened her eyes. New feelings conjured up in her. She felt betrayed, unwanted…lost. Anger ran through her as she thought more about Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, it's all your fault!"

Rin's finger pressed onto the trigger, and a loud bang could be heard at the other end. Naraku gasped, staring down at his newly made wound. She opened her eyes, and froze. The gun dropped from her hands, skittering across the concrete. Red liquid was slowly dropping from the bullet wound, dripping onto Rin's hands. Her eyes went up to meet his, brown clashing with dark red.

"N-Naraku…"

Naraku's eyes rolled towards the back of his head, and he fell back. His dark hair cascaded before him, and finally he met with the concrete. Rin sat on her knees, staring at the now life less form of Naraku. She had killed her half- brother. Her hands were still in that position, lying before her. Blood still dripped from her fingers, and she brought it up to her face. What did she do?

'I killed…someone…'

She gulped, shaking her head at Naraku. No, he couldn't be dead. Rin crawled on all fours, allowing Kohaku to fall onto the ground. She stopped next to Naraku, and grabbed his shoulders tightly. She shook him slightly, then changed to more harder by the second. Tears flung from her face and onto the floor.

"Naraku! Wake up, Naraku!"

Rin fell back onto her knees, and shook her head in a senseless manner. Naraku didn't die yet…he couldn't yet…she couldn't be a murderer… Her heart beat faster, and she drew in short breaths. A hand clasped to her chest, and she groaned. Rin closed her eyes, and felt her heart beating faster.

'What is this?'

She felt her life fleeting from her fingertips slowly. Rin spat out blood, and collapsed onto the floor. She wheezed at the sudden outburst or blood. She coughed, and shivered from the cold. She was dying…

Her eyes looked up onto Kohaku, and reached her hand out towards him. She needed to get him to a hospital. Rin stretched her hand out towards him, trying to reach him. The vision slipped out of focus again, and Rin felt like she was watching a 3-d movie without glasses. Her fingertips grazed Kohaku's shoulder slightly, but then missed. With one eye closed, she gritted her teeth and tried touching him again.

"Kohaku-kun…"

A tear fell from her eye, and she clenched her fingers into a fist. Faint memories of Sesshomaru came through her mind again, and she whispered her name on her lips.

"Sesshomaru…come save us…save me…don't leave Rin alone…"

Rin closed her eyes, listening to the final beatings of her heart. Finally, she closed her eye and fell into a deep sleep.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: All medical reasoning will be explained in the next chapter. I actually did research…

Chapter 30: Childhood Memories: During the coma, all Rin can do is wait and sleep for the meantime. But behind all this, she's remembering…remembering things of her forbidden past. If she ever wakes up, will she be the same, or will she think differently? And is Naraku really dead?

Chapter 31: Realizing the Truth

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Thanks to reviewers:**_

Cammy Rammy: 0.0…Thanks for the tip! I'll be glad to read your stories, and I'm not busy anyways. Thankies for the comment. .

Vikki: Lol, I understand…but Sesshomaru is just a cruel, evil bishounen. He didn't really want to show his true feelings for Rin. And anything can happen next…

Winterwing3000: Wow, I think you were the only one that posed that question. .…Well, losing her vision didn't really have to do with the withdrawing phase. It had something to do with her medical problems. Naraku was not Rin's daughter…0.0…very close though. And why does he want to kill her? Well…we'll see…

Random Reader: Lol…Rin's life will probably be spared. Depends on my mood…I have two ways of thinking with this story now… And you also was very close to guessing who Naraku was to Rin. It would be weird to make him her father. You almost had me scared for a minute when you said "the desire to murder something"…next minute, I was laughing in front of my computer…

Animefreak321654: Bwuahahaha! I have a thing for evil cliffies…T.T…

Aqua Miko: Good guess…but why Inutaisho?

Animegirl007: AH!!! NO! You can't go there yet! Me will revive you…with Sess's Tenseiga…lol…

West FullMoon: Lol, I don't do the chicken dance. Wish I did though…hmm, I wonder if that would attract a lot of reviewers…

Waxynixo: Wow, thanks for the great comment. **Bows** Lol…going with the Forest Gump line...loved that movie though. Don't worry, I won't kill Rin…or will I?

Sr fan: I don't know…will he?

DPM: Hmm, yes I thought that this story was a bit long…but it's almost ending soon! Much thanks for the comment on the fleshing out of my characters…and I thought that my characters were poorly fleshed…

-

-

-

-

-

Please review!

AN: I think I got ideas for a Sess/Rin story. It's a one shot…a VERY LONG one shot. I'm just trying to put the pieces together and patching it up…it'll be put up after TTF finally ends… Just going to be FULL OF angst and romance…0.0…I'm going to see how it's going to turn out…


	30. Childhood Memories

AN: Wow, Thinking Too Far is finally coming to an end… Who plays Maple Story here? Heehee… I've been obsessed with it lately. It's a crappy game, blah blah, but I still enjoy it…

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE RELATED CHARACTERS.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 30: Childhood Memories

**(Back to the present…which means two days later…)**

Another green slash went through her body, finally making her fall to the ground. Her nails dug into her wound quickly, but no blood came out. A scared look came upon her face as her attacker approached her, his nails growing green again. Poison dripped from its tip, towards the carpet floor. It hissed violently and smoke came out. Kagura looked up at him pleadingly.

"Sesshoumaru…don't you believe me?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her words.

"Don't talk to me, filth."

Kagura propped herself up on her elbows, facing him. Her ruby eyes darted back and forth at him. This was the end for her already. Through gritted teeth, she managed to draw out her fan hidden behind her. She pulled it out gracefully, flipping it open. The red and white folds snapped open at Sesshoumaru and he froze at the spot. His left arm lowered an inch. Kagura managed to work a smirk up her lips.

"Well it took you a while to know that I wasn't the real Kagura."

Sesshoumaru smirked, and Kagura dropped hers. Why was he smirking at this time? Her eyes widened greatly, the fan trembling.

"You think I really fell for Naraku's trap? Don't take me for a stupid person."

Another swipe was taken, and Kagura watched her right hand fall onto the bed, still clutching onto the fan in her hand. The hand trembled for a minute, stopping the next. Sesshoumaru watched as it changed into dirt and dust. He swiveled his golden eyes back at Kagura.

"You're not youkai or human, are you? Disgusting…"

Kagura twitched. She gritted her teeth, gnashing them in anger. Where was that bastard, Naraku? Kagura looked down at the burned carpet, smiling at it.

"Well then, I guess I can say that you're no cleaner than me."

Sesshoumaru paused for a minute. His ears perked up, and swayed. Kagura stood up, struggling. She held onto the bed end for support and smiled.

"You've been luring Naraku out…by using Rin. You only did this to avenge the real Kagura and finding the riches of the Haradas."

Sesshoumaru walked closer to her. She shuddered at each step near her and backed up. His arm moved and stopped in front of her face. Green oozed out once again, and Kagura quickly parted her legs. The liquid dripped there, making another hole in the carpet. A horrible smell filled the air.

"For a detachment of Naraku, you're pretty smart. You got the answer half right. Yes, I did trick Rin, but I never did this to avenge Kagura."

The clone widened her eyes and clasped her remaining hand over her mouth.

"You're after…Harada's riches?"

Sesshomaru blinked, and swept his arm down. There was a piercing scream, then nothing more. Dust and dirt flew to the ground next to a heap of clothing. The green glow from his hand stopped, and he returned it to his side. His nose wrinkled at the smell of the carpet, and looked out the window. For a dirt model, she was good at guessing his dark secrets. His eyes narrowed again, and he turned his long gaze at his hand.

'But she didn't know the full end to it…that I still had feelings for-'

He looked up, alert. Sesshoumaru turned around, facing his cell phone ringing on the table. With great paces, he walked over and picked it up. The words 'Inuyasha' flashed across the screen, and he growled. What was his hanyou brother calling him now for? He pressed the button and put it to his ear.

"What is it now?"

Someone was heard crying hysterically in the background, and people were running back and forth. Sesshoumaru cursed silently under his breath, and clenched his free hand.

"Inuyasha…if you called me for no important reason…"

"Sesshoumaru! I'm never going to forgive you, you bastard! I'm going to-"

He heard Inuyasha being pulled back, and a more calm voice spoke into his ear.

"Sesshoumaru, it's me, Kagome Higurashi."

"No need for introductions, Higurashi. I know who you are by your voice."

Kagome seemed to be annoyed, and yelled at Inuyasha in the background.

"Sorry, but please come back to Japan, Sesshoumaru. We really need you here."

Sesshoumaru felt a weird feeling that something bad was happening already.

"What is it?"

"Well…how do I put this? R-Rin…Rin is…"

Sesshoumaru froze. What happened to her? He tried his best to stay calm. Nothing could happen to her…

"What happened to Rin?"

"Rin's in a coma! You have to come back Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru widened his eyes, and dropped the phone onto the carpet. He heard the human's voice blasting through the speakers, trying to get him back. But his senses ignored it. Instead, he was now focused on Rin. His eyes moved back and forth in panic.

'What have I done?'

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_She was refraining. She felt arms press hard into her arms, pushing her down onto a chair. She was forced to sit, with her mouth open. People, no women, opened her mouth as she struggled and kicked against them. Her sandals scraped against someone's knee, and kicked something out of someone's hands. Pills spilled all over the floor around them, and one of the women shrieked._

"_This wretched kid! How dare she! It was bad luck bringing her here into the orphanage!"_

_The child gasped for air as the women pushed her down again. She arched her back, trying to gain freedom. They tore at her dress, shredding it at sides. The girl didn't scream or call for help. Her voice had already disappeared. Finally, some pills were forced into her mouth, following up with some water. She choked, trying to cough it back out. Tears burst out at her eyes and trailed down her cheeks._

"_I think we're done. She has finally taken the medicine."_

_All the women departed, leaving her sitting on the chair all alone in the dark room. Her chest heaved up and down in pain, and she doubled up. The girl threw up a white, foamy substance, and wept. She sat on the floor, and hugged her knees close to her chest. Her head buried within her arms, and she sobbed. Why was she here, surrounded by these awful women trying to force her to eat medicine?_

_She coughed up stomach acid and groaned. _

"_Mother…father…why did you leave Rin behind?"_

_Rin turned her head around, looking up out the window. The night sky was moonlit, looking serene and beautiful. The white light of the moon reminded her of a story her mother told long ago. Her crying stopped, and she closed her eyes, wishing._

"_Tennyo-sama, please find someone that will take care of me when my parents are gone."_

_And in her heart, she felt her wish was granted. _

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Rin coughed, and opened her eyes slowly. In her weak vision, she managed to see a man who was a lot taller than her. He wore a stoic face, staring at her with his beautiful eyes. White, long hair draped on his back, matching the outfit he was wearing. He swiveled his eyes over to her and she sat up quickly, blinking her eyes. The man's lower lip curled, and he raised an eyebrow at her. Rin opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped abruptly._

"_Do not speak to me, human. My father will come soon to bring you somewhere."_

_The girl looked down at her knees, and clasped her cold clammy hands to her cheeks. Wait, where were her things? She looked back up at the handsome man, trying her best not to blush._

"_Ano…where are my things? The things that I had with me?"_

_The man gazed at her, bored._

"_The teddy bear is right next to you, and the document is in my father, Inutaisho's hands. You know Inutaisho, right?"_

_Rin nodded, and quickly grasped the teddy bear in her hands. She looked at him, a naïve look in her eyes. They stared at each other for another minute, and Rin tugged his shirt._

"_Nee, did you save me?"_

_The man seemed to hesitate for a minute, and his eyes softened. He opened his mouth to speak, but was abruptly stopped when the door to the bedroom was knocked on. Both of them turned their heads towards the door. It opened slightly, a maid walking in, smiling. She looked at Sesshoumaru and gave a formal bow._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, Inutaishou-sama has requested me to bring Rin to the car. Do you have anything to tell her before she leaves?"_

_Sesshoumaru gave a quick shake of his head and Rin frowned. A sound uttered from her mouth, trying to receive the answer, but his golden eyes glared angrily at her. Rin gave a small yelp, and quickly jumped off the bed. The teddy bear pressed close to her chest, and she smiled. Her head spun around midway and she waved good bye to the handsome stranger._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Her legs peddled forward, away from the stranger. _

_Her arms clutched onto her teddy bear and the envelope. Father had given her the envelope before, and told her to run as far as possible with mother. But mother was still in the playground, lying on the ground in a pool of red liquid. Her breath came in quick and short, never stopping. The final destination…seemed so far away…_

_She reached out towards it, trying to stop it from moving. But the trees that outlined the path seemed to loom over her threateningly. Her shoes were full of mud as she sloshed through the place. Footsteps were behind on, catching on quickly. Rin finally stopped on a bridge to catch her breath. In her muddy hands, she held onto her teddy bear and envelope. With a gasp, she turned around, facing a boy around her size. He was a bit taller, with black hair surrounding the rim of his neck._

"_Give it to me, Rin."_

_The boy's pale face sneered at her as he walked closer. With his outstretched hand, he tried to grab the envelope from her. Rin jumped back with her scared face and she moved closer to the edge of the bridge. The boy narrowed his eyes and Rin noticed that they were a bright red._

"_Give it," he said through gritted teeth._

"_Mother said it was mine!"_

"_Your parents are dead, and so are your real ones. Now, give it to me and join me, Rin."_

"_NO!"_

_The girl walked closer to the edge and the wooden railing behind her crumbled. It smashed into pieces, and Rin fell backwards. She let out a piercing scream in the air, and fell into the cold water. The river pushed her forward and under the shooting water. Her hands reached towards the surface, trying to stop the documents from getting wet. She was quickly dragged back onto the surface, and covered with blankets. _

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"_Nee, who do you want to marry when you grow up?"_

_Rin gave a cheesy grin to the setting sun, and turned her head around. She looked at her mother from her side, and shook her head. The grass ruffled against the wind, brushing against their legs. _

"_I'm not telling."_

_Rin tried her best to refrain from laughing, and kept her mouth shut. Her mouth looked at her slyly, and then crawled on her bare knees towards her daughter. Ivy's hands settled on her small shoulders. Rin looked up at her mother, laughing. _

"_Oh, Rin. You read my stories all the time, and yet you still don't know what kind of person you want to marry. I'm a bit disappointed."_

_She nudged her daughter in the ribs, and Rin kept on smiling. Red sunlight colored all over their faces and Ivy brushed her hair back. She waited patiently for Rin's answer, and gave a bright smile too. A small sigh escaped from her lips, and her head lowered to rest on Rin's shoulder._

"_So are you going to tell me or not?"_

_Rin looked at her mother, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Small shakes of her head were seen, and Ivy's hands moved on her ribs. She raised an eyebrow. Ivy lowered her head on her daughter's shoulders, and heaved yet another sigh. Rin shifted and looked at her mother._

"_Rin, choose wisely. Don't mingle with the others…stay with the humans."_

_Rin furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked at her. She folded her arms, and excitement rose in her. There was another race living on earth?_

"_Rin does not understand. Does mommy mean 'youkai'? The other race drawn in mommy's picture books?"_

_Her mother nodded in agreement, and she lifted her head off Rin's shoulder. _

"_Why can't Rin marry them? What if Rin falls in love with a 'youkai'?"_

_Ivy pushed her daughter's hair back, and gave a smile. A sad look hung in her eyes. Rin tensed with curiosity. A small smile hid behind her lips, turning into a frown. She knew what her mother was going to say. _

"_I cannot make the choices in your life, Rin-chan. If you do happen to run into one and fall in love, then I guess we'll have to wait for fate to decide."_

_Rin grinned, not knowing what youkai were going to do to her life in the future._

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

A worried Kagome stood next to her. Her slender fingers pulled at each other. She looked at Rin, and bit her lower lip. Kagome turned away, and then back at Rin. She sat down next to her on a chair, and looked at Rin. Rin's chest heaved up and down, the oxygen mask pushing air into her. Red eyes moved onto Rin's hands as Kagome clasped onto them. Sweat met with cold, clammy ones, making Kagome clench them tighter.

"Oh Rin…I don't believe what the police are saying. They're saying that you killed your own half- brother."

The muscles in her jaw tensed, and she raised a hand to push Rin's bangs back. She looked to peaceful, too childish to hold a gun. But evidence had it already. The police had confirmed that the fingerprints on the gun were from Rin Motsuwa herself. Kagome felt the tears coming and she rested her head on the bed.

Rin couldn't have killed Naraku. Naraku was a bastard, but he didn't deserve to die. No one deserved to die. Kagome closed her eyes, crying silent tears. They dropped softly onto the bed sheets, making wet spots.

"_She's currently suffering from a pulmonary embolus, according to the x-rays. From the recent damage to her shoulder blade, air bubbles were able to escape and block her trachea in the lungs. There's no way we can perform on her in this condition, even if she is stable. It's too risky. We have to wait until the bubbles disappear, which might take years."_

Kagome picked her head up, the doctor's words echoing in her head. Her eyes traveled to the clock. It was late in the night now, and her mother was expecting her home. She glanced at the door adjoining this room, and heaved a sigh. Sango was in the other room, with Miroku comforting her. For some reason, Kohaku was also in a coma. Now Sango was lost, her eyes lifeless.

Her thoughts retraced back to Inuyasha and she lowered her eyes painfully. A woman, name Izayoi had appeared out of no where, claiming that she had known Rin ever since Rin was a baby. Inuyasha had objected to that, but Inutaishou-sama came in all of a sudden. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. Izayoi, the woman that worked at Starbucks, was Inuyasha's true mother.

Kagome looked at Rin breathing, and put her hands back into her lap. She tried to relax, sorting out the sudden things that happened in her mind. Kagome was about to say something when her purse vibrated. It was her cell phone. Kagome quickly rushed out to the hallway, trying to get a signal.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

In here, there was nothing. Only the darkness enveloped her and her mind.

She could not function properly with her senses, some of them disabled. Her memories and thoughts were scattered everywhere. Rin slowly regained consciousness, only hearing the thoughts that someone was feeding her. The voice…sounded so vague…yet familiar.

**Are you awake? Are you able to hear me?**

Rin tried opening her eyes, but they were pried shut. She gave up, trying to speak to the other person.

_I can hear you…_

**I'm here to tell you…that you should finish your task. Your mission.**

_My task? My mission?_

**Yes, the one that you vowed to keep so long ago. The promise that you will kill youkai to avenge your guardians, Rin Motsuwa.**

_I understand…but not all youkai are like that…Sesshoumaru-sama-_

**You must be kidding me, innocent child. Sesshoumaru is a mere youkai toying with your feelings. Do you really think he cared? Think about it. He left you for another woman and left you alone.**

_Sesshoumaru-sama…he couldn't have._

**He didn't go after you, my Rin. He went after your riches, the things that your Harada guardians left you. An inheritance that could never be sold, because it can never be replaced.**

_A fortune? I knew nothing of this…_

**Inutaishou-sama had hidden all your past secrets, and tried to make you forget. Now…do you believe that youkai have hurt you?**

_Urusei! Inutaishou-sama has nothing to do with this…_

**Why are you running from the truth when you know it? Youkai have killed your friends, family, and now have betrayed you on the level of love. Do you not feel hate for them?**

_Hate…?_

**Yes. Hate. Hate them. Hate them for killing everyone around you. Kill them Rin. Let the darkness in your heart take over…kill every last youkai Rin.**

_Kill? How…?_

**Just follow me.**

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Kagome sagged, and walked down the hallway towards Rin's room. Her feet dragged her down, slowing her walking process. The cell phone was still clutched in her left hand. She put a hand on the wall, trailing it down.

A sudden scream erupted, and patients turned their heads around. Kagome picked her head up, and a word crossed her mind: Rin.

She ran, her legs pumping with energy. A nurse ran out of Rin's room, scrambling onto the floor. Pills dropped everywhere, and the nurse ran past Kagome. Kagome slowed down, hearing the woman scream for the doctor in help.

Kagome gulped, and quickened her pace. The door was off its hinges, and shards of glass had exploded out onto the hallway tiles. Kagome pushed the door open, and dropped her cell phone.

The curtains were ripped apart, some ripped to shreds. Cool, night air flowed into the room from the broken window that lay before Kagome. The full moon shone outside, and Kagome stepped into the room. She gasped at the bed sheets. Rin's oxygen mask dangled from the bed, and the hissing of the oxygen accompanied her ears. But the thing that scared her the most was that…

Rin was missing from her bed.

Kagome quickly reached for her cell phone, and fell on her knees. She punched in some numbers, praying…hoping that he would pick up.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru? It's me, Kagome. Rin's missing!"

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

AN: ARG! I was angry at the computer… it restarted for no reason, and I lost half of this precious chapter! Thinking Too Far is coming to an end in like…three chapters?


	31. The Darker Side

AN: I'm alive!

I've been real busy with school, and helping other people update THEIR stories since they don't have internet. WAH! While you people read…I'll go back to playing Maple Story…hehe….

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 31: The Darker Side 

_What the hell is going on? _

Inuyasha sat in the hospital's coffee stop, sitting next to his father. The two of them, no three, were busy staring down at their coffees, adding sugar and milk. Inuyasha looked at Inutaishou's hand move over to the sugar shaker. He rested his head on one head, narrowing his eyes.

"You're adding too much sugar, dad."

Inutaishou poured it in anyway, shaking the white sand. He kept his eyes at the pellets of sugar dropping into the coffee cup. A woman sat across from Inuyasha, her head bowed low. She looked a bit shy, but was worried. Inuyasha looked at her in every way, frowning.

_I guess I have her nose or something…_

Izayoi sighed and clasped her hands tight under the table. She pretended to look out the window, trying to keep her attention at the ambulances parked out on the lot. The sharp curves of her eyelashes flickered, and she blinked. She bent her head down, turning it back up to look at the two.

"If no one here explains this crap to me, then I'm going back to check up on how Rin is doing." Inuyasha mumbled. He stood up.

"Inuyasha," both of his parents said at once. They both looked at each other, then away.

Inutaishou pressed his hands tight on Inuyasha's shoulders, and forced him to sit back on the seat. He lowered his gaze into Inuyasha's eyes, heaving a sigh. With his heavy gaze set on him, he continued his explanations.

"Inuyasha…this is your mother, Izayoi. I know you haven't seen her in years, but she is indeed your birth mother."

Inuyasha swept his father's hands off with a sweep of his hand. Soon he returned to his glaring look. Golden eyes darted at Inutaishou and Izayoi. His teeth gritted, and Izayoi felt it. How all children acted when they had just figured out that their birth mother was still alive.

Inuyasha started, but not in an angry voice. "So, dad, tell me, are you sure that she's my true mother?"

Inutaishou nodded, exchanging glances with Izayoi. A pang of hope rose in her chest. Could he possibly accept her? Inuyasha turned to Izayoi, his head hung low. "Well…I'm glad that-"

"Inuyasha!" The shrill voice echoed in the coffee shop, causing everyone to stare. Kagome ran towards them, mini-skirt and all.

"There's a problem! Rin is missing, and Sesshoumaru is coming back to Japan in thirty minutes!"

Izayoi widened her eyes, and stood up, knocking the coffee over the table. The contents spilled all over the table, and fell onto Izayoi's feet. But she didn't care. Instead, she looked at Kagome and grabbed her shoulders.

"Are you telling me that Rin is somehow connected with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nodded, and Izayoi released her grip on her. She fell back on her seat, stunned. "Kami-sama…"

Inutaishou looked at her with outrage. "What is it?" he hissed.

Izayoi looked at Inutaishou and closed her eyes. She cried, and bit her lower lips as she revealed Rin's fate.

"Inutaishou…Rin…"

Inuyasha hated the moments, and growled at his mother. "Well, spit it out, mother!"

"It's too late to save her. She's only with herself and another locked away in that world."

Inutaishou furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, Izayoi? Speak more clearly."

She looked up at them, her eyes darting everywhere.

"Rin…is with Kagura and Naraku."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Rin groaned the voice low in her throat. Her head fell onto her chest, and her mind snapped open. She was awake.

_Where…am I?_

The eyelids opened slowly, and Rin squinted at the bright light. She tried to bring up her hand, but only failed. It was bounded tightly to the back of the chair she was sitting on. Rin blinked and lifted her head off the chest. The question repeated in her head again.

_Where am I?_

White filled Rin's eyes instantly, and all she could see was the dull white color. Her eyes widened. She looked around the room frantically, her hair sweeping along with her. The four walls around her were compacted. They looked ready enough to close in and squeeze her to pulp. Each wall was padded with white pads, looking like the cushions of a fancy chair. Thing was that they weren't on a chair.

Rin gasped, frantic. Her breathing increased and her chest heaved up and down. Dread filled her. She turned around, only to see the sun. The scorching sun burned her skin painfully, making Rin turn away. Light came in through the bars, and the large shadows filled the room. Her head hung low again, and she felt empty.

"You're awake. Finally...it took quite a while."

Rin didn't move, although she had heard the voice. It was a lush voice, filled with mystery and the unknown. "Who are you?" She whispered in a strong voice.

"Pick your head up, and you'll see who I am."

Rin's eyes flickered up, her dark eyes edged with anger. She sat up slowly, craning her neck.

_She looks so familiar…_

"Who are you?" Rin asked slowly.

The woman, who appeared about a few years older than her, sitting in the same position. She too was tied up in a chair, bound in the same places. But her eyes differed from Rin's. They held a gaze, so dark and evil that Rin thought that she could lose herself staring at the eyes. She shook her head, and tried to look at the walls.

"Look at me, Rin." The woman snapped.

Rin craned her neck towards the woman and bit her lower lip. There was something just so familiar about this woman. Her face, the features and the way she acted…they all seem so…

Rin widened her eyes and left her jaw open. "Y-You're…"

"That's right Rin, I'm you. I am Rin Harada."

Rin shook her head, trying to clear out the sudden thoughts. How could this be her? She was here, sitting in a chair! "You can't be me!" Rin screamed. Her shoulders sagged forward, and her head dropped. "You can't…" Her voice had dropped down to a whisper.

The other 'Rin' had a wicked smiled on her face. "You don't even remember who you are, Rin. Can you remember anything? Who was your family? What are your dreams, and desires? What were you doing the day before? And most importantly, who are you?"

Rin struggled, trying to get up. But the rope was tied to her skin tightly. Rope bit into her pale skin, allowing red marks to form. She continued struggling, trying to get out. All she knew right now was to get out of this place. Where ever it was.

"That won't work, Rin. Just sit down."

Rin continued struggling, and pushed her legs on the white floor to support her. She strained, sweat beaded on her forehead. Finally, she let out a piercing shriek at the pain and tiredness, her body giving in. The chair thudded on the padded floor, and Rin fell with it. She was now on her side, eyes glaring at her other self.

"Why am I here? I don't belong here!" Rin kicked, frustrated.

The other her stood up, the chair and ropes disappearing completely. Rin widened her eyes at the sudden magic, and tried to inch away from her as she moved. The footsteps sunk into the padding of the floor. Soon she stopped in front of Rin, lowering herself into a squat position. Her fingers, Rin's own finger's, picked up her chin, and tilted her head to look at her.

"Why are we here is that what you ask? This is our little world that Naraku has created in order for us to communicate with each other." She sneered. Her hands clamped tightly against Rin's jaw.

"You're just a clone that Naraku made to destroy me." Rin spat.

The woman smirked, and let go of Rin's jaw. Her head thudded softly on the white pads, and Rin stared angrily up at her. The other Rin stood up, staring down at her. "Really? Then who is the one who controls your darker actions? Let's take an example…hmm, how about the time when you swore to kill Sesshoumaru-sama? I believe that was me."

Rin widened her eyes. The woman had a point. For some reasons, her actions couldn't be explained. When she was younger…the reason why she couldn't talk wasn't a medical illness. It was because of her other side which told her to shut up. She gasped, and noticed the rope and chair was gone. She was free.

"If I'm free, Rin, then you're free too. Then, let us be one."

Rin frowned. How could this be her darker side? Wasn't there only one Rin? A small echo ran across the room, and Rin heard it. It was barely there, lower than a whisper. Of course, it disappeared instantly when the alter ego spoke.

"Look in the mirror, Rin. Who do you see?"

Rin found herself standing up again, the room changing around her. She was now in a dance studio, classical music playing down the hallway. The large mirrors reflected Rin and Rin looked at herself. Instead of seeing herself, she saw the other Rin. The other waved at her, evil draped across her face. Rin paled. How could this be?

"Y-You're kidding me. Y-you can't be me." Rin stammered.

The other Rin dropped her smile, and the glass cracked. Her face paled quickly like Rin's and she looked around, searching for a way out. "W-Why is this happening? This isn't supposed to happen! Naraku!"

Rin stepped back, trying to find a way out. There was nothing. The doors were locked with the chairs jamming the knobs. Everything seem to mold together, like some horrid picture done in Photoshop. Rin turned, her black hair sweeping across her face. The other Rin was completely changed now, with white hair, and two dog ears popping out of her head. The eyes turned to a blood red.

"Rin no hanyou…" Rin whispered under her breath.

The hanyou Rin glared at her, growling. Her hand's knuckles cracked loudly, and the sharp claws swiped at Rin. Rin moved backwards, and felt herself being sucked backwards. With a tug, she was pulled off her feet, and off into reality.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

When Rin came back to the real world, the first few points she noticed was the horrid smell and the tiredness of her body, especially her wrists. She groaned and tried to move her hands to support her head. But she couldn't. They were tied tight, just like ones in the dream. Wait, was it a dream?

"You're finally awake."

Rin snapped her eyes open. The voice… It was new. There was a hint of annoyance and relief in it. Rin felt relieved herself too. As long it wasn't her so called alter ego, then she was alright with it. Her head moved up slowly although it hurt like hell. The neck ached as if she was doing squats with weights.

"Well, looks like I have a visitor."

Rin turned to the dark corner, the room being supplied with light in the middle. It swung continuously. The creaking noises of the wires scared Rin. Goosebumps appeared on her arms instantly.

"I know that you're Rin Motsuwa."

The person in the dark corner shifted, making Rin squint. A vague figure sat there, and Rin notices the curves. She was definitely a woman. Rin craned her neck to get a better view.

"Can you come out so I can see you?"

It took a while for the woman to make a decision, and finally she answered. "Fine. Just wait."

The woman moved, crawling over to Rin. Rin shrunk back, scared. Her body came into full view. The first thing that Rin noticed was her clothes. She seemed dressed in some kimono, matted with dried blood. The metallic smell of blood filled the air as she came closer. Rin swallowed her fears and waited.

The other woman coughed, blood hanging on her lower lip. She looked away for a spilt second, then back at Rin. "Do you know who I am?"

Rin shook her head obediently. "I don't know who you are."

The woman smirked, and tried to move her arms. Her limbs were not bound. In a swift moment, her right hand moved towards the ceiling and with great force she spoke with pride. "I'm Kagura, the wind user."

Rin widened her eyes. This was Kagura? The woman that Sesshoumaru had loved once upon a time? Kagura coughed again, and put a hand to her chest.

"Crap, that bastard's going to pay for this."

Kagura turned back to Rin. Her eyes were filled with amusement and mystery. She blinked, the green earring dangled from her ear. "Right now, you know who I am."

Rin tried her best to smile. She was in a jail cell, filled with envy and relief. This was Kagura, the one that Sesshoumaru still liked. Rin turned away, hurt. If they ever got out of here alive, who would Sesshoumaru choose? He certainly couldn't have two.

"Don't hide it from me. I know who you're thinking about." Her voice turned harsh and cold.

Rin looked at her, blushing. "I-I'm thinking about no one!"

Kagura grunted and looked to one side. "It's Sesshoumaru, isn't it? How is that moron anyway?"

Rin lowered her head. "He's doing fine, I guess."

"Huh. Sesshoumaru's never fine. You can't see anything behind his damn eyes. Even if people say eyes are the windows to the soul."

Rin didn't say anything, and the silence between them grew long. She was busy staring at her sneakers, still in her hospital gown. Meanwhile, Kagura looked at her up and down. _This girl…can she beat Naraku?_

Kagura eyed her, catching Rin's attention. "Do you want me to get you out of those ropes?"

Rin nodded, and Kagura stood up. She moved closer to her and with a sigh, she sat down next to Rin. Her hands quickly untied the ropes and soon they were on the floor. Rin rubbed her wrists, looking at the purple burns. She got her breath and turned to Kagura, muttering a 'thank you'. Kagura said nothing, but kept her eyes at the steel door.

"Someone's coming."

The footsteps came closer and closer, slowly moving in pace with Rin's heartbeat. She drew in a sharp gasp and kneeled onto the floor. The steel door flung off its hinges, smashing into the wall next to Rin. Kagura jumped to one side as Rin shrieked. She held her head down, and didn't dare look up. The dust cleared and in front, Rin saw Naraku's shoes in front of her.

"Still alive?" He murmured.

Rin gritted her teeth and he felt his fingers grasp deep into her hair. He pulled her up, and Rin yelped in pain. Her body was already to tired to fight back. Soon she was standing on her knees, her face being pulled up into Naraku's. Their eyes locked and all Rin could see in Naraku's face was fury.

"You were supposed to let _her _take over, Rin. Who knew that you were this strong?"

Rin felt tears of pain falling down her face and she closed her eyes. She sobbed and whispered under breath continuously, "Let me go…" Kagura sat on the floor, unable to move. She was paralyzed. Her teeth grinded and she inched forward. But Naraku turned his head towards her, narrowing his eyes to slits. "Don't move if you want to stay alive, Kagura."

He turned back to looking down at Rin and dumped her on the concrete floor. She flinched, and whimpered, crawling into a fetal position. Naraku walked around her in circles, and began to tell his story.

"Let me tell you a true story, Motsuwa-san. Once upon a time, there were these two young lovers that fell in love. Once called Naraku and one called Rin."

Rin widened her eyes and let her mouth gape open.

"Now, these two were from two families, one called Motsuwa, where Naraku came from and Harada, where Rin came from. They both were hanyou, unable to be human or full demon. So these two decided to steal the Harada's family's riches and run away together."

Kagura furrowed her eyebrows. They were now probing deep into Naraku, his secrets that were unheard of before.

"But the Inutaishou family came in and broke up the pair, thus destroying the body of Rin Harada, but not the sprit. Naraku was filled with revenge, and only had the spirit of Rin Harada. He decided to fill it inside of his half-sister, Rin Motsuwa." Naraku's eyes laced with evil and he stopped walking. He kneeled down in front of Rin, pulling black strands of her hair back.

"He killed his own parents, and was so close to claiming Rin Motsuwa's body. But the stupid girl just had to fall off the bridge and live in a protected orphanage, where he couldn't touch her. He lived for years, making plans. Naraku decided to get revenge on Sesshoumaru, Inutaishou's oldest son. But it failed. So now he is standing right in front of Rin Motsuwa, trying to finish what he had to do so long ago."

"But I have nothing…" Rin whispered. "Just leave me alone…"

"Wrong, Motsuwa-san. You have the fingerprint to open the Motsuwa's family vault, which is hidden inside InuGold. You have my lover's body, which I need." Naraku said, lowering his voice at a threatening level.

He placed his hand over Rin's quivering forehead, and she stopped moving. Kagura widened her eyes, watching Rin's eyes turn a full shade of brown. The pupils had already disappeared, and now they were wide open. Naraku let his hand go, and a small shard had disappeared into her forehead. She say up slowly now, a small mouth forming. Rin stood up completely, and then bowed in front of Naraku.

"Naraku-sama, what do you request of Rin?"

Naraku was smirking. She was unable to fight back his needs now. He stood up, grasping her chin to make her look up into his face. "My little sister, you will wait until your Sesshoumaru-sama comes and listen to everything that I say."

Rin nodded, walking out of the room like a zombie. After she left, Kagura stood up, staring at Naraku with a heated gaze. "What have you done to her, Naraku?"

"I almost forgot that you were here, Kagura," he replied in a nasty voice. "I simply made her listen. Now she will do only as I say."

Kagura lurched forward to attack, but stopped mid way. Her wounds were open again, and were bleeding heavily. She cursed under her breath. Naraku walked out of the room, laughing.

"You can't save her Kagura. After all, it's either Sesshoumaru dies, or Rin dies. What can you do in your state of position?"

Kagura fell to her knees, gasping for air. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She had to do something… Kagura looked the floor, and noticed something very familiar.

'Naraku dropped this?'

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Sesshoumaru stepped into the room slowly, watching his steps. Her scent had ended right here, and he was sure that Rin was here. The room was darker than most, and held a strong smell of familiar blood. He looked around. There was no one. He finally made it to the middle of the room, and stopped.

His youkai powers heightened a bit. Something was in this room. Sesshoumaru turned to his right, making out all sorts of shapes. Quickly, his eyes darted to his left, and he moved. A flash of white light blinded him as it missed. He turned around, ready to attack, and found himself staring at the end of a sharp sword. The lights flicked on, and Sesshoumaru found himself staring at Rin, standing in a position ready to kill. One move and he would die.

"Isn't it nice to see a loved one kill you?"

Sesshoumaru watched coldly as Naraku stepped out, smirking. His hands were behind his back, holding a small gun. Rin didn't move, but kept at her position, still pointing the sword in front Sesshoumaru's face.

"Well Rin, what are you waiting for?"

Rin moved at his command, the sword propelling forward. Sesshoumaru moved out of the way, and watched at the sword smash the wood into pieces. She turned towards him, giving him a cold glare. Her feet began to run across the wooden floor boards. The sword once again looked into his face and was successfully dodged. Rin kept on swinging blindly, and kept on missing.

"Move faster, Rin."

Rin jumped, making the katana sweep past Sesshoumaru's flawless face. She withdrew, and propelled forward again. This time, Sesshoumaru grabbed the blade in his bare hands.

Blood dripped from his hands and cheek, and Rin stared without emotion. She gritted her teeth, wanting to thrust the sword in further. But the katana was held tight, unable to move. Rin let go and jumped back, towards Naraku, pulling out a gun.

Sesshoumaru dropped the sword and let his bloodied hand fall to his side. It wasn't painful for him. He stared at Rin point the gun at him, ready to shoot. Behind her, Naraku was also holding a gun.

"Shoot him Rin."

Rin took a step forward, her hands shaking slightly. She stopped mid- way, her mouth agape again. Sesshoumaru looked at her, sensing something was wrong. Her eyes looked unusual and so did the aura around her. It was if Rin wasn't even there. Decisions began to question him as he looked at the situation. If he moved, Rin would instantly be killed by Naraku. But if Rin didn't obey to kill him, then she would be killed too.

Rin moved forward, hands shaking. The gun was unsteady, and her lower chin seemed to quiver.

Naraku's jaws started to tense as he held his grip on his gun. Something was wrong with Motsuwa, and he was going to find out.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Kagura was smirking, her smile stretching from ear to ear. Her own weapon, which she hadn't used in years, was right in front of her! The fan glimmered in the dim light, lying wide open. It was still in perfect condition and the colors were still visible. Kagura crawled towards it, but groaned. Her wounds were opening again and blood was beginning to splatter on the floor.

"Naraku just has to make me suffer at my last chance at freedom…"

She allowed herself to fall on the floor, on her stomach side. With her arms stretching, her fingertips were able to touch the end of the fan. Red fingernails pawed at the end, only making the fan go farther. The wood slid out of her reach and went another inch farther.

"Shit!"

Kagura moved herself forward, biting her tongue to ease the pain. She closed her eyes, and continued to stretch. Finally she caught onto the wood, but her fingers snapped. Letting out a scream of pain, Kagura looked up. A woman stood before her, foot on her hand. There was an evil smile sketched onto her face and Kagura let her mouth drop open.

"You're…"

"That's right Kagura, I'm Rin Harada…and I'm going to come back to life. But I think that you have to die first before you complete your mission."

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

AN: Thank you all for the reviews! I'll try to be updating regularly now…school is taking out all my time…The next chapter is the end! So look out for it people! The LAST chapter will be posted sometime during the spring break. And to honor all the reviewers and celebrate the anniversary of TTF, on 6-19, there will be a new story focusing on Rin/Sesshoumaru/Kagome. It's going to be fun. Laterz!


	32. Don't want to lose you

AN: Final Chapter! Final Chapter! Final Chapter! Final Chapter!

Then again, not exactly.

Er….

Yeah…there's an epilogue…

Of course, it has to do with Rin/Sess relationship…

Well…just read for now…

The epilogue is just something to occupy your minds on spring break…

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 32: Don't Want To Lose You

Time seemed to freeze in that room. The three of them stood, waiting for Rin's move. Her hands were shaking greatly now, and beads of sweat had sprouted on her forehead. She seemed to be holding back. Naraku stared at her back coldly, trying to devise a new plan.

_The spell is breaking…but I must overpower her. _

"Shoot Sesshoumaru, Rin or else…" He ended it with a hiss, causing Rin to focus again.

_Remember all the times he'd betrayed you. Remember your dark secrets… _Naraku thought evilly.

Sesshoumaru tensed, his ears perking upwards. What if Rin was overpowered? He shook the thought out of this mind and continued looking into Rin's eyes. They were no so cold, so dark, filled with emptiness and sadness. All of a sudden, he widened his eyes. Something sparkled at the corner of her right eye, falling onto the wooden floor. There was a quiet thud of a crystallized tear, now a small drop of water on the floor.

_Did this Sesshoumaru…just see that?_

"Why, Sesshoumaru? Why did you leave me all alone?" Rin asked in a weird voice. It was similar to his, but much lighter. He didn't move and only swallowed his response.

"Tell me!"

Her voice echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. It turned silent again. Her feet started to shuffle, walking closer to Sesshoumaru. He didn't move, still staring at her face. Naraku smirked. This was Sesshoumaru's big chance and he blew it. Now, there was no escape. His puppet, Rin, was going to pin him down easily.

"Answer me, youkai! Your race destroyed my family, and now I'm left all alone again. Why did you have to interfere with my family's relationships?" Her eyelashes curved dangerously, fury flashing in her eyes.

"It was not my fault, Rin." He stated.

"Not your fault?" Rin screamed, more tears flowing now. "Then whose fault is it then? Your family, the Inutaishou, have destroyed the Motsuwa family greatly. There are only two members left in the world!"

Sesshoumaru took a step forward. "Three to be exact."

Rin furrowed her eyebrows. "Three?"

He took another step forward, making their bodies close to each other. Soon she was staring up into his face, trying to ignore the fresh blood pouring from his wound. He stared down coldly at her. Then, out of no where, he raised his hand and slapped her.

"Have you forgotten who you are? Do you not remember if your mother is alive or not?" He reprimanded. "Stop hiding Rin. It's about time you faced your own problems. Was it really youkai that destroyed the Motsuwa, or was it in the hands of Naraku Motsuwa himself?"

Rin held onto her slapped cheek, looking to one side. She felt ashamed, embarrassed, at what she had done. The gun hung loosely in her hand now, ready to fall. The scent of salty tears and blood filled Sesshoumaru and he looked at Naraku.

"Enough of your dirty tricks, Naraku. Do you really expect Rin to attack me?"

Naraku smirked. "Why yes. Rin, shoot him."

He regained his control over Rin again and Sesshoumaru now found his heart being pressed tightly into the end of the gun. Her lips were sealed tightly, not a breath of air escaping from it. The tears had stopped all so suddenly, only leaving wet trails on her small cheeks.

Sesshoumaru breathed deeply and closed his eyes.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The fan was kicked all the way to the end of the room, where Kagura once sat. But right now, her fingers were trapped under Rin's foot, being crushed by her weight. Kagura gritted her teeth, spitting out blood. Her wounds were getting worse by the minute, and Rin stepping on her wasn't helping.

"Get the hell off, you dead person!"

Rin pushed her foot harder, almost breaking her fingers. Kagura let out a moan of pain, and let her head hit the cold floor. Right now, she needed something very cold...something…

Wait.

_Didn't Naraku mention before the Rin Harada was only a mere wandering soul? Then…how the hell did she find a body? Rin is outside with Naraku…then it must be…_

Kagura opened her eyes quickly, glimpsing at Rin's foot. It was warm, like a bowl of hot soup. Ignoring her crushed and burning fingers, Kagura picked up her right hand. It was free, but full of open wounds. Blood gushed out slowly as Kagura clenched it into a tight fist. Using all the power in her, she slammed her fist right into the foot, thus destroying it completely.

Grains of dirt and bones scattered all over the floor, and Rin shrieked. She fell on her side, growling at her lost foot. It was now completely gone, with no trace left. Her legs were not bleeding though. Kagura smirked. Just what she had thought.

Using spiritual powers, one was able to contain a wandering soul by giving it a host body made out of dirt and bones. Naraku had taken this as an advantage and placed Rin Harada into a host body for now.

Kagura stumbled to her feet slowly, standing up. With an injured hand, she wiped the corners of her mouth.

"I thought I'd never see the day you fall at my feet, Harada." Kagura said slowly. Her red eyes moved towards her fan, and she walked towards it. The fan was a few feet behind Rin, opened. Rin turned around, reaching for it. But Kagura jumped on her, trying to squish the air out of her. Soon they were both fighting, the two of them trying to punch the hell of the other.

_Shit…my punches aren't affecting her anymore. The mud dried too fast!_

Kagura dodged just in time to escape from another punch aimed towards her face. She quickly placed her hands down in front of Rin's face, causing her to swing around blindly. The hanyou had not developed any strong powers yet, as she had suspected. With another hand, she reached for her hand and smiled.

_Finally!_

But before she knew it, Rin had punched her in the stomach. Kagura widened her eyes and the fan fell, clattering to the floor.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

The gun was pointed straight at Sesshoumaru, a hint of tiredness appearing in her hands. She tried to keep up, her eyes constantly blinking, wanting to shut, wanting to fall away. Her footsteps reminded Sesshoumaru of a drunken person. Both men kept their gaze at woman in the middle. A certain knot tied in his stomach slowly, like a snake.

Then out of no where, 'they' appeared.

All Rin could see were images... All these images that reminded her of pain and misery. She was drowning, falling within the deep recesses of her memories. Unable to breathe or get out, Naraku had already pulled her under. All around her she heard voices, endless echoes that tried to bring her down and up. She turned her head down, hands tight on the trigger.

"_Rin, you are pretty. I, on the other hand, do not wish to be."_

An awkward silence stood in the room as Rin thought. What was she doing…?

"_Rin? Are you all right?"_

This is all my fault. If I didn't exist, if I wasn't so nosy…the two people closest to me wouldn't have to suffer…

"_Rin, do you not respond to this Sesshomaru?"_

"SHUT UP! Stop it! Just stop!" Rin shrieked as the voices became more louder. They filled every inch of her ears now, slowly crawling into in her body. Goosebumps appeared all over her body, but she didn't care. Images started to pile in now, playing with her mind.

Tears falling into droplets on the wooden floor. Images of Sesshoumaru next to her. Her mother asking her about the future. Naraku hugging her when they were little. Kagome giving her the girly flower and Sesshoumaru appearing in her face. Inuyasha placing her on Sesshoumaru's bed. Her head grew dizzy, and something snapped. A moan escaped her as she fell…tumbling…down…and down….

The gun flew out of her hands, along with the bullets in it. But she could not hear the muffled screamed of Kagura. She could not see her half brother lying in a pool of blood next to her. She could not hear the clattering of the gun on the floor. All she heard were these voices that scared her.

Rin dropped on her knees, crying. Her shoulders shook with an immense sadness, and Sesshoumaru looked at her from above. Rin had gone crazy. There was a wild look of pain and hatred in her eyes, followed by the darting of her eyes. Her hands reached out, trying to grab him, but caught nothing.

Sesshoumaru tried to look away from the image. It was too horrid for him to see, to think. Rin, the woman he used to deny his love for, was now before his very eyes, going mental.

Rin cried to herself, trying to reach those precious memories. But they were all disappearing into nothing. Her hands couldn't hold them. But suddenly, they filled with warmth once more, and her eyes opened. She was being embraced, by someone strong. Her chest was tightly close to his and her hands were woven with another's.

Her body collapsed and she fell into a deep slumber.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

_Izayoi- _

The doctors have been checking on you daily now, for almost a week. At every hour, every half an hour, and doctor and nurse would run in to check on your status. You're very weak, your mind very fragile. One more hit and that could be it.

The other day, Kagome and Inuyasha had visited a psychological doctor concerning your case. It was a tough one, and only time could heal it. There were even hints thrown at the new couple that you might experience some "memory loss" and some problems with her emotions. All Kagome did that night was cry on Inuyasha's shoulder, praying for your safety.

Meanwhile, Sango and Miroku are busy taking care of Kohaku, who woke up the day Naraku died. He was beginning to revive back to his regular energy and often ran into your bed to fold paper cranes. It had become his daily hobby now, sitting in the room like a kindergartener, trying to make it to a thousand. Shippou helped him daily also, wiping your forehead from time to time.

Kikyou's grave was put right next to Naraku's, who was put right next to his family. Although Inutaishou had problems and often quarreled with Inuyasha about that, he was okay. It's said that Naraku realized his wrong doings in the end before he died. No one knows for sure, because only Rin was able to make him realize his mistakes.

Kagura managed to make it out safely, and is recovering slowly. Sesshoumaru visits her from time to time, both of them barking insults at each other, just like an old couple. Usually, Sesshoumaru is dominant in winning the arguments. But whenever Kagura mentions of you, he seems to get sobered up, and she wins. Just like I said before…they act like an old couple.

And what about Jaken? Well, I didn't forget him. He's been following Sesshoumaru day in and day out. He's such a gentleman at times.

Inuyasha's been acting more of a polite gentleman nowadays. Must be Kagome, who's pushing him under her thumb. They're getting married soon, I think next year in the summer. Ah…love blossoms so quickly.

Sesshoumaru's doing alright, Rin. So don't worry too much. He's been a good boy, concentrating on his work. When I walk by his office, sometimes, very rarely, I see him gazing at your picture on his desk. Then he just slams it down, cursing under his breath.

Well, what about you, Rin? I've been sitting here all day, talking to you drinking straight from a can of coffee. When are you going to wake up and see the sakura blossoms outside your window?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

"You're leaving?" Kagura said, flabbergasted.

Sesshoumaru didn't look up, gazing coldly at the apples next to her. They were new and shiny, and looked very delicious. But he was not in the mood to eat. Actually, he hadn't eaten for a couple of weeks. His stomach never gurgled, or got angry that no food came to it.

"Yes, I'm leaving on a business trip to America." He said silently. "Father says that InuGold might have a chance to make a worldwide production if I do so."

Kagura raised an eyebrow, grabbing an apple midway. "And how long will this project take?"

"More than a year."

She gasped, almost dropping the apple. For once, she felt guilt and anger. Kagura looked to Sesshoumaru, who had his head up. They both glared at each other for a few minutes. As the minutes passed by, Kagura kept on fuming.

"Why? Rin's here and she needs you-"

"She does not require my concern no more. Her mother has decided to take her back." There was a sense of hurt in his voice.

"What?"

"The other day, an old lady requested her out of the hospital. She demanded that Rin be checked on daily, no matter how much the price was. And when she woke up, she would be directed towards their home in Hokkaido."

Kagura furrowed her eyebrows. Hokkaido was a beautiful place, but it was too far from here. She clenched her fists, causing her nails to dig deep into the apple. Juice squirted everywhere, and she turned angrily back to him.

"Well? Aren't you going to chase her? Beg her back?" She spat. "You are Sesshoumaru…the-"

Sesshoumaru held a hand up to silence her. "I can't bear to see Rin suffering anymore. The last time I saw her…the image…of her crying for help was too extreme for me. I rather not pursue her. It's better to let go."

"I said beg her back." Kagura said through gritted teeth. When did Sesshoumaru turn into a lover boy?

Sesshoumaru smirked, amusement glinting in his eyes. Kagura was taken back. _Probably he isn't one…_

"Does it look like this Sesshoumaru ever begs?"

The apple dropped from her hands and onto the floor. Her mouth was left agape, eyes staring at the back of Sesshoumaru as he left. She shook her head, and let it fall back onto the pillow. If everyone was splitting up, what was she going to do?

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

AN: So it ended with Kagura and Sesshoumaru. Eh…but who knows? Just keep on reading for the epilogue. So yay! Thank you all for reviewing! It's late in the night and I need sleep! XD What a short chapter…. After all, this fanfic wasn't based on action…but romance….so hehe….


	33. Epilogue

AN: Oh my god! I am alive! Ahahahaha...I was alive all along, just couldn't think of how to end the story…

Well, here's the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoy it.

I apologize for taking so long to do this...hope you guys didn't ditch this story… By the way…I DID NOT LEAVE IT AT KAGURA AND SESSHOUMARU TO START WITH.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Chapter 33: Epilogue: Flying with New Wings

"You should pay her a visit, after all…."

"There is no need to."

"Stop being such a jerk, Sesshoumaru." There was a loud slap on the back. "Its either you choose to let go of her, or to continue on…"

"I choose to let go, Kagura."

Kagura paused for a second, frowning. Finally she gave up, tapping her forehead with her new fan.

"Fine, if that's what you say. But at least pay her a visit, will ya?"

-

-

-

-

-

She sat by the lake since day one, staring into the emptiness. But one couldn't say that it was emptiness. After all, a large lake lay in front of her, full of lilies in bloom and quacking ducks. No one knew what was in her mind, nor did they bother to stop in ask. If they gathered their guts and asked, she wouldn't respond anyway. All she did was sit and stare. At the beginning, nurses at the hospital stopped by to wave or say "hi", but she didn't even twitch at their gestures. Frustrated, the nurses paid no more attention to this patient, only the doctor did.

Kaede visited her daily, talking to her about stuff that had happened in the outside world. But still her body lay motionless, as if the life was sucked out of her body. Believing in shintoism, Kaede told the patient's birth mother that her soul was left wandering in the spirit world. Motsuwa was the family name of the patient, and her mother's full name was Chihiro Motsuwa. She visited late at night, only being able to stare at her own daughter's life being spent away.

As the days passed, her progress improved. She started to smile and point at things, like the ducks in the pond. But still, she wouldn't talk. The patient also didn't need a wheel chair anymore. She slowly walked, step by step without guidance from her room to the pond.

Chihiro was pleased to see this. Her daughter no longer looked sullen and weak. Her face was now bright and full of happiness, smiling away all the miseries in the world. She had gained a spot in the hospital as a symbol of hope, for no matter what obstacles beheld her, she would always smile.

Months passed, and a year passed. She celebrated her 25th birthday in the hospital, with all the other patients, nurses, doctors, Kaede-sama and Motsuwa-san.

But on some days, Kaede and "Okaa-san" didn't come. It was either rainy, or they had to keep up with the sales in their home store. This caused the patient to feel lonely. On rainy days, she would still walk outside, sitting on the bench, letting water fall on top of her. For some reason, the rain made her remember things. There was once where she was sitting in the drizzling rain, when suddenly, her heart skipped a beat. It was an exciting and lost feeling. She tried reaching for it again, but was left hopeless and went back to her nursing room.

Little by little, she began to read. She read out loud to herself, hoping to practice her speech skills. By the end of the month, all disabilities were gone, and she was free. The only thing that kept her here was that her mind needed to heal memories that were lost.

It all happened one beautiful summer day, during the sunset. Motsuwa-san was visiting her beloved daughter at the pond, peeling away an apple with a knife. Her daughter sat next to her, staring off into the sun set. She gazed with a longing, as if some parts of her life were still missing in the sun. From time to time, Chihiro sneaked a look at her daughter staring. What did she think about all day?

"You know your mother is getting old…and I'm starting to doubt that you'll ever wake up from your dream. It looks as if you never wanted to wake up. I've done so many wrong things in life, and you shouldn't forgive me about it… But you know, I just want you to forgive me…" She said in a low voice.

The mother turned to her daughter, and tweaked a weak smile, then turned back to peeling the apple. Her daughter wasn't going to respond.

"Okaa-san…"

Motsuwa widened her eyes. Her daughter hasn't spoken to her like this before. She stopped peeling instantly, allowed the last strand of apple skin to fall to the floor. Tears welled in her eyes. Was this a dream or illusion? Or did Kaede's incense get to her head?

She didn't dare turn around.

"I forgive you..."

She turned around, tears already streaming down her face. The apple and knife fell from her hands, dropping into the grass. Ducks squawked in the awkward silence. Finally, her daughter's face was crying too, and they both threw their arms around each other.

Motsuwa-san sobbed, not knowing to feel happy or confused. Her daughter hugged her back tightly, trying to smile. They broke free of each other, staring into each other's eyes.

"Do you know who you are?" Motsuwa asked as she wiped her daughter's tears away with her thumbs.

She nodded slowly in return and took in a sharp breath. She then slowly said the line that she wanted to say all this time.

"I remember who I am, Okaa-san. My name is Rin Motsuwa."

-

-

-

-

-

Ah…It was raining again.

Rin sat on the bench, huddling under her black umbrella. She was outside in the rain, listening to the soft _plitter platter _of the rain drops. It was a soothing sound. Another subway passed by on the subway train, and she frowned. Sliding back her left jacket arm, she looked at her wrist watch. Trains were coming rather late today. Probably it was because of the weather.

She sighed, closing her eyes. The rain calmed her down, and slowly brought her back to old memories. Rin furrowed her eyebrows, eyes searching. But she couldn't see. Her eyes were blindfolded, but she heard the rain drops. She was no longer in the rain, but inside somewhere. The low humming of the engine was there, so she suggested that it was a car.

Her mouth was closed, but it seemed to be moving on its own. It was shouting loud comments back to somebody else in the car, full of anger. Her own voice sounded unfamiliar in her ears.

"_Since when did you care? You're not to boss me around! I deserve to be treated the way everyone else is treated. I'm so tired of people talking about me, trying to kill me…because of who my parents are! But people just don't understand that I am Rin Harada, not Haku or Ivy Harada. I'm tired of -"_

She suddenly felt a warm rush cover her lips and a growing desire rumbled in her. Rin felt that she couldn't breathe. And just when she thought that she was going to die of suffocation, the warmth went away.

"_Because…it's because this…"_

The sentence was cut short when the blaring of the train arrived into the station. Rin bolted upright, blinking to clear her memory. She coughed and straightened her umbrella. The rain had started to drip on her clothes, and now her jeans were wet. Frowning, she got up and walked towards the platform that was facing the train. Many people poured in and out of the train, rushing in the heavy rain. But Rin walked slowly, as if waiting for something. People rushed past her, pushing her body around like a doll. She didn't care though.

Her heart was pounding furiously, and she stopped. Thuds rang out in her ears, blocking out the shouting crowd. Rin tilted her head to one side and people stared at her as if she was an idiot. _This familiar, rushing feeling…_

She closed her eyes, and noted the train was pulling away. The crowd began to recede back under the shelter of the train station. _I can almost feel as if he's here…the one I've been waiting for all this time._

But the feeling began to flutter away like the wings of a butterfly. The mysterious person was beginning to pull away slowly and silently. The cloud around her mind began to disappear, and the word surfaced onto her lips.

"Sesshoumaru…" She spoke it in a low voice to herself. Hands touched her lips as if it was a forbidden word.

Tears welled up in her eyes. He was here! Right in Hokkaido, on the platform, looking for her. The umbrella dropped from her hands, onto the floor. She spun around, blinking out tears and rain as despair hit her. But where was he? Eyes frantically searching, heart beating and adrenaline pumping, Rin ran up and down the platform in the cold rain. She was all wet now.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cupped her hands as she shouted.

After calling his name a few times, there was no hope. No one responded, except for the passengers who murmured that she was insane. She stopped, wincing her eyes and drew out the tears. Her hands were balled into fists at her sides and the nails dug deep into her flesh.

"Why can't I see you?" She whispered.

Giving up, she collapsed on her knees on the platform. The rain splattered harder now, and her hair was a matted mess. Cold wind blew into the station as the lamps turned on. Rin covered her face with both hands to stop the passerby staring at her ugly face.

-

-

-

-

-

His doctor had warned him not to eat ice cream, since it was high in sugar content and was bad for his health as his age. Nevertheless, he shoved another spoonful in his mouth. Too bad his doctor didn't know that he was a full fledged youkai.

Across from him a young woman sat, staring into her melting cup of strawberry ice cream. He was awed when she showed up at his house, requesting for his oldest son. But the most awed was that she was wet, most likely standing in the rain for the past couple days that was over Japan. She was escorted without a word to his son's room, and slept there for a few days. When the sun was out again, she woke up. And now, they were at the ice cream parlor eating ice cream as they had promised so long ago.

Inutaishou cleared his throat, not knowing where to begin. "Harada-san…" He spoke in a low tone.

"Inutaishou-sama, please call me Motsuwa-san now. I am not longer part of the Harada family." She said monotonically.

"Then I don't suppose that you mind me calling you Rin, Motsuwa-san?" He questioned.

"Not at all, Inutaishou-sama."

The silence fell over the both of them again, and Inutaishou moved his cup of ice cream towards the end of the table. He bent and moved Rin's too.

"I haven't seen you for the past year," he said as he moved Rin's cup, "and you have certainly grown more beautiful when I last saw you, Rin."

Rin still had her head bent down. His comments on her weren't working. Inutaishou sighed. He had to go to the main point then.

"Rin, you're here to look for Sesshoumaru, right?" He asked.

Rin suddenly pushed her cup back in front of her, and poked at the ice cream with her spoon. She ate hungrily, shoving as much as she could into her mouth. She didn't say anything, not until she was finished with her ice cream. Inutaishou stared as Rin ate in a greedily manner. He waited patiently, and in less than five minutes, she was done.

"You can have mine too." He pushed his cup towards Rin.

Rin took it and began the painful shoving again. This time, tears were streaming down her face, and each spoon began to slow down. But she continued to eat, up until a point where she felt like throwing up.

"I know you can't handle the truth Rin, but Sesshoumaru is already…"

Rin lowered her head onto the smooth and cold table, closing her eyes. This is was all a lie. _Please let this be a lie…_

"He died while on a business trip to Canada. The planes' jets had something thrown into it, and it landed in the middle of the ocean. No youkai had the power to survive that, Rin."

She was silent for a while, eyes still closed. A waitress came by, placing the bill on the counter. He paid for it, and when the waitress left with the money, Rin spoke.

"I'm sorry to hear that your son has died." Rin tried to hold back her shaky voice.

She felt like throwing up all the ice cream that she had just ate.

Inutaishou sighed, running fingers through his hair. It took him a while to cope with Sesshoumaru's death.

"Is there any grave that I can visit, Inutaishou-sama?"

"His grave lies in the Americas, unfortunately."

Without further ado, Rin rose and got out of her seat. She grabbed her purse, adjusted it to her shoulder and turned to Inutaishou. She bowed lowly, and looked back up again. Rin's head was still a bit looking at the floor.

"Is it ok if I stay at your place before I return to Hokkaido? I want to take back some old memories."

Inutaishou nodded, and waved her off. She turned and practically ran out of the door. Shaking his head, he waved at a nearby waitress. The waitress hurried over, bending to take his order.

"What can I help you with sir?" She asked in a polite manner.

"Ah…give me one more cup of strawberry ice cream." He requested.

"Yes sir, it will be ready in a few minutes."

She walked away, heels tapping against the tiles. Inutaishou still stared at the door Rin had run out of.

-

-

-

-

-

Rin took a taxi home back to Inutaishou's residence, and she spent her whole afternoon reminiscing. From the maids, she learned that Inuyasha and Kagome were happily married, and was on a honeymoon, with no expected time due back. She paced throughout the hallways of the place, staring at windows and tapestries. The carpet muffled her walking, and she pleasantly smiled at every maid that passed by. Time passed quickly and when Rin stopped at a window to stare, she noticed that it was almost sunset.

Across from the window had a door that was half opened, as if welcoming her to go in.

She hesitated at first, then walked in anyway without permission. It wasn't allowed in this place, but something inside was so tempting.

The familiar smell flew up to her face as she inhaled the air. No doubt that this was Sesshoumaru's room. Everything was untouched, and Rin walked over to the bed. She allowed herself to sit on one corner, staring at the dark sheets that lay. Using one trembling hand, she smoothed the sheets. It was new. Her eyes traveled up to the pillows, and she grinned.

The memory of the feathers in the room surrounded her, and once more, she was surrounded in a room full of flying feathers that came from the pillows. Yes, she remembered that one very clearly. With her being immature and calling him a pervert and him pouncing on top of her and breathing in her neck. She touched her neck with her free hands, then her lips. It was as if this was only yesterday that he did this to her.

She was angry with herself. Why did she only notice now how much she loved and missed him after his death?

She fled from the room, wanting to get out of this. Breathing hard, she ran down the hallways, trying to find an exit. She wanted to be back in Hokkaido, away from this memory filled place. This was all too overwhelming for her. Passing by gasping maids, and sunset filled halls, she finally found her way to the garage. Cars parked there had no keys, and taxis took too much time. An old bike lay in one corner, and she took it. Grasping it by the handles, she pedaled off into the sunset.

She wanted it all to be gone, away from her head. Only concentrating on the pedaling of her bike was what she did. She finally grew tired, and stopped.

Where she stopped at was a large grassy hill overlooking more grassy plains. This place…was the first time that InuGold held its picnic. Out of all the places, Rin's instincts have driven her here to where they…

She shook her head in a childish manner as a warm gust of wind blew by. The bike dropped to the grass as she walked down the hill, towards the lake.

For a while, she walked, admiring the nature around her. The flowers on the trees were in late bloom, and some petals had already begun to fall. Strong summer winds sometimes blew petals all about her. Birds and insects flew or buzzed past her face. She was approaching closer to the lake. When she had reached the shore, a rowing boat lay there, as if waiting for her. Fate was playing tricks on her, right?

Reluctantly she walked over to the boat and bent forward. The right leg went in before the left leg. Using all her force, she pushed the row boat away from the sandy shore and it dropped with a large _plop_. Small waves carried her and the boat farther from the shore. She stared at it longingly, as if she should be on the shore, not on the boat.

The row boat stopped after a while, since the waves no longer pushed, but were reduced to ripples. Sighing, Rin grabbed the handles and pulled. _Pull, push, pull, push_ was all she thought about during the ride. She didn't notice that she was crying, not until her arms screamed at her for mercy and the muscles burned. Rin finally let go and the row boat stopped. She pulled her knees up to her face, and covered her face with them.

Why didn't these tears stop? The constant pain in her heart lay, and she wanted to scream. After all this time, she had been a complete stranger to him, knocking off his feelings. But then again, didn't he lie to her about his emotions?

_I'm so confused…_

She shivered against the blowing cool wind for a while, coughing and gasping for air. The tears still wouldn't stop, no matter how hard she tried. She no longer knew where she was, or knew what time it was.

The sun was at its lowest now, shining its last orange glow on the day. Birds flew overhead, squawking. The bugs started to settle in, along with a nasty bunch of mosquitoes. Rin grew annoyed, and furrowed her eyebrows. Sure, she wanted to stop crying her eyes out, but the mosquito wasn't an excuse to stop crying!

Without picking up her head, she fumbled around the boat for a can of insect repellent or something. She laughed at herself. Why would a boat have a can of insect repellent? She was beginning to get annoyed. Passed memories were haunting her now. But she still kept on fumbling around, hoping to find something. Finally, she was handed a can and she looked up. Her eyes scanned it, and it was a can of repellent.

"Thanks," she muttered. She quickly sprayed it all around, and then dropped the can.

As if rolled towards the bow of the boat, she widened her eyes. _Wasn't that can handed over to me?_

Rin suddenly felt arms entwine her, hugging her tightly. Someone was behind her, breathing lightly. She panicked, not knowing what to do. Eyes rolling, she waited as the person laid their head on her left shoulder.

Impatient, she turned her head around and looked at the person. Her mouth was left agape, and felt a red blush rise to her cheeks.

"Sessho-"

She was cut off quickly. Without letting her finish his name, he had already pushed his lips over hers. Rin closed her eyes, and allowed her to be pushed onto the floor of the boat. As she continued kissing him, a weird thought came over her. Didn't he already die?

She pushed him off of herself, and looked into his eyes. They were still a nice golden hue, staring back into her eyes.

"Rin." He whispered as he pushed strands of hair away from her face.

Rin's lower lip trembled, and slowly her hands went to cover her face. He saw the tears trickle down into her neck line. "This is so cruel...you died, and now I'm having illusions…" She sobbed.

His eyebrows knotted together, and he pulled her hands away from her face, forcing her to stare at him once again. Another warm air blew past them, blowing the hair off his back.

"Chichi-ue lied. I never died on some phony air plane trip. I had actually gone to Hokkaido to look for you, but was distraught when Motsuwa-san said that you went to the city to look for this Sesshoumaru." He spoke calmly in his monotone voice.

Rin paled, and swallowed her tears. So this was all a lie after all? "S-so this is all a lie?" She choked.

"Yes."

Sesshoumaru backed off and allowed Rin to sit up. She ruffled clumps of her hair, and stared all around. Another trap she had fallen into. Bending her knees under her, she looked at him, and smiled, trying not to cry. "Well, at least you're still alive." She whispered.

They sat staring at the scenery around them for a moment, not knowing what to say. Actually there was really nothing to say. Rin laughed dryly, and scratched her head again. What could she say during this time? Finally, it dawned on her. He was doing it to her all the time, but then again, she never really did it to him.

Gently, she placed her hands over his eyes, and drew close to his ear. _I'll end it how my guardian mother, Harada-san, did in her picture books…_

"I now know who I've been waiting for all along."

And without another word, she placed her very kiss on his lips.

-

-

-

-

-

-

THE END

-

-

-

-

-

AN: Yeah, really sappy. I'll remember that the next story I do will be LESS SAPPY.

Next Story: I will continue Stolen Voices, and delete Missing the Chance…

Meanwhile, I'll start on a new SessRin fic that deals with their bond and the end of the world…

_**Thanks to reviewers:**_

Steven Kolt: Thankies!

SesshoumaruLover: I had to make a crushed ending…otherwise there wouldn't be an epilogue…

Angels Heart 1622: GAH! **REVIVES** You have to live to see the epilogue! Sorry it came so late though…

Tira's Heart: It was so close though…she did sort of wake up and he wasn't there for her…

Icygirl2: I had a good summer, thank you…(3)…

Youkai No Rin: Yes, you haven't reviewed me since forever! (T.T) But its ok… Eh? I'm not planning to write a sequel for this story… Their story is already done…()

Ladyrinremix: Thankies for your comment…

Zero's Shadow: It is…otherwise, it wouldn't take place in the modern world…

SarnoKiko: (Laughs evilly) MWUHAHAHAHAHA! Well, thanks for the comment.

SRFAN: But I never left it at Sesshoumaru and Kagura…. Its ok though…I didn't see it as a rude comment…

Animedorkette: Your pleases are answered….

Kenaisya-chan: Thanks for the review… Yes, I am also a Naraku/Kikyou basher…

Diana: I didn't make it a Kagura Sesshoumaru fiction….

Random Reader: It's sad that this story has to go to an end, and you were such a great reviewer… Naraku shot himself…and thank you for reviewing this story. Well, I do hope that our paths cross again.

I hope that I didn't forget anyone. Thanks to all the recent reviewers too.


End file.
